The Man No One Liked
by marjorietrashheap
Summary: Zusammenfassung: November 1913, Doktor John Watson ist auf das Landhaus seines entfernten Verwandten, Lord Lestrade, eingeladen worden. Er und der Diener, Holmes, der ihm für das Wochenende als sein persönlicher Kammerdiener zugewiesen wurde, fühlen sich auf den ersten Blick von einander angezogen...
1. Kapitel 1: Einladungen und Erwartungen

**The man no one liked**

_dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der großartigen Geschichte von IShouldBeOverThis_

_mir gehört nichts, ich übersetze nur, viel Spaß…_

_Zusammenfassung: November 1913, Doktor John Watson ist auf das Landhaus seines entfernten Verwandten, Lord Lestrade, eingeladen worden. Er und der Diener, Holmes, der ihm für das Wochenende als sein persönlicher Kammerdiener zugewiesen wurde, fühlen sich sofort zu einander hingezogen. Aber noch bevor das Wochenende zu Ende ist, wird jemand ermordet und Sherlock und John müssen sich durch Familiengeheimnisse graben, um den Killer zu finden._

**Kapitel Eins: Vorstellungen und Einladungen**

„Mister Holmes!"

Sherlock hatte ihn natürlich gehört, er war schwer zu überhören, schwerfällig wie er war, dennoch sah er nicht von dem Hut auf, den er bürstete. Er baumelte von seinem Finger, fiel fast herunter, bis ein weiterer Finger dazukam und ihn routiniert wieder nach oben brachte. Er kauerte auf der hölzernen schmalen Bank sitzend darüber, das sorgfältige vor und zurück der kleinen Bürste verursachte ein wisperndes Geräusch als er damit den Filz gegen den Strich bürstete. Vor und zurück, vor und zurück, vor und zurück. Immer noch hatte er nicht geantwortet. Er hob den Hut auf Augenhöhe, streckte seinen schmerzenden Rücken, brachte die Krempe in Form und achtete darauf, dass sie gleichmäßig war. Er spürte Andersons stechenden Blick auf sich und seufzte, schliesslich ließ er sich dazu herab das Schweigen zu brechen, das aufrecht zu erhalten er für gut drei Stunden geschafft hatte.

„Mister Anderson."

Er legte besondere Betonung auf den Zischlaut in der Mitte und dehnte die letzte Silbe etwas länger als nötig. Die gedehnte Sprechweise war fast unabsichtlich, darauf angesprochen könnte er behaupten es ein Sprachfehler aber tatsächlich mochte er es einfach Anderson zu ärgern und dies war eine der wirkungsvollsten Methoden das zu tun. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Anderson die Fäuste ballen und die Zähne zusammenbeissen und das brachte ihn zum lächeln. Er hatte ihn in der Vergangenheit bereits mit anderen Namen bedacht aber obwohl Mrs. Turner gerade nicht zugegen war, beugte sich Sherlock dem Anstand. Er konnte gut auf eine weitere Konfrontation verzichten, wußte er doch, dass heute Abend eine spezielle Belohnung unter dem losen Dielenbrett in seinem Zimmer auf ihn wartete. Als erster Diener war Anderson technisch gesehen Sherlocks Vorgesetzter aber jedermann wußte, dass Sherlock seine Pflichten besser erledigte und bei weitem besser aussah.

Er gab seinem Gesicht den gelassenen, teilnahmslosen Ausdruck, den er immer aufsetzte, wenn etwas von ihm verlangt wurde, das er als eigentlich unter seiner Würde betrachtete. „Ja?" fragte er, beugte sich wieder nach vorn und nahm das Bürsten des Hutes wieder auf, als ob nichts was Anderson zu ihm sagen könnte ihn auch nur im geringsten interessierte.

„Sie werden heute Abend als Kammerdiener gebraucht."

Die Bürste hielt inne. Sherlock schaute zu dem anderen Diener auf. Er dachte er sei vorbereitet auf alles was von ihm verlangt werden würde aber dies war … interessant. Die meisten der Wochenendgäste hatten ihre eigenen Kammerdiener. Warum hatte dieser Gast keinen?

„Für wen?" Der Hut baumelte fast vergessen von seinen Fingerspitzen. Anderson zog ein Stück Papier aus seiner Brusttasche. Sherlock schnaubte. Ein wahrer Butler, von der Art die Anderson niemals erreichen würde, hätte die Namen aller Wochenendgäste im Gedächtnis.

„Watson, John Watson. Anscheinend ein Doktor."

Sherlock lehnte sich zurück und ging im Geiste alle Namen von Familienmitgliedern durch die er sich nach seiner Ankunft auf Carleton Hall eingeprägt hatte.

„Da sind einige Watsons," er runzelte die Stirn. „Welcher Familienzweig?"

„Tja, das ist es ja," antwortete Anderson während er an seiner Weste zupfte, „er gehört zu keinem davon."

Die Reifen des Automobils knirschten auf dem Kies als es die Auffahrt hochkam. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Sherlock sehen, wie der Junior-Diener Dimmock neben ihm nervös herumzappelte, an seinem Kragen nestelte, die Oberseite seines linken Schuhs an seinem Hosenbein glänzend rieb und ein freches Grinsen zuckte kurz in seinem Mundwinkel. Er selbst war tadellos und stand dort mit dem Habitus von jemandem der das auch wußte. Hände an den Seiten, den Kopf erhoben, sein Atem machte kleine Wölkchen vor seinem Mund. Sherlock erkannte die erste Person, die aus dem Automobil ausstieg, Francis Malvern, der Verlobte von Lord Lestrades jüngerer Tochter. Den zweiten Mann kannte er nicht.

Dr. Watson war in keinster Weise so, wie Sherlock ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Als er aus dem Automobil sprang, nahm er die imposante Fassade von Carleton Hall mit einem Nicken und einem kurzen Lecken über die Lippen in sich auf. Es waren ausdrucksvolle Lippen, die sich zu einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln verzogen, in einem Gesicht, das für einen Doktor einen bemerkenswert offenen Ausdruck zeigte. Leicht darin zu lesen, nicht wie die reservierte Fassade anderer Angehöriger dieses Berufsstandes, die Sherlock begegnet waren. Er war beeindruckt von dem Haus und als er den Blick umwandte, um die Reihe der Bediensteten entlang zu blicken, die dort auf ihn wartete, war er ebenfalls beeindruckt. Sherlock erlaubte sich eine Sekunde Blickkontakt, und bemerkte, dass die Augen des Doktors für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde länger auf ihm als auf den anderen lagen.

Doktor John Watson, ehemaliges Mitglied Armee ihrer Majestät, fragte sich warum er überhaupt hier war aber eine entfernte Verwandschaftsbeziehung hatte seine Anwesenheit erfordert und seine Mutter hatte drauf bestanden und so war er nun hier. Als er aus dem Wagen ausstieg, sah er die Dienerschaft auf dem Kies der Auffahrt in der kühlen Luft versammelt, als ob sie zur Inspektion vor der Parade angetreten wären. Trotz seiner auf dem Prinzip der Gleichheit aller Menschen beruhenden Überzeugungen, war es schwer von der imposanten Schönheit des Herrenhauses und der Disziplin der Dienerschaft nicht beeindruckt zu sein.

John war kein Architektur-Experte aber er schätzte das das Bauwerk aus elisabethanischer Zeit stammte, obgleich Teile davon aus früherer Zeit stammen mochten. Die späte Nachmittagssonne brach sich auf den roten Ziegeln und warf lange Schatten von den gestutzten Büschen.

Aber wirklich, die ganze Sache war lächerlich. Wenn er die Zeichen richtig las, würden sehr bald Veränderungen kommen und diese Art eines prahlerischen Lebenswandels würde als der nutzlose Unsinn angesehen werden, der er auch war. Der Wandel würde kommen und er würde Blutvergießen und Trauer mit sich bringen und davon hatte er bereits mehr als genug gesehen.

John mochte was er bisher von Lord Lestrade gesehen hatte, als er ihn in der Stadt traf, ein offener, freundlicher und intelligenter Mann. Mit diesem Mann über die wachsenden Probleme in Europa sprechen zu können, war zumindest etwas auf was er sich an diesem anstrengenden Wochenende freute. Was er absolut nicht erwartet hatte, war das Hitzegefühl das ihn überkam als er den schlanken, hochgewachsenen Bediensteten sah, der fast in Habachtstellung in der Reihe stand. Sie waren alle tadellos gekleidet und angetreten, natürlich, in ihren gestreiften Westen und Rockschößen - der Butler in einem solchen Haus würde nichts anderes toleriert haben - aber dieser Mann würde aus jeder Menge herausstechen. Er war bemerkenswert schön, mit hohen Wangenknochen, die zu einem schmalen aber starken Kinn ausliefen. Dünn aber mit einer drahtigen Spannung in seinen Gliedmaßen, die zeigte, dass seine Schlankheit eher der Aktivität als einer Krankheit geschuldet war. Er war gut fünf oder sechs Inches ( ca. 12 - 15 cm, Anm. der Übersetzerin) größer als John, mit einem Schopf schwarzer Locken, die nur gerade so von ein wenig Brillantine im Zaum gehalten wurden. John überlief ein Kribbeln, als er daran dachte, wie sich dieses Haar wohl in seinen Händen anfühlen würde, wenn er diesen stolzen Kopf zurückziehen würde, um die blasse Kehle zu entblößen.

Hör auf, schalt er sich selbst. Bei solchen Gedanken kam nichts gutes heraus. Dinge die man fern der Heimat in einem fremden Land tat, waren das eine aber hier im guten alten England? Im Haus eines Mannes, von dem man hoffte ihn einen Freund nennen zu können? Nein, es war dumm überhaupt Notiz von einem zu hübschen Gesicht zu nehmen.

Aber hatten die Augen des jungen Mannes nicht kurz unter seinem Blick gezuckt. Er wußte genug von den Regeln der Etikette und des Anstands, um zu wissen, dass so etwas nicht passieren sollte aber er verstand ebenso viel von der menschlichen Natur, um zu wissen, dass es unmöglich war, die Neugier eines aktiven Geistes zu unterdrücken.

Dann stellte Lord Lestrade sie vor und scheuchte sie in den Salon für ein paar Drinks vor dem Feuer. „Ein bisschen frisch für diese Zeit im Jahr nicht wahr?" und John versuchte diese unangemessenen Gedanken abzuschütteln.

Sherlock beschäftigte sich damit Dr. Watsons Gepäck zu finden, fuhr den Hausburschen an und lies eine Triade über den Chauffeur los, wegen dessen Unfähigkeit ein paar Stunden ohne einen Schluck aus dem Fachmann auszukommen, den er im Kofferraum versteckte, bevor er nach oben in Dr. Watsons Schlafzimmer ging, um seine Sachen auszupacken.

Sherlock wußte bereits, dass der orientalische Schlafraum makellos war, mit seinen eleganten Porzellankacheln, geputzt und aufgeräumt, wie es sich gehörte. Er zog die Vorhänge gegen das ersterbende Novemberlicht zu, schürte das Feuer und überprüfte noch einmal alles, während er Dr. Watsons Kleidung waren nicht die besten Sachen die er je gesehen hatte oder die modischsten aber sie waren sauber und gut gepflegt. Er bezweifelte, das Dr. Watson einen persönlichen Kammerdiener hatte, also war vermutlich ein Butler der seinen Beruf kannte verantwortlich dafür. Sherlock nickte anerkennend als er die akkurat gebügelten Hemden und gepflegten Jacketts sah. Weiche Stoffe und gedämpfte Farben, entsprachen dem was er bisher von dem Doktor gesehen hatte. Tintenflecke am linken Ärmel der Hemden verrieten seine dominante Hand, die Sohlen seiner Schuhe zeigten, dass er einmal gehumpelt haben musste, obwohl davon nichts zu sehen gewesen war als er aus dem Wagen gestiegen war. Er inspizierte den linken Schuh, Sohle nach oben, als die Tür hinter ihm geöffnet wurde.

Sherlock liess fast den Schuh fallen. Er rang um Fassung und bemühte sich seine Gesichtszüge zu glätten.

„Sir, ich muss mich entschuldi-„

John lächelte und hob die Hand. „Ich bin sicher es sind sehr interessante Schuhe, Mr. Holmes."

_Mister._

Sherlock wußte nicht was er sagen sollte. Er war es nicht gewohnt, von irgendwem außer seinen Dienstbotenkollegen mit ‚Mister' angesprochen zu werden. Dieser Dr. Watson schien noch interessanter zu sein, als er ursprünglich gedacht hatte.

Für John war es eine Überraschung, beim Eintreten in den Raum, den man ihm angewiesen hatte, den jungen Mann beim Inspizieren seiner Schuhe vorzufinden, eine Überraschung die aufregend und beängstigend zugleich war. Anscheinend war er ‚Holmes', der Dienstbote der ihm als Kammerdiener zur Verfügung gestellt worden war. Solch einer unerreichbaren Schönheit so nahe zu sein würde dieses Wochenende schwer ertragbar machen.

Der junge Mann sprach wieder, „Ich habe ihre Abendgarderobe bereitgelegt, Sir."

Holmes Stimme war tief, sanft und volltönend. Der Akzent klang vornehmer als Johns eigener, zweifellos geübt, um seinen Arbeitgebern zu gefallen. John lächelte gezwungen und begann sein Jackett auszuziehen. Das Zimmer schien plötzlich viel zu heiss zu sein.

Aber er hatte die Geschwindigkeit des anderen Mannes unterschätzt. Holmes war im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks bei ihm, um ihm aus dem Jackett zu helfen. Er hätte daran denken sollen, dass es die Aufgabe des Mannes war, dafür zu sorgen, dass es John an nichts fehlte.

„Erlauben sie Dr. Watson."

John kniff die Augen zusammen, bemüht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als die schlanken Finger seinen Nacken streiften. Der Mann roch nach Wäschestärke, Schuhwichse und anderen Putzmitteln aber unter der Oberfläche war da noch ein schwacher moschusartiger, brünstiger Duft.

„Ist das ihre Aufgabe? Mir zu helfen mich anzukleiden?"

„Ich bin hier um sie anzukleiden, Sir, mich um alle ihre Bedürfnisse zu kümmern."

Du weisst nicht was ich brauche, was ich möchte, dachte John. Was ich mir ausmale. Wenn du es wüsstest, wäret du im nächsten Augenblick aus dieser Tür und auf dem Weg zu deinem Herrn und ich säße im nächsten Zug nach Hause, wenn nicht im Gefängnis. Aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Holmes ein Diener war. John könnte tun was er wollte und man würde seinen Worten Glauben schenken. es erinnerte ihn daran wie manche der anderen Offiziere sich in Indien benommen hatten und das machte ihn krank. Er musste unbedingt die Kontrolle über sich behalten und es vermeiden, den jungen Mann in eine peinliche Lage zu bringen.

Der Doktor griff den Aufschlägen seines braunen Reiseanzugs und mit Schrecken erkannte Sherlock, dass er beabsichtigte, sich selbst das Jackett auszuziehen, es erforderte nur einen flinken Schritt durch den Raum. Ihre Hände berührten sich als Sherlock nach dem Jackett griff und es dem anderen Mann von den Schultern zog. Natürlich, dumm, so dumm! Ein Soldat, erst kürzlich aus dem Dienst ausgeschieden, er hatte keinen Kammerdiener oder auch nur einen Hausdiener. Er kümmerte sich um alles selbst, sorgfältig, penibel und gewissenhaft.

Ein schwacher Schock durchfuhr ihn, als seine Finger gegen die feinen blonden Haare im Nacken des Doktors strichen und er die Wärme spürte, die von dieser Haut ausstrahlte, welche den Glanz einer fremden Sonne in sich barg. Sherlock war überrascht von der instinktiven Wirkung die das auf ihn hatte. Von seiner sicheren Position hinter dem Mann, verzog er das Gesicht angesichts seiner eigenen Reaktion. Doktor Watson war attraktiv - sandfarbenes Haar, blaue Augen und kräftige, kompakte Figur - ganz Sherlocks Typ aber es konnte sehr gefährlich sein, wenn der Doktor bemerkte, dass Sherlock sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte.

Er ging um ihn herum und stand ihm nun gegenüber, begann damit ihn von der Krawatte zu befreien. Der Doktor räusperte sich und Sherlock spürte die Vibration durch seine Fingerknöchel, als er die Krawatte lockerte., er streckte einen langen Finger in den Knoten und zog sanft das andere Ende heraus. Der Puls des anderen Mannes hämmerte so heftig, dass Sherlock ihn tatsächlich an seinem Hals pochen sehen konnte und er fragte sich - völlig verrückt - was der gute Doktor tun würde, wenn er einfach seinen Kopf senken und seine Lippen darüber streichen lassen würde, zart mit den Zähnen daran knabberte, bevor er mit der Zunge darüber strich. Da war ein leichtes Erröten, das sich von unter dem steifen Kragen her ausbreitete und die Pupillen des Doktors waren so erweitert, dass die Augen fast schwarz wirkten.

Also fühlte sich Dr. Watson offensichtlich ebenfalls zu ihm hingezogen aber würde einen Annäherungsversuch vielleicht dennoch nicht begrüssen. Was tun um die Hypothese zu überprüfen?

Sherlock zog die Krawatte heraus und legte sie sich über den Arm, um dem Doktor auch den Kragen zu lösen.

Üblicherweise war das alles was ein Kammerdiener zu tun hatte, dann die Kleidungsstücke entgegennehmen, die der Gentlemen auszog, vielleicht eine helfende Hand reichen, wenn es an die Manschetten ging oder ihn am Arm halten, während er sich die Hosen abstreifte. Er fragte sich, wie weit er wohl gehen konnte.

"Ich bin ziemlich sicher, Mr. Holmes, dass ich mich …" der Doktor räusperte sich „allein auskleiden kann." Er atmete tief ein, das letzte Wort fast ein Flüstern und er hatte Schwierigkeiten Sherlock direkt in die Augen zu blicken.

„Nicht im geringsten, Sir," lächelte Sherlock, „dafür bin ich doch da."

Keiner von beiden sprach als Sherlock Johns Hosenträger nach unten streifte und den obersten Knopf des weißen Baumwollhemdes öffnete, das die leicht gebräunte Haut bedeckte. Er war im Ausland stationiert gewesen, wahrscheinlich auf dem Subkontinent, niemand holte sich eine derartige Sonnenbräune im herbstlichen Norden Englands. Der Bräunungsrand gut sichtbar, dort wo er ihm den Kragen abgenommen hatte, zwischen dem gebräunten Nacken und der blasseren Brust, die mit jedem langsam geöffneten Knopf mehr zum Vorschein kam. Watsons stoßweise gehender Atem war das einzige Geräusch, abgesehen vom Knacken des Kaminfeuers, ein tiefes Luft holen, bei jeder kleinen Perlmuttscheibe, die ihren angestammten Platz verließ. Sherlock ließ sich Zeit und leckte sich kurz über die Lippen, als er den letzten Knopf erreicht hatte, sein Blick wurde nach unten gezogen, über den Hosenbund hinweg, wo sich der Stoff straff über Dr. Watsons Schritt spannte.

Sherlock fing den Blick des anderen Mannes und versicherte sich, dass er sah, wie er sich die Lippen leckte und die Augen zum Mund des Doktors wandern ließ, bevor er um ihn herum ging, um ihm das Hemd von den Schultern zu streifen. Als er danach griff, fasste Dr. Watson nach seinem Handgelenk und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe … eine Narbe." er schluckte, peinlich berührt. „Das ist nichts was ich …"

„Sir," Sherlock gab seiner Stimme einen tiefen, beruhigenden Ton. „Ich versichere ihnen, sie haben keinen Grund sich zu schämen." Er machte eine Pause und senkte die Stimme fast zu einem Flüstern, „für gar nichts, Dr. Watson…"

Der Griff lockerte sich und der Doktor nickte kaum merklich. „Gut. Machen sie weiter."

Sherlock nickte, lächelte in sich hinein und streifte sanft das Hemd hinunter, wobei er eine Fläche knotig vernarbte Haut auf der linken Schulter enthüllte. Es war verheilt aber nicht folgenlos. Eine Infektion hatte zweifellos die Haut um eine Schusswunde herum gezeichnet. Fast unfreiwillig fuhr er mit einem Finger darüber, untersuchte es, fühlte die raue Textur der Oberfläche. Dr. Watson erschauerte und stieß einen hörbaren Seufzer aus.

War da ein aufreizendes kleines Lächeln, ein wissender und einladender Zug um diesen Mund, mit seinem perfekten Amorbogen, überlegte John oder projizierte er nur seine eigene Verzweiflung? Suchte nach den Zeichen einer Einladung, die seine eigenen Handlungen rechtfertigen sollte. Denn es kostete ihn alles an Selbstkontrolle die er aufbringen konnte, den Mann nicht zu packen und sich gegen diese schmalen Hüften zu stoßen, während er seinen eigenen Mund auf diese erotischen Lippen presste.

Diese Lippen, das Lächeln, das war alles zu viel. John wußte das er verloren war. Es war Mazouq viel zu ähnlich. Er dachte zurück, erinnerte sich an Mazouq dieses letzte Mal, wie er ihn ansah mit diesen merkwürdig gefärbten Augen, unter noch vom Sex schweren Lidern, als er auf Johns Feldbett lag, lauter träge Gliedmaßen und ein herzförmiger Arsch. Die beiden jungen Männer waren sich zu ähnlich, tiefe und kultivierte Stimmen, die den Oberschichtenakzent besser beherrschten als die Oberschicht selbst, Mandelaugen und ein aristokratischer Knochenbau, mit einem vollen, verführerischen Mund. So ein sündiger, sündiger Mund. Der einzige Unterschied bestand in der Tönung der Haut, während der eine die Farbe von milchigem Tee gehabt hatte war die des anderen wie pure Sahne.

John fühlte sich, als ob er gleich in seiner Hose kommen würde, wenn er nur an diese Haut dachte, daran wie sein Samen sich in ihre Blässe mischen würde. Da war nichts gewesen seit er aus Indien zurückgekehrt war. Er war zu vorsichtig. Der Wilde Skandal war Teil seiner Jugend (mal nachlesen: Oscar Wilde, Anmerk. der Übersetzerin) und seine Familie würde eine solche Schande nicht überleben. Er musste an Harriets Heiratsaussichten denken, schlecht wie sie bereits waren, wegen ihres Alters und ihrer radikalen Ideen. Aber mein Gott, dieser Mann war perfekt. Er konnte sich zumindest vorstellen, wie es sein könnte, als diese Hände ihn flüchtig berührt, so verführerisch gestreift hatten oder?

Holmes lenkte John hinüber zu dem mannshohen Spiegel und streifte das steife Leinenhemd vom Bügel. Er stand hinter John und half ihm in die Ärmel, dann griff er um ihn herum und schloss die Knöpfe. John war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dies nicht die übliche Art und Weise war, wie das gehandhabt wurde aber als Holmes sich von hinten gegen ihn presste, könnt er die Erregung des anderen Mannes spüren.

Sie schauten sich im Spiegel an.

„Ich hoffe sie halten mich nicht für zu aufdringlich, Sir…" Holmes Stimme war ein tiefes Grollen, das John durch seine Brust hindurch spüren konnte.

John leckte sich die Lippen und presste sich gegen den anderen Mann. „Tun Kammerdiener das?"

„Nur die guten, Sir," gluckste Sherlock fasst unhörbar und grinste ihm im Spiegel zu. John kicherte, ein fast mädchenhaftes Kichern, das ihm immer peinlich gewesen war aber Holmes Lächeln veränderte sich bei dem Geräusch, wirkte aufrichtig und warm.

John wandte sich zu dem hochgewachsenen Diener um, ihre Oberkörper aneinander gepresst, beide heftig atmend , ihre Herzen klopften schneller. Blicke flackerten zwischen Lippen und Augen hin und her. Holmes beugte den Kopf etwas nach unten und John legte den seinen etwas in den Nacken und das brachte ihre Lippen so nah zusammen, dass einer den Atem des anderen schmecken konnte, das Käse und Gurken Sandwich, das John im Zug gegessen hatte und die Bonbons die er danach hatte und der starke Tee, der alles gewesen war, was der größere Mann zum Mittagessen gehabt hatte.

„Dein Name," flüsterte John. „Ich muss deinen Namen wissen. Ich will nicht nicht länger Holmes nennen."

Er war überrascht von dem nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes.

„Mein Name ist Sherlock. Du wirst allerdings hören, das man ich Robert genannte werde."

„Warum, ist das dein zweiter Vorname?"

Sherlock zögerte. Er war nicht sicher warum er diesem Fremden seinen echten Namen genannt hatte. Eine Wochenend-Tändelei war eine Sache aber sein Name, sein wahrer Name, war etwas ganz anderes. „Nein. Aber von einem Dienstboten erwartet man keinen Namen, der für seine Herrschaft eventuell eine Herausforderung darstellen könnte. Meine Mutter hatte Vorstellungen, die über ihrer Stellung lagen."

„Also haben sie dir deinen Namen genommen…"

„Nein, sie können mir nicht wegnehmen, dass ich ihnen nicht geben will und ich habe mich entschieden ihnen nicht diese Macht zu geben." Seine Augen verdüsterten sich etwas und er vermied den durchdringenden Blick des Doktors.

„John, bitte nenn mich John."

Ihn immer noch nicht anschauend, sagte Sherlock, „Wir sollten dich wirklich für das Dinner anziehen, Sir Doktor John."

Er kniete sich hin, um John die Schuhe auszuziehen und John öffnete seine Hosen.

Jetzt da sie wussten, dass sie beide das Gleiche wollten, wurden sie mit einemmal merkwürdig schüchtern. John drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Sherlock, um seine Erektion zu verbergen und Sherlock nahm das Paar Hosen schweigend in Empfang und reichte ihm ebenso schweigend die Anzughosen.

Fertig wandte sich John wieder zu ihm um und ließ sich von Sherlock mit den Hosenträgern helfen und die Hemdbrust befestigen.

John reckte den Kopf nach oben und Sherlock schloss ihm den Kragenknopf.

„Danke. Ich will nicht zu spät zum Dinner kommen. Ich bin an solche Orte nicht gewöhnt."

„Nein, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass in der Armee viel Zeit verschwendet wird. Warst du in Afrika oder auf dem Sub-Kontinent?" Sherlock bewegte sich jetzt effizient. Er half John in seine schwarze Weste und band gekonnt die schwarze Fliege um Johns Hals.

„Oh, haben sie dir gesagt, dass ich ein Armee-Arzt war?"

„Du hast mir das gesagt."

„Was?"

„Mir wurde gesagt das du ein Arzt bist. Deine Haltung sagte mir Militär. Die Sonnenbräune sagte mir, dass es in einem südlicheren Klima gewesen sein muss, daher mussten es in den Kolonien gewesen sein, Afrika oder Indien."

John schaute Sherlock scharf an, „Das ist brilliant. Es scheint offensichtlich jetzt wo du es gesagt hast aber ich bezweifle, dass diese Dinge bemerkt hätte. Kannst du das immer? Mit jedem?"

„Die meisten Menschen sind sehr leicht zu durchschauen, wenn man nur sorgfältig genug beobachtet. s zeigt sich in allem was sie tun, in allem was sie sagen. Wie lange hast du gehinkt?"

„Ist es das was du getan hast? Als ich hereinkam? Meine Schuhe nach Abnutzungsspuren untersucht?"

„Ja. Ich finde es …einfacher meine Arbeit zu tun, wenn ich so viel wie möglich über die Menschen weiss, die ich bediene. Sie werden es mir nicht sagen aber sie mögen es, wenn ich weiss was sie brauchen, bevor sie danach fragen."

„Ja, ich hatte sechs Monate ein lahmes Bein, nachdem ich zurückgekommen war aber es es wurde besser, nachdem wieder angefangen hatte im Park spazieren zu gehen.

„Was weisst du sonst noch über mich?"

„Ich weiss, dass du dich von mir angezogen fühlst."

John lächelte, „Das war ein bisschen offensichtlich nicht wahr. Was noch."

„Du hast eine Schwester und dein Vater ist tot. Das war leicht."

„Das Foto in meinem Koffer. Ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt, dass jemand anderes meine Sachen auspackt. Ich hatte kurz einen Burschen aber dann wurde er befördert und ich habe nie um einen neuen gebeten."

„Deine Praxis ist in London aber du stehst damit noch am Anfang. Ich erkenne den Londoner Matsch und wenn du wohlhabend wäret oder auf der Suche nach reicheren Patienten, hättest du dir einen neuen Anzug angeschafft. Deine Schwester ist unverheiratet, obwohl sie bereits Ende zwanzig ist, möglicherweise weil sie keine Angebote hat, unwahrscheinlich, da sie nicht unattraktiv ist wahrscheinlicher weil sie radikale Ansichten hat. Offensichtlich ihrer Kleidung nach zu urteilen."

Guter Gott! Das ist erstaunlich."

„Glaubst du?"

„Außergewöhnlich, einfach außergewöhnlich."

Sherlock lächelte. Es war ein echtes Lächeln das zu zeigen er nicht oft die Gelegenheit bekam. „Das ist nicht was die Leute normalerweise sagen." Er spürte wie sich seine Wangen leicht mit Röte überzogen. Es brachte ihn in Verlegenheit sich so ehrlich geschmeichelt zu fühlen und das Gefühl war ihm unangenehm.

„Was sagen die Leute üblicherweise?"

„Das es ein Trick ist. Das ich Dinge über sie erfahren habe und mir alles ausdenke, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen."

„Tja, dann sind sie Idioten."

„Danke… John."

Während ihres Gesprächs war Sherlock im Raum herumgegangen, hatte den Kragen von Johns abgelegtem Hemd abgenommen, die von der Reise staubigen Hosen gefaltet und über den Kleiderständer gehängt und Johns Toilettensachen auf dem Ankleidetisch arrangiert.

Aber trotz seiner Entschlossenheit auf jedwede Eventualität vorbereitet zu sein, erschreckte er sich doch, als John hinter ihn glitt und ihn umarmte. Sein Körper vibrierte als er Johns Arme um seine Taille fühlte.

„Wie geht es nun mit uns weiter?" flüsterte ihm John ins Ohr.

„Ah, John, Doktor Watson. Ich … die Glocke für das Abendessen wird gleich läuten und ich muss mich umziehen und mich bereit machen am Tisch zu servieren. Lass mich dir noch in dein Dinnerjacket helfen und dann muss ich gehen. Du kannst dich den anderen Gästen im Salon anschließen wann immer du möchtest."

Er ging um das Dinnerjacket von der Schranktür zu nehmen. Aber John hielt ihn auf.

John leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, „Wirst du… wirst du zurück kommen heute Nacht?"

„Es ist meine Pflicht, dich auszukleiden, deine Sachen für Morgen herauszulegen und sicherzustellen, dass es dir heute nacht an nichts fehlt."

„Oh, natürlich, deine Pflicht." John ließ ihn los und trat zurück.

„Aber falls der Herr meint, ob ich in sein Bett kommen werde, nachdem diese Pflichten erledigt sind, dann ist die Antwort ein ganz aufrichtiges Ja. Schließlich könnte der Herr ja heute Nacht etwas brauchen und da der Herr mit dem Haus nicht vertraut sind, könnte der Herr Schwierigkeiten haben mich rechtzeitig zu finden,"

und da war das Lächeln wieder, das Johns Sehnsucht anfachte. Er wollte diesen Kuss geschehen lassen, den sie fast gehabt hätten aber er wußte, dass Sherlock gehen musste und er wußte er würde es nicht bei diesem einen Kuss bewenden lassen.

**Hier der link zum Original: s/7351926/1/The-Man-No-One-Liked  
**


	2. Konversationen nach dem Dinner

**Kapitel 2: Konversationen nach dem Dinner**

Das Dinner war eine Qual. Später konnte sich John weder an die Frauen zu seinen Seiten, noch an irgendetwas von den Gesprächen erinnern. Er wußte auch kaum noch was serviert worden war. Er erinnerte sich nur noch an das verführerische Aufblitzen von Sherlocks linkem Handgelenk als er das Essen serviert und auf Johns Teller platziert hatte oder an die Art und Weise wie er sich über Johns rechte Schulter gelehnt hatte, um den Wein einzugießen, so nah, dass John wieder diesen köstlichen Duft riechen konnte, der Schweiss und die Seife und Wäschestärke und noch etwas darunter verborgenes, etwas so sexuell aufgeladenes, dass Johns Mund ganz trocken wurde und er seinen Wein nach jedem Auffüllen einfach nur hastig hinunterstürzte.

Während des gesamten Essens hatte er eine beginnende Erektion, die die weiße Serviette auf seinem Schoß obszön anhob. Wäre da nicht dankenswerterweise das Tischtuch gewesen, die beiden Ladys rechts und links von ihm hätten sicher den Schock ihres Lebens erlebt.

Glücklicherweise war Sherlock nicht im Raum, als die Männer sich zum Rauchen ins Billardzimmer zurückzogen - zweifellos räumte er den Tisch ab - oder John hätte die ganze Zeit hinter dem Sofa stehen müssen. Er schaffte es gerade so, sich auf Lord Lestrades Gerede über den Balkankrieg zu konzentrieren und zumindest ein paar zusammenhängende Antworten von sich zu geben.

Als er wieder zu den Ladies im großen Salon stieß, fand er sich auf dem Sofa festgenagelt wieder, mit Lord Lestrades unverheirateter Tante, die eine Tirade über die Suffragetten vom Stapel liess und wie sie alle Frauen in Verruf brachten. John antwortete ihr schließlich, dass seine Schwester eine Suffragette sei und beendete so das Gespräch. Es war ihm eine kleine Genugtuung den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

In eben diesem Moment kam Sherlock in den Salon zurück und stand diskret bereit falls er gebraucht wurde. Er sah aus wie ein griechischer Gott neben dem anderen Diener. Er blickte John bewusst nicht an.

Schließlich erhob sich Lady Lestrade und beendete damit den Abend. John fühlte sich als sei er aus dem Gefängnis entlassen worden.

Obwohl er sich sehr beeilte in sein Zimmer zu kommen, fand er Sherlock bereits dort vor, dabei seine Sachen zu bürsten und seinen Tweedanzug für den nächsten Tag heraus zu legen.

Sherlock richtete sich auf als John eintrat, immer der korrektKapitel 3: Geschäfte und andere Transaktionene Diener. „Ich nehme dein Hemd mit zum Bügeln."

„Oh, lass es einfach!" Was machte das Hemd, wo alles was John wollte war, endlich diese rosenfarbenen Lippen zu küssen und die blasse Haut zu schmecken?

„Ich kann nicht." Da war eine Spur Ärger in seiner Stimme. „Es kann mich meine Stellung kosten, wenn ich dich morgen in einem zerknitterten Hemd zum Frühstück heruntergehen lasse."

Er will gehen, dachte John verzweifelt. Er bereut was heute Nachmittag passiert ist und das er versprochen hat die Nacht mit mir zu verbringen.

„Du musst nicht, du weißt schon, zurückkommen meine ich."

Ein Blick auf Sherlocks Gesicht sagte John, dass er die Gefühle des anderen Mannes bezüglich der Situation gründlich falsch interpretiert hatte. Der kühle, arrogante Blick war verschwunden. Stattdessen sah Sherlock auf einmal sehr jung und sehr verletzlich aus. Da war ein Hauch Röte der sich auf seine Wangen gelegt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir," stammelte er. „Ich habe wohl die Situation falsch interpretiert. Ich werde sie nicht länger stören. Ich bringe ihre Sachen morgen früh wieder herauf, wenn es genehm ist?"

John durchmaß in schnellen Schritten das Zimmer, um ihn rasch in die Arme zu nehmen, bevor er flüchten konnte. „Wir sind schon ein Paar Idioten erster Güte, was? Natürlich möchte ich das du zurück kommst und die Nacht mit mir verbringst. Ich war nur…ich war besorgt, dass du es nicht willst aber dich verpflichtet fühltest, weil du es vorgeschlagen hast." Er spürte wie Sherlock sich leicht in seinen Armen entspannte. „Ich meine, mein Gott, schau dich doch an. Du bist ein Araberhengst und ich…ich bin ein Shetlandpony."

Sherlock lächelte bei dem Vergleich, den Blick gesenkt. „Ich würde nicht sagen, dass du ein Pferd bist John. Außer vielleicht da wo es drauf ankommt." Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem frechen Grinsen.

John zog ihn zu sich herab und küsste ihn, seine Finger gruben sich in das weiche Haar in Sherlocks Nacken, dort wo es frei von der öligen Brillantine war, der unschuldige Kuss wurde intensiver, während John nach den Knöpfen an Sherlocks Hemd langte.

Sherlock unterbrach den Kuss und schlug seine Hände beiseite. "John, John, oh Gott, bitte. Bitte hör auf. Ich muss wirklich dein Hemd bügeln. Ich kann das nicht morgen früh machen und alle werden sich wundern, wenn ich nicht hinunter komme und es jetzt mache. Alle vom Personal werden dort sein. Ich bin bald zurück, wirklich bald. Oh Gott, bitte," er wimmerte als John damit fortfuhr mit den Lippen seine Kinnlinie entlang zu fahren. "Bitte lass mich gehen. Ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht." Er schnappte nach Luft unter Johns Ansturm. "Ich will dich so sehr. Wenn du jetzt nicht aufhörst schaffe ich es nicht zu gehen und das wäre mein Untergang."

Die Verzweiflung in Sherlocks Stimme ließ John schließlich inne halten. Er lehnte seine Stirn für einen Moment gegen Sherlocks Schulter während sie beide wieder zu Atem kamen.

"Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid. Geh aber komm gleich wieder. Ich sterbe sonst."

"Ich auch. Du hast keine Ahnung wie das heute Abend für mich gewesen ist John. Dir so nah zu sein, dir den Nacken küssen zu wollen, während ich dir den Wein eingegossen habe...ich wollte mich auf deinen Schoß setzen und deinen Mund kosten."

John kicherte, "Ich wollte dich über den Tisch beugen."

"Das hätte die Konversation nach dem Dinner sicherlich interessant gestaltet," gluckste Sherlock.

John blickte hoch in Sherlocks Gesicht und strich sanft über seine Wange. "Geh, damit du bald wieder zurück bist."

Draußen in der Halle musste sich Sherlock für einen Moment gegen den kühlen Marmor einer der Säulen lehnen, um seiner Erregung Herr zu werden und seiner Verwirrung. John Watson _war _anders. Er hatte es vom ersten Moment an gewusst da er ihn aus dem Wagen steigen sah, die militärische Haltung, gepaart mit einem offenen und freundlichen Gesicht. John Watson sah _gut _aus, wie ein guter und freundlicher Mann. Was für ein lächerlicher Gedanke. Das war völlig entgegengesetzt der sorgfältigen und rein logischen Betrachtung, mit welcher er sonst seinen Verstand einsetzte.

Der Nachmittag war ein Wagnis gewesen. Man konnte nie sicher sein, wie jemand reagierte, sogar jemand der dich ganz offensichtlich auch wollte. Es war eine Weile her, dass er einen Liebhaber gehabt hatte. John war nur für das Wochenende hier. Einfach nur ein bisschen Spass.

Aber nun _wollte _er John Watson und er wollte das John ihn wollte. Schlimmer noch, er wollte das John ihn mochte. Er hatte nicht gelogen als er gesagt hatte wie sehr er sich beim Dinner danach gesehnt hatte John zu berühren, sich vorgestellt hatte wie Johns Hände ihn berührten. Aber noch mehr als das hatte er tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht, was er zu einem Mann wie John Watson sagen konnte. Und er wollte alles über John wissen. Als er gedacht hatte John wolle nicht, dass er zu ihm zurückkam war er tatsächlich enttäuscht gewesen, natürlich aber auch traurig.

Im Wäscheraum bügelte Anderson das Hemd eines anderen Gastes. Bügelte es so langsam und ungeschickt, dass Sherlock ihm das Bügeleisen entreissen wollte, um es selbst zu tun. Anderson bügelte die Rückseite und Vorderseite zuerst, dann die Ärmel, so das die Vorderseite wieder zerknittert war als er es fertig hatte.

"Sie wissen Holmes, wir haben alle Extra Pflichten heute Abend, da zu stehen und die Augen zu rollen, weil sie das Bügeleisen nicht haben können ist kindisch."

"Ich rolle nicht mit den Augen, weil ich ungeduldig bin, sondern weil sie inkompetent sind."

Anderson trat zornig vom Bügelbrett zurück aber glücklicherweise trieb ihn das Zischen des Eisens zurück als es das Hemd versengte.

"Verdammt. Schauen sie was sie angerichtet haben."

"Achten sie auf ihre Ausdrucksweise Anderson. Und tun sie da besser etwas Essig drauf, bevor der Schaden nicht mehr zu beheben ist."

Anderson verzog das Gesicht, rannte mit dem Hemd in die Küche und ließ Sherlock allein. Er bügelte Johns Hemd so schnell er konnte, während er dennoch ein fast perfektes Ergebnis erzielte, die Stärke sorgfältig aufsprengend. Dann suchte er noch kurz den Raum mit den Haushaltsreinigern auf und spurtete die Stufen hoch.

"Mister Holmes?" fragte Gregson, der Butler, die Treppe herunterkommend. Gregson war anständig aber ein Pedant was die Einhaltung von Regeln betraf. "Wir laufen nicht auf der Hintertreppe, ganz gleich wie eilig wir es auch haben mögen."

"Nein Sir, ich habe nur so lange mit Dr. Watsons Hemd gebraucht und ich weiß er möchte bald zu Bett gehen."

"Schön, schön aber unnötige Hast führt nur zu Fehlern."

"Ja Sir."

"Und was ist in diesem Glas?"

"Paraffinöl Sir. Dr. Watson hat eine alte Kriegsverletzung. Er bat mich sie ihm zu massieren."

"Gut machen sie weiter aber mit Würde, Mister Holmes, mit Würde."

"Ja Sir. Danke Sir."

John saß nur mit seinem Bademantel bekleidet auf der Chaiselongue als Sherlock eintrat.

"Doktor Watson, sie wissen doch, dass es meine Aufgabe ist, sie auszukleiden," neckte Sherlock, als er das kleine, von einem Handtuch bedeckte Glas auf den Nachttisch stellte.

John erhob sich und ging zu ihm, drängte ihn gegen den Kleiderschrank sobald sein Hemd ordentlich aufgehängt war. "Ich schätze, da das die Regeln sind, muss jemand anders ebenfalls ausgekleidet werden." er grinste.

Sherlock schloss die Augen als John seine weiße Krawatte öffnete, sie ihm vom Hals zog und zu Boden fallen ließ. Dann öffnete John die Knöpfe der weißen Weste und schob sie zusammen mit dem adretten schwarzen Rock hinunter. Er ließ die Hosenträger über Sherlocks Hände nach unten gleiten. Erst dann machte er sich daran das Hemd auf zu knöpfen, er öffnete den Kragenknopf und ließ den Kragen aufspringen, dann ließ er jeden Knopf aus seiner Öffnung gleiten und küsste jedes Stück nackte Haut, das zum Vorschein kam.

Sherlock stöhnte als Johns Mund sich um seine Brustwarze schloss und dann einen Pfad nach unten küsste. Er zitterte und ihm wurden die Knie weich.

"Bring mich zum Bett oder ich falle gleich zu Boden."

Er schaffte es seine Schuhe von den Füßen zu schleudern und die Knöpfe seiner Hose zu öffnen, als er mit Johns Hilfe zum Bett stolperte, so das John ihm die Hose abstreifen konnte, als er rücklings auf das Bett fiel und ihm dann die Sockenhalter löste und sie ihm zusammen mit den Socken auszog.

John kroch zwischen Sherlocks Beine und sah hinunter auf den engelsgleichen jungen Mann, der da vor ihm ausgebreitet da lag.

"Du bist so wunderschön, wie ist es möglich, dass du mit mir hier sein willst?"

Sherlock lächelte ihn schräg an,

"Deshalb..."

Er griff nach ihm, um John für einen innigen Kuss zu sich hinunter zu ziehen, ihre Zungen trafen sich, vorsichtig zuerst aber dann mit sich steigernder Intensität. John begann Sherlocks Kiefer zart entlang zu küssen, wie er es vorher schon getan hatte, bis zur Ohrmuschel, die er mit er Zunge entlangfuhr, um dann am Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Sherlock stöhnte und legte den Kopf schief, damit John weiter seine Kehle hinab lecken konnte. "Mehr," sagte er keuchend, "Mehr." Er griff zur Seite, tastete blind nach dem Glas mit dem Öl, John lachte und griff selbst danach.

Es war so gut wie John es sich vorgestellt hatte, als er sich ausmalte, wie er Sherlock auf dem Esstisch im Speisezimmer vor allen Gästen nehmen würde. Tatsächlich war es besser. Weil er es sich nicht erlaubt hatte zu glauben, dass Sherlock es auch so sehr wollen würde. Sherlock gab solch erregende Töne von sich, die unmöglich vorgetäuscht sein konnten. Irgendwie schaffte er es sich mit quälend langsamen Stößen zurückzuhalten, wo er doch einfach nur zustoßen wollte, härter und härter. Sherlock versuchte zwischen sie zu greifen, um sich selbst zu berühren aber John, der sich mit einem Arm abstützte, stoppte ihn mit der anderen Hand. Sherlock öffnete die Augen weit und da war ein ängstlicher Ausdruck darin. Er denkt ich werde ihn nicht zum Höhepunkt kommen lassen, dachte John. Irgendein Bastard hat sich genommen was er wollte und ihn frustriert und allein zurückgelassen.

"Schhhhh," flüsterte er, "Ich werde mich gut um dich kümmern. Ich sorge dafür, dass es schön für dich wird, ich verspreche es."

Sherlocks Augen blieben weit geöffnet aber nun war da ein verwunderter Ausdruck darin. John lehnte sich nach vorn, um an diesen geschwollenen Lippen zu saugen.

"Ich komme gleich," murmelte er, "Ich will es nicht für dich verderben."

Sherlocks Antwort bestand in einem Anheben der Hüften, um John mehr Gegendruck zu geben. Das war alles was John brauchte. Sein Orgasmus traf ihn mit Macht und er erstickte seine Schreie an Sherlocks Schulter. Aber er gestatte sich keine lange Erholungsphase. Er hatte ein Versprechen einzulösen. Stattdessen glitt er Sherlocks Körper hinunter, verweilte kurz an den empfindlichen Brustwarzen, fühlte wie Sherlock sich unter ihm wand. Er gluckste leicht, als er daran dachte was er vorhatte. Er ließ Sherlocks Knie gebeugt, senkte den Kopf und ließ seine Zunge über zarte empfindsame Haut gleiten, er schmeckte seinen eigenen Samen. Das erste Mal als Mazuoq das getan hatte, war er entsetzt gewesen aber Mazouq hatte nur gelacht. Das war immer Mazouqs Art gewesen. "Fühlt es sich gut an John?" hatte er geneckt. Und ja, bei Gott, es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass Sherlock aufschrie und sich sofort auf die eigene Hand biss, um seine Schreie zu dämpfen. Ich möchte ihn an einen Ort bringen, wo er schreien kann, so laut und so viel er will, dachte John, als er wieder leckte, an Sherlocks Hoden saugte und dann höher wanderte zu seinem Schwanz. Sherlock war so hart, dass John seine Hände zu Hilfe nehmen musste, um ihn zu seinem Mund zu bringen und er schloss die Lippen um die Spitze, ließ sie nach unten gleiten. Es brauchte nur drei Stöße bevor Sherlocks ganzer Körper sich versteifte und John das Pulsieren an seinen Lippen spürte, die bittere Flüssigkeit auf der Zunge schmeckte. Sherlock schrie diesmal nicht, er keuchte nur auf. Schließlich, als John die letzten Tropfen trank, sank Sherlock auf die Matratze zurück, als ob alle Kraft seine Muskeln verlassen hätte.

John bewegte sich zurück nach oben und legte sich neben Sherlock, um dessen noch immer bebenden Körper auf seinen zu ziehen, Sherlocks Kopf auf seiner Schulter, Johns Arm um ihn geschlungen.

"Sie waren nicht besonders gut zu dir nicht wahr, deine früheren Liebhaber?" murmelte er beruhigend, küsste die schweißnassen Locken und strich mit den Fingern sanft Sherlocks Arm entlang.

Sherlock kuschelte sich näher an ihn, ein verzagtes kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Sie waren nicht schlecht zu mir aber man könnte sagen, das sie auch nicht eben großzügig waren. Ich danke dir."

"Ich habe dir zu danken," John lachte.

Sherlock lachte mit ihm, schwieg dann. "Es waren nicht so viele, Liebhaber meine ich. Vier - fünf. Üblicherweise mache ich nicht...heute Nachmittag..." Er stockte, sorgte sich, dass John glauben könnte er würde ständig mit jedem ins Bett steigen, der ihn wollte.

Aber alles was John sagte war, "Erzähl mir von ihnen," in seiner Stimme schwang nur liebevolle Neugier.

Es gab eine lange Pause, in der Sherlock abwog, was er sagen sollte, wie viel er preisgeben sollte. "Der erste zählt fast nicht. Wir sind nie über Küsse und ein bisschen Anfassen hinausgekommen. Wir waren beide fünfzehn. Wir hatten einander über Monate hinweg beobachtet, bevor wir schließlich allein waren, wir gingen zusammen einen Weg entlang. Ich sagte, "Du kannst mich küssen, wenn du möchtest." Danach haben wir uns getroffen so oft wir konnten, bis er fortging um als Lehrling zu arbeiten und ich kam hierher.

"Der nächste war Mickey, der erste Diener." Er stoppte, das waren schöne Erinnerungen, die er leicht mit John teilen konnte. "Ich war neunzehn. Er war älter. Dieselbe Sache, den anderen heimlich beobachten, herausfinden, ob man die Signale richtig liest. Er passte mich eines Nachmittags im hinteren Korridor ab und sagte, dass ich in dieser Nacht in sein Zimmer kommen könnte, wenn ich Interesse hätte. Er hat mir vieles beigebracht. Es war ziemlich spaßig.

Sherlock erinnerte sich wie er sich am Kopfende von Mickeys Bett festgekrampft hatte und versuchte kein Geräusch zu machen, als Mickey in ihn stieß und wie sie beide erstarrten, als sie Mrs. Turners besorgte Stimme im Flur hörten.

"Ist alles in Ordnung Mickey? Ich habe ein Geräusch gehört."

"Alles in Ordnung Mrs. Turner. Ich hatte bloß einen bösen Traum, habe wohl etwas um mich geschlagen. Kein Käse mehr für mich zum Abendessen."

"So so, na gut, mein Lieber. Lass mich wissen, wenn ich dir ein Mittel für den Magen bringen soll."

Mickey hatte sich nach vorn gebeugt und geflüstert, "oh nein Mrs. Turner, ich werde mich gleich viel besser fühlen, wenn ich ganz tief in Sherlocks süßem Arsch gekommen bin."

Sherlock war vor unterdrücktem Lachen fast vornüber gefallen. Es war eine unkomplizierte angenehme Affaire gewesen. Mickey war von einem Freund der Familie abgeworben worden und nach London gegangen, enttäuschend aber nicht traumatisch.

Er schloss die Augen, unbewußt griff er nach Johns Arm, um ihn fester um sich zu schlingen. Er wollte John nicht erzählen, dass der dritte Lord Lestrades Sohn Peter gewesen war. Er wollte John nicht sagen, dass er geglaubt hatte er könne verliebt sein. Und ganz sicher wollte er ihm nicht sagen, dass er das geglaubt hatte, bis zu jener Nacht als Peter ihn seelenruhig gebeten hatte zu gehen und die Nacht mit seinem Collegefreund Charles zu verbringen, als ob es nichts wäre. Und er war gegangen. Er war auf die Knie gegangen und hatte einwandfrei seine Pflicht erfüllt, genau wie er es immer tat. Danach war er in die Küche gegangen und hatte sich den Mund mit Salzwasser ausgewaschen, bis ihm das Zahnfleisch brannte.

Am nächsten Tag, als Peter ihm einen Zettel zusteckte, auf dem stand, ob er ihn im Gewächshaus treffen könne, einem ihrer Lieblingplätze, da war er hin gegangen, was hätter er auch tun können. Als Peter ihn fickte, flüsterte er ihm zu, dass Charlie gesagt habe, dass Sherlock der Beste sei, den er je gehabt hätte, als sei das ein Kompliment.

Peter hatte ihn mit den Freuden der Modedroge Kokain bekannt gemacht und so hatte Sherlock gelernt es zu nutzen, um seinen Verstand auszuschalten wenn er das Bedürfnis hatte. Er hatte etwas unter dem Dielenbrett in seinem Zimmer aber ihm war nicht einmalder Gedanke daran gekommen etwas zu nehmen, bevor er zu John zurück ging. Zu John zu gehen war ein Vergnügen, das keiner weiteren Stimulation bedurfte.

Für einen Augenblick erwog er John von Lord Lestrades altem Onkel zu erzählen, der es mochte geritten zu werden, so dass er Sherlocks Gesicht sehen konnte. Der war nicht so übel gewesen. Da war keine Liebe aber der Sex war einfallslos und unkompliziert. Und Sir Clive machte hübsche Geschenke, hervorragende Pralinen und ein Kistchen mit seidenen Taschentüchern und sogar ein gutes Paar goldene Manschettenknöpfe, die er versetzten konnte. Aber Sir Clive war nach Süd-Frankreich gegangen, seiner Gesundheit wegen und das war das Ende der Geschichte.

Er erzählte es ihm nicht, weil er nicht wollte, dass John erfuhr, dass er benutzte und beschädigte Ware war.

Stattdessen rollte er sich herum, so dass sein Kopf auf Johns Brust lag und er Johns Herzschlag hören konnte. "Und du? Drei Liebhaber denke ich."

"Woher weisst du...ja, du brillinates Wesen. Drei. Sag mir woher du das weisst."

John erkannte ein Ablenkungmanöver, wenn er es hörte aber er war gewillt es für den Augenblick durchgehen zu lassen. Da war etwas zerbrechlich scheinendes hinter Sherlocks Arroganz, das John dazu brachte die Ängste des jungen Mannes besänftigen zu wollen aber das würde Zeit brauchen.

Sherlock lächelte und hauchte ein paar Küsse auf Johns Haut.

"Ein Schuß ins Dunkle aber ein guter. Du bist offensichtlich keine Jungfrau. Tatsächlich bist du äußerst talentiert." Er hörte und spürte John an seinem Ohr kichern. "Du scheinst auch kein Problem mit deiner Andersartigkeit zu haben. Wahrscheinlich weil du Erfahrungen im Ausland gemacht hast, in der Armee, fern von England. Der erste war vermutlich wie meiner - die angenehme Entdeckung, dass man nicht allein mit seinen Vorlieben ist. Der zweite bestärkte dich in der Annahme, dass es Spaß machen und unkompliziert sein kann. Er war wahrscheinlich älter - nein, gleichaltrig aber erfahrener - und er hat dir einiges beigebracht.

Er richtete sich leicht auf, so dass er John ins Gesict sehen konnte als er weitersprach, "Aber der dritte...er war sehr talentiert. Und du hast ihn geliebt. Ich sehe es an deinem Gesicht. Dein Ausduck wenn ich das sage." Es laut auszusprechen, dass John jemanden geliebt hatte, versetzte ihm einen unerwarteten Stich in der Brust.

John lächelte und starrte einige Augenblicke an die Decke. "Es scheint so offensichtlich zu sein, wenn du es beschreibst aber das ist es nicht, nicht für einen gewöhnlichen Dummkopf wie mich." Er blickte Sherlock wieder an und lächelte freundlich und beruhigend.

"Ja ich habe jemanden getroffen als ich auf dem College war. Die gleiche Geschichte, umeinander herum schleichen, nicht sicher, wie man andere finden soll, die so sind wie man selbst. Dann ein bisschen linkisches Herumgealber, das schließlich in etwas ernstes mündet. Wir sind noch immer Freunde aber wir haben uns nie geliebt." Er kicherte wieder, "Wir waren einfach nur erleichtert, dass wir nicht allein waren und den Sex mochten."

Sherlock legte die Hände aufeinander und den Kopf darauf, so dass er weiterhin Johns Gesicht betrachten konnte.

"In Indien, na ja, entwickelten die Dinge sich weiter," fuhr John fort. "Man wußte, dass es etwas war, was man zu Hause nicht tun konnte aber dort war es so ein Gefühl als könne man einfach alles tun, weil man schließlch morgen tot sein könnte. Pat war ein großer Kerl und sehr unverblümt. Im Grunde genommen hat er mich gefragt, hey Dr. Watson ich würde dich gern ficken. Was sagt man da? Sicher gab es welche die abgelehnt haben aber wir waren beide Offiziere und kräftige Jungs, wir hatten da keine Prbleme."

John schwieg und seine Augen blickten ins Leere aber er hielt Sherlock immer noch in den Armen und und streichelte abwesend seinen Rücken.

"Und der dritte?" fragte Sherlock. "Du musst es mir nicht erzählen wenn du nicht möchtest. Er ist gestorben oder? Du hast ihn geliebt und er starb und da hast du entschieen wieder nach England zu gehen."

John schaute nach unten in Sherlocks Gesicht. "Sein Name war Mazouq. Er war ein Afghani. Ich habe ihn sehr geliebt und er ist gestorben."

Ein längeres Schweigen breitete sich aus, während sie sich einfach nur ansahen. Schließlch sagte John sanft, "Wie konntest du das wissen?"

"Du willst nicht darüber spechen, weil es schmerzt aber du willst darüber spechen, weil du ihn geliebt hast und weil du mit niemand anderem darüber sprechen kannst. Wenn er dich verlassen hätte würdest du ihm nach schmachten aber du wärst auch wütend un d würdest nicht darüber sprechen wollen. Wenn du ihn verlassen hättest, könntest du ebenso leicht darüber reden, wie übder die beiden anderen." Sherlock zuckte leicht die Schultern. Er wußte seine Stimme klang unbeteiligt, sogar kalt aber das war was er tat, was er sich selbst beigebracht hatte. Zu Beobachten und Schlüsse daraus zu ziehen.

John verlagerte sein Gewicht und Sherlock bewegte sich, bis er an ihn geschmiegt da lag, ihn ansah, einen Arm quer über Johns Brust, so dass er immer noch seinen Herzschlag spüren konnte.

Mit leiser Stimme sagte John, "Ich würde gern darüber sprechen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht es dir anzuhören. Du erinnerst mich an ihn. Nicht was du jetzt vielleicht denkst, es ist nur so, dass ihr beide ... so bemerkenswert seid, jeder auf seine Art.

Er war so schön. Groß wie du, schlank und außergewöhnlich anmutig. Er schien sich auf fast feminine Art und Weise zu bewegen. Nicht so wie die Männer, die man in bestimmten Gegenden findet, die versuchen wie Frauen zu sein aber sehr auf sich bedacht, darauf wie er nach außen wirkte, genau wie du." John lächelte Sherlock wieder an und schaute dann wieder an die Decke um fortzufahren.

"Sein Englisch war fehlerlos. Besser als das der meisten Offiziere. Er hatte es als Jugendlicher gelernt.

Ich dachte er wäre eine Hure als ich ihn das erste mal sah. Er trieb sich oft im Lager herum und da gab es viele, Frauen und Männer aber eines Tages sah ich das er verprügelt worden war. Seine Lippe war verschorft, da wo sie gespalten worden war. Er hatte ein ordentliches Veilchen und einen bösen Kratzer auf der Wange. Ich sagte ihm er sollte ins Lazarett kommen, damit ich mir das ansehen konnte. Ich fragte ihn wie das passiert sei und er sagte, "Jemand wollte etwas kaufen, das ich nicht anzubieten habe und als sie vorschlugen, dass ich es ihnen stattdessen leihen solle, antwortete ich ihnen, dass ich keine wertvollen Güter an Schwachköpfe verleihe und das nahmen sie mir übel." Das war die Art wie er sprach, bildhaft und in Anspielungen.

So lernten wir uns kennen. Er hatte sicherlich Liebhaber aber er suchte sie sich aus und die die so glücklich waren seine Gunst zu gewinnen, waren verschwiegen.

Als er an diesem Tag das Lazarett verließ, sagte er, "Sie sind ein guter Mann, Doktor Watson. Ich würde sie gern besser kennenlernen," und dann sagte er noch, "weil sie ein sehr gut aussehender Mann sind." Ich wußte nicht was ich davon halten sollte. Die anderen beiden, Pat und Collin damals im College, das waren gewöhnliche englische Kerle genau wie ich aber er war...auserlesen. Genau wie du. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er auch nur entfernt an mir interessiert war."

Sherlock ließ seine Finger aufreizend durch das weiche Haar auf Johns Brust gleiten und umkreiste träge eine Brustwarze. "Du verkaufst dich unter Wert John. Ich konnte es sehen als du hier angekommen bist. Du _bist_ sehr gutaussehend. Und du hast so eine bestimmte ... Haltung, die es einem schwermacht dich nicht anzusehen."

John errötete - über sein ganzes rundes Gesicht - und sein Blick streifte Sherlock, um zu sehen ob dieser sich über ihn lustig machte. "Meiner fachlichen medizinischen Meinung nach, könnte es sein, dass du eine Brille brauchst. Und möglicherweise auch die Hilfe eines Nervenarztes."

Sherlock lachte. "Weiter. Erzähl mir mehr von ihm. Wie seid ihr Liebhaber geworden?"

"Er kam ins Lazarett, als keine Patienten da waren und wir haben nur geredet. Er erzählte mir von seiner Kindheit. Wie seine Mutter die Briten bewundert hatte und wollte das er ein Dienstbote würde, so dass ihn jemand mit zurück nach England nähme und so ermöglichte sie ihm unter großen Opfern Englischunterricht zu nehmen. Darum kam er ins Lager, glaube ich, in der Hoffnung jemand von uns könnte ihn als Diener gebrauchen.

"Und dann, nach ein paar Wochen, sagte er er würde gern in mein Bett kommen. Er ließ es so einfach erscheinen - wir mochten einander, wir wollten einander, also sollten wir Liebhaber werden." John seufzte, verloren in seinen Erinnerungen.

"Ich fragte ihn manchmal, wenn wir gemeinsam auf meinemFeldbett lagen, wie er es mit seinem Gott, Allah, in Einklang bringen konnte, das was er war, was wir waren. Er betete gläubig, sprang nackt aus dem Bett, um die rituelle Waschung zu vollziehen die sein Glaube verlangte, na ja wenn auch in etwas abgewandelter Form glaube ich. Ihnen ist vorgeschrieben sich zu baden, nachdem sie Verkehr gehabt haben. Er rieb sich mit einem feuchten Tuch ab, betete und sprang dann einfach wieder zu mir ins Bett. Er sagte, dass er glaube, Allah wolle, dass wir die Welt genießen und alles was in ihr ist, solange wir niemandem schaden. Er aß kein Fleisch. Trank nicht. Aber er schlief mit Frauen und Männern. Ich konnte das zuerst nicht verstehen..."

"Hattest du jemals eine Frau?" unterbrach ihn Sherlock neugierig.

John drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen, "Nein, niemals. Ich habe es versucht. Tanz, Gesellschaften aber ich wußte das es keinen Sinn hat. Und du?"

"Nein, nie. Erzähl weiter."

"Mazouq hat mir soviel beigebracht," John starrte wieder ins Leere. "Er würde sagen, dass nur weil er einen Apfel aß, das nicht bedeutete, dass er icht auch einen Granatapfel essen könne. Als ich ihm sagte, dass ich nie etwas für Frauen empfunden hätte, da wurde er böse und sagte, dass niemand sagte ich müsse Granatäpfel mögen. Er redete immer so. Für ihn gab es all die Einschränkungen nicht, an die sich andere Leute hielten. Keine Schubladen. "Wenn ich mit einer Frau zusammen bin, John, dann bin ich ein Mann der mit einer Frau zusammen ist, hätte er gesagt und wenn ich mit einem Mann zusammen bin, dann bin ich ein Mann der mit einem Mann zusammen ist. Wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, dann bin ich Mazouq mit John. Warum sollte da noch mehr sein?"

Sherlock sah ihn flüchtig an. Seine Hand, die Johns Brust streichelte, hielt inne. "Wie ist er gestorben John?"

John zog die Luft ein, "Er wurde von der Kugel eines Scharfschützen getroffen, die für mich bestimmt war. Nicht das er sich zwischen mich und die Kugel geworfen hat oder so etwas. Es war einfach nur Pech. Scharfschützen haben es oft auf Ärzte abgesehen."

"Töte einen Soldaten und du tötest einen Mann; töte einen Doktor und du tötest alle Männer die er hätte retten können," Sherlock nickte.

"Ja, so etwas in der Art. Wir machten eine Rast und die Kugel traf sein Genick. Hat die Halsschlagader getroffen. Ich schrie um Hilfe aber wir wussten beide das ich nichts mehr tun konnte. Ich konnte ihn nur halten, während er verblutete. Und in diesen letzten Momenten sagte er, "Ich werde dich immer lieben John." Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich ebenso stark und friedlich gehen werde, wenn meine Zeit gekommen ist."

Er weinte lautlos, Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen. Sherlock fuhr mit dem Finger Johns Wangenknochen entlang, um sie aufzufangen.

"Danke das du mir das erzählt hast John."

"Danke fürs Zuhören."

Sie lagen eine Weile still da, John in seinen Erinnerungen versunken und Sherlock der ihn betrachtete. Er ist ein guter Mann, dachte Sherlock. Ich hatte Recht damit. Er fühlte sich unvernünftig eifersüchtig auf diesen toten Mann, der Johns Liebe gewonnen hatte.

Nach einer langen, friedlichen Stille flüsterte Sherlock, "Möchtest du...möchtest du noch einmal oder soll ich dich schlafen lassen?"

John rollte sich zu ihm herum und lächelte, "Natürlich will ich dich noch einmal. Tatsächlich will ich dich so oft du mich lässt. Ich glaube er würde...würde nichts dagegen haben."

Nachdem die erste verzweifelte Lust befriedigt worden war, konnte John sich nun Zeit lassen. Er schlängelte sich zum Fußende des Bettes und küsste Sherlocks Füße, der wand sich und kicherte und sagte, dass er das nicht tun müsste. Dann küsste er diese schönen Beine hinauf, hielt inne um Sherlocks Kniekehle zu küssen.

John kniete sich aufrecht hin. "Dreh dich herum," sagte er.

"Oh ja." Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue und wackelte anzüglich mit den Hüften.

John setzte sich rücklings auf ihn und massierte ihm den Rücken mit etwas von dem Öl, entlastete die von der Dienstbotenarbeit verspannten Muskeln.

Sherlock lachte in seine verschränkten Arme.

"Was ist so lustig?"

"Ich habe Mr. Gregson gesagt, dass ich das Öl brauche, um dir die Schulter zu massieren. Ich hatte nicht erwartet...na ja, du hast alle meine Erwartungen übertroffen, Doktor Watson."

John lachte, während er die öligen Händen zwischen Sherlocks Beine gleiten ließ, "Ich hoffe das ich das auch weiterhin tue."

Sherlock ging bereitwillig hoch auf die Knie. Er liebte das. Er liebte das Gefühl einen harten Schwanz in sich zu spüren und das Gefühl wenn sein Körper und der seines Liebhabers heiß und kalt vor Schweiß aneinander glitten, liebte das Gewirr von Gliedmaßen, wenn man versuchte die richtige Position zu finden. Und er liebte die gespannte, fast elektrisch aufgeladene Erwartung des Vorspiels. Er wünschte er würde es nicht so sehr lieben oder besser gar nicht. Nicht zu begehren würde die Dinge so viel einfacher machen.

Aber er war noch nie mit jemanden zusammen gewesen, der es anscheinend so sehr genoss ihm Vergnügen zu bereiten, fast als ob sein eigenes Vergnügen davon abhinge. Niemand hatte sich je so sehr um seine Bedürfnisse gesorgt. Und nie war jemand so sehr auf ihn als Person eingegangen, nicht nur als ein williger Bettgenosse. Es war anders und nervenaufreibend.

"Setz dich auf," sagte John als er sich selbst auf die Fersen setzte und zog Sherlock mit sich hoch, so dass er auf seinem Schoß saß, die Beine weit über Johns gespreizt. Es war nicht so tief aber es traf genau die empfindlichen Nervenenden. John griff nach Sherlocks Hüften und hielt ihn, ließ ihn das Gefühl spüren, bevor er ihm erlaubte sein eigenes Tempo zu finden und die Bewegung, die ihm die größtmögliche Befriedigung verschaffen würde.

So blieben sie eine Weile, Sherlock bewegte und rieb sich und John ließ ihn, genoss das Anschwellen von Sherlocks tiefem Stöhnen, das überraschend lieblich höhere Wimmern, als Sherlocks Kopf nach hinten gegen Johns Schulter fiel. Erst als Sherlock an der Grenze zur Reizüberflutung war, ließ John seine Hand über dessen Oberschenkel gleiten, um seinen Schwanz zu reiben und ihn zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, was erneut einen erstickten Schrei auslöste.

John schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf Sherlocks krampfende Muskeln um seinen Schwanz, die befriedigten Seufzer die er ausstieß und die feuchte Hitze von Sherlocks Rücken an seiner Wange und dann ließ er auch sich selbst gehen.

Sherlock fiel vornüber und atmete schwer. "Hat er, hat Mazouq dir das beigebracht? Falls ja schulde ich ihm einen Dank."

"Ja aber ich glaube nicht das er es erfunden hat," lachte John und versuchte keuchend seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "Möchtest du etwas Wasser?"

Sherlock schaffte es seine Gliedmaßen wieder zu entwirren und rollte sich auf die Seite. Er winkte schwach ab. "Du musst aufhören mich so zu bedienen. Ich werde völlig verwöhnt sein. Aber da du fragst, ich könnte eine Zigarette vertragen."

"Und die sollst du haben mein Prinz," neckte John.

Er glitt aus dem Bett, um sein Zigarettenetui aus der Tasche seines Dinnerjackets zu nehmen. Er zündete eine an und gab sie Sherlock bevor er das Gas herunter drehte und mit einem Aschenbecher ins Bett zurückkam.

Sie lagen da, Seite an Seite unter der Bettdecke und teilten die Zigarette, deren schwaches Glühen ihre Gesichter abwechselnd beleuchtete.

Mit leiser Stimme sagte Sherlock, "Das bin ich nicht, überhaupt nicht."

"Was bist du nicht?"

"Ein Prinz. Ich bin wirklich nichts besonderes. Ich bin bloß ein Dienstbote, der den großen Mann spielt, ein hübsches Gesicht hat und...gern Sex hat. Du bist ein Doktor und ein Kriegsheld..."

John drehte sich zu ihm, wurde dabei fast von der Zigarette ins Auge getroffen. "Hör auf damit! Hör einfach damit auf!"

Sherlock riss die silbrigen Augen weit auf, "Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht..."

John stütze sich auf die Ellbogen hoch, um Sherlock besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können, "Nein, hör auf dich selbst schlecht zu machen. Du bist einer der beeindruckensden Menschen die ich je getroffen habe. Womöglich der beeindruckensde. Du bist brilliant. Das was du da tust, wie du Dinge herausfindest - das ist fantastisch und verblüffend und du solltest ein Buch schreiben oder lehren oder irgendetwas tun, was deinen Fähigkeiten entspricht, anstatt dein Leben damit zu verschwenden, Schwachköpfe zu bedienen, die es nicht Wert sind deinen Atem an sie zu verschwenden.

Du sagst, dass sie dir nichts nehmen können, was du ihnen nicht geben willst. Lass es nicht zu, dass sie dich dazu bringen dich klein und unbedeutend zu fühlen, denn das bist du nicht, niemand ist das aber ganz speziell nicht du." John fuhr fort, "Ich habe Glück. Ich bin in die Mittelschicht geboren worden, mein Vater war Arzt und ich konnte aufs College gehen und studieren. Du solltest nicht für den Rest deines Lebens leiden müssen, weil du in eine arme Familie geboren wurdest.

Also sag das nie wieder, nicht zu mir, nicht zu irgend jemanden und ganz besonders nicht zu dir selbst." John schloss für einen Moment die Augen und schluckte herunter was ihm noch auf der Zunge lag.

Sherlock drückte die Zigarette aus und stellte den Aschenbecher auf dem Nachttisch ab. "Danke John," flüsterte er als er sich wieder hin legte.

John legte den Kopf auf Sherlocks Brust und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Als ihre Atmung sich beruhigt hatte flüsterte John, "Kannst du hier bleiben?"

"Für eine Weile."

"Möchtest du?"

"Ja."

"Gut."

"Ja," Sherlock vergrub die Nase in Johns Haar und entspannte sich. Er fühlte sich sicherer als er es seit Jahren getan hatte.

Er erwachte um halb fünf, sein Körper folgte der inneren Uhr des Dienstboten. John schnarchte, jedes mal durchlief ein leichtes Zittern seine Glieder. Sherlock erlaubte sich einen Moment lang ihn anzusehen und begann dann sich aus dem Bett zu schälen.

"Mmmm...was glaubst du wo du hingehst?" murmelte John, streckte die Hand aus und ließ einen Finger über Sherlocks Hüfte gleiten.

Natürlich, die Armee; er hatte einen leichten Schlaf, daran gewöhnt auf jede Veränderung eingestellt zu sein. Während diese Worte von Peter kommend gebieterisch gewesen wären, klangen sie von John zärtlich.

"John ich muss gehen. Die Küchenmädchen werden in weniger als einer Stunde aufstehen, um die Feuer anzuzünden." Er lehnte sich zu John hin, um ihn sanft zu küssen. "Geh wieder schlafen."

"Was ist mit dir. Wirst du noch etwas Schlaf bekommen?"

"Ich kann mich vielleicht noch eine Stunde hinlegen bevor ich aufstehen muss, um mich zu waschen und für den Tag bereit zu machen."

John runzelte die Stirn. "Das ist nicht genug."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen John. Ich bin daran gewöhnt und ich schlafe im Allgemeinen nicht besonders viel. Es wird mir gut gehen."

Er ging im Raum herum und suchte seine hastig abgeworfenen Kleidungsstücke. Das würde alles ordentlich gebügelt werden müssen und er konnte seinen Kragenknopf nicht finden. Er stopfte Kragen und Socken in seine Tasche und zog die Schuhe an die bloßen Füße.

John beobachtete ihn im Halbdunkel. "Wann sollte ich aufstehen?"

"Wann immer du willst. Läute einfach die Glocke und ich komme zum Ankleiden. Die meisten der Herren stehen gegen acht oder halb neun auf, die Damen später."

"Ich..." John stockte. Er war sich über Sherlocks Gefühle noch immer nicht im Klaren, ob es dem jüngeren immer noch angenehm war. "Ich fand die letzte Nacht sehr schön."

Sherlock lächelte, "Ich auch."

Zuerst nach beiden Seiten schauend glitt er aus Johns Zimmer. Er erwartete nicht irgend jemanden im Flur vorzufinden aber man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein.

Sein Glück hielt bis er fast in seinem Zimmer war.

"Holmes?"

Da war Anderson im Morgenmantel und sah persönlich beleidigt aus, angesichts von Sherlocks Auftauchen im Flur.

"Anderson," seufzte Sherlock. Wenn er jemanden begegnet wäre, der um fünf Uhr morgens die Hintertreppe hinaufschlich, in einem Aufzug wie dem seinen, dann hätte er wenig Zweifel daran gehabt, was derjenige die Nacht zuvor getan hatte, Beobachtungsgabe hin oder her. Er war nicht sicher, ob Anderson diesen Schluss ziehen konnte aber Anderson hatte einen schmutzigen und spießigen Geist, dessen Tiefen auszuloten Sherlock jetzt nicht in der Stimmung war.

"Wo sind sie gewesen?" fuhr Anderson ihn an, das Gesicht in Abscheu verzogen.

Was Sherlock ihm sagen wollte, war:

_Ich hatte gerade den besten Sex meines Lebens. Selbst wenn sie irgendeine grässliche kleine Frau finden würden, die bereit wäre sie zu ertragen, _ _zu heiraten und mit ihnen ins Bett zu steigen, werden sie niemals solche Freuden erleben, wie ich sie gerade erlebt habe. Und was noch mehr ist, auch wenn sie eine Frau fänden, die willens wäre mehr zu tun als sich für sie hinzulegen und sich von ihnen mit ihren hässlichen, dummen Kinder schwängern zu lassen, werden sie niemals, niemals in ihrem ganzen Leben haben was ich gerade hatte, weil wir nach dem Sex eine Unterhaltung geführt haben. Eine richtige Unterhaltung wo er mich Dinge über mich gefragt hat und ich Dinge über ihn erfahren habe und wir mochten uns danach nur noch mehr._

Aber stattdessen fauchte er nur zurück, "Und wohin gehen _sie _?"

"Zur Toilette. Beantworten sie meine Frage."

"Ich wüsste nicht wer sie zum Butler gemacht hätte. Aber da sie mich nicht vorbeilassen wollen, ich habe einen Spaziergang gemacht."

"Um fünf Uhr morgens?"

"Ich habe oft Schwierigkeiten zu schlafen. Ich habe eine Weile gelesen und dann beschlossen eine Runde durch den Garten zu gehen."

Anderson sah an ihm hinunter. Für einen Moment fürchtete Sherlock Anderson könnte bemerken, dass seine Schuhe trocken waren und seine Kleidung weitaus zerknitterter war, als vom bloßen auf dem Bett sitzen wäre.

"Nun, ich bin sicher Mr. Gregson wird nicht erfreut sein, dass sie nachts nach draußen gehen. Haben sie die Tür wieder abgeschlossen?"

"Natürlich." Er legte den Kopf schief und riss die Augen in gespielter Unschuld weit auf, "Nun, wenn sie ihre Neugier jetzt befriedigt haben und genügend Munition gegen mich gesammelt, darf jetzt bitte in mein Zimmer gehen, um noch eine Stunde Schlaf zu bekommen?"

"Holmes, sie können ja vielleicht Gregson und den Herren mit ihrem vornehmen Getue für Dumm verkaufen aber mich täuschen sie nicht. Irgendetwas stimmt mit ihnen nicht und eines Tages werde ich sie erwischen."

"Sie sind ein Arsch Anderson. Sie sind eifersüchtig auf mich und sie wissen, dass sie nie irgendetwas in ihrem Leben erreichen werden. Bleiben sie mir einfach vom Leib."

Anderson rang noch darum mit seinem begrenzten Vorstellungvermögen eine Antwort zu formulieren, als sie ein leise schlurfendes Geräusch hörten. Sie wandten sich beide um und sahen Tim, den Schuhputzer-Jungen, bereits angezogen, der sie mit ängstlichem Blick betrachtete.

"Timmy," sagte Sherlock, nicht unfreundlich. "Geh und erledige deine Pflichten. Wir regeln das hier schon."

"Und sieh zu, dass du die Schuhe ordentlich machst," rief Anderson dem verängstigten Jungen hinterher als dieser an ihnen vorbei und die Treppe hinunter stürmte.

"Ich kriege sie Holmes und dann bekommen sie was sie verdienen. Merken sie sich meine Worte." fuhr Anderson fort, bevor er die Treppe mit mürrischem Gesicht hinunterging.

Sherlock lehnte sich einen Moment gegen die Wand und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, bevor er für eine kurze Ruhepause in sein Zimmer verschwand.

**Weiterhin gehört nichts mir, außer allen Fehlern...**


	3. Geschäfte und andere Transaktionen

**Kapitel 3: Geschäfte und andere Transaktionen**

John schreckte um halb acht aus dem Schlaf. Er hatte von Sherlock geträumt und sein Körper fühlte sich kalt und leer an ohne die Gegenwart des anderen Mannes. Er hantierte eine Weile herum und fragte sich, ob er nach Sherlock läuten oder sich selbst ankleiden sollte, um dem anderen Mann diese Arbeit zu ersparen aber letztlich überwog die Sehnsucht Sherlock wieder zu sehen seine Zurückhaltung und er läutete.

Ich liebe ihn, dachte er bei sich während er wartete. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl, auch wenn es von der Sorge darum durchdrungen war, was er nun diesbezüglich unternehmen sollte.

Drei Minuten später klopfte es an die Tür und Sherlock trat ein.

"Ich habe von dir geträumt und es war schrecklich als ich aufwachte und du warst nicht da," murmelte John und vergrub das Gesicht an Sherlocks Hals, roch die einfache Seife.

"Hast du etwas Schlaf bekommen?"

"Ein wenig aber ich wäre viel lieber hier bei dir gewesen." Er rieb sein Gesicht in Johns vom Schlaf wirres Haar, es roch nach Bett, nach Sherlock selbst und nach Sex.

"Haben wir Zeit für... ich kann mich selbst ankleiden, dann sparen wir Zeit?"

"Ich kann nicht John. Ich möchte aber ich kann nicht. Ich muss irgendwann meine Abend-Livree bügeln. Es würde ganz sicher Verdacht erregen, wenn all meine Sachen zerknittert sind.

Aber ich würde liebend gern für dich auf die Knie gehen, wenn du möchtest." Seine Stimme verriet seinen Eifer, hatte aber einen schüchternen Unterton.

John trat etwas von ihm zurück, "Nein, ich will nicht das du mich bedienst. Ich will das es gegenseitig ist. Ich liebe es dein Gesicht zu sehen, wenn du zum Höhepunkt kommst. Du siehst aus wie ein Engel."

Sherlock lächelte leicht errötend. "Heute Nacht. Ich komme heute Nacht wieder und wir können tun was auch immer wir wollen."

John ließ schmollend die Mundwinkel nach unten hängen, was auf seinem ausdrucksvollen Gesicht fast komisch aussah.

Sherlock lachte und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn flüchtig und herausfordernd zu küssen. "Ich sollte jetzt dein Bad einlassen." Er ging ins Badezimmer, drehte den Hahn auf und legte die Handtücher bereit.

John folgte ihm. "Ich schätze mir Gesellschaft zu leisten kommt nicht in Frage?"

Sherlock warf ihm einen Blick zu und verzog tadelnd den Mundwinkel.

"Nimm einfach dein Bad John und hör auf mich in Versuchung zu führen."

Nachdem John sich in das warme Wasser hinabgelassen hatte, sagte Sherlock, "John, nur damit du Bescheid weisst,... ich wurde gesehen als ich letzte Nacht zu meinem Zimmer zurück ging. Ich habe ihm gesagt ich hätte einen Spaziergang gemacht und ich bezweifle, dass er genügend Intelligenz besitzt, um sich etwas anderes zusammen zu reimen aber ich dachte du solltest es wissen."

John sah auf, "Von einem der anderen Dienstboten?"

"Ja, Anderson. Einer der anderen Diener. Er ist ein hinterhältiger Idiot und das macht ihn gefährlich."

"Der mit dem mürrischen Rattengesicht?"

Sherlock lächelte darüber wie John Andersons Persönlichkeit erfasst hatte, ohne ihn wirklich zu kennen. "Das ist er. Versuch einfach ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn möglich. Soll ich dir den Rücken waschen?"

"Du weisst was ich möchte aber stattdessen lasse ich mir von dir auch den Rücken waschen."

Sherlock kniete sich neben die Wanne, tauchte den Schwamm in die Seife und begann ihn sanft über Johns Schulter zu streichen. Er ließ sich Zeit um die Narbe entlang zu fahren und betrachtete sie von vorn.

"Wie ist es passiert? Als das mit Mazouq geschehen ist?"

"Nein, später aber nicht mehr als einen Monat danach. Ich glaube ich war leichtsinnig nach seinem Tod, ging auf mehr Feldeinsätze, machte mich zur Zielscheibe. Es hat sich entzündet, weil ich nicht richtig darauf achtete und ich bekam Fieber und ein Zittern in der Hand und sogar das Hinken, obwohl sich dafür kein wirklicher Grund finden ließ. Ich muss mir wohl den Rücken verdreht haben als ich fiel. Ein Feldscher mit einer zittrigen Hand ist für die Armee nutzlos und so schickten sie mich nach Hause."

"Jetzt zittert deine Hand nicht."

John sah überrascht auf seine Hand und drehte sie ein paar Mal hin und her. "Du hast Recht. Interessant."

Er lehnte sich zurück als Sherlock den Schwamm über seinen eingeseiften Schultern ausdrückte. "Du hast so schöne Hände. Es ist eine Schande, dass du damit so hart arbeiten musst. Du solltest Klavier spielen. Ich wette du hast eine 12 inch-Handspanne (ca. 30,5 cm, Anm. der Übersetzerin)."

"Ich spiele Violine."

John öffnete die Augen weit vor Überraschung.

"Du spielst Violine? Du steckst voller Überraschungen."

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, meine Mutter hatte Ideen, die jenseits ihrer Stellung lagen. Sie glaubte Geigenstunden würden mir helfen... aufzusteigen. Ich kann mir natürlich keine eigene Violine leisten, deshalb bin ich aus der Übung. Als ich es gelernt habe, lieh mir mein Lehrer eine Geige. Ich spreche auch Latein und Französisch."

"Latein und Französisch? Ich spreche beides kaum - nur die üblichen Schuljungen Übersetzungen und was ich für das Medizinstudium brauchte. Du bist erstaunlich. Einfach erstaunlich."

Sherlock lächelte wieder bei Johns bewundernden Worten. Es geschah nicht oft, dass er für etwas gelobt wurde was er als seine eigentlichen Fähigkeiten ansah, statt für seine Dienstbotenarbeit.

"Ich lerne gern. Ich schließe die Augen und sehe Dinge, sehe wie sie miteinander verbunden sind, ob es nun lateinische Grammatik ist oder wie der Bogen über die Saiten gleiten muss, um den besten Klang zu erzeugen."

John fing Sherlocks Hand in der seinen, beide noch feucht vom Badewasser und drückte ihm einen Kuss in die Handfläche.

"Erstaunlich, außerordentlich, brillant. Es gibt gar nicht genügend Worte, um dich zu beschreiben."

"Du weißt, dass du diese absurden Dinge laut sagst?"

John lächelte ihn träge an, "Soll ich damit aufhören?"

"Nein. Ist schon gut." Sherlock nahm sich zusammen. Er stellte fest, dass er das in Johns Gegenwart oft tat. "Beende dein Bad. Ich gehe und lege deine Kleider und Schuhe heraus. Soll ich dich rasieren?"

"Nein, das mache ich lieber selbst." John zog Sherlocks Hand an seine Brust, bevor er ihn zögernd losließ.

Sherlock ging mit wackligen Schritten aus dem dampfig warmen Raum.

Ich darf mich nicht in ihn verlieben, ich darf mich nicht in ihn verlieben, dachte er verzweifelt aber er wußte, dass es bereits zu spät war. Das war schlecht. Das war sehr schlecht.

Er polierte Johns Schuhe mit einem Stück Filz als John nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet aus dem Bad kam.

"John," rief er aus und sprang auf. "Du hättest mich rufen sollen. Ich hätte dir beim Abtrocknen geholfen."

John schüttelte den Kopf, "Deshalb habe ich nicht gerufen. Der Gedanke das du mit deinen Händen über meinen nackten Körper reibst. .. na ja, ich hätte nicht die Verantwortung für meine Handlungen übernehmen können."

John hatte bemerkt, wie Sherlock unbewusst aufgesprungen war, trotz allem noch immer der Dienstbote.

Als Sherlock ihm beim Ankleiden half, lange Finger strichen über seine Haut, Lippen trafen sich kurz in zarten Bissen und Küssen - fragte John, "Wie funktioniert das mit dem Frühstück? Ich schätze ich kann mich nicht auf eine plötzliche Krankheit berufen und verlangen, dass du den ganzen Tag bei mir bleibst."

"Nein, besser nicht," sagte Sherlock und drückte noch einen Kuss auf Johns Wange.

"Die meisten der Herren nehmen das Frühstück im kleinen Speisezimmer. Die Damen frühstücken gewöhnlich auf ihren Zimmern."

"Ah. Wirst du dort sein?"

"Nicht die ganze Zeit. Es ist ein Buffet, wir servieren nicht. Mit den doppelten Pflichten, habe ich zwischendurch noch all das zu erledigen was ich sonst morgens tue."

Sherlock half John in sein Tweed-Jacket.

"Ich muss jetzt gehen John. Komm nach unten wenn du fertig bist. Ich..."

"Was?" fragte John und wandte sich vom Ankleidetisch zu ihm um, wo er sein noch immer feuchtes Haar bürstete.

"Nichts." Fast hätte er etwas preisgegeben. "Ich wollte nur sagen, falls du irgendetwas brauchst, ich bin wirklich hier, um dir zu Diensten zu sein - als Diener. Es wird weniger verdächtig aussehen, wenn du mich die Dinge für dich tun läßt."

"In Ordnung." John seufzte wieder, weil es nötig war, dass Sherlock den Diener spielte. "Ein letzter Kuss?"

"Natürlich."

Ohne die Ablenkung durch Sherlocks Anwesenheit war John in der Lage die anderen Männer beim Frühstück zu beobachten und sich zusammenzureimen mit wem er da am gestrigen Abend diniert hatte.

Außer Lord Lestrade und Mr. Malvern war da noch Sir Neville Grenville, irgendein Onkel; der bekannte Schauspieler und Freund der Famile Thomas Duncaster und ein Cousin von Lady Lestrade, dessen Namen John nicht kannte. Am Abend zuvor war die Gesellschaft noch vom örtlichen Vikar und dessen Frau bereichert worden.

Das Frühstück verlief größtenteis schweigend, die Männer waren in ihre Zeitungen vertieft und nur gelgentlich machte jemand eine typisch englische Bemerkung über das Wetter, das Rennen oder die Börsenkurse. Es war eine langweilige Konversation und erforderte nur wenig von Johns mentaler Aufmerksamket.

Der Raum bot nur wenig Ablenkung: das Sidebord mit Eiern, Speck, geräucherten Bücklingen, Lammkoteletts, Toast und anderen englischen Frühstücksgerichten., Kannen mit Tee und Kaffee, eine Auswahl Londoner Zeitungen und sogar eines örtlichen Käseblatts, das sich damit beschäftigte, wer welchen Preis bei einem Volksfest gewonnen hatte. Da hing ein Landschaftsgemälde an einer der Wände, von dem John annahm es sei ein Turner, obgleich er kein Kunstexperte war. Er hätte es sich gern näher angesehen aber ein Bild im Zuhause eines Mannes zu begaffen als sei man im Museum, erschien ihm doch ein wenig unhöflich.

Nur eine Sache störte die friedliche Stimmung. Vor Abscheu die Zeitung auf den Tisch werfend, rief Sir Neville aus "Dieser verdammte Kaffer da unten in Süd Afrika. Was zur Hölle macht er da, die Inder aufwiegeln. Dabei ist es noch nicht mal sein eigenes Land."

Mr. Malvern sah von seinen Bücklingen auf, "Wer, wo?"

"Der verdammte Gandhi in Süd Afrika. Sie hätten ihn im Gefängnis behalten sollen als sie die Chance dazu hatten."

John sträubten sich die Nackenhaare, "Kaffer ist ein ziemlich abfälliger Ausdruck."

Grenville funkelte ihn an. Sir Neville war ein großer, asketisch aussehender Mann um die siebzig, mit einer langen römischen Nase. Man hätte ihn für gutaussehend halten können, wenn seine Augen nicht etwas zu nah beieinander gestanden hätten und seine Mundwinkel nicht mürrisch nach unten gezogen wären, was ihm ein ständiges finsteres Aussehen gab.

John erinnerte sich, am Abend zuvor seine Stimme gehört zu haben, die erstaunlich jung klang aber er konnte sich nicht darauf besinnen was er gesagt hatte.

"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich das_ Fräulein _mit meiner Wortwahl schockiert haben sollte," spottete Grenville.

Malvern, ein noch sehr jungenhaft aussehender Mann mit großen grünen Augen, die seinem Gesicht einen Ausdruck ständigen Überraschtseins verliehen, sagte, "Warum ist er denn in Süd Afrika, wenn es nicht sein Heimatland ist?"

"Vielleicht kann Mr. Watson es uns sagen, wo er die Schwarzen doch so zu lieben scheint."

"Es heißt Doktor Watson und ich weiss nicht warum Mr. Gandhi in Süd Afrika ist. Ich bin nicht sehr vertraut mit der Situation dort aber ich weiss, dass die Inder Gründe genug haben unzufrieden zu sein." John erwog eine Rechtfertigung der Inder die er kennengelernt hatte und ihrer Lebensumstände unter den Briten vom Stapel zu lassen aber er hatte den begründeten Verdacht, seine Ausführungen würden nichts an Sir Nevilles Vorurteilen ändern.

Lord Lestrade, der in ein Gespräch mit dem Cousin am anderen Ende des Tisches vertieft gewesen war, griff ein um den Frieden wieder herzustellen, "Kommen sie Gentlemen, lassen sie uns doch nicht das Frühstück mit Politik verderben. Ich kenne ihre Ansichten Sir Neville. Doktor Watson, ich würde mich freuen die ihren zu hören, da sie ja erst vor kurzem aus Indien gekommen sind. Vielleicht können wir in mein Arbeitszimmer gehen, wenn wir die Mahlzeit beendet haben."

Er warf Sir Grenville einen strengen Blick zu und kehrte zu seiner Unterhaltung zurück.

Grenville sah John weiterhin finster an, der den Blick ruhig erwiderte. Es war Grenville, der zuerst weg sah, sich wieder seiner Zeitung zuwandte, ärgerlich vor sich hin murmelnd. John war sich ziemlich sicher gehört zu haben "...hat sich den verflluchten Wilden angeschlossen, verdammter Prolet..." bevor Grenvilles Stimme verstummte.

Als John seine Serviette ablegte, sagte Lord Lestrade, "Doktor Watson? Wenn sie mich in mein Arbeitszimmer begleiten, könnten wir diese Familienangelgenheit besprechen."

John folgte dem Lord durch lange Flure, die er allein niemals zurückfinden würde, bis zum Arbeitszimmer gegenüber der Bibliothek.

Der Raum war angefüllt mit langen Buchreihen und wirkte anheimelnd mit einem kleinen Kamin. Lord Lestrades Schreibtisch war wie John mit Genugtuung feststellte, ein Chaos aus Papieren und Büchern. Obwohl John in der Armee gezwungen gewesen war, Ordnung zu halten, schien er zu Hause nie den Papierwust im Zaum halten zu können, der mit der Führung einer Arztpraxis einherging.

Lestrade sezte sich hinter den Schreibtisch und bedeutete John auf einem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen.

"Zigarette?" bot seine Lordschaft mit freundlichem Lächeln eine intarsienverzierte Dose aus Teakholz an.

John lehnte mit einem Kopfschütteln ab.

"Ich schätze sie fragen sich, warum ich sie hier herauskommen ließ?" sagte der Lord, sich seine Zigarette anzündend und dann das Streichholz in den Kamin werfend.

"Sie sagten es habe mit einer Familienangelegenheit zu tun? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen was sie dazu bringt sich mit unserem unbedeutenden Zweig des Stammbaums zu beschäftigen."

Lestrade wühlte durch den Wust auf dem Schreibtisch, "Erinnern sie sich an Baron Markham?"

"Nur das er ein Patient meines Vaters war und sein Freund."

"Eben das. Er starb vor sechs Monaten. Er war der Cousin meines Vaters und sie sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Alle seine Kinder sind tot, die Aufgabe des Testamentvollstreckers ist mir zugefallen."

"Oh, es tut mir leid das zu hören. Ich habe ihn möglicherweise als Kind getroffen aber ich glaube nach dem Tod meines Vaters hat meine Mutter wohl den Kontakt zu ihm verloren."

Lord Lestrade nickte, " Sie haben vielleicht den Kontakt verloren aber er war ihrer Familie immer sehr zugetan und hat ihnen in seinem Testament eine jährliche Rente hinterlassen."

John blinzelte einige Male. "Guter Gott, wirklich?"

"Oh, keine große Summe," sagte Lord Lestrade, Johns Überraschung für Eifer haltend. "200 Pfund im Jahr, die Hälfte geht an ihre Mutter und die andere an sie, jeweils am Neujahrstag auszuzahlen. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter geht ihre Hälfte an ihre Schwester und deren Mann und Kinder, falls welche da sein sollten. Es war sein Wunsch, dass das Geld ihnen helfen soll ihre Praxis aufzubauen, allerdings ist das keine Bedingung, sie können damit machen was sie wollen.

"200 Pfund? Ich... ich bin überwältigt. Das ist ausgesprochen großzügig von ihm gewesen." John versuchte sich an Baron Markham zu erinnern. "Ich muss 17 gewesen sein als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, kurz bevor ich aufs College ging." Jetzt da er darüber nachdachte, bemerkte er die Familienähnlichkeit. Lord Lestrade war groß und breitschultrig, mit dunklem Haar, das bereits begann silbrig zu ergrauen und dunklen sanften Augen. Der Baron war um einige Inches größer gewesen als Johns Vater aber John erinnerte sich an seine freundlichen Augen und ein nettes Lächeln. Er hatte sich immer Zeit genommen mit John und Harriet zu sprechen.

Seine Lordschaft lächelte auf die selbe warmherzige Art und fuhr fort, "Sie müssen nur die Papiere unterschreiben... verdammt, sie waren doch hier obenauf... oh, da sind sie ja. Dann weise ich meine Bank an alles in die Wege zu leiten."

John nahm die Papiere und überflog das Juristenkauderwelsch. Alles schien in Ordnung.

Lestrade fragte, "Wollen sie das ihr eigener Anwalt noch mal darüberschaut? Ich hätte Verständnis wenn sie das bevorzugten. Wir können das alles in London fertigmachen. Wir besuchen unsere älteste Tochter und ihre Familie, wenn wir für die Weihnachtseinkäufe in die Stadt kommen."

John schätzte dass das das Richtige wäre aber er wollte Lord Lestrade nicht noch mehr in Anspruch nehmen. "Nein, nein ist schon gut. Ich unterschreibe es gleich." Er lächelte in sich hinein. Er hielt alle Titel und den Adel an sich für überflüssig und hier war er nun und fügte sich den Planungen des anderen Mannes.

"Ah, gut gut." Lord Lestrade räumte einen Platz auf dem Schreibtisch frei und bot John einen Füllfederhalter an. Als John die Dokumente zurückreichte, grub Lestrade noch ein bisschen in seinem Schreibtisch herum und holte mit einem etwas verlegenen Lächeln eine Brille hervor, unterschrieb beide Exemplare und löschte sie ab.

"Und hier ist ihre Kopie. So damit wäre das erledigt."

Der Lord entzündete eine neue Zigarette und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. "Tut mir leid wegen dieser unerfreulichen Geschichte mit Sir Neville. Er ist ... ein bisschen festgefahren in seinen Ansichten. Aber abgesehen davon, wie gefällt es ihnen hier auf Carlton?"

Es dämmerte John, dass er die Papiere auch leicht in London hätte unterschreiben können, wenn die Familie sich dort aufgehalten hätte und er fragte sich, warum er für ein ganzes Wochenende eingeladen worden war.

"Es gefällt mir sehr gut bisher. Es ist ein sehr schönes Haus. Mit einer langen Geschichte schätze ich?"

"Oh ja. Meine Frau weiß darüber allerdings viel besser Bescheid. Sie sollten sie mal fragen. Ich bin sicher sie würde sie gern ein bisschen herumführen. Wir haben einiges an Kunst im Salon. Ist alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit?"

John schluckte und leckte sich die Lippen. "Ja, der junge Mann... der Dienstbote der mir als Kammerdiener zugewiesen wurde ist exzellent. Es fehlt mir an nichts." Er konnte das schwache Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, das ihm dabei aufs Gesicht kam.

"Gut, gut. Holmes nicht wahr?"

"Ja."

Der Lord nickte und schien fast noch etwas anderes sagen zu wollen aber dann hielt er sich doch zurück.

"Sie waren in Indien oder?"

"Ja. Bin vor etwa einem Jahr zurückgekommen. Davor war ich in Afghanistan."

"Hmm... seltsame Angelgenheit da unten. Ein schönes Durcheinander, wie ich gehört habe."

"Ja ziemlich."

Sie nickten beide ernst.

"Mein jüngerer Bruder ist nach Indien gegangen, auch dort geblieben, treibt da Handel und macht sich ganz gut. Könnte ich selbst nicht, zu verdammt heiß," fuhr Lestrade fort.

John lachte. "Es braucht schon etwas bis man sich daran gewöhnt hat, das muss ich zugeben, obwohl ich im Norden war und da ist es nicht so schlimm. Aber es ist gut zurück zu sein. Zurück in meiner Praxis."

Lord Lestrade lachte mit John und schaute dann schweigend zum Fenster hinaus, "Wir haben über diese Sache auf dem Balkan gesprochen, gestern Abend. Glauben sie wir müssen da einschreiten?"

John überlegte, "Ich mache mir Sorgen, ehrlich gesagt. Ich weiß nicht ob wir uns einmischen sollten. Dieses blöde Abkommen hat bloß einen neuen Krieg verursacht. Ich glaube da ist eine ziemlich viel Verärgerung im Spiel. Technologie, Industrie. Das gibt den Leuten Zeit nachzudenken und sie merken, das sich die Dinge ändern können. Dieser Schrecken in Russland 1905..." John verstummte. Persönlich war er der Meinung, dass die Veränderungen gut waren aber ihm war auch bewusst welche Bedrohung diese Veränderungen für Männer wie Lestrade und Grenville darstellten. Während er Grenvilles Rassismus auch verabscheute, so konnte er ihn doch zumindest verstehen. Wenn die eigene Lebensweise bedroht wurde, dann kämpfte man, um sie zu verteidigen.

"Ich glaube die nächsten Jahre werden einiges an Veränderung mit sich bringen, manche davon gut, manche schlecht," endete er, so diplomatisch wie möglich.

Lord Lestrade lächelte, als ob er wußte was John dachte. "Ja, da stimme ich ihnen zu."

Die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims schlug die Stunde und Lestrade unterbrach zögernd die entspannte Stimmung. "Wir sollten uns darüber noch weiter unterhalten. Ich hatte gehofft, sie würden mich raus zu den Höfen begleiten. Ich habe da einiges an Modernisierungen machen lassen und wollte sie gern um ihre Meinung zur Hygiene und den Lebensbedingungen fragen, solche Sachen. Vielleicht wenn heute Nachmittag der Regen nachlässt oder morgen."

"Ich würde sie gern begleiten."

"Gut, gut. Ja, ich habe noch etwas Geschäftskorrespondenz zu erledigen. Sehen sie sich ruhig um. Der Lunch wird um eins serviert. Wir haben da haben da einige verdammt gute Bücher in der Bibliothek, die sie interessieren könnten. Bitte fühlen sie sich wie Zuhause."

John lächelte, Carton Haus war in keinster Weise wie das Haus seiner Mutter in Surrey oder sein eigenes Haus inLondon. "Ich denke ich werde mir die Bibliothek anschauen."

"Tun sie das."

"Vielen Dank" Er erhob sich und hätte fast seine Kopie der Dokumente vergessen als er den Raum verließ.

Sherlock saß an dem langen Dienstbotentisch und polierte das Silber. Er trug schwarze Ärmelschoner und weisse Handschuhe. Es war kein guter Morgen gewesen.

Er konnte nicht aufhören an John zu denken - die Wärme seines Körpers, der Geschmack seiner Haut - und es war verwirrend. Dieses abgelenkt sein war gefährlich. Molly, das Stubenmädchen neckte ihn, "Nun Mister Holmes, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte ich glauben sie seinen verliebt, so wie sie in die Gegend starren. Es kann aber wohl niemand hier aus dem Haus sein oder?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Er wußte, dass sie ein wenig in ihn vernarrt war, er hatte diese Tatsache sogar gelegentlich für sich ausgenutzt.

Gedankenverloren hatte er die falschen Tabletts zum Polieren mit nach unten genommen und Gregson hatte ihn dabei ertappt gerade als er anfangen wollte.

"Mr. Holmes! Das sieht ihnen gar nicht ähnlich. Ich möchte ihnen keinen Verweis erteilen müssen. Sind ihnen ihre Extra-Pflichten zu viel?"

"Nein Sir," antwortete er. "Ich...habe etwas missverstanden. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Sogar Mrs. Turner hatte ihn gefragt, ob er sich schlecht oder fiebrig fühlte.

Und dann war da noch Anderson.

Unglücklicherweise hatte Anderson Mollys Neckerei mit angehört und Sherlock konnte fast hören, wie die rostigen Rädchen in Andersons Kopf versuchten eine Verbindung zwischen Sherlocks Erscheinung in der letzten Nacht und seinem jetzigen Benehmen herzustellen.

"Ein Liebchen?" er grinste als er durch die Küche ging, um die Spirituosen für den Nachmittag und Abend aus der Speisekammer zu holen. "Das würde erklären, warum sie in den frühen Morgenstunden durch den Garten spazieren. Wer ist sie? Eines der Schankmädchen aus dem Dorf?"

"Ich denke diese betrunkenen Schlampen sind eher ihr Gebiet Anderson. Speziell diejenigen, die hinterher bezahlt werden wollen." Anderson zu ärgern war immer ein Vergnügen und es lenkte seine Gedanken zumindest kurzzeitig von John ab.

Anderson fauchte ihn an, "Was glauben sie - " aber dann hielt er sich zurück. "Ich werde es bald genug herausfinden und dann wird es ihnen leid tun. Ich habe Mittel und Wege," fuhr er fort und versuchte mysteriös und klug zu wirken, klang aber einfach nur kindisch.

Plötzlich leuchteten seine Augen auf, "Nein...das kann nicht sein oder. Könnte es jemand von _oben _sein?"

Sherlock verzog das Gesicht, "Nehmen sie sich in Acht Anderson. Wenn Mr. Gregson oder Mrs. Turner sie so über seine Lordschaft, die Familie oder seine Gäste sprechen hört... na ja, ich würde keine zwei Pence darauf verwetten, dass sie dann noch lange hier angestellt wären." Er befürchtete nicht, dass Anderson tatsächlich den richtigen Schluss ziehen würde und natürlich fuhr Anderson fort:

"Lassen sie uns doch mal sehen wer zur Zeit da oben ist? Diese Schauspielerin? Ich habe Dinge darüber gehört was die da in London so treiben. Mrs. Charles? Uäh Holmes! Obwohl mit dieser kleinen Schwuchtel von Ehemann, da wäre ich nicht überrascht wenn sie es gern ein bisschen gewöhnlicher gemacht bekäme.

Nicht diese liederliche Nichte." Sherlock funkelte Anderson an. "Oh ho! Ich dachte mir immer, dass sie ein bisschen zu freundlich zu ihr und ihren Schwestern sind."

"Anderson," sagte Sherlock mit leiser bedrohlicher Stimme, "hören sie sofort damit auf oder ich bringe sie zum Schweigen."

"Allerdings," fuhr Anderson unbekümmert fort, "ich weiß ein paar Dinge über ihre Ladyschaft, die könnten... na ja, sagen wir mal -"

"Was sagen wir über ihre Ladyschaft?" fragte Mr. Gregson als er in die Küche trat. Er runzelte die Stirn. "Haben sie den Wein noch nicht dekantiert? Wir haben ein Haus voller Leute. Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass sie beide ihre Pflichten vernachlässigen, um ihre persönliche Fehde zu pflegen."

"Ja Mr. Gregson." erwiderte Anderson mürrisch und warf Sherlock einen feindseligen Blick zu als er den Wein holen ging.

Sherlock fuhr mit seiner Poliertätigkeit fort und lies sich Andersons letzte kryptische Bemerkung dabei durch den Kopf gehen.

Beim Lunch konnte John die Damen beobachten. Die Sitzordnung war ein wenig willkürlich, da sie nur zu zwölft an der Tafel waren und John kam neben Dame Agatha zu sitzen, Lord Lestrades suffragettenfeindlichen Tante, die so mürrisch wie immer war und sich über den Regen beschwerte als sei er einzig und allein von Himmel gesandt, um ihre Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Lady Alice, Lord Lestrades Frau, schlug eine Runde Whist (ein Kartenspiel, Anm. der Übersetzerin) nach dem Lunch im Wohnzimmer vor.

Lord und Lady Lestrade gaben ein hübsches Paar ab. Sie war groß für eine Frau, mit einer Fülle kupferroten Haares. Ihre Nase war ein wenig zu lang, um als hübsch durchzugehen aber sie war dennoch gutaussehend, mit einer ruhigen bestimmten Ausstrahlung.

Der Cousin, von dem er noch immer nicht wußte von welcher Seite der Familie er stammte, hieß Charles. Mrs. Charles war eine kleine nicht unattraktive Frau, die ein wenig zur Korpulenz neigte, wenig sprach und an diesem Ort etwas nervös wirkte. Sie passte zu ihrem Ehemann, der schmächtig war und ein Gesicht hatte, das wahrscheinlich in seiner Jugend fast feminin gewirkt haben mochte, jetzt aber im mittleren Alter nicht mehr so attraktiv war. John versuchte sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln aber ihr einziges Interessensgebiet schienen ihre Kinder zu sein und auch über diese verlor sie nur ein paar wenige Worte.

Die Frau des Schauspielers, selbst auch eine Schauspielerin, trat unter ihrem Künstlernamen Larkin auf, bestand aber darauf, von allen auf moderne Art und Weise mit ihrem Vornamen, Jane, angesprochen zu werden. Sie war nicht wirklich hübsch aber ungemein temperamentvoll auf eine Art und Weise die manche Frauen an sich hatten und die sie schöner wirken ließ als sie tatsächlich waren.

Sie erzählte während des gesamten Mittagessens amüsante Geschichten über andere Berühmtheiten in ihrer Bekanntschaft, den König eingeschlossen. Dame Agatha flüsterte John weithin hörbar zu, dass sie Mrs. Duncaster für vulgär hielt.

Lady Louisa, die Tochter von Lord und Lady Lestrade, war so liebreizend wie ihre Mutter, mit ihrem rostroten Haar, das sie auf eine Art hoch aufgesteckt trug, die in Johns Jugend als Gibson-Girl-Stil bezeichnet worden wäre (die idealtypische Darstellung einer unabhängigen, eleganten jungen Dame der Oberschicht, mit typischer Hochsteckfrisur, benannt nach dem Illustrator Charles Dana Gibson, siehe Wikipedia, Anm. der Übersetzerin). Zur offensichtlichen Missbilligung ihrer Mutter, hatte sie es geschafft, neben ihrem Verlobten zu sitzen und die beiden verbrachten den Großteil des Mittagessens damit miteinander zu kichern.

Das letzte Mitglied der Gesellschaft war eine junge Frau, nett anzusehen aber nicht wirklich bemerkenswert, mit mausbraunem Haar und einem schmalen Gesicht. John konnte sich vage erinnern, sie am Abend zuvor bereits gesehen zu haben. Ihr Name begann mit C...Catherine... Christina?

"Caroline," sagte Lady Lestrade zu der jungen Frau, "warum gehst du nicht nach dem Lunch mit Doktor Watson eine Runde im Garten spazieren, wenn das Wetter aufklart. Oder zeigst ihm das Haus, wenn das Wetter so schlecht bleibt."

"Natürlich Tante Alice. Es wäre mir eine Freude." Sie lächelte John rührselig an um dann, als Lady Lestrade sich wieder Mr. Duncaster zugewandt hatte, die Lippen zu schürzen und die Augen nach oben zu verdrehen. Dann grinste sie fast verschwörerisch. John wußte nicht was er davon halten sollte.

Es regnete noch immer, obwohl es anscheinend ein wenig nachgelassen hatte und weniger windig zu sein schien als sie sich ins Wohnzimmer zurückzogen und in Vierergruppen für das Spiel zusammenfanden. Lord Lestrade und Sir Neville entschuldigten sich mit dringenden Geschäften, was ein Paar übrigließ, was John nur Recht war, da er die Spielregeln kaum kannte. So saß er neben Lady Caroline auf der Couch.

"Hallo Doktor Watson," sagte sie strahlend. "Ich bin Lady Caroline Easton. Wir haben uns gestern Abend kennengelernt aber ich ich fürchte ich habe keinen großen Eindruck auf sie gemacht, da sie den Rest des Abends nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen haben."

"Äh, es tut mir leid," sagte John, "ich bin daran nicht gewöhnt wissen sie, Namen und Titel und..." er verstummte, da sie ihn wieder angrinste.

Sie blickte aus dem Fenster und lehnte sich dann verschwörerisch zu ihm hin, "Es regnet nicht mehr so stark. Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht ein wenig nass zu werden, können wir hinausgehen. Was meinen sie?"

John lächelte über ihren speziellen Charme, "In Ordnung."

"Oh Doktor Watson, sprach sie laut, damit alle es hören sollten, "Ich glaube es wäre wunderbar jetzt ein wenig im Garten zu spazieren."

"Caroline," sagte Lady Lestrade mit einem Seufzen aber sie schien sich damit abzufinden, "wenn der Doktor nichts dagegen hat. Aber bleib auf den Wegen, das Gras wird ganz feucht sein."

"Natürlich Tante Alice!" Sie lächelte und führte John zur Tür. Als sie in die Halle traten hörte er sie murmeln, "natürlich wird es scheißfeucht sein, weil es verdammt noch mal regnet. Wie jeder Idiot sehen kann."

Sie musste wohl eine Klingel gedrückt haben, weil plötzlich Sherlock da war, um ihnen in Mäntel und Hüte zu helfen.

Sherlock fing Johns Blick ein paar Sekunden länger als üblich gewesen wäre, bevor er sich umwandte, um Lady Caroline ihren Hut zu reichen.

John war erleichtert als er sah, dass Caroline einen zum Laufen geeigneten praktischen Rock und Stiefel trug so wie seine Schwester auch, anstatt einen dieser modischen engen langen Röcke. Ihr dunkelblauer Hut war einfach und flach, mit nur ein paar Bändern zur Zier. Sie wandte sich zu dem großen Spiegel in der Halle um ihn fest zu stecken als Sherlock John in den Überzieher half. John spürte Sherlocks Finger über seinen Nacken streichen und musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, blickte Caroline ihn neugierig im Spiegel an.

Sherlock bewegte sich schnell zu ihr, half ihr in ihren Mantel und reichte ihnen beiden einen Schirm.

"Danke sehr, Holmes," sagte sie, "Wir bleiben nicht lange. Glauben sie wir könnten zwei Hot Toddies (eine Art Grog, Anm. der Übersetzerin) im rosa Zimmer bekommen wenn wir zurück sind?"

"Natürlich Lady Caroline."

"Doktor Watson?" forderte sie ihn auf ihr zu folgen, als sie nach draußen auf die Treppe trat und ihren Schirm öffnete. "Also der Großteil des Hauses wurde erbaut..."

John drückte kurz Sherlocks Hand als er den Schirm entgegennahm und eilte ihr nach.

"...aber der Garten und der Ostflügel wurden nicht vor 1748 fertiggestellt," sagte sie als er zu ihr aufschloss.

Sie hörte plötzlich auf zu sprechen, sah sich um, ob auch niemand sonst sich draußen im Nieselregen aufhielt und zog eine Zigarettendose aus ihrer Manteltasche.

"Lieber Gott, bitte sagen sie mir, dass sie Feuer haben," sagte sie als sie sie sich in den Mund steckte.

John lachte als er seine eigene Dose und ein Feuerzeug aus seiner Tasche zog. "Ging es darum? Ein raffinierter Plan, um eine rauchen zu können?"

"Teilweise. Aber ich wollte mit ihnen reden. Sie sind neu." Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, inhalierte tief und blies dann den Rauch in ihren Schirm.

Sie gingen die wenigen Schritte in den Garten.

"Er ist schön anzuschauen nicht wahr?" sagte sie scharf.

John erstarrte, "Entschuldigen sie bitte. Wer?"

"Der Diener. Ihr Kammerdiener. Holmes."

John zwinkerte schnell mit den Augen und leckte sich die Lippen um Zeit zu gewinnen. "Er macht seine Arbeit sehr gut."

Sie lachte laut auf, "Oh, hören sie auf. Sie können doch ihre Augen nicht von ihm lassen."

John versuchte so gelassen wie möglich auszusehen und sich seinen Schrecken nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Oh machen sie sich keine Sorgen! Ich werde es niemandem verraten," fuhr sie fort, "Warum sollte ich? Und überhaupt, es ist nicht so offensichtlich." Sie lehnte sich zu ihm, bis ihr Gesicht unter seinem Schirm war, "Ich habe es nur bemerkt, weil ich ihn immer ansehe wenn ich hier bin und gestern Abend habe ich sie beobachtet, weil sie neu sind und ich bemerkte, dass sie nicht aufhören konnten ihn anzustarren."

John hatte den Verdacht es wäre gut alles abzustreiten aber er befürchtete, dass alles was er sagte ihn nur noch weiter verraten würde, so schwieg er als sie sich zurückzog und sie ihren Spaziergang fortsetzten.

Plötzlich rief sie aus, "Ich wette er ist ein sagenhafter Fick."

John verschluckte sich am Qualm seiner Zigarette, liess sie zu Boden fallen und trat sie aus, um seine Bestürzung zu verbergen.

"Nun tun sie nicht so schockiert. Ich weiss über all diese Dinge Bescheid. Das ist das zwanzigste Jahrhundert. Sie wollen ihn doch vögeln, nicht wahr?" fragte sie leichthin.

John sah zu ihr auf und kämpfte darum Worte zu finden. "Ich bin sicher, dass ich nicht weiss wovon sie da reden. Das ist nicht wirklich ein Thema über das wir...Ich meine ich denke nicht das Lady...ihre Tante..."

Sie kicherte, "Ihre Augen! Sie sind so groß wie Untertassen und sie...sie erröten! Sie sind wirklich süß wenn sie rot werden. Warum..." sie verstummte und ihre Augen wurden groß als sie den Ausdruck auf Johns Gesicht sah. Er wußte nicht, was er ihr da zeigte.

"Oh, du meine Güte! Sie haben ihn schon gevögelt! Gut gemacht. War es fabelhaft? Werden sie ihn heute Nacht wieder vögeln?" Sie sah aus, als sei das die beste Nachricht die sie heute gehört hatte.

Wütend und in Panik griff John nach ihrem Arm. "Schauen sie, ich weiss nicht was sie sich denken..."

Aber sie nahm nur seinen Arm kameradschaftlich unter ihren eigenen und zog ihn weiter den Pfad entlang, "Ich denke dass das wundervoll ist. Sie müssen sich wegen mir keine Gedanken machen aber versuchen sie ihn nicht ganz so rührselig anzusehen, wenn andere Leute dabei sind. Ich bezweifle zwar, dass der Großteil überhaupt etwas bemerken würde, wahrscheinlich würden sie nur denken, dass sie mit den Kunstwerken liebäugeln aber ein paar würden vielleicht doch etwas mitbekommen. Einige der anderen Dienstboten sind ein wenig verdorben."

John stieß den Atem aus. "Ich sage nicht, dass sie richtig liegen aber es erscheint mir etwas seltsam, dass sie so begeistert sind."

Sie lächelte zu ihm auf. "Meine Schwestern und ich waren so in ihn vernarrt als wir jung waren. Obwohl er auch gerade mal neunzehn oder zwanzig gewesen sein kann als wir Kinder waren. Das ist witzig nicht wahr. Wie einem jeder der älter ist als man selbst so unglaublich alt vorkommt und dann plötzlich, ist man selbst so alt wie die Menschen waren als man sie das erste Mal getroffen hat und es kommt einem gar nicht mehr alt vor. Nun ja, nicht für einen Jungen. Ach ich bin sowieso schon jenseits aller Hoffnung." Sie blickte kurz wehmütig.

Sie zog wieder an seinem Arm und ging weiter, "Wie auch immer, wenn sie ihn heute Nacht wieder vögeln, besorgen sie es ihm ordentlich von den Easton-Schwestern: Margaret, Caroline und Marie. Er wird wissen um wen es geht. Er erinnert sich an alles. Er war sehr nett zu uns als wir Kinder waren, obwohl wir eine schreckliche Plage gewesen sein müssen. Er hat uns Süßigkeiten und Kekse aus der Küche gebracht und wenn wir für unsere Streiche ins Bett geschickt worden sind, na ja, das war meist ich, dann hat er mir immer ein Sandwich oder so etwas gebracht. Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt ich sei eine Gefangene in einem Turm und er schmuggelte eßbares zu mir hinein, weil er in mich verliebt sei.

Marie und ich, Mags war schon ein bisschen zu alt, malten uns aus, dass er ein Prinz aus einem Märchen sei, der dazu verdammt worden war als Dienstbote zu arbeiten, weil er einfach zu fabelhaft war oder das er als Dienstbote arbeitete um etwas über seine Untertanen herauszufinden und das er uns wenn wir älter wären, seine Liebe gestehen würde - wir haben uns abgewechselt wen von uns er nehmen würde - und wie er auf den Thron verzichten würde, wenn er uns nicht haben könnte. Als wir dann älter wurden haben wir drei entschieden, dass er der illegitime Sohn eines Lords sein muss und das dieser Lord unglaublich in seine wunderschöne Mutter verliebt gewesen sein musste aber jemand aus den eigenen Kreisen heiraten musste und auf ihrem Sterbebett hat ihm seine Mutter von seiner wahren Herkunft erzählt aber er war einfach zu ehrenhaft um etwas deswegen zu unternehmen. Aber eines Tages würde die Frau des Lords sterben und er würde keinen Erben haben und so würde er kommen, um den Sohn zu finden den er immer geliebt hatte und er würde gehen und in einem großen Haus leben und uns alle mit sich nehmen und wir würden glücklich sein bis ans Ende unserer Tage. Wir wußten noch nicht so genau was eine Heirat so mit sich bringt."

Sie kamen an eine Bank und obwohl sie nass war, setzte sie sich. Der Regen hatte aufgehört und John nahm ihren Schirm und schüttelte ihn im Gebüsch aus bevor er sich zu ihr setzte.

"Sie wissen, dass das wörüber sie da gesprochen haben illegal ist oder?"

Sie blickte ihn kurz aufmerksam von der Seite an. "Seien sie nicht so...so wie die anderen...glauben sie nur nicht, weil ich unbedacht bin hätte ich nichts im Kopf." Sie blickte wieder nach vorn und fuhr mit leiser Stimme fort.

"Meine Schwester Mags, Lady Margaret, hat einen Freund, der ist wie sie beide. Sie kennt ihn seit sie klein waren. Sie liebten einander und jeder dachte sie würden heiraten aber er hat ihr gesagt, dass er sie nicht heiraten wolle, weil er sie nie so lieben könne, wie sie es verdiente. Sie hat versucht ihm zu sagen, dass das keine Rolle spielt, weil sie sich so gut verstehen und das sie das mit Kindern auch irgendwie regeln könnten und sie ihn zusammen sein lassen würde mit wem auch immer er wolle aber er fand das nicht fair ihr gegenüber. Er ist ins Ausland gegangen, so das es keinen Skandal geben konnte. Sie hat jetzt einen Verlobten. Sie liebt ihn nicht und sie haben nichts gemeinsam aber sie sagt, dass sie einander mögen und dass das genug sei und eines Tages wird sie Kinder haben und dann wird es keine Rolle spielen. Sie ist zweiundzwanzig, also muss sie nehmen wa sie kriegen kann, sagen jedenfalls meine Mutter und meine Tante. Und er hat eine Menge Geld. Mutter und Vater haben aus Liebe geheiratet und sehen sie wohin es sie gebracht hat. Kein Geld, nur eine baufällige Burg am Ende der Welt. Wir müssen Geld heiraten aber wir bringen immerhin unseren Titel mit." Da war eine unerwartete leise Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme als sie sprach.

"Es tut mir leid," sagte John. Er wußte nichts über diese Dinge. Obgleich er für sie nicht mehr Mitleid aufbringen konnte als, sagen wir für die Kleinbauern die sich mühsam auf den Höfen durchschlugen, von denen Lord Lestrade gesprochen hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass zumindest für die Frauen die schicken Kleider und Parties ebenso Pflicht wie Vergnügen waren und manchmal eine an denen sie schwer zu tragen hatten. Es liess ihn wieder daran denken, dass die Dinge sich ändern mussten.

Sie schaute ihn mit ihren dunklen intelligenten Augen ängstlich an. "Nun, Mags muss Geld heiraten aber sie ist so schön, dass es kein Problem war. Und Marie ist auch sehr gutaussehend also wird es bestimmt gut ausgehen, wenn sie nächstes Jahr in die Gesellschaft eingeführt wird."

Sie studierte sein Gesicht und überlegte sichtlich und verzog das Gesicht, "Wissen sie warum sie hier her eingeladen wurden, Doktor Watson?"

"Um einige Papiere zu unterschreiben."

"Oh, dann vielleicht nicht."

"Nicht was?"

Sie stand auf und begann am Rand des Gartenwegs entlang zu gehen, die Arme seitlich ausgebreitet, als liefe sie auf einem Hochseil, wie ein Kind.

"Meine Einführung war eine einzige Katastrophe. Ich stolperte und fiel fast in den Schoß des Königs als ich an der Reihe war vorgestellt zu werden und dann lief gar nichts mit den jungen Männern. Ich meine, ich hatte meinen Spaß. Ich liebe es zu tanzen und zu reiten und ins Theater zu gehen und meine Begleiter meinten alle ich wäre sehr nett, nur nicht auf die Art wie ein Mädchen eigentlich nett gefunden werden sollte. Vielleicht wäre ich längst verlobt wenn ich netter zu ihnen gewesen wäre, auf die richtige Art aber es erschien mir so fürchterlich mich von all diesen Jüngelchen mit den winzigen Schnurrbärten küssen zu lassen."

Sie kam auf ihrem eingebildeten Seil zu ihm zurück, "Ich glaube sie sind für mich hier her eingeladen worden."

"Was? Sie meinen als ein Bewerber um ihre Hand? Aber ich besitze gar kein Geld."

"Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt wollen sie mich einfach nur mit irgend jemandem verheiratet sehen, egal mit wem., so dass sie sich auf Maries Chancen konzentrieren können. Ich spreche immer darüber, dass ich gern Abenteuer erleben will, also haben sie sich vielleicht gedacht, "Oh, da ist doch dieser entfernte Verwandte und er war im Ausland, vielleicht wird sie ja glücklich damit." Oder noch besser, "Vielleicht nimmt er sie mit zurück nach -" Indien war es oder?"

"Ja Indien."

"Zurück nach Indien und wir sind sie los."

John stand auf und lief wieder neben ihr, "Es kann nicht so schlimm sein oder?"

"Sie haben ja keine Ahnung," sagte sie aber sie lächelte dabei.

"Wie sollte diese Verbindung denn arrangiert werden?" Sollte ich mich unsterblich in sie verlieben, beim Anblick von ihnen in ihrem malven - es war doch malvenfarben oder - Kleid gestern Abend?"

Sie lachte und sie begannen zum Haus zurückzugehen, "Nein, das war nur mein zweitbestes Kleid. Heute Abend werde ich blau tragen und ich wette sie werden beim Dinner neben mir sitzen. Tante Alice spioniert in diesem Moment vermutlich durch das Fenster hinter uns her."

"Nun, ich verspreche ihnen ihnen in jedem Fall ein Kompliment für ihr Kleid zu machen."

"Ich denke ich sollte ihnen zwischendurch einen Wink geben, damit sie sich daran erinnern auch mich einmal anzusehen und nicht nur ihn."

John lachte, "Entschuldigen sie bitte ich bin nicht aus dem Stoff aus dem Ehemänner gemacht sind. Kein Glück für sie fürchte ich. Obwohl sie wirklich eine Freude für die Augen sind."

Sie senkte den Blick, "Oh ich weiss ich bin nichts besonderes und nicht ihr Typ zu sein ist eine Erleichterung."

"Noch eine Zigarette?" bot John an und gab ihnen beiden Feuer.

"Ich will überhaupt nicht heiraten," seufzte sie. "Oder zumindest noch lange nicht. Ich will Forscherin werden und die Welt bereisen und vielleicht Fotografin sein und viele gutaussehende Liebhaber haben und dann wenn ich alles gesehen habe, vielleicht wenn ich fünfzig bin, werde ich jemanden heiraten, der immer mein Freund gewesen ist und mit ihm in Afrika oder Australien leben."

Sie errötete und blickte hinunter auf ihre Schuhe, "Sie müssen mich für schrecklich töricht halten."

"Nein, nur für sehr jung."

"Das ist fast noch schlimmer."

"Na ja, aus dem jung sein wächst man heraus aber manche Menschen wachsen nie aus dem töricht sein heraus."

"So wahr," lächelte sie. "Und jetzt diese Hot Toddies und ich schaue weg wenn er sie bringt und sie einen oder zwei schnelle Küsse möchten."

Als sie die Eingangstür erreichten, hatte der Regen wieder stark zu fallen begonnen und sie stürmten ins Haus. Diesmal war es Gregson, der Butler, der ihnen die Mäntel und Schirme abnahm. Johns Enttäuschung musste wohl sichtbar gewesen sein, denn Caroline sah ihn mit einer komischen Grimasse an.

Das rosa Zimmer stellte sich als ein mittelgroßer Raum heraus, der mit victorianischem Mobilar vollgestellt war. Im Kamin war ein großes Feuer entzündet worden und Caroline saß auf einem Hocker um ihre Schuhe in der Wärme die davon ausging zu trocknen. Ein Zimmermädchen erschien mit den Toddies auf einem Tablett und verschwand schweigend wieder, errötend weil John versuchte ihr das Tablett abzunehmen und ihr zu danken.

Ihre Ruhe wurde gleich wieder von lauten Stimmen aus der Halle gestört.

Caroline legte den Finger auf die Lippen, schlich zur Tür, öffnete sie einen spaltbreit und spähte nach draußen. John schloß sich ihr an. Er fühlte sich als sei er wieder ein Kind, dass die Erwachsenen belauschte.

"Du weisst ich kann das für dich schwierig machen, Gegory," sagte Grenville.

"Du kannst es ja versuchen," kam Lestrades eisige Antwort. "Aber bei deinen vielen Gläubigern, bezweifle ich, dass dein Wort in LOmdon viel Gewicht hätte."

"Wie auch immer," fuhr Grenville in einer Stimme fort die offensichtlich abschätzig klingen sollte aber in seiner hohen Tonlage nur weinerlich klang, "Ich weiss nicht weshalb du so stur bist. Es könnte sich für dich lohnen."

"Tatsächlich? Erzähl das Donald Charles. Ich muss an meine Kinder denken. Und an meine Frau. Mal ganz abgesehen von diesem Haus und seiner Geschichte."

"Deine Frau. Da du gerade von ihr sprichst. Ich bin sicher sie wird eine andere Meinung dazu haben."

Die Stimmen entfernten sich in der Halle. Caroline schloss leise die Tür und trat zurück an das Feuer.

"Uah, dieser schreckliche, furchtbare Mann."

"Lord Lestrade?" fragte John überrascht.

"Nein nein, Onkel Gregory ist wundervoll. Nein, Sir Neville. Er ist...unerfreulich auf verschiedene Art und Weise. Tante Alice verabscheut ihn obwohl sie und Mami seine Mündel waren während ihr Vater...Sie duldet ihn bloß hier, weil er geschäftliche Verbindungen mit Onkel hat. Diese Geschäfte waren Teil der Hochzeitsvereinbarungen, da sie ja nichts mitgebracht hat."

Wieder war John erstaunt darüber das diese Oberschicht-Hochzeiten nicht mehr zu sein schienen als finanzielle Transaktionen mit den Frauen als Ware.

"Zumindest muss ich nicht mehr in seiner Nähe sein und Mags und ich habe dafür gesorgt das..." sie verstummte.

John lehnte sich zu ihr. Er hatte so ein mulmiges Gefühl, das sie wußte wovon sie sprach. In seiner Praxis hatte er schon junge Frauen gesehen, die unerfreuliche ältere Verwandte hatten.

"Für was haben sie gesorgt Caroline?" Ihm fiel auf, dass er nicht ihren Titel benutzt hatte aber sie schien es nicht zu bemerken.

Sie wackelte mit den Füßen vor dem Feuer, offensichtlich war es ihr nun unbehaglich zumute, im Garten war das nicht so gewesen. "Er...er kann nicht...es war unangenehm von ihm umarmt zu werden oder auch nur aus der Kutsche geholfen zu bekommen. Nachdem nachdem Mags und ich älter waren sorgten wir dafür das jemand anders Marie half."

John lehnte sich zurück, "Aber sicher haben sie es doch ihrer Tante gesagt, ihrer Mutter."

Sie sah ihn an. "Natürlich und sie wußten es aber was kann man schon tun? Alles was sie haben verdanken sie ihm."

Sie schauderte, "Ich möchte keins seiner Hausmädchen sein."

"Oh Gott," stöhnte bei dem Gedanken. "Gibt es denn nichts was man tun kann?"

"Nicht wirklich. Halten sie sich von ihm fern Doktor Watson. Lassen sie sich da nicht mit hineinziehen. Er ist nicht reich aber er hat eine Menge Freunde."

John nickte. Er wußte wie schwierig es war jemand für solche Dinge zu belangen. Unbewußt ballte er vor unterdrückter Wut die Fäuste.

_Fußnote der Autorin:_

_1912 befanden sich viele der kleineren europäischen Staaten, einschließlich Bulgarien und Serbien, auf dem Weg in einen Krieg, der als erster Balkan-Krieg bezeichnet wird. Die Türkei bat größere Länder (England, Frankreich, Deutschlan, Rußland) als Vermittler einzugreifen. Dies resultierte in den Londoner Friedensvertrag vom Frühling 1913. Einen Monat später brach der zweite Balkan-Krieg aus, diesmal mit einer Kriegserklärung Rußlands an Bulgarien. _

_Im November wurde Gandhi als Anfüherer eines Streiks indischer Minenarbeiter in Süd-Afrika verhaftet. Interessanterweise benutzte Gandhi den Begriff "Kaffer" in herabsetzender Weise für die dortigen Muslime. Süd Afrika lehnt es either ab ihn zu ehren._


	4. Liebe und Wut

**Kapitel 4: Ein Augenblick der Liebe und ein Aufblitzen von Wut**

John saß in seinem Zimmer mit einem Schreibtablett auf dem Schoß, beantwortete Briefe und sortierte Patienten Notizen der vergangenen Woche. Die Mahagoni Schreibunterlage hatte seinem Vater gehört und ihnen beiden lange und gut gedient. Sie trug ihre Kratzer und Schrammen mit Würde. Der stetige Regen hatte den Himmel verdunkelt und so wirkte es später als es tatsächlich war.

Er blickte auf als die Tür sich öffnete und lächelte als Sherlock hineinschlüpfte aber er war verwundert über Sherlocks Reaktion.

"Oh Doktor...John," rief Sherlock. "Ich hatte nicht erwartet dich hier vorzufinden."

Das Schreibpult beiseite stellend, erhob sich John und durchquerte den Raum. "Wo sollte ich sonst sein?"

Sherlock lächelte, wieder einmal überrascht von Johns Unkennntniss der Gepflogenheiten eines vornehmen Hauses. "Ich dachte nur du wärst noch unten im Wohnzimmer mit den anderen Gästen."

"Oh," schaute John besorgt. "Wird man mich vermissen? Habe ich irgendeinen furchtbaren Faux Pas begangen? Dame Agatha hat sich zur Ruhe begeben und Lady Caroline wurde als vierter Spieler zwangsverpflichtet. Ich spiele nicht."

Sherlock kam ihm in der Mitte des Raumes entgegen. "Sie werden dich nicht wirklich vermissen aber die Herren ziehen sich üblicherweise nicht in ihr Zimmer zurück. Ich bin sicher man wird es dir nachsehen." Er streckte die Hand aus und strich zärtlich über Johns Wange.

John tat es ihm gleich und ließ den Daumen über Sherlocks Wangenknochen und die Finger in seine Locken gleiten. "Warum bist du dann hier. Wenn nicht um mich zu sehen?"

Sherlock schloss die Augen und lehnte sich Johns streichelnder Hand entgegen. "Ich gehe meinen Pflichten nach John. Die Hausmädchen kontrollieren die Zimmer aber ich schaue immer noch einmal nach, dass nichts übersehen wurde."

"Das Zimmer ist immer noch da. Was musst du denn kontrollieren?"

"Das Feuer schüren, das Gaslicht aufdrehen, die Vorhänge aufziehen falls nötig. Kontrollieren ob die Betten gemacht und frische Handtücher ausgelegt wurden."

"Meine Güte, das alles. Nun, wie du siehst, bin ich durchaus in der Lage das Feuer zu schüren, das Licht aufzudrehen und die Vorhänge selbst aufzuziehen. Vielleicht können wir etwas anderes finden, um dir die Zeit zu vertreiben."

"John, ich habe dir doch gesagt -," protestierte Sherlock aber er rückte nicht von Johns Hand weg.

"Wie lange kannst du hierbleiben...wie lange würdest du normalerweise brauchen? Bevor man dich vermisst?"

"Fünfzehn Minuten, vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, wenn ich glauben würde es ist etwas nicht in Ordnung oder ich die anderen Räume noch kontrolleren würde... Aber ich habe dir schon gesagt, ich kann meine Kleider nicht durcheinander bringen. Das würde auffallen."

"Nun ja," entgegnete John, vielleicht, wenn wir es so machen -." Er schob Sherlocks Rock von den Schultern, nahm ihn und hängte ihn in den Schrank. "Und das -," flüsterte er als er die gestreifte Weste öffnete, sie abstreifte und neben den Rock hängte. "Dann kämen deine Kleider nicht durcheinander und niemand würde bemerken, dass wir das getan haben..." Er zog Sherlocks Mund zu seinem und strich mit der Hand über die Vorderseite von Sherlocks Hose.

Sherlock war bereits schmerzhaft hart nur von Johns Stimme und als dieser ihn berührte wimmerte er.

"Tatsächlich," fuhr John mit leise beruhigender Stimme fort, "glaube ich, wir sollten deine Hosen auch ausziehen, damit sie nicht zerknittern, wenn ich mich hinknie und deinen Schwanz in den Mund nehme. Was meinst du?"

"Oh," war alles was Sherlock herausbrachte, sein sonst so umfangreiches Vokabular liess ihn im Stich. Er fürchtete jede einzelne Glocke im Haus könne jeden Moment zu läuten anfangen, einschliesslich des Feueralarms und das er unfähig sein wuerde, sich an seine Pflichten zu erinnern, geschweige denn ihnen nachzukommen.

John gluckste und schob Sherlocks Hosenträger nach unten, öffnete die Knöpfe an seiner Hose, liess diese mitsamt den Unterhosen nach unten gleiten und zog ihm beides über die Lederpantoffeln. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete und nach Sherlocks Kravatte griff, stoppte dieser ihn.

"Nein, ich habe letzte Nacht schon einen Kragenknopf verloren. Ich besitze nur noch den einen." Der Kragen fühlte sich bereits zu eng um seinen Hals an aber er wusste er würde alle Selbstkontrolle verlieren, wenn John begann seinen Hals zu küssen.

John nickte, lächelte aber ein wenig traurig als könne er Sherlocks Gedanken lesen. Er führte den halbnackten jungen Mann zum Bett und liess ihn sich dort setzen, bevor er die Hosen auf den Kleiderständer hängte.

Sherlocks Erregung hatte nicht nachgelassen. Wenn überhaupt, dann war sie noch offensichtlicher geworden, stand hoch aufgerichtet und dunkel gefärbt zwischen seinen blassen Beinen.

Als er sich hinkniete stiess John ein anerkennendes Geräusch aus, als ob er ein Kunstwerk betrachtete. Er öffnete Sherlocks Schenkel ein wenig mehr und rutschte zwischen seinen Beinen nach vorn.

"John...John...Ich dachte du hast gesagt du möchtest das es gegenseitig ist. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir genug Zeit haben werden um..."

"Schhhh..." flüsterte John als er Sherlocks Waden entlangstreichelte. "Du musst mich bedienen. Das hier ist die einzige Moeglichkeit die ich habe mich dafür zu revanchieren." Damit griff er Sherlocks Schwanz an der Basis und schloss die Lippen darum, liess sie hinuntergleiten und nahm fast die ganze Länge in sich auf.

Sherlocks Atem kam in kurzen harten Stössen als John ihn bearbeitete, die Zunge an seiner Spitze, um sie herum, all diese Hitze und das Saugen den Schaft hinunter. John umfasste seine Hoden und streichelte über sein Perineum, bis er seine Hüften nach vorne stiess, um Johns Bewegungen entgegen zu kommen. Er liess seine Finger durch Johns kurzes Haar gleiten und versuchte dabei nicht zu gierig daran zu ziehen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sein Höhepunkt schuettelte ihn, liess ihn mit zitternden Beinen zurück, die Kraft in all seinen Muskeln verliess ihn gleichzeitig, so dass er mit einem Stöhnen nach hinten auf das Bett fiel.

Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass John aufgestanden war, bis der andere Mann mit einem Glas Wasser und einem weichen Tuch zurück kam. Als John vorsichtig den Schweiss von seinem Gesicht gewischt hatte, dachte er traurig bei sich selbst, John Watson, du hast mein Leben mit deiner Freundlichkeit gründlicher ruiniert als Peter mit seiner Gefühllosigkeit, denn was tue ich nur wenn du wieder fort bist?

Nachdem er sich zögerlich von John verabschiedet hatte, ging Sherlock in sein Zimmer und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und die Haare. Er sah noch immer gerötet aus und seine Augen hatten einen glasigen Schimmer. Er hoffte nur es war nicht zu offensichtlich.

Die Hausmädchen wischten in der grossen Halle auf und Anderson und Dimmock verrückten die Möbel. Sherlock versuchte sich unbemerkt dazu zu schleichen. Er schob einen Tisch mit Dimmock als Anderson herueberkam, ein Grinsen auf dem unfreundlichen Gesicht.

"Schön dass sie sich auch zu uns gesellen Holmes."

"Ich habe die Zimmer kontrolliert Anderson. Und sichergestellt, das alles zum Besten ist. Etwas das sie nie verstehen werden. Doktor Watson hat mich seine Abendgarderobe ausbürsten lassen."

Anderson grinste hoehnisch, "Ah ja, Doktor Watson. Wussten sie, dass er nur einem unbedeutendem fast vergessenen Zweig der Familie entstammt? Man merkt es an seinen Manieren - zieht sich früh aus dem Wohnzimmer zurück, sitzt in seinem Zimmer, macht mit Lady Caroline einen Spaziergang im Regen, lauter solche Sachen. Na ja, sie war schon immer eine verdammte Unruhestifterin, ist herumgeschlichen und hat alle belauscht. Nicht sonderlich damenhaft."

Sherlock biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht eine Verteidigungsrede für John vom Stapel zu lassen. Zumindest konnte er Lady Caroline verteidigen. "Anderson -"

"Immer noch _Mister _Anderson für sie."

"Das ist jetzt das zweite Mal, dass sie Lady Caroline in meinem Beisein beleidigen. Lady Caroline ist ein Mitglied der Familie. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihren Namen besudeln. Wenn sie das tun beleidigen sie auch seine Lordschaft und ihre Ladyschaft."

Anderson schnaubte. In diesem Moment hatten sie beide mit ihrem Tun aufgehoert und standen sich in der Mitte des Raumes gegenueber. Dimmock und die Hausmädchen standen wie festgefroren da und beobachteten das Geschehen. So etwas hatte seit Monaten in der Luft gelegen, vielleicht sogar seit Jahren.

"_Lady _Lestrade," schnarrte Anderson. "Diese ganze Familie ist eine einzige Schande. Nicht Sir Neville allerdings. Er ist einer vom alten Schlag und weiss wie man sich zu benehmen hat."

Die Hausmädchen sahen einander an. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass keine von ihnen ohne Begleitung eines Dieners Sir Nevilles Zimmer betreten wollte. Sogar Sally, eine von Andersons wenigen Freunden, schaute betreten.

Sherlock schloss die Augen und fragte sich wie weit er gehen konnte. Sein Verstand sagte ihm er solle sich zurück halten. Anderson herauszufordern würde nur Ärger bringen. Aber Johns Vertrauen in ihn liess ihn kühn werden. "Ich hätte es wissen sollen _Mister_ Anderson, dass sie die schlimmsten Eigenschaften der Menschen auch noch bewundern. Lady Lestrade, Lady Caroline, Doktor Watson - sie dürften sich nicht einmal erlauben ihre Namen auszusprechen. Halten sie den Mund bevor ich ihn ihnen stopfe."

"Das würde ich zu gern sehen Holmes."

Er und Sherlock hatten begonnen einander zu umrunden.

Plötzlich schallte Mr. Gregsons Stimme durch die Halle. "Mister Anderson, Mister Holmes! Sie werden auf der Stelle damit aufhören." Beth Ann eines der Hausmädchen versteckte sich hinter ihm gefolgt von Mrs. Turner. Beth Ann musste losgelaufen sein ihn zu holen.

Gregson trat zwischen sie. "Anderson, Holmes, ich habe mit ihnen beiden bereits über ihre Streitigkeiten miteinander gesprochen. Wenn sie ihre Differenzen nicht beilegen können, wird einer von ihnen gehen müssen. Mr. Anderson, setzen sie ihre Arbeit hier fort. Mister Holmes, sie helfen Violet unten beim Wäschemangeln."

Anderson senkte den Blick zu Sherlock und grinste. Die Wäschemangel zu bedienen war eine anstrengende Arbeit und sie wussten es beide.


	5. Anträge und Lösungen

**Kapitel 5: Anträge und Lösungen**

Violet, eines der Küchenmädchen, liess gerade die Leintücher durch die Wäschemangel laufen als Sherlock den Raum betrat.

"Oh Mr. Holmes. Kommen sie um uns zu helfen? Heute wäre ich wirklich froh darüber. Es müssen so viele Betttücher gemacht werden. Was die da oben so treiben weiss ich auch nicht."

Sherlock unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Was die da oben so treiben, in der Tat. Wenn sie nur wüßte.

Violet war ein aufgewecktes Mädchen und kräftiger als ihre schmale Statur vermuten liess.

"Gut das sie heruntergekommen sind. Der arme kleine Dimmock. Er versucht es ja aber... Und Anderson pah! Der denkt er sei Mr. Gregson, Mrs. Turner und der Bürgermeister in einer Person. Sitzt auf seinem Hintern und gibt Befehle aus. Sie sind ein seltsamer Heiliger, verzeihen sie das ich das so sage aber zumindest arbeiten sie hart."

Sie liess ein Betttuch in die Maschine und Sherlock drehte die Kurbel. "Und heute Abend gibt's noch mehr. Na ja, viele Hände schaffen schnell ein Ende, wie meine Mutter sagt." Sie grinste ihm zu.

"Sind Mr. und Mrs. Darling angekommen?" fragte er während er den Hebel betätigte.

"Nicht das ich wüßte aber wir bekommen hier unten auch wenig mit." Sie lehnte sich verschwörerisch zu ihm hin, "Wissen sie was alle sagen?"

"Nein?" Obwohl Sherlock sich bemühte den Mädchen eine undurchdringliche Fassade zu präsentieren - es war einfacher so - so verließ er sich dennoch auf ihren Klatsch und Tratsch als Quelle wertvoller Informationen.

"Das sie sich sehnlich ein Baby wünscht aber das Mr. Darling in seiner Jugend schlimme Dinge getrieben hat und sie deshalb nicht schwanger wird. Es ist ein Jammer."

"In der Tat." Er hatte verschiedene Varianten dieser Geschichte bereits vorher gehört. Babys interessierten ihn nicht und er konnte sich keine Verwendungsmöglichkeit für vergangene Skandale vorstellen.

Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Tätigkeit und hörte nur mit halbem Ohr ihrem Geplapper zu, bis es schließlich Zeit war John für das Dinner anzukleiden.

Trotz der vorangegangenen unerfreulichen Konfrontation mit Anderson, summte Sherlock praktisch vor sich als er aus Johns Zimmer wieder herunterkam, wo er den Doktor zurückgelassen hatte, damit der wieder zu Kräften kam. Er konnte John immer noch auf seiner Zunge schmecken.

Er betrat das kleine Wohnzimmer, um nachzusehen, ob die Flaschen aufgefüllt und passende Gläser in entsprechender Anzahl vorhanden waren. In Gedanken noch immer bei John, zog er die Vorhänge zu lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegeb das kühle Glas des Fensters. Die hätten bereits längst zugezogen sein sollen, dachte er bei sich aber es war nur eine entfernte Sorge.

Er schwelgte noch so sehr in seinem eigenen Glück, das er überhörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und wieder schloss. Erst als sie sich erneut öffnete und er Lord Lestrade ausrufen hörte, "Guter Gott, ich bin allein mit meiner Frau!" wurde ihm klar, dass er hinter dem Vorhang in der Falle saß. Sollte er jetzt hervortreten und sich bemerkbar machen? Aber das würde offenbaren, dass er sich in faulen Tagträumen am Fenster verloren hatte. Es war eigentlich noch zu früh für die beiden hier drin zu sein. Vielleicht würden sie wieder gehen und er konnte unbemerkt verschwinden.

In der Annahme allein im Raum zu sein, umarmte sich das Paar. Niemand der die Lestrades zusammen sah konnte einen Zweifel daran haben, dass sie sich liebten. Der Ausdruck auf Lord Lestrades Gesicht, wenn er seine Frau unbemerkt ansah, war so zärtlich, dass es fast herzerweichend war aber beide waren zu erfahren was die gesellschaftlichen Konventionen anging, um in Gegenwart von dritten Körperkontakt zu suchen.

"Wie geht es den Gästen meine Liebe?" fragte seine Lordschaft als er sich von ihr löste und zum Getränketisch ging. "Sherry?"

"Was ich wirklich gern hätte wäre ein Whiskey aber ich möchte nicht, dass deine Tante mich für eine Trinkerin hält. Das würde bis Wochenmitte in ganz London die Runde machen und wie ständen wir dann da?" Lady Lestrade lies sich auf dem Sofa nieder.

"Ich dachte du genießt das Wochenende," sagte Lord Lestrade als er sich selbst einen kleinen Whiskey und seiner Frau einen Sherry eingoss, "Ich weiss, die Charleses sind ein bisschen anstrengend, jetzt wo die Dinge nicht so laufen. Er hat mich übrigens wieder um Geld gebeten. Ich will ja helfen, schon wegen ihrer Kinder aber er hat sich das selbst eingebrockt." Lestrade setzte sich zu seiner Frau auf das Sofa und sie rückten in vertrauter Weise nah aneinander.

Jetzt war es unmöglich für Sherlock unbemerkt zu entkommen. Er war Zeuge eines intimen Moments und jetzt hervorzutreten würde sie alle in Verlegenheit bringen. Er fragte sich, ob er hinausschlüpfen konnte, wenn die anderen Gäste hereinkamen.

"Na ja, Tom und Jane sind immer eine Freude. Sind die Darlings gut angekommen?"

"Ja, Claire und Miller sind da. Sie ruhen sich in ihrem Zimmer aus und werden wohl erst zum Dinner zu uns stoßen."

"Wer sitzt an meinem Ende des Tisches?"

"Jane und Louisa."

"Na Gott sei Dank dafür. Du hast mich gestern Abend neben Tante Agatha gesetzt," zog Lestrade seine Frau auf. "Sie war ordentlich in Rage."

"Oh nein, warum? Ich wünschte wirklich wir müssten sie nicht so oft um uns haben. Sie kann so...ermüdend sein. Ich weiss nie was ich mit ihr tun soll. Sie kann niemanden von unseren Freunden ausstehen." Sie seufzte.

Hinter dem Vorhang bemerkte Sherlock den angestrengten Unterton in ihrer Stimme. Die üblichen Wochenendgäste schienen ihr Spass zu machen und sie war eine muntere Gastgeberin. Aber nun schien sie schon seit einiger Zeit von etwas in Anspruch genommen zu sein und die Hausmädchen wußten auch nicht was ihr die Stimmung verdarb.

"Ich weiss mein Schatz. Aber sie gehört nun mal zur Familie und sie ist wirklich harmlos. Sie hat ein gutes Herz unter dieser harten Schale."

"Weil wir gerade von Familie sprechen, was hälst du von Doktor Watson?" fragte sie.

Sherlock spitzte die Ohren, um die Meinung der Lestrades zu John zu hören. Wenn die beiden Johns Anwesenheit genossen, würde er möglicherweise erneut eingeladen.

Lord Lestrade dachte einen Augenblick nach, "Er scheint ein ziemlich vernünftiger Kerl zu sein. Ein bisschen linkslastig in seinen Ansichten aber anständig. Sein Vater war immer ein Kämpfer und seine Schwester hat bei diesen Suffragetten-Demonstrationen mitgemischt. Trotzdem, mir ist ein Mann mit Leidenschaften allemal lieber als so ein Milchgesicht wie Malvern. Großer Gott, Lou könnte es wirklich besser treffen. Ich weiss wir haben beschlossen, die Kinder soweit es geht selbst wählen zu lassen wen sie heiraten aber was sieht sie bloss in ihm?"

Lady Lestrade gluckste, "Ah ich glaube viel eher, dass nie ein Mann gut genug sein wird für deine Mädchen."

"Was willst du denn damit sagen?" der Lord klang beleidigt. "Ich mag Lizzys Ehemann."

"Ach du! Zuerst mochtest du ihn gar nicht. Ich erinnere mich wie du ihr gesagt hast sie solle jede Hoffnung auf Vergnügen wie Musik und Theater fahren lassen, weil Bankiers doch nur wie Rechenmaschinen seien und er würde sie nie irgendwohin führen wo es schön sei."

"Hab ich das wirklich? Da hab ich ihn wohl noch nicht sonderlich gut gekannt."

"Sie waren da bereits vier Monate verlobt. Ich glaube du magst ihn inzwischen nur, weil er dich jetzt zum Großvater macht. Das und weil er Peter eine Stelle verschafft hat."

"Ehem, Peter, ja..." Da war ein seltsamer Unterton in Lestrades Stimme, den Sherlock nicht zu deuten wußte. Es war nicht direkt Enttäuschung. Trotz einer leichten Unberechenbarkeit (und Sherlock war sich sicher das seine Lordschaft sich über dessen volle Tragweite nicht bewußt war) hatte sich Peter an der Universität ganz anständig gemacht. Nach dem er sie verlassen hatte, war er zwar ein wenig flatterhaft gewesen aber sicher nicht mehr als andere junge Männer seines Standes. Sherlock hatte sich nie um die Meinung der Lestrades über ihre Kinder gekümmert und er hoffte sie würden weiterreden. Aber die Konversation erstarb als den Lestrades bewußt wurde wie spät es war und das die übrigen Gäste bald zu ihnen stoßen würden. Sie standen auf, um ihre Plätze getrennt voneinander einzunehmen.

Da war das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür und Dimmock trat ein, gefolgt von Dame Agatha, Lady Louisa und Mr. Malvern.

Sherlock nutzte seine Chance und trat hervor als Dimmock vorbeiging aber Lady Lestrade sah ihn als er seinen Platz einnahm und er wußte, dass sie es bemerkt hatte.

'Ich darf ihn nicht anschauen, ich darf ihn nicht anschauen,' dachte John und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen bevor er das Wohnzimmer betrat. Glücklicherweise rauschte Lady Carolina an seine Seite als er hineinging. Wie sie angekündigt hatte, trug sie ein perlenbesetztes Abendkleid in einem tiefen blau.

"Guten Abend Doktor Watson. Möchten sie einen Drink vor dem Essen?" fragte sie höflich aber John konnte das versteckte Grinsen in ihrem Lächeln sehen. Er glaubte nicht, dass ihre nachmittäglichen Aktivitäten auf seinem oder Sherlocks Gesicht sichtbar waren aber ganz sicher war er nicht.

Sie führte ihn zu dem Tisch mit den Getränken wo der jüngere Diener servierte, Lord Lestrade sprach mit zwei Leuten die John noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Er und Caroline gingen zu einem leeren Sofa. Er bemerkte, dass die anderen sie anscheinend absichtlich für sich sein ließen. War jeder hier über diesen Eheanbahnungsversuch informiert worden?

"Wer sind die neuen Gäste?"

"Freunde von Tante Alice, Claire und Miller Darling. Sie kennt meine Mutter und Tante Alice schon ewig und sie ist mit Onkel Gregory zur Schule gegangen aber ich glaube nicht das sie damals befreundet waren.

Sie kennen Mr. und Mrs. Charles. Sie wirken immer so traurig. Und dann ist da Mr. Malvern. Louisa ist ein bisschen dumm. Ich glaube das sie sehr glücklich zusammen werden. Dann die Schauspieler. Man sagt sie hätten beide jede Menge Liebhaber! Vielleicht werde ich Schauspielerin. Was meinen sie?"

John schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Ich glaube sie wären fantastisch. Sie sind einfach herrlich verrückt wissen sie. Ich wünschte fast ich könnte sie heiraten."

"Oh Doktor Watson. Wir _sollten _heiraten!"

"Das hatten wir doch schon," tadelte John sie.

"Es wäre eine gute Tarnung. Wenn sie mich wirklich an irgendjemand ganz fürchterlichen verheiraten wollen kommen sie und retten mich, wollen sie das tun?"

"In Ordnung. Ich rette sie, wenn es nötig wird. Aber sie sind doch selbst so erfinderisch. Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass sie irgendwen brauchen der sie rettet."

Sie strahlte ihn an.

Sie unterhielten sich weiter angeregt, bis Lady Lestrade das Zeichen gab, dass es Zeit für das Dinner erhob sich und reichte ihr den Arm, "Lady Caroline?"

"Doktor Watson."

Wie sie vorausgesagt hatte, hatte man sie nebeneinander platziert, allerdings war John erstaunt, dass er ebenfalls neben Lady Lestrade zu sitzen kam. Er fand sie war eine freundliche Frau, obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass sie im Gespräch seine Qualitäten und seine möglichen Absichten bezüglich ihrer Nichte auzuloten versuchte. Sie fragte ihn nach seiner Zeit in der Armee und seiner Meinung zu Indien, wie es seine Lordschaft auch getan hatte. Es schien, dass Caroline Recht gehabt hatte und sie hoffte er würde sie mit ihm zurücknehmen.

Er sprach über seine Familie, Caroline hörte von seiner anderen Seite eifrig zu.

"Ist ihre Schwester wirklich eine Suffragette?" fragte Caroline. "Marschiert sie bei den Demonstrationen mit?"

"Ja. Sie glaubt ganz fest an deren Ziele und ich stimme ihr da zu. Ich kenne viele Frauen denen ich zutraue vom Wahlrecht vernünftigeren Gebrauch zu machen als viele Männer."

"Ich wäre gern eine Suffragette."

"Caroline!" rief Lady Lestrade.

"Wäre ich wirklich," rief Caroline ziemlich entrüstet aus.

"Das ist nicht..." Lady Lestrade stockte, unsicher wie sie fortfahren sollte, ohne zu unhöflich zu werden.

"Es ist in Ordnung Lady Lestrade. Ich weiss dass diese Ansichten nicht sonderlich populär sind," unterbrach John sie, um sie zu beruhigen.

"Nein, es ist...ich glaube auch, dass Frauen das Recht zu wählen bekommen sollten. Ich habe schliesslich drei Töchter. Ich fürchte nur...das die Suffragetten es mit ihren Protestmärschen mehr wie aufrührerische Hetze aussehen lassen."

"Ich verstehe sie vollkommen. Und ich gestehe, dass nach dem Tod von Miss Davison, meine Mutter und ich uns mit meiner Schwester ernsthaft unterhalten haben und sie gebeten sich selbst nicht vorsätzlich in Gefahr zu bringen. Natürlich schien Miss Davison ein wenig verrückt gewesen zu sein aber immernoch sind Frauen im Gefängnis im Hungerstreik. Harriet ist bisher nicht verhaftet worden und hoffentlich kommt es auch nicht dazu. Aber unser Vater hat uns beigebracht, dass es Dinge gibt für die zu kämpfen sich lohnt und ich kann nicht guten Gewissens versuchen ihr ihr Tun zu verbieten oder zu kontrollieren."

Lady Lestrade nickte und lächelte ein wenig traurig. "Ich sehe du hast einen Verbündeten für deine radikalen Ansichten gefunden Caroline. Aber...alles um was ich bitte, ist das du vorsichtig bist. Du weist du hast viel zu verlieren, du und deine Schwestern."

"Lady Lestrade, sie müssen zwischen mir und Mrs. Charles vermitteln," unterbracch sie Mr. Duncester plötzlich.

Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln an John und Caroline, wandte sich Lady Lestrade zu ihrer Rechten, um sich mit Mr. Duncaster zu unterhalten.

Caroline schaute für einen Moment nachdenklich drein aber dann grinste sie John zu und sagte, "Ich würde ihre Schwester trotzdem gern treffen!"

John bemühte sich sehr Sherlock nicht anzuschauen, nicht einzuatmen, wenn er ihn bediente, damit er den Duft seiner Haut nicht wahrnahm. Aber offensichtlich reichten seine Bemühungen nicht aus, denn Caroline trat ihm jedesmal seitlich gegen das Schienbein, wenn sein Blick zu wandern begann.

Er verzog in gespieltem Ärger das Gesicht in ihre Richtung. "Ich fürchte ich werde immer reflexartig mein Bein reiben, wenn ich ihn in Zukunft ansehe. Sie wissen schon, wie es dieser russische Wissenschaftler Pavlov mit seinen Hunden gemacht hat."

"Sie wollen das," fragte sie mit nachdenklichem Blick, "nicht wahr? Ihn ansehen, in Zukunft, für den Rest ihres Lebens?"

John wagte einen Blick in die Richtung in der Sherlock stand, so elegant und schön und eindrucksvoll. "Ja. Ich glaube wirklich das will ich."

Nach dem Dinner spielte Mr. Duncaster einige der synkopischen Ragtime Melodien, die aus Amerika herüberkamen und Jane Larkin versuchte allen einen brandneuen Tanz beizubringen, den Foxtrott, mit sehr gemischtem Erfolg. Sogar John lies sich überzeugen mitzumachen, jeglicher Versuche sich auf alte Kriegsverletzungen zu berufen zum Trotz und am Ende hatte er alle anwesenden Damen im Arm gehabt, mit Ausnahme von Dame Agatha. Sie hatte sich auf dem Sofa niedergelassen und zeigte deutlich ihren Abscheu angesichts dieser neuen Tänze, die Männer und Frauen in so viel engeren Körperkontakt brachte.

Im Gegensatz dazu, schien Sir Neville es zu genießen den anwesenden jungen Damen so nahe kommen zu können, inbesondere den Ladies Louisa und Caroline. Beide schienen bei seiner Berührung zu erschauern. Und schließlich lehnte er sich zu ihr hinüber und flüsterte Caroline etwas ins Ohr, eine Grimasse, die wohl ein Lächeln darstellen sollte auf dem Gesicht. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte einen so deutlichen Ausdruck von Abscheu, dass John zu ihrer Rettung hinübereilte. Als er sie erreichte hatte sie sich jedoch bereits selbst von ihm befreit.

"Caroline?" flüsterte John als er versuchte sie in diesem seltsamen langsam, langsam, schnell, schnell Schritt fortzuziehen, den Jane ihnen beigebracht hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als ob allein der Gedanke zu wiederholen was er zu ihr gesagt hatte sie mit Abscheu erfüllte.

Während John sich nicht in dem gleichen Zustand nervös aufgeregter Erwartung befand wie am Abend zuvor, so wäre er doch viel lieber oben mit Sherlock allein gewesen. Trotz einiger amüsanter Gespräche mit den Darlings, konnte er das Ende des Abends nicht erwarten. Es zog sich jedoch länger hin, als am gestrigen Abend und Dame Agatha zog sich zurück, bevor Lady Lestrade den Abend beendete. Als sie sich schließlich erhob signalisierte sie damit, dass jeder der wollte sich zurückziehen dürfe. John gestand Mr. Charles, dass er nicht viel von Investitionen verstand und das sein Vater Spekulationen missbilligt hatte und konnte sich dennoch nicht so bald aus der Unterhaltung zurückziehen, wie er gern gewollt hätte. Als er endlich in der Lage war in die Halle zu verschwinden, um die Treppe zu erklimmen, hatten die meisten anderen Gäste sich bereits zurückgezogen.

Allerdings stand Lady Caroline an der Treppe mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

"Gute Nacht Lady Caroline," nickte John ihr zu als er an ihr vorüberging.

"Doktor Watson...Ich habe gerade gesehen..."

Da war etwas in ihrer Stimme, das John dazu brachte innezuhalten. "Lady Caroline?"

"Ich sah gerade Tante Alice in einem sehr eigenartigen Gespräch mit diesem schrecklichen Diener, Anderson. Sie sah so durcheinander aus."

John folgte ihrem Blick zum dunklen Ende der Halle, konnte aber nichts sehen. "Soll ich ihren Onkel holen, was meinen sie?"

"Nein, nein...Tante Alice kann schon auf sich selbst aufpassen. Es ist wahrscheinlich nichts, sicher nur etwas wegen des Haushalts." Sie wandte sich um und lies einen wissenden und schelmischen Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht treten, "Ich weiss sie haben dringende _Geschäfte _die auf sie warten, Doktor Watson. Ich will sie nicht aufhalten."

John fühlte wie er errötete, "Sie sind wirklich unverbesserlich, nicht wahr?"

"Denken sie daran," sagte sie sich flüsternd zu ihm neigend, "Einen ordentlichen _Gruss_ von mir und meinen Schwestern." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und ging dann die Stufen hinauf.

Als John sein Zimmer erreichte, öffnete Sherlock gerade sein Hemd, Rock, Kravatte und Weste lagen bereits ordentlich an der Seite.

"Du musst jetzt nicht gehen, um mein Hemd zu bügeln oder?" fragte John, lehnte sich gegen die geschlossene Tür, als wolle er Sherlock an der Flucht hindern falls nötig.

"Nein, das habe ich beriets erledigt als ich meine Abend-Livree gebügelt habe," lächelte Sherlock und fuhr damit fort sich auszuziehen.

John entledigte sich des Jackets und seiner Kravatte, während er den Raum durchquerte. Er würde beides am folgenden Abend nicht mehr brauchen, tatsächlich für eine ganze Weile nicht mehr, deshalb kümmerte es ihn nicht, ob seine Kleider als zerknitterter Haufen enden würden. Da er es nicht nötig hatte viel Aufhebens darum zu machen, kroch John bereits nackt auf das Bett, das Sherlock bereits aufgedeckt hatte, bevor dieser sich völlig entkleidet hatte.

Es gab diesmal keine Notwendigkeit einander langsam auszuziehen. Das hatten sie bereits getan. Es ist als seien wir ein Paar, schon lange zusammen, dachte Sherlock. Immer noch begierig aufeinander aber es nicht nötig habend schüchtern oder verführerisch zu sein.

Endlich nackt, kroch er auf das Bett und setzte sich rücklings auf Johns Hüften, lehnte sich nach vorn für einen langen intimen Kuss. John küsste und leckte seinen Hals, bis Sherlock nachgiebig und entspannt war, alle Anstrengungen des Tages vergessen. Unter zu Hilfenahme von ein bisschen Öl, ließ er sich in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung auf Johns hartem Schwanz hinuntergleiten und stieß dabei ein atemloses lustvolles 'Oh' aus. Er lehnte sich zurück und stützte die Hände auf Johns Schenkeln ab, so dass sein Körper einen gespannten Bogen beschrieb, der Kopf zurückgeworfen. Die Position stieß Johns Schwanz genau in diesen empfindlichen Punkt in seinem Inneren und ließ ihn sich vor Lust winden. Das und Johns gemurmelte Würdigungen, sein zügelloses Stöhnen als Sherlock seine Hüften kreisen ließ und seine Berührung - er presste seine Handfläche gegen Sherlocks Unterbauch, krallte seine Finger in Sherlocks Schenkel - bewirkte, dass Sherlock sich nicht mehr lange würde zurückhalten können.

Ihre früheren Begegenungen an diesem Tag hatte ihn nur scharf gemacht, während das was er wirklich wolte, dies hier war. John in ihm, ihn in Besitz nehmend, seinen Namen flüsternd. Er griff mit noch glitschigen Fingern nach seinem eigenen Schwanz und fühlte wie sich Johns Hand um seine legte, um ihn gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt zu reiben.

"Oh Gott, John, oh!" schrie er wild auf, die Anspannung in seinem Körper so unerträglich, verzweifelt dem Höhepunkt entgegenstrebend.

Er wußte er war zu laut aber sein Orgasmus schien ewig anzudauern, Johns Bewegungen zogen es hinaus, bis Sherlock keuchend und schluchzend vornüber kippte.

Als er wieder zu Atem kam ohne das Gefühl zu haben er müßte ersticken, began er sich zu bewegen und bemerkte erst dann, dass John in ihm noch immer hart war. "Oh Gott, ich dachte du bist gekommen, es tut mir leid," kraftlos bewegte er die Hüften, um John Befriedigung zu verschaffen.

"Schhh, schhh," beruhigte John, rieb sanft über Sherlocks Rücken und griff nach seinen Hüften, um sie stillzuhalten. "Das hier ist nicht quid pro quo. (Latein, etwa: eine Hand wäscht die andere, bzw. für eine Leistung eine entsprechende Gegenleistung erhalten, Anmerk. der Übersetzerin) Mir geht es gut. Dir geht es gut. Einfach tief atmen."

"Aber es ist nicht gesund für einen Mann einfach so aufzuhören," jammerte Sherlock wieder.

"Blödsinn. Diese Ausrede benutzen Männer doch nur, um zu bekommen was sie wollen. Atme einfach. Das ist perfekt im Augenblick. Schhh, schhh. Dein Gesicht, mein Gott..."

"Was? Habe ich..." er war zu empfindlich, zu überwältigt in diesem Moment, um zu verstehen was John meinte.

"Nein, nein. Es ist so erstaunlich. Gerade eben, als du zum Höhepunkt gekommen bist, deine Augen werden so groß und weit und dein Mund ist dieses perfekte 'O'. Es ist als ob du jedesmal wieder überrascht bist, wenn es passiert. Ich will dich jeden Tag so sehen, für den Rest meines Lebens."

Das ließ sie beide innehalten. Sherlock stützte sich auf die Ellbogen, so das er John ins Gesicht sehen konnte. "Meinst du das ernst? Das du mich wiedersehen willst? Wirst du wieder kommen?" Er fand, dass er wissen sollte wovon John sprach aber mit John zusammen zu sein, ließ ihn nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf sein und das war nicht unbedingt nur gut. Konnte er wagen darauf zu hoffen, dass John das Gleiche fühlte wie er?

"Ob ich das ernst meine? Nein, ich will dich nicht hier wiedersehen. Ich bezweifle auch, dass ich wieder eingeladen werde. Nein, ich...ich will dich...wenn du mich nimmst. Ich will _nie_ mehr aufhören dich zu sehen. Verstehst du nicht? Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr, ich kann es kaum ertragen mit dir im selben Raum zu sein und dich nicht berühren, nicht halten zu können."

John strich eine schweissverklebte Locke aus Sherlocks gerötetem Gesicht, "Wenn du eine Frau wärst, würde ich dich bitten mit mir durchzubrennen. Heute Nacht. Wir würden diesen schläfrigen Vikar wecken und er müsste uns trauen.

Ich bin nicht religiös aber ich danke Gott, dass ich das zweimal im Leben finden durfte. Ich kann mein Glück kaum fassen."

Sherlock zuckte so heftig von Johns Körper zurück, dass es wehtat. Er fiel fast aus dem Bett. 'Es ging nicht um mich,' dachte er verzweifelt. 'Es ging nie um mich.' John liebte einen Geist dem Sherlock zufällig ähnlich sah. Zu seinem Schrecken spürte er seine Augen brennen als er seine Hosen griff, die über dem Garderobenständer hingen.

John versuchte immer noch sich von der Bettdecke zu befreien. "Was? Oh, halt! Bitte, was habe ich gesagt?"

"Ich bin nicht er. Ich werde nie er sein," schnappte er halblaut.

Verzweifelt versuchte John Sherlocks unkontrollierten Fluchtversuch zu stoppen, indem er losstürmte, um den schlanken Mann in seinen Armen einzufangen. "Wer? Was? Oh." John zog Sherlock zurück auf die Bettkante aber Sherlock hielt immer noch krampfhaft schützend seine Hose vor der Brust.

"Ich weiss das du nicht er bist. Ich will nicht das du er bist. Schhh...Ja ich habe ihn geliebt und ja, ich wünschte ich hätte mehr Zeit mit ihm gehabt aber das ist Vergangenheit. Du bist erstaunlich, mehr als erstaunlich. Und einzigartig. Ich meinte was ich sagte, ich habe noch nie zuvor jemanden wie dich getroffen. Ich wollte dich vom ersten Moment an, als ich dich in der Reihe zum Empfang stehen sah. Und dann als wir uns unterhalten haben, du warst so brillant...so besonders, ich wußte ich wollte dich besser kennenlernen. Oh Sherlock, wer hat dir so sehr wehgetan, dass du glaubst du seist so wenig wert?" endete John, mit einem Finger sanft über Sherlocks Wange streichend.

Die Augen immer noch niedergeschlagen, legte Sherlock seine Hosen auf den Knien ab. "Ich bin nur...Ich bin nicht...du..." Er wußte selbst nicht was er eigentlich sagen wollte, nur das er ausdrücken wollte wie sehr John sein Leben verändert hatte.

"Warte hier," sagte John und bewegte sich schnell weg vom Bett, sein nackter Körper blass in dem schwachen Gaslicht. Er wühlte einen Moment im Ankleidetisch herum und kam dann zum Bett zurück, wo er Sherlock die Hosen aus den Händen zog und beiseite legte. "Sherlock Holmes, mit diesem...ehm, Manschettenknopf, will ich dich binden, mit meinem Körper will ich dich ehren und all meine irdischen Güter will ich dir schenken." ("With this ring I thee bind, with my body I thee worship and with all my worldly goods I thee endow" - klassischer englischer Hochzeitsschwur, Eheversprechen, der während der Trauung von beiden Partnern gesprochen wird, ähnlich dem im Deutschen gebräuchlicheren, "in guten wie in schlechten Tagen..." Anmerk. der Übersetzerin).

Sherlock begann zu kichern und schließlich lachten sie beide, alle Sorgen verpufften in der Albernheit der Geste. Sherlock nahm den dargebotenen Manschettenknopf. Es waren zwei flache goldene Scheiben mit den Initialen JW in einer geschwungenen Schrift, verbunden mit einer dicken Kette. "John Watson, du bist verrückt und ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich mich fühle als wäre ich jemand anders, jemand anderer als ich noch gestern gewesen bin."

"Sollen wir mit dem ehren deines Körpers weitermachen? Ich denke ich hätte jetzt gern das quid für mein quo," lächelte John, verschloß Sherlocks Hand um den Manschettenknopf mit der seinen und lehnte sich nach vorn, um ihm einen langen Kuss zu geben.

John hängte Sherlocks Hose wieder über den Garderobenständer. Sherlock legte den Manschettenknopf ehrfürchtig auf den Nachttisch und legte sich auf den Rücken, die Beine einladend gespreizt und John kroch zwischen sie, ihn erneut zu nehmen.

Später fragte John, auf Sherlocks Brust liegend, "Was tun wir jetzt, da ich nicht wirklich mit dir durchbrennen kann?"

Sherlock dachte einen Moment nach, "Du könntest mich als deinen Dienstboten engagieren. Das wäre perfekt. Ich könnte kommen und in Londen mit dir leben, niemand würde merken das..." Er verdrehte sich, um John mit glühendem Blick ins Gesicht zu sehen.

John rollte auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. "Nerin, nicht als mein Diener. Meine Ansichten darüber sind bekannt. Ich schätze meine Freunde wären schockierter darüber, wenn ich dich als meinen Diener mit zurück brächte als als meinen Liebhaber. Nein, es muss...wie ist deine Handschrift? Ich weiss du sprichst Latein und Französisch, was sonst noch?"

"An was denkst du?" Die Dinge entwickelten sich so schnell und so perfekt.

"Mit meinem neuen Einkommen, könnte ich dich als meinen Sekretär anstellen. Ich habe immer gesagt, dass ich mit meinen Berichten und Rechnungen einfach hoffnungslos bin. Und wir könnten sagen, dass du mir hilfst meine Erinnerungen aus dem Ausland niederzuschreiben. Würde dir das passen? Ich habe sogar einen kleinen Raum unter dem Dach. Wir könnten sagen, dass ich ihn dir überlasse. Du würdest natürlich nicht wirklich dort schlafen," grinste er.

Sherlock grinste zurück aber als er sich zu John hindrehte war er wieder ernst. "Du bist brillant, weisst du das?"

"Ich wurschtele mich so durch," lachte John.

"John, ich will dir wirklich helfen, weisst du. Ich will nicht bloß ausgehalten werden. Ich kann deine Bücher führen, deine Patienten empfangen und Notizen aufnehmen. Es wäre mir eine Freude."

"Ich hätte das gern. Mit dir zusammen arbeiten. Und ich würde dir auch gern bei deinen Studien helfen."

"Welche Studien?"

"Was immer du möchtest. Sprachen vielleicht."

"Ich wollte immer gern mehr über Chemie und Physik lernen. Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

"John?"

"Hhhm?" glückselig und entspannt glitt John in den Schlaf.

"Nein, nichts. Geh schlafen."

John rollte sich zurück, um ihn anzublicken, "Was? Ich will es wissen."

"Könnte ich...würdest du...darf ich dich nehmen?"

"Oh! Möchtest du? Ich würde gern falls du dich fragst. Ich war nur nicht sicher ob du auch."

Sherlock lachte, "Ich war nicht sicher ob du möchtest. Viele wollen das nicht."

"Komm her."

John zog ihn auf sich und blickte zu ihm hoch. Er strich mit einem Finger über Sherlocks weiche Lippen. "Hab nie Angst mich um etwas zu bitten" Sie küssten sich und John rutschte so hin, dass Sherlock zwischen seinen Beinen zu liegen kam, sie wurden beide wieder hart, rieben sich aneinander unter sanftem Seufzen und atemlosen 'Ich liebe dichs'. Sherlock ließ sich Zeit John vorzubereiten, küsste seinen Hals, seine Brust, rieb seinen Schwanz bis er ganz hart war, bevor er mit einem Seufzen in ihn hineinglitt.

Er hatte vergessen wie eng es sein würde, wie intensiv. Es war nichts was er oft getan hatte. Ein paar Mal mit Mickey, niemals mit Peter oder Sir Clive. Aber es fühlte sich mit John so richtig an, als ob sich ein Kreis geschlossen hätte.

Als sie danach aneinander geschmiegt dalagen, fragte John, "Wie gehen wir weiter vor? Frage ich Lord Lestrade, ob ich dich engagieren kann?"

"Ich sollte wohl meine Kündigung einreichen. Das wäre weniger...verdächtig. Morgen ist Sonntag, also am Montag morgen."

"Wie lange musst du noch hierbleiben?"

"Ein Monat ist üblich."

"EIN MONAT!" rief John aus. "Ich kann nicht einen Monat von dir getrennt sein!"

Sherlock lächelte. "Alles andere würde für uns beide merkwürdig aussehen. Ich will auch nicht warten aber die Zeit wird schnell vergehen, mit kommenden Weihnachten."

"Na gut," murmelte John unglücklich, "aber nur ein Monat. Dann kannst du Weihnachten bei mir sein." Er lachte plötzlich.

"Was?" fragte Sherlock.

"Lady Caroline wird sehr erfreut sein. Obwohl ich nun meine Verlobung mit ihr lösen muss."

"WAS?" Sherlock setzte sich alarmiert auf.

"Schhh. Ist in Ordnung. Lady Caroline und ich hatten eine hochinteressante Unterhaltung im Garten. Sie ist ein ziemlich ungewöhnliches Mädchen."

"Ja das ist sie aber...du bist nicht wirklich mit ihr verlobt oder?"

"Nein, nein. Ich sagte das ich sie retten kommen würde, wenn man versuchte sie mit irgendeinem schrecklichen Kerl zu verheiraten, als ihr Ersatzverlobter, schätze ich."

"John, das hat aber niemand gehört oder? Du weißt das Eheversprechen für eine junge Frau in Lady Carolines Position etwas sehr ernstes sind."

"Nein wir waren ganz allein. Anscheinend wurde ich hierher eingeladen, als eine Art Bewerber aber sie scheint von uns zu wissen oder es zumindest zu vermuten - mach dir keine Sorgen, sie findet es gut - und ich glaube wir sind schnell Freunde geweorden. Du magst sie wirklich oder?"

"Das scheint dich zu überraschen?"

"Na ja, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Kinder zu deinen Aufgaben gehören würden."

"Kinder sind nützlich John. Sie sehen und hören mehr als den Erwachsenen bewußt ist. Und Caroline war eine sehr aufmerksame Beobachterin, mein eigener kleiner Spion. Hhhm sie weiß über uns Bescheid...Ich hätte mir denken können, dass sie das merken würde."

"Sie erwähnte einen Freund ihrer Schwester."

"Ich hörte gerüchteweise davon, von anderen Dienstboten aber man kann nie sicher sein, ob es nicht nur böswilliger Tratsch ist. Ich freue mich das ihr zwei euch angefreundet habt. Sie war immer etwas ganz besonderes und ziemlich mißverstanden, fürchte ich."

"Sie trug mir auf, dir von ihr und ihren Schwestern ordentlich einen mitzugeben."

"Tatsächlich? Tja, nachdem das ein Befehl von oben ist, schätze ich wir müssen dem nachkommen."


	6. Drunter und Drüber

**Kapitel 6: Drunter und Drüber **

Als Sherlock sich seinen eigenen schwarzen Anzug und Krawatte anzog, um sich für den Kirchgang fertig zu machen, vibrierte er fast vor Glück. Er hatte den völlig aberwitzigen Wunsch zu verkünden, dass er verlobt sei, als ob er ein albernes Hausmädchen sei, dass vom Milchmann umworben wurde. Nachdem er John verlassen hatte, der schläfrig etwas von es sei die Nachtigall und nicht die Lerche murmelte, war er nach oben in sein Zimmer gegangen und mit Johns Manschettenknopf fest in seine Hand geklammert eingeschlafen, so fest, dass der Abdruck von Johns Initialen in seine Handfläche geprägt war, als er wieder wach wurde. Er ließ ihn in seine Tasche gleiten, so das er ihn jederzeit berühren konnte.

Wie üblich versammelte sich das Personal im Dienstboten Speisezimmer, um gemeinsam zur Hauskapelle zu gehen. Sherlock betrachtete sich selbst als Atheisten, seit er zum ersten Mal die Bibel gelesen hatte und beim Vergleich mit der lateinischen Version etliche Übersetzungsfehler und Widersprüche entdeckt hatte, die seinen logischen Geist empörten. Aber den Gottesdienst nicht zu besuchen war ein Grund zur Kündigung. Die einzige Ausnahme war die Küchenmagd, Mary Rose, ein strammes Geordie-Mädchen (geographische Herkunftsbezeichnung = Einwohner von Tyneside, Nordost-England, Anmerk. der Übersetzerin), das die drei Meilen in die Stadt und zurück zweimal die Woche bei jedem Wetter lief, um dort an der Messe teilzunehmen und die Beichte abzulegen. Sie hatte sich bereits vor einiger Zeit auf den Weg gemacht.

Sherlock betrachtete die übrigen Dienstboten. Jetzt da er sie verlassen würde, fühlte er eine tiefe Zuneigung zu ihnen allen: die Mädchen in ihren Sonntagshüten, verziert mit Bändern und Schmuck, die von den Damen der Herrschaft abgelegt worden waren. Mrs. Hudson und Mrs. Norris, die Köchin, die ihre mütterlichen Gefühle am jüngeren Personal auslebten. Sogar Dimmock, der oftmals das Objekt von Sherlocks Spott wegen seiner Ungeschicklichkeit war, erschien ihm nun lediglich jung und ungeeignet für einen Diener. Er wußte, dass er sich selbst von ihnen abgesondert hatte und oftmals für seine Großtuerei von ihnen verspottet worden war. Er hatte das zuweilen übelgenommen aber nun erkannte er, dass es eine vorsichtige Form von Zuneigung gewesen sein musste. Er würde das alles verlassen. Er war nicht länger ein Dienstbote, zumindest nicht in seinen Augen und bald auch nicht einmal mehr dem Namen nach. Die meisten von ihnen würden diese Möglichkeit niemals haben. Die meisten würden nicht einmal die Chance haben zu lieben oder zu heiraten, immer angewiesen auf das Wohlwollen ihrer Herrschaft.

'John färbt auf mich ab,' dachte er. 'Er sollte sich auf eine Seifenkiste an Speakers Corner stellen und eine Revolution anzetteln. Natürlich,' dachte er mit einem Grinsen, 'kann er schwerlich jederman verführen damit er seine Ansichten übernimmt.'

Das Personal besuchte den Gottesdienst in der Kapelle um sieben Uhr morgens und kehrte um acht zurück ins Haus, um alles vorzubereiten, damit die Familie und ihre Gäste den Gottesdienst um zehn besuchen konnten. Sie gingen immer zusammen.

"Mr. Holmes," sagte Mr. Gregson, "wissen sie wo Mr. Anderson ist?"

Sherlock unterdrückte den Drang zu sagen, dass er es nicht wußte, es ihn nicht kümmerte und das er hoffte der Schlag habe ihn getroffen. "Ich weiss es nicht Sir." Er machte eine Pause, "Wir setzen uns nicht ständig gegenseitig in Kenntniss über unseren jeweiligen Aufenthaltsort. Sir."

Gregson sah Sherlock missbilligend an. Er hatte Sherlock früher schon wegen einer unterschwelligen Unverschämtheit in seinem Auftreten gerügt.

"Seien sie so gut und bitten sie ihn sich uns anzuschließen, Mr. Holmes."

"Ja Sir."

Sherlock stapfte die Treppe wieder nach oben, rieb dabei den Manschettenknopf in seiner Tasche und dachte daran, dass er nur noch einen Monat lang mit Anderson zu tun haben musste. Er klopfte kräftig an Andersons Tür und hoffte ihn schlafend vorzufinden. Wenn irgend jemand wegen einer Pflichtverletzung entlassen würde, dann nicht er. Niemand antwortete.

Er klopfte erneut, noch etwas energischer. "Anderson! Wir warten auf sie, um zur Kirche zu gehen. Es ist bereits fünf nach und Mr. Gregson ist nicht erfreut. Anderson? Anderson, ich komme jetzt herein. Sie sollten besser angekleidet sein."

Das erste was Sherlock bemerkte war, dass der Raum in Unornung war. Das zweite was ihm auffiel, war das Anderson noch im Bett lag.

"Anderson?" Sherlock streckte die Hand aus, um den Körper zu berühren und sich dessen zu versichern, was er doch bereits wusste. Anderson war tot. Niemand schlief auf dem Rücken mit einem Laken über dem Gesicht. Er zog das Laken herunter. Andersons Augen waren geschlossen und die Ursache seines Todes - seine eigene Krawatte - lag noch um seinen Hals. Er war noch mit seiner Abend-Livree bekleidet, abgesehen von der Jacke die augehängt worden war. Der Körper fühlte sich kalt an. Sherlock zog das Laken noch weiter herunter und sah, dass Anderson entgegen den Hausregeln seine Hemdsärmel aufgerollt hatte. Er versuchte den Arm anzuheben und stellte fest, dass die Totenstarre bereits eingesetzt hatte.

Obwohl Sherlock schon viele tote Tiere gesehen hatte, hatte er doch noch nie einen toten Menschen gesehen. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass er irgendetwas empfinden sollte - Reue, darüber das er unfreundlich zu Anderson gewesen war, Bedauern, darüber das er tot war - aber alles was er fühlte war Faszination angesichts des Todes. Es war ganz offensichtlich Mord und auch das faszinierte ihn. Wer hatte den Mann getötet? Wie würde die Polizei den Täter finden?

Er sah sich in dem Raum um. Seine erste Annahme war nicht ganz richtig gewesen. Nur die eine Hälfte des Zimmers war in Unordnung. Der Kleiderschrank war durchwühlt worden und der Inhalt von drei der vier Schubladen der Kommode auf den Boden gekippt. Also hatte der Mörder, oder besser jemand hatte - wahrscheinlich der Mörder - gefunden wonach er gesucht hatte.

Mit der Schuhspitze schob Sherlock ein paar Dinge in der letzten geöffneten Schublade beiseite. Er war nicht erpicht darauf tief in Andersons Kleidern zu graben. Er fand keinen Hinweis darauf, was fehlte. Nein, da war doch etwas. Ein paar wenige blaue Bänder, von etwa einem halben Yard Länge (ca. 46 cm, Anm. der Übersetzerin). Zwei, nein drei, zwischen den Kleidern und wenigen anderen Besitztümern. Was auch immer es gewesen war - wahrscheinlich Briefe - war wohl an verschiedenen Stellen in der Schublade versteckt gewesen.

Er kehrte zu dem Toten zurück. Die Krawatte um Andersons Hals war nicht fest zu gezogen worden aber in einem merkwürdigen dicken Knoten verschlungen. Der Mörder hatte Andersons Augen geschlossen und sein Gesicht zugedeckt. Reue? Dem Toten die letzte Ehre erweisen? Oder war jemand anders nach ihm hier gewesen?

Er konnte nicht viel mehr tun ohne etwas zu bewegen und er wusste Gregson würde bald kommen, um zu shen wo sie beide blieben, wenn er nicht zuerst hinunterging. Er zog das Laken wieder über Andersons Gesicht.

Zurück im Speisezimmer begab er sich an Gregsons Seite und sagte so leise er konnte, "Es gibt ein Problem mit Mr. Anderson Sir. Ich muss in der Halle mit ihnen sprechen."

Gregson sah überrascht aus, folgte Sherlock aber nach draussen. "Ist Mr. Anderson krank?"

"Nein Sir, er ist tot."

"Tot! Sind sie sicher?"

"Ja Sir. Ich habe den Körper berührt. Er ist kalt und steif. Ich glaube das er ermordet worden ist. Es sieht so aus, als sei er mit seiner eigenen Krawatte erwürgt worden."

Gregson zog die Augenbrauen zusammen als er versuchte sich über die korrekte Vorgehensweise in solch einem Fall klar zu werden. Aber gab es denn eine korrekte Vorgehensweise in einem Fall von Mord?

"Mr. Holmes, bitten sie Mrs. Turner zu uns in die Halle."

"Ja Sir."

Sherlock kehrte ins Speisezimmer und zu den neugierigen Blicken der übrigen Bediensteten zurück.

"Mrs. Turner, Mr. Gregson hätte sie gern gesprochen."

Mrs. Turner war eine hagere Frau mit einem schmalen Gesicht, in dem große blaue Augen das hervorstechenste Merkmal waren. Sie hatte eine freundlich mütterliche Art und Sherlock wußte, dass sie nicht in der Lage sein würde ihre Reaktion auf die Nachricht vor der übrigen Dienerschaft zu beherrschen.

Tatsächlich war sie auch bereits in Tränen ausgebrochen, als er in der Halle wieder zu ihr und Gregson stieß. Er vermutete, dass sie mit die einzige vom Personal sein würde, die wegen Anderson weinte.

"Mr. Holmes, bitte geleiten sie mit Mrs. Turner die anderen zur Kapelle. Ich werde gehen und Lord Lestrade die Nachricht überbringen und mit ihm besprechen was nun zu tun ist. Falls irgend jemand fragt, sagen sie Mr. Anderson sei krank. Ich verlasse mich auf ihre Diskretion."

"Natürlich Sir." Er bezweifelte, dass irgend jemand vom Personal sich mit der Geschichte von Andersons Krankheit zufrieden geben würde, wenn Mrs. Turner nicht aufhörte zu weinen aber mit einigem Nase schnauben, schaffte sie es sich soweit unter Kontrolle zu bringen, dass sie in den Speiseraum zurückkehren konnte.

Alle gingen schweigend zur Kapelle aber Sherlock glaubte fast die Gedanken hören zu können, die allen duch die Köpfe schwirrten. In dem schmalen Raum angekommen, setzte eich Sherlock ganz nach hinten, um die anderen zu beobachten. Es war faszinierend das die Möglichkeit bestand, dass einer von ihnen ein Mörder sein könnte.

Die Hausmädchen schloss er als Verdächtige aus, obwohl die Möglichkeit bestand, dass eine von ihnen Andersons Gesicht zugedeckt hatte. Mit Ausnahme von Mary Rose, die fünf Fuß zehn Inch groß war (1,77 m, Anmerk. der Übersetzerin), wahrscheinlich fünfzehn Stone (95 kg, Anmerk. der Übersetzerin) wog und die großen Bottiche mit nasser Wäsche ohne Hilfe heben konnte, bezweifelte Sherlock, dass irgend eines der Mädchen genug Kraft gehabt hätte. Dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass alle weiblichen Dienstboten in der ständigen Angst lebten, im Männerkorridor angetroffen zu werden, bedeutete das doch sofortige Entlassung mit einem ruinierten Ruf. Er hatte immer vermutet, dass Anderson und Sally irgendeine Form von Übereinkunft hatten, sie stammten aus demselben Dorf. Aber er hatte nie ein Anzeichen für tatsächliche Unschicklichkeiten bemerkt.

Mrs. Turner schniefte am Ende einer Kirchenbank und wurde von Mrs. Norris der Köchin getröstet. Die Hausmädchen tauschten Blicke und versuchten sich zusammenzureimen was vorging. Er suchte in ihren Gesichtern aber sie schienen alle ehrlich verwirrt. Da waren keine Hinweise darauf, dass eine von ihnen vielleicht mehr wußte als sie zu erkennnen gab.

Von den männlichen Haushaltsmitgliedern schloss er den jungen Hausdiener und den Schuhputzerjungen aus den gleichen Gründen wie die Mädchen aus. Sie hätten beide nicht die nötige Körperkraft gehabt. So blieben Dimmock, Gregson und er selbst. Er verwarf Richards den Chauffeur da sein Zimmer über den Ställen lag. Das Haus war des Nachts immer sorgfältig verschlossen. Wenn Richards hereingelassen worden wäre, hätte er Hilfe haben müssen. Er wusste auch, dass Richards ein Trinker war, der regelmäßig tot für die Welt war, sobald er das Automobil weggestellt hatte.

Da war noch Lord Lestrades Kammerdiener, Clarke, aber auch er schlief in einem anderen Teil des Hauses, um für Lord Lestrade jederzeit verfügbar zu sein. Er hatte mit dem übrigen Personal wenig zu tun, also was sollte sein Motiv sein?

Das brachte ihn zurück zur zentralen Frage: wer wollte Anderson töten? Und warum?

Unglücklicherweise war er der wahrscheinlichste Kandidat. Ihre Abneigung war bekannt und der Streit am vorangegangenen Nachmittag war von fast allen beobachtet worden. Die Polizei würde mit Sicherheit davon erfahren.

Konnte es jemand von der Herrschaft sein oder ein Mitglied der mitgereisten Dienerschaft? Er kam wieder zurück zu der Frage Warum? Was konnte das Motiv sein?

Wieder erwachte John aus einem Traum von Sherlock. Er war zu Hause in der Baker Street 221. Seine Praxis war im Erdgeschoss und die Wohnung im ersten und zweiten Stock. Sherlock klopfte an die Tür und John wollte ihn einlassen aber er schien sich durch dicken Sirup zu bewegen, so wie es einem im Traum oft geschah.

Mit einem Ruck erwachte er und bemerkte, dass tatsächlich jemand an seine Tür klopfte.

"Doktor Watson?"

John tastete nach seinem Morgenmantel und den Pantoffeln und öffnete die Tür. Lord Lestrade stand dort und wirkte als habe er sich in großer Hast angekleidet. Er trat herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Doktor Watson, es tut mir leid, dass ich sie damit belästigen muss. Es gibt ein Problem mit einem der Diener. Ich könnte ihren medizinischen Sachverstand gebrauchen, obwohl ich Verständnis dafür hätte, wenn sie da nicht hineingezogen werden wollten."

"Nein, nein, ich bin gern behilflich. Ist jemand krank?"

Lord Lestrade blickte auf den Teppich und dann sah er mit seinen großen braunen Augen zu John auf. "Tatsächlich ist es schlimmer als das. Einer der Diener ist tot."

Für einen Augenblick wurde Johns Welt weiss und er musste gegen ein Schwindelgefühl ankämpfen. 'Nein, Gott, nein,' dachte er. 'Du kannst nicht so grausam sein mir mein Glück wieder wegzunehmen.'

"Wer ist gestorben?"

"Der erste Diener, Anderson. Ich fürchte da unten ist alles ein bisschen drunter und drüber, wie sie sich vielleicht vorstellen können, deshalb wird Holmes nicht kommen können, um ihnen beim Ankleiden zu helfen."

"Oh Gott," stöhnte John und zog zitternd die Luft ein. Es war nicht Sherlock. Es war nicht Sherlock. Das war das einzige worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte. Er kämpfte gegen ein vor Erleichterung hysterisches Lachen an und hoffte Lestrade würde das Zittern in seiner Stimme für ein Zeichen von Emotion halten. "Ich meine, wie fürchterlich. War er krank, wissen sie etwas?"

Lestrade sah wieder sehr unbehaglich drein. "Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, guten Grund, das er ermordet wurde."

John folgte Lord Lestrade die Hintertreppe hinauf zu den Quartieren der Dienstboten im Dachgeschoß. Es war kalt von der Novemberluft und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es im Sommer stickig sein musste.

Genau wie Sherlock früher, obgleich John das nicht wissen konnte, bemerkte er die Unordnung und machte eine mentale Notiz. Die Polizei würde gerufen werden und von jedem eine Zeugenaussage aufnehmen.

Er schlug das Laken zurück und begeutachtete die Veränderung im Gesicht Andersons, es wirkte überraschend friedlich. Tatsächlich war es ohne die übliche ständige mürrische Grimasse fast attraktiv. John steckte einen Finger zwischen Andersons Hals und die Krawatte, um die Hämatome zu begutachten. Da war etwas mit dem Knoten in der Krawatte aber er konnte nicht genau sagen was ihn störte.

"Es scheint als sei er erwürgt worden aber der Gerichtsmediziner wird da mehr sagen können. Angesichts der Körpertemperatur und der Leichenstarre würde ich sagen er starb vor sechs oder sieben Stunden."


	7. Verdächtigungen und Verhöre

**Kapitel 7: Verdächtigungen und Verhöre**

Um acht, kehrten die Dienstboten aus der Kapelle zurück. Mr. Gregson und Mrs. Turner versammelten sie im Speisezimmer des Personals bevor sie nach oben gehen konnten, um sich umzukleiden.

"ich fürchte das ich ihnen sehr ernste Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen habe," hob Mr. Gregson an. Mrs. Turner brach in Tränen aus. "Der erste Diener, Mr. Anderson...Mr. Anderson ist verstorben."

Ein kollektives nach Luft ringen war zu hören. Sherlock suchte wieder die Gesichter nach abweichenden Reaktionen ab aber sie zeigten alle nur Schock.

Molly hob zögernd die Hand, "Verzeihen sie Mr. Gregson?"

"Ja Molly."

"Woran ist er gestorben, wissen sie das?"

Gregson sah unbehaglich drein. "Es ist noch unbestätigt aber wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen ist."

Sherlock hielt seinen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufrecht, Augen geradeaus aber er spürte die Blicke der anderen. Fast jeder hier war Zeuge seiner Auseinandersetzung mit Anderson tagszuvor gewesen. Jeder der nicht selbst dabei gewesen war, hatte sicher von den übrigen davon gehört.

Gregson fuhr fort, "Lord und Lady Lestrade wurden informiert und werden der Familie und den Gästen davon berichten. Wie auch immer seine Lordschaft möchte das die Dinge so normal wie möglich weiterlaufen. Sie werden nun den Gästen beim Ankleiden behilflich sein und das Frühstück vorbereiten." Dabei nickte er Mrs. Norris zu. "Die Herrschaften werden wie gewöhnlich den Gottesdienst besuchen. Sie werden über all das oben kein Wort verlieren. Sollte irgend jemand sich vergessen und versuchen mit ihnen darüber zu sprechen, werden sie antworten, dass sie nichts wissen und das Lord Lestrade sich um alles kümmert. Ist das klar?"

Es schien eine rethorische Frage zu sein aber Gregsons beredtes Schweigen machte deutlich, dass er eine Antwort erwartete. "Ja Sir, ja Mr. Gregson," hallte es durch den Raum.

"Sehr gut. Die Polizei wurde unterrichtet und sollte bald eintreffen. Jetzt gehen sie und erledigen ihre Pflichten. Der Ruf des Hauses liegt in ihren Händen."

Alle erhoben sich und verließen den Raum. Sherlock erlaubte sich sich umzusehen. Sally sah schmerzerfüllt aus aber auch wütend. Das war interessant. Vielleicht sollte er versuchen mit ihr zu sprechen. Wenn irgend jemand wußte was Anderson vorgehabt hatte, dann sie.

Allerdings hob Mr. Gregson die Hand um ihn aufzuhalten, als er sich der Tür näherte. "Mr. Holmes, sie werden bitte ihre Morgen-Livree anziehen und dann hierher zurückkommen, um Mrs. Norris mit dem Frühstück zu helfen."

"Aber Doktor Watson braucht jemanden der ihm beim Ankleiden behilflich ist."

"Um Doktor Watson wird sich gekümmert werden."

Also war er bereits der Hauptverdächtige, zumindest in den Augen der Dienstboten.

John hatte gehofft mit Sherlock sprechen zu können aber es war der jüngere Diener, Dimmock, der kam um ihn anzukleiden. Der junge Mann hatte die Arbeit von drei Männern zu tun und sah völlig erschöpft aus. Seine Erleichterung als John ihm sagte, dass er keine weitere Hilfe brauchte, war nur zu offensichtlich.

Bevor Dimmock gehen konnte fragte John, "Ist mit Mr. Holmes alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja Sir, ich glaube...ich glaube er...hilft der Polizei." Dimmock rauschte davon bevor John mehr fragen konnte. Verdächtigten sie Sherlock? Aber Sherlock hatte ein Alibi. Nun ja, eine Art von Alibi.

Bedeutete das, dass auch Sherlock etwas zugestoßen war? Er entschied sich in der Kirche mit Caroline zu sprechen aber zu seiner Enttäuschung saß sie gefangen zwischen ihrer Cousine, Onkel und Tante. Dame Agatha saß neben dem Lord. Die anderen Paare waren alle in den benachbarten Kirchenbänken platziert. John schlüpfte neben Mr. Duncaster und Jane Larkin. Er konnte Sir Neville nirgends entdecken.

Als er sich umsah bemerkte John, dass Mrs. Charles entspannter zu sein schien als während des ganzen Wochenendes bisher aber Mr. Charles sah nur noch nervöser aus. Er dachte an die Investments über die der andere Mann mit ihm gesprochen hatte und ob es da einen Zusammenhang geben mochte. John war am Abend zuvor nur flüchtig mit den Darlings zusammengekommen. Obgleich sie beide ein wenig mitgenommen wirkten, hatte er keine Vergleichmöglichkeit. Es konnte ebenso gut ihr übliches Verhaltensmuster sein.

Es schien unmöglich, dass einer von ihnen ein Mörder war. Auf der anderen Seite, hatte er zu seiner Zeit im Ausland Leute gekannt, die sich freundlich im Sport-Club mit einem unterhielten und dann am nächsten Morgen hin gingen und Gräueltaten begingen. Der einzige den er sich als Mörder vorstellen konnte, war Sir Neville. Wenn er seine eigenen Großnichten belästigen konnte, war nichts unmöglich. Wo war er? Konnte es sein, dass er bereits von der Polizei festgehalten wurde?

Der Vikar hielt dankenswerterweise den Gottesdienst kurz. Sobald der Schlussgesang vorbei war, erhoben sich Lord und Lady Lestrade, bestrebt die Familie ins Haus zurück zu führen. John schloss auf dem Weg aus der Kapelle zu ihnen auf.

"Ich habe Sir Neville gar nicht im Gottesdienst gesehen. Geht es ihm nicht gut?" Das schien für einen Arzt eine unverfängliche Frage zu sein. Lady Caroline blickte ihn von unter ihrem Hut hervor an und schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. 'Nicht jetzt,' schien das zu bedeuten.

Lady Lestrade antwortete ihm. "Mein Onkel besucht nie den Gottesdienst mit uns, Doktor Watson. Er sagt das er Gott angemessener draussen in der Natur gedenken kann. Er spaziert im Moment wahrscheinlich draußen in den Feldern umher."

Also nicht in Polizeigewahrsam, dachte John. Da war irgend etwas anders an Lady Lestrade heute morgen. Unmöglicherweise wirkte sie gleichzeitig entspannt und geistesabwesend. Er dachte daran, was Caroline am Abend zuvor beobachtet hatte: Lady Lestrades Unterhaltung mit dem toten Diener. Aber es war unmöglich, dass sie den Mann ermordet hatte. Die Krawatte war mit zuviel Kraft zugezogen worden, als das eine Frau es getan haben konnte.

Er konnte sich nicht denken, warum irgendwer von der Herrschaft einen Diener ermordet haben sollte. Aristrokratische Fassaden konnten alle möglichen Geheimnisse verbergen - Sir Neville war da ein gutes Beispiel- aber welchen Grund könnte er gehabt haben? Hatte es irgendeine Verbindung zu dem Toten gegeben?

Die Polizei erschien um halb elf. Angeführt von Inspektor Thompson, einem rotgesichtigen Mann, der sich ständig die Stirn wischte, trotz der kühlen Temperaturen. Gregson begrüßte sie und ging ihnen den Toten zu zeigen. Zu Sherlocks Überraschung wurde er gebeten, sie in Andersons Zimmer zu begleiten.

Wie so viele Dienstboten betrachtete Sherlock die Polizei sowohl mit Ehrerbietung als auch mit Misstrauen. Während er dazu erzogen worden war einen gesunden Resepekt vor dem Gesetz zu haben, hielt er die Polizei, nach dem bisschen das er von ihrer Arbeit gesehen hatte, doch für schludrig und ineffizient, sich weniger auf Beweise als auf spontane Entschlüsse verlassend. Diese Überzeugung wurde nur untermauert, von der Vorgehensweise von Inspektor Thompson und seinen Männern.

Nicht weniger als drei von ihnen drängten sich mit Sherlock und Mr. Gregson in den kleinen Raum, wodurch sie nur durch das was Sherlock als wichtigste Beweise erachtete, den verstreuten Inhalt von Andersons Schreibtischschubladen, hindurchstolperten. Thompson besah sich nur den Toten selbst und hob, trotz der Abwesenheit des Gerichtsmediziners den Körper an, lockerte den Knoten an Andersons Hals und verfälschte so alle Schlussfolgerungen, die der Mediziner hätte ziehen können.

"Entschuldigen sie bitte Sir aber es scheint als habe jemand diese Schubladen hier herausgezogen, auf der Suche nach irgend etwas, wahrscheinlich Briefe. Diese Bänder dort sehen so aus als - " begann Sherlock, allerdings brachte ihm das einen bösen Blick von Gregson für ungefragtes sich äußern ein.

"Nun, wir entscheiden was hier wichtig ist, Söhnchen, machen sie sich da mal keine Sorgen." Thompson sah Sherlock abschätzend an und ihm schien nicht zu gefallen was er sah. Das konnte vielleicht damit zu tun haben, dass er den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um zu Sherlock hoch zu sehen, da er höchstens fünf Fuß sechs groß war ( ca. 1,67 m, Anmerk. der Übersetzerin).

"Nun, wer schläft sonst noch auf diesem Korridor?"

Diesmal blickte Sherlock um Erlaubnis zu Mr. Gregson. "Mein Zimmer ist nebenan Sir. Der dritte Diener Dimmock schläft über den Flur und die Jungen die die Hilfsarbeiten verrichten teilen sich ein Zimmer neben ihm."

Thompson nickte als ob ihm das etwas bestätigte was er schon wußte. "Also wenn in der Nacht irgend etwas passiert wäre, hätten sie es hören müssen?"

Sherlock zögerte. Alles was er sagen konnte wäre gelogen. "Ich bin nicht sicher Sir. Ich schlafe schlecht und mache deshalb des öfteren Nachts einen Spaziergang, um müde zu werden." Besser von Gregson für nächtliches Herumwandern gerügt werden, als zu behaupten nichts gehört zu haben, wenn doch die Wände so dünn waren. "Es ist möglich, dass ich nicht in meinem Zimmer war, als Mr. Anderson...sein Ende fand."

Dem herablassendnen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, vermutete Sherlock, dass Inspektor Thompson ihn für einen Lügner hielt. "Ich verstehe. Wir werden uns mit ihnen noch weiter über diesen 'Spaziergang' unterhalten." Er blickte zu Mr. Gregson. "Gibt es einen Raum wo ich mich mit allen Dienstboten ungestört unterhalten kann?"

Obwohl es ihm gegen den Strich ging, bot ihm Mr. Gregson sein privates Wohnzimmer an. In einem Versuch wenigstens etwas von seiner Autorität zu wahren, verkündete er, einen Plan zu erarbeiten nach dem das Personal befragt werden sollte, um den normalen Ablauf so wenig wie möglich zu stören. Mit diesem Kräftemessen kehrten sie alle nach unten zurück.

Mrs. Norris war verständlicherweise verschreckt von den übrigen Polizisten, die in der Küche und dem Speiseraum der Dienstboten herumlungerten. Sie schienen eine übermäßige Menge Kaffee und Tee zu benötigen und bedienten sich sogar an den Resten auf den Frühstückstabletts.

"Wie soll ich ein anständiges Mittagessen für die Gäste auf den Tisch bringen mit einer Bande von schmutzigen, großen Polizisten, die überall herumstapfen und alles durcheinander bringen," meckerte sie an Sherlock und Mr. Gregson gewandt, mit dem Inspektor in Hörweite.

Sherlock musste ein Glucksen unterdrücken als er Mr. Gregsons mühsam zurückgehaltenen Unmut sah. Er konnte Gregson als Verdächtigen ausschließen. Was für Gründe der Butler vielleicht gehabt haben mochte Anderson ermorden zu wollen, er hätte es niemals getan wenn Gäste im Haus waren.

Inspektor Thompson akzeptierte Mr. Gregsons Vernehmungsplan mit einer Änderung. Er sagte er wolle mit Sherlock lieber am Ende als am Anfang sprechen.

Mr. Gregson und Mrs. Turner gingen zuerst, damit sie verfügbar waren, wenn die Herrschaften vom Gottesdienst zurück kehrten. Die Mädchen kamen an die Reihe, nachdem sie den Damen geholfen und die Feuer geschürt hatten. Mrs. Norris Vernehmung wurde auf nach dem Mittagessen verschoben. Die Jungen und der arme erschöpfte Dimmock gingen hinein und kamen bereits kurz darauf wieder hinaus.

Dann war Sherlock an der Reihe. Er war schon früher in Gregsons Wohnzimmer gewesen, um sich wiederkehrend maßregeln zu lassen, weniger regelmäßig für Belobigungen seine Arbeit betreffend. Der Raum war immer sehr spartanisch gewesen aber nun schien es als habe man das Feuer gelöscht, um das Zimmer noch kälter und weniger einladend erscheinen zu lassen.

"Nun denn, Robbie," begann Thompson. Er hatte einen Beistelltisch vor Gregsons Morris Stuhl (nach einem Design von William Morris (1834 - 1896), Gründer der Arts and Crafts Bewegung, britischer Maler, Dichter, Kunstgewerbler, mal Googeln, Anm. der Übersetzerin) gezogen, um ihn als Schreibtisch zu benutzen. Ein niedrigerer Stuhl war vor dem Tisch platziert worden, so das jeder der dort saß zu Thompson aufsehen musste.

"Mein Name ist Holmes."

"Wir sind hier nicht so formell. Es scheint das sie den Ermordeten nicht sonderlich mochten, William hieß er wohl?"

"Fragen sie mich ob das sein Name war oder ob ich ihn mochte? Wir haben einander nicht mit Vornamen angesprochen."

Sarkasmus würde ihn nicht weit bringen und doch war dieser Mann so offensichtlich ein Idiot, das es schwer war sich zurückzuhalten. Inspektor Thompson erinnerte Sherlock an einen Schuldirektor an seiner Grundschule. Ein stumpfsinniger Mann, der nur durch pure Hartnäckigkeit und den Mangel an anderen Kandidaten in seine Position gelangt war, er lehnte jeden ab, der von Natur aus intelligent war. Sherlocks Fingerknöchel trugen die Narben der großzügigen Anwendung des Lineals des Direktors.

"Jetzt keine von ihren Frechheiten. Ich wurde vor ihrem losen Mundwerk gewarnt (wahrscheinlich von Mr. Gregson) und das sie sich selbst für etwas besseres halten." Thompson tat so als suche er in seinen Notizen, "Arrogant, weil er ein bisschen was an Erziehung genossen hat,' waren die Worte glaube ich." Dieser Beitrag war wahrscheinlich von Sally beigesteuert worden.

"Es ist kein Verbrechen Bücher zu lesen."

"Nein aber wir reden hier über ein Verbrechen nicht wahr. Stimmt es nicht, dass sie und William sich gestern fast geprügelt hätten?"

"Ich würde nicht sagen geprügelt. Er hat einige Mitglieder der Familie und Gäste beleidigt und ich wußte, dass Mr. Gregson das nicht gutheißen würde und sagte ihm das."

"Aber es war nicht Mr. Gregson der," erneut suchendes Schauen in die Notizen, "'drohend auf ihn zuging' und ihm drohte ihm 'den Mund zu stopfen' oder?"

"Mr. Gregson war nicht dort. Ich bin sicher wäre er da gewesen, er hätte ihn ernsthaft getadelt."

"Aber sie bedrohten ihn, nicht Mr. Gregson. Niemand der anderen Dienstboten bedrohte ihn."

"Bedrohte ihn womit? Ihm den Mund mit Seife auszuwaschen?"

Inspektor Thompson blaffte, "Oh kommen sie schon Robbie, beleidigen sie nicht meine Intelligenz. Sie haben gedroht ihn umzubringen! Dazu kommt noch, dass Mr. Gregson sagte, einer von ihnen müsse gehen. Es war er oder sie. Sie entschieden sicherzustellen, dass sie es nicht sein würden." Als er die Stimme erhob, traten Thompsons Augen fast aus ihren Höhlen und sein Gesicht wurde noch röter.

Sherlock hob den Kopf, so das er, trotz des niedrigeren Stuhls, auf Thompson herabsehen konnte. "Indem ich ihn auf solch eine ungeschickte und offensichtliche Art und Weise umbrachte? Was? Ich glaubte alle würden denken er starb auf natürliche Weise und ich würde befördert? Bitte beleidigen sie nicht _meine _Intelligenz."

Thompson ballte die Fäuste, schien sich aber dann eines besseren zu besinnen. Er lehnte sich zurück, als sei ihm gerade ein Gedanke gekommen. Als er wieder sprach klang seine Stimme ruhiger, fast besänftigend.

"Ich kann sehen, dass sie ein kluger Mann sind Mr. Holmes." Sherlock bemerkte die Benutzung des Titels. "So klug wie alle sagen. Aber ich glaube sie sind auch sehr temperamentvoll. Vielleicht haben sie die Tat in einem Anfall von Wut begangen. Vielleicht hat William ihnen ihre unschuldigen Worte übelgenommen. Vielleicht wollte er es ihnen heimzahlen letzte Nacht und es geschah einfach. Etwas was sie jetzt möglicherweise bereuen, bei Tageslicht. Timmy der Schuhputzerjunge, sagte das Anderson sie vielleicht bedroht hat, etwas wie das er sie schon erwischen werde? Das sie bekommen würden was sie verdienten? Warum sagen sie mir nicht einfach was passiert ist und ich erzähle es dem Richter. Jeder wird sehen, dass es ein Unfall war. Sie sind nicht Crippen (berühmter britischer Mordfall, Dr. Hawley Crippen (1862 - 1910) Anmerk. der Übersetzerin). Sie werden ihre Strafe verbüßen aber sie werden nicht hängen. Sagen sie mir einfach in ihren eigenen Worten was passiert ist."

"Ich habe ihn nicht getötet. Sie sollten die Person suchen, die diese Briefe geschrieben hat und sie zurück haben wollte."

Plötzlich klatschte der Inspektor die Hand auf den Tisch. "Wenn sie ihn nicht ermordet haben, wer hat es dann getan? Wie konnten sie es nicht ören, wenn ein Mann im Raum nebenan erdrosselt wurde? Sagen sie mir das!" Er hatte sich halb aus seinem Stuhl erhoben, darauf hoffend Sherlock mit seiner Massigkeit einzuschüchtern, da seine Größe unzureichend war.

"ich habe es ihnen gesagt. Ich machte einen Spaziergang."

"Ah ja. Der 'Spaziergang.'" er grinste spöttisch. "Mr. Gregson sagte das sei gegen die Hausregeln."

"Es sind eine Menge Dinge gegen die Hausregeln. Einige sind wichtiger als andere. Ich fand es sei ein minderes Vergehen und richtete keinen Schaden an."

Ebenso plötzlich war der freundliche Polizeibeamte wieder da. Thompson liess sich in den Stuhl zurücksinken. Sherlock fragte sich, ob dieses Vorgehen wohl normalerweise Eindruck auf die Kriminellen machte oder ob es bloß die Unschuldigen nervös machte.

"Wir scheinen uns auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt zu haben Robbie." Also waren sie zurück bei Robbie. "Warum erzählen sie mir nicht genau was sie getan haben, nachdem sie ihre Pflichten erledigt hatten?"

Sherlock versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er hatte dies befürchtet, fast noch mehr als des Mordes beschuldigt zu werden. Er hatte ein Alibi. Konnte sich an jeden Moment der vergangenen Nacht erinnern aber er konnte nichts davon offenbaren.

John! Würde John so dumm sein und ihm ein Alibi geben? Es wäre furchtbar würde John versuchen Sherlocks Anwesenheit in seinem Zimmer mit einem unschuldigen Grund zu erklären, z.B. das er krank geworden sei, nachdem Sherlock gesagt hatte er sei im Garten spazierengeangen und danach direkt ins Bett. Er musste John sehen oder ihm zumindest eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Und er konnte nichts sagen. Das würde genauso verdächtig aussehen.

"Ich verließ das Wohnzimmer. Ich fühlte mich nicht gut und fragte Mr. Dimmock, ob er für mich einspringen könne, damit ich Dr. Watson beim Auskleiden helfen und dann früh ins Bett gehen konnte." Das war die Wahrheit und Dimmock hatte es wahrscheinlich bestätigt.

Inspektor Thompson schaute erfeut drein, als ob Sherlock in seine Falle getappt wäre. "Sie sagen sie fühlten sich nicht wohl und doch gingen sie für einen Spaziergang nach draußen!"

"Ich hatte Magenbeschwerden und mir war klar, dass ich nicht würde einschlafen können, nachdem ich Doktor Watson verlassen hatte und in mein Zimmer gegangen war. Ich dachte die kühle Nachtluft würde mir guttun."

"Mmm-hmm. Und um wieviel Uhr war das? ALs sie ins Bett gingen?"

Sherlock sprach langsam, als ob er im Geiste die Zeiten durchging. "Die Gäste hielten sich nach dem Dinner noch im Wohnzimmer auf. Lord und Lady Lestrade beendeten den Abend gegen halbzwölf. Ich half Doktor Watson zu Bett, das war gegen Mitternacht, spätestens. Ich hielt mich eine halbe Stunde in meinem Zimmer auf und versuchte zur Ruhe zu kommen, dann machte ich meinen Spaziergang. Ich muss wohl ungefähr eine Dreiviertelstunde gegangen sein und dann kehrte ich in mein Zimer zurück. Es war still in unserem Korridor, ich zog mich aus, ging ins Bett und schlief tief ein. Ich hörte und sah nichts ungewöhnliches während der Nacht."

Er fuhr fort und versuchte seiner Stimme einen sanften Klang zu geben, um kooperativ zu erscheinen. "Ich wachte zu meiner üblichen Zeit auf, gegen sechs, zog meine Sonntagskleidung an und gesellte mich zu den übrigen Dienstboten imSpeisezimmer. Als Mr. Gregson bemerkte, dass Mr. Anderson nicht da war, schickte er mich ihn zu holen. Ich habe ihn so vorgefunden, wie sie ihn gesehen haben. Bevor sie die Leiche bewegt haben." Thompson schien die Anspielung nicht zu bemerken.

"Ich verstehe. Das ist also ihre Geschichte." Thompson legte einen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck auf, als habe Sherlock seine Prüfung nicht bestanden. Entweder das oder er wahr tatsächlich enttäuscht darüber, dass er den Fall wegen Sherlocks fehlendem Geständniss nicht bis zum Tee gelöst haben würde.

"Das ist was passiert ist Sir."

"Nun gut Robbie. Sie können gehen aber bleiben sie in der Küche. Ich werde noch mal mit ihnen sprechen, nachdem ich mich mit den Herrschaften oben unterhalten habe."

Sherlock erhob sich und hielt an der Tür inne, "Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass diese Briefe jemanden von den herrschaften betreffen und derjenige scheint sie sehr dringend zurück haben zu wollen. Ich würde versuchen denjenigen zu finden."

Thompson blickte ihn kühl an. "Ich habe nur ihr Wort was diese mysteriösen Briefe angeht. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Herrschaften auf das Wort eines Dieners hin deswegen belästigen werde."

Sherlock entfernte sich langsam. 'Denk nach, denk nach, denk nach!' murmelte er. Wenn er harausfand wer diese Briefe so verzweifelt zurück haben wollte, könnte er sich selbst entlasten.

Aber eins nach dem anderen. Er musste John eine Nachricht zukommen lassen.

"Darf ich nach draußen gehen, um eine Zigarette zu rauchen?" fragte er den Streifenpolizisten der an der Tür stand.

Nach einer Nachfrage bei seinen Vorgesetzten, erlaubte ihm der Konstabler in den kleinen Hof vor der Küche zu treten, wo sich der Lieferanteneingang befand. Während sie darüber Verhandelten gelang es Sherlock sich einen Bleistift aus der Dose zu angeln, wo sie zum Notizen machen aufbewahrt wurden.

Was konnte er schreiben, das keinen Verdacht erregen würde, sollte es in falsche Hände geraten, trotzdem John klarmachte was er ihm mitteilen musste und gleichzeitig noch knapp genug war, um auf die Innenseite der Zigarettenschachtel zu passen? Er schrieb so winzig er konnte und dennoch lesbar.

_Doktor Watson,_

_ich hoffe sie haben gut geschlafen nachdem ich ihnen um **Mitternacht** beim Auskleiden geholfen habe. Machen sie sich keine **Umstände**. Es ist für alles gesorgt. Ich danke ihnen für ihre Vorschläge gestern Abend und hoffe bald wieder mit ihnen darüber sprechen zu können. Ihr SRH_

Und nun wie bekam er das nach oben?

Als er in die Küche zurückkam war Molly das Hausmädchen gerade dabei einen Tee für Lady Louisa zu holen. Er hielt sie in der Halle an.

"Molly ich muss sie um einen großen Gefallen bitten." Er lächelte sein charmantes Lächeln. Er hatte es schon zuvor eingesetzt.

"Oh Robbie. Sind sie in Schwierigkeiten? Ich wollte ihnen nicht sagen, was sie gestern zu Anderson gesagt haben aber Sally hatte es schon gesagt und ich konnte nicht lügen und -"

"Nein, nein, ist schon gut. Es kommt alles in Ordnung aber sie müssen eine Nachricht von mir zu einem der Gäste bringen."

"Was?"

"Doktor Watson. Er interessiert sich für mich und ich will ihn wissen lassen, dass es mir gut geht aber sie lassen mich nicht nach oben. Würden sie ihm eine Nachricht bringen?"

"Robbie ich kann keine Nachricht in das Zimmer eines Mannes bringen! Alle Gäste sind in ihren Zimmern, bis der Inspektor mit ihnen gesprochen hat oder bis zum Mittagessen. Ich kann nicht in sein Zimmer gehen!"

"Ja das können sie. Ich vertraue ihnen. Er ist ein netter Mann. Er wird keinesfalls schockiert sein. Tatsächlich wird er so etwas erwarten. Bitte Molly, sagen sie das sie es versuchen werden. Es bedeutet mir so viel. Sie waren immer eine gute Freundin. Bitte."

Wie er gehofft hatte, errötete Molly bei seinen Worten. "Na gut, ich versuche es aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Wenn mich irgend jemand sieht muss ich an seinem Zimmer vorbeigehen ohne es zu überbringen. Haben sie es fertig?"

"Ja hier ist es." Er gab ihr den kleingefalteten Zettel. "Sie sind ein guter Freund."

Molly sah ein wenig verstimmt drein. Er wußte, dass sie gern mehr als sein Freund gewesen wäre.

"Ich werde ihnen das nie vergessen Molly. Ich verspreche es."

"Schon gut. Ich tue was ich kann, vorausgesetzt ich werde nicht erwischt." Sie tat den Zettel in ihre Schürzentasche und eilte mit ihrem Tablett die Treppe hinauf.


	8. Geständnisse und Aufbrüche

**Kapitel 8: Geständnisse und Aufbrüche**

Im Obergeschoß hatte man Inspektor Thompson in ein selten genutztes Wohnzimmer gesetzt. Anders als bei seinen Vernehmungen unten, saß Thompson hier auf gleicher Höhe mit den zu befragenden aber ein Beistelltischchen war für ihn bereitgestellt worden, das er als Schreibtisch nutzen konnte.

Lord und Lady Lestrade waren als erste an der Reihe, danach die Gäste in der Reihenfolge ihrer Wichtigkeit, Paare wurden gemeinsam vernommen. John kam etwa in der Mitte der Liste, nicht an deren Ende wie er eigentlich erwartet hatte aber das kam vielleicht weil er ein Doktor war.

Das Mittagessen war eine düstere Angelegenheit mit nur wenig Gesprächen. Es schien, dass die meisten Gäste einen frühreren Zug nehmen wollten, vorausgesetzt die Polizei entließ sie rechtzeitig.

Als er hineingebeten wurde, befühlte John Sherlocks Nachricht in seiner Tasche. Das junge Hausmädchen, dass sie in sein Zimmer gebracht hatte, war gleich darauf geflohen, so das er sie nicht fragen konnte was unten vorging. Er war nicht ganz sicher was er von dem Inhalt des Zettels halten sollte aber es war klar, dass Sherlock einige Schwierigkeiten gehabt haben musste, um ihn ihm zukommen zu lassen. Was bedeutete die Nachricht? Wie sollte er sich keine Sorgen wegen dieser ganzen Geschichte machen?

"Nun denn," Thompson blickte in seine Notizen, "Doktor Watson. Nur ein paar Fragen und dann können wir sie wieder zurück nach London lassen."

"Ich will gern so gut es geht behilflich sein."

"Ich hörte sie haben die Leiche begutachtet und den Mann für tot erklärt?"

"Ja. Ich denke er starb zwischen Mitternacht und zwei oder drei Uhr morgens."

"Ja, gut, danke dafür. Obgleich unser Gerichtsmediziner ihn sich noch ansehen wird. Sie sollten sich da keine Gedanken machen. Nein, ich brauche von ihnen nur die Bestätigung von ein paar Fakten. Ich hörte das der zweite Diener, Robbie -"

"Mr. Holmes."

Thompson starrte überrascht zu John hoch, "Äh, ja, Holmes, eben, dieser Holmes fungierte als ihr Kammerdiener während ihres Aufenthaltes hier?"

"Ja, das stimmt."

"Und um welche Zeit sind sie gestern zu Bett gegangen?"

Für einen schrecklichen Moment dachte das der Inspektor andeutete, er und Sherlock wären zusammen ins Bett gegangen aber dann begriff er was Sherlocks Mittteilung bedeutete.

"Ich kann es nicht auf die Minute genau sagen aber es war wohl so gegen Mitternacht."

"Also können sie bestätigen, dass R - äh, Holmes sie gegen Mitternacht verlassen hat?"

Es traf John wie ein Schlag. Sie verdächtigten Sherlock und er hatte mit seiner Festlegung des Todeszeitpunkts unbeabsichtigt dazu beigetragen diesen Verdacht zu untermauern. "Es kann durchaus später gewesen sein," murmelte er. "Ich sagte ihnen ja schon, ich kann es nicht genau sagen."

Thompson, den John immer weniger leiden konnte, machte sich Notizen.

"Haben sie noch irgendetwas getan nachdem er sie verlassen hatte?" fragte Thompson anscheinend rouinemäßig. Er hatte seinen Verdächtigen, der Rest waren nur Formalitäten.

"Nein," antwortete John hilflos. "Holmes war ein ausgezeichneter Diener!" brach es aus ihm heraus, zu spät bemerkte er, dass Sherlock zu verteidigen, sie beide in Verdacht bringen konnte. Soweit alle wußten, Caroline einmal ausgenommen, waren er und Sherlock nur vorübergehend Herr und Diener. Das John irgendetwas über ihn wußte oder glaubte ihn verteidigen zu müssen könnte fragwürdig erscheinen. Insbesondere da Thompson noch gar nicht geäußert hatte, dass Sherlock unter Verdacht stand.

Thompson sah ihn scharf an. "Ja, ich sehe schon." Er schien über seine nächsten Worte nachzudenken. "Mir wurde gesagt, er könne ein wenig frech und unverschämt sein. Mir scheint ihnen gegenüber hat sich nicht so verhalten."

"Nein, sicher nicht." Obwohl es John fast das Herz brach das zu sagen, fügte er hinzu. "Ich kenne ihn nicht. Wir haben nur wenig miteinander gesprochen. Ich fand ihn freundlich und hilfsbereit."

Der Inspektor lächelte leutselig, "Gut, gut. Das ist gut zu hören. Ich denke das wäre dann alles. Sie können gehen aber hinterlassen sie bitte ihre Londoner Adresse, falls wir noch weitere Fragen haben sollten."

John verließ das Wohnzimmer, ging die Treppe nach unten und aus der Eingangstür in den Garten, wo er tief in den Hecken verborgen laut aufschrie und mit einem Stock auf die Büsche einschlug.

Als er ins Haus zurückkehrte, waren Sir Neville und die Darlings bereits zum Bahnhof gefahren worden. Es war eine Diskussion darüber im Gange, ob Dame Agatha ebenfalls aufbrechen oder wie geplant das Wochenende bleiben sollte. Caroline nutzte das Durcheinander und gab John ein Zeichen ihr in die Eingangshalle zu folgen, anscheinend um ihm die dortigen Kunstwerke zu zeigen, bevor auch er abreiste.

Caroline trat vor den kleinen Druck eines Vernet. "Die Hausmädchen haben mir erzählt, dass man ihn bereits verhaftet hat. Alle Vernehmungen oben waren nur Show."

"Verdammt," rief John aus. "Entschuldigung, es ist nur...ich muss...ich muss ihn sehen."

Sie sah ihn mit ihren klugen dunklen Augen an. "Sie wissen, dass das unmöglich ist?"

"Ja, ja. Ich schätze es wäre unhöflich hier zu bleiben?"

"Sehr. Es wäre...unfair gegenüber meiner Tante und meinem Onkel. Es tut mir leid."

Sie gingen ein paar Schritte weiter zu einer Statue in der nächsten Nische. "Doktor Watson?"

"Ja?" John versuchte noch immer sich eine Möglichkeit einfallen zu lassen wie er Sherlock sehen konnte bevor er nach London aufbrach. Konnte er ein Zimmer in der Stadt nehmen? Wen konnte er bitten seine Praxis am nächsten Tag zu übernehmen?

"Ich schätze...es ist unmöglich das er es getan hat oder?" Sie hatte die Augen fest auf die Statue geheftet, unglücklicherweise ein nackter Jüngling, mit züchtigem Feigenblatt.

John fuhr zu ihr herum und starrte sie an, "Natürlich nicht! Wie können sie das denken?" Er riß sich zusammen bevor er sagen konnte, dass es schwierig wäre sich mal eben für einen schönen Mord fortzuschleichen, wenn man gerade mit jemandes Schwanz im Mund beschäftigt ist.

"Doktor Watson, Doktor Watson, nein, ich musste nur - . Ich dachte nicht er könnte es getan haben aber ich musste das fragen."

Er holte tief Luft und wandte sich wieder zu der Statue um. "Er war mit mir zusammen bis zum frühen Morgen. Es wäre möglich, dass ich mich beim Todeszeitpunkt geirrt habe. Das ist keine exakte Wissenschaft aber ich...da wäre wirklich keine Zeit gewesen. Und ich weiss er kann das nicht getan haben. Ich weiss es einfach.

"Anderson stand mit ihrer Tante zusammen und er war in meinem Zimmer als ich nach oben kam. Da war keine Gelegenheit. Haben sie diesem stumpfsinnigen Inspektor gesagt, dass sie ihre Tante gesehen haben?"

Caroline biss sich in die Unterlippe. "Nein...Ich weiss nicht genau warum. Ich meine meine Tante hätte ihn nicht töten können. Das ist absurd. Ich weiss nicht ob sie es dem Inspektor gesagt hat."

John seufzte, "nein, natürlich kann ihre Tante es nicht getan haben, es ist nur das...es wäre gut gewesen, wenn der Inspektor auch andere Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen würde."

Sie gingen schweigend weiter die Halle hinunter. Bald würden sie an ihr Ende kommen, umdrehen und John würde zum Bahnhof fahren müssen, um nach London zurückzukehren.

"Caroline? Werden sie auch abreisen?"

"Was? Nein. Sie hoffen immer noch, dass wir alle am Ende der Woche nach London fahren können. Wenn nicht alle gemeinsam, dann könnte Onkel nachkommen. Anscheinend hatte Anderson keine Familie, also wird Onkel Gregory alles regeln."

Sie stockte mit einem gequälten Ausdruck, "Und dann der Prozess. Sollte es dazu kommen." Dann lächelte sie ihr breites Lächeln und griff nach Johns Hand. "Aber ich bin sicher soweit kommt es nicht! Er ist unschuldig und sie werden nichts belastendes gegen ihn finden."

Sie fuhr fort, "Er ist sehr klug wissen sie. Und er liebt Geheimnisse. Er hat mich einmal vor einer schlimmen Strafe bewahrt, indem er bewies, dass ich in einem Schrank in dem unbewohnten Flügel des Hauses saß und Süßigkeiten futterte, während eine Vase zerbrochen und etwas billiger Schmuck gestohlen worden war. Es war ein junger Prinz der es getan hatte, so gab es keine Konsequenzen aber dennoch. Vielleicht kann er den Mörder finden, mit unserer Hilfe!"

JOhn packte sie bei den Schultern, "Sie können hingehen und ihn sehen! Wenn sie hierbleiben können sie ihn im Gefängnis besuchen!" Er blickte an ihrer Schulter vorbei, seine Augen wurden groß. "Ein Jammer, dass sie nicht sagen können, er sei ihr Geliebter. Das würde alles so einfach machen." Er stockte und sah sie an, "Ich schätze das können sie nicht?"

Nun war es an ihr große Augen zu machen. "Doktor Watson! Nein, natürlich nicht, ich meine ich..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid. Sie haben Recht. Ich hätte das nicht vorschlagen dürfen." Er machte eine Pause und sah sie dann mit brennendem Blick an, "Aber sie können gehen und ihn besuchen."

Sie sah zu Boden. "Ich weiss nicht. Ich meine, ich kann nicht einfach sagen ich gehe und besuche einen Dienstboten im Gefängnis. Doktor Watson. Ich will schon. Ich meine, ich will helfen aber ich muss auch an mich selbst denken und an meine Schwestern. Es...es tut mir leid."

John erwog was er da von ihr verlangte und was auf dem Spiel stand. "Bitte, Lady Caroline. Sie wollen Abenteuer in ihrem Leben. Das ist ein Abenteuer. Tapfer sein und klug. Ich weiss sie können sich etwas ausdenken. Denken sie an die Geschichten die sie sich früher ausgedacht haben als sie jünger waren. Ich weiss sie können das. Bitte versuchen sie es. Mir zuliebe, ihm zuliebe. Bitte."

Sie sah zu ihm auf und ihr Mund war zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengekniffen aber ihr Augen leuchteten hell. "Gut, Doktor Watson. Ich werde es versuchen. Ich kann nichts versprechen aber ich werde es versuchen."

"Ich danke ihnen Lady Caroline. Das ist das mindeste was wir tun können, alles versuchen." Er dachte daran sie zu umarmen, entschied sich aber dagegen und nahm stattdessen ihre Hand und drückte sie.

Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo entschieden worden war, dass Dame Agatha abreisen würde, um anderen Verwandten lästig zu fallen und es schien angemessen, dass John mit ihr zusammen zum Bahnhof fuhr. Er ging nach oben in sein Zimmer fand sein Gepäck bereits gepackt vor.

Nach all dem, war die Verhaftung fast geräuschlos über die Bühne gegangen. Sherlock war der Haftbefehl verlesen, ihm waren Handschellen angelegt worden und dann hatte man ihn vor allen anderen Dienstboten abgeführt. Die meisten wichen seinem Blick aus.

Das Dorf war klein und das Gefängnis hatte nur eine Zelle. Ein Konstabler nahm seine Personalien auf, er übergab Gürtel, Krawatte und Schnürsenkel.

"Machen sie ihre Taschen links bitte."

Dumm, dumm, dachte er bei sich. Na ja, da war nichts was er nun tun konnte. Er zog sein Taschentuch heraus und auch Johns Manschettenknopf.

Inspektor Thompson griff danach, "Was haben wir denn da? JW? Hhhm...nicht ihre Initialen. Würden sie das erklären."

"Er gehört Doktor Watson. Ich... fand ihn letzte Nacht als ich sein Zimmer verließ und wollte ihn nicht noch einmal stören, ich wollte ihn ihm heute morgen zurückgeben. Aber ich durfte ihm ja nicht aufwarten, wie sie wissen."

Thompson drehte ihn in den Fingern. "Gefunden ja? Schwierig einen Manschettenknopf zu verlieren und es nicht zu bemerken. Vielleicht dachten sie auch, sie könnten ihn schnell zu Geld machen, um ihre Flucht zu finanzieren?"

Sherlock fuhr ihn an, "Oh um Gottes Willen! Wenn ich etwas stehlen wollte, wieso sollte ich EINEN einzelnen Manschettenknopf stehlen? Besonders einen mit Monogramm. Ein Pfandleiher würde mir nichts geben für einen einzelnen unverkäuflichen Manschettenknopf!"

Thompson nickte nachdenklich, als ob das nur noch ein Beweis mehr für Sherlocks kriminelle Machenschaften sei. "Nun, machen sie sich mal keine Sorgen darum. Wir sorgen dasfür, dass Doktor Watson ihn zurückbekommt. Sie gehen jetzt und denken darüber nach worüber wir gesprochen haben und morgen werden wir ein nettes Schwätzchen haben, nachdem sie eine Nacht in der Zelle verbracht haben."


	9. Suche nach Lösungen

**Kapitel 9: Suche nach Lösungen**

"Du weisst John, als dein Anwalt, muss ich dir raten dich rauszuhalten. Lass dich da nicht reinziehen."

"Und einen unschuldigen Mann im Gefängniss sitzen lassen, einen Prozess erwarten, möglicherweise...möglicherweise schlimmeres? Du weisst das ich das nicht kann!"

"Und du bist absolut sicher, dass er es nicht getan haben kann?"

John seufzte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

"Colin...ich hab es dir gesagt. Er war die ganze Nacht bei mir, bis zum frühen Morgen. Wir waren...wir waren beschäftigt."

Johns Anwalt und langjähriger Freund nickte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Normalerweise war es für John ein Vergnügen Colin einen Besuch abzustatten aber der ordentliche, getäfelte Raum bot heute keinen Trost, wenn er an Sherlock einsam und vielleicht verängstigt in einer Zelle dachte.

"John," begann Colin, zögernd , mit leiser Stimme, "Denkst du...ich weiss du glaubst du...fühlst etwas für diesen Mann aber du kennst ihn doch kaum. Du bist gerade erst an ein bisschen Geld gekommen. Das war sicherlich Gesprächsthema unten im Dienstbotentrakt. Er könnte geglaubt haben du seist ein leichtes Opfer für einen Erpressungsversuch oder aber ein reicher Liebhaber."

John sprang erregt auf, ballte die Fäuste und tigerte durch den Raum. "Nein, Colin! Du weisst nicht wie es ist. Was wir zueinander gesagt haben!"

John seufzte wieder und setzte sich. "Ich weiss du meinst es gut, als mein Freund aber ...ich liebe ihn Colin. Ich liebe ihn wirklich, verzweifelt, ich weiss nicht...ich weiss es scheint verrückt oder als ob ich mir selbst etwas vormache aber ich glaube wirklich, dass er genauso fühlt wie ich."

Colin hob die Hände, um John zu zeigen, dass er zur Kenntniss nahm, was John gesagt hatte und um ihn zu beruhigen. "In Ordnung John, in Ordnung, er ist die Liebe deines Lebens und er ist unschuldig aber ich weiss nicht was du von mir willst, was soll ich da tun? Ich bin kein Strafverteidiger. Es gibt in dieser Kanzelei auch keinen anderen Anwalt für Strafrecht. Und selbst wenn, es könnte gegen dich verwandt werden, wenn du für seine Verteidigung aufkommst. _Willst _du etwa ins Gefängnis gehen?"

"Wenn es soweit kommt, ja, würde ich. Besser wir gehen beide für ein paar Jahre ins Gefängnis als das er hängt," sagte John mit eisig ruhiger Stimme.

"John..." sagte Colin und schaffte es gleichzeitig schockiert, aufgebracht und begütigend auszusehen.

"Wir müssen es einfach nur schaffen, dass es nicht soweit kommt. Du musst Anwälte kennen die auf Strafrecht spezialisiert sind? Geld ist kein Problem!"

"Natürlich, aber noch mal, lass mich dir sagen, dass jedwede Verbindung zwischen euch beiden verdächtig wäre. Warum sollte ein Mann deines Standes sich um das Wohlergehen des Dienstboten eines anderen Mannes kümmern?" Er sah für einen Moment nachdenklich drein. "Ist es möglich, dass Lord Lestrade den Anwalt bezahlt?"

"Ich weiss es nicht. Da das Opfer ja ebenfalls in seinen Diensten stand, könnte ihn das in eine schwierige Lage bringen. Gibt es nicht irgendeine wohltätige Stiftung an die wir uns wegen dieses Falles wenden könnten?"

"Da gibt es ein paar aber ich weiss nicht, ob man sich darauf verlassen kann, dass sie einen guten Strafverdeiger finanzieren, vor allem wenn der Fall so eindeutig zu sein scheint. Ich fürchte das wird ein ziemlich aufsehen erregender Prozess werden, wegen des Namens seiner Lordschaft."

John kaute ein paar Minuten schweigend auf seinen Fingerknöcheln herum, seine Augen schweiften im Zimmer herum, als ob sich die Lösung irgendwo in den Ecken versteckte.

"Was wenn," begann er, "was wenn ich eine Stiftung gründe? Nicht unter meinem Namen natürlich, anonym, ich schätze zwar, wenn jemand tief genug gräbt könnte er es herausfinden aber das kannst du doch sicherlich unter all dem juristischen Kauderwelsch verstecken?" Er fuhr fort, erwärmte sich sichtlich für seine eigene Idee, "Wenn wir es ausweiten, ausstreuen, dass es des Suffragetten zu Gute kommt, könnte ich sicher Harriet dazu bringen, ihre Freunde zu überzeugen Geld beizusteueren. Es könnte tatsächlich in diese Richtung gehen, dann wäre es auch nicht so verdächtig. Kannst du dass tun?"

Colin legte die Hände unters Kinn und lehnte sich nachdenklich auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er antwortete nicht aber stand auf und zog ein dickes Buch aus dem Regal. John saß ungeduldig aber schweigend da.

"Ich könnte..." Colin zog die Pause in die Länge. "Da gibt es ein paar Leute die ich gern wegen der Einzelheiten konsultieren würde -

natürlich nicht bezüglich der wahren Gründe warum wir das tun - aber ich glaube das könnte funktionieren und dein Anteil an dem Ganzen kann im Geheimen bleiben."

"Ich danke dir Colin, ich danke dir so sehr, dass du das tust. Und für dein Verständnis," John lächelte. Er wußte es gab keinerlei Garantie und seine Gedanken waren noch immer bei Sherlock in der Zelle aber es war der erste Hoffnungsschimmer, seit Sherlock der Hauptverdächtige war.

Die Messinguhr auf Colins Schreibtisch begann zehn zu schlagen. John hatte ein Telegramm geschickt, sobald er am Abend zuvor London erreicht hatte, in dem er Colin angefleht hatte ihn gleich als erstes am nächsten Morgen zu empfangen und der Anwalt hatte ihn dazwischen schieben können.

Colin griff nach einer Akte auf dem Schreibtisch, um sich auf seinen nächsten Klienten vorzubereiten und John erhob sich um zu gehen. "John," sagte Colin, seine Hand schwebte über der Akte. "Hast du dich jemals gefragt, ob es mit uns etwas hätte werden können?"

John lachte als er in seinen Mantel schlüpfte, "Ich glaube wir waren beide mehr in den Sex verliebt als in einander und du hast geheiratet."

Colin nickte und John bemerkte nicht, dass er ein wenig zu schicksalsergeben zu sein schien, "Nun, du bist zur Armee und ins Ausland gegangen. Ein Anwalt braucht eine Ehefrau um den Schein zu wahren."

"Natürlich Colin. Und wie hätte das funktionieren sollen? Ein Arzt und ein Anwalt können nicht gemeinsam eine Praxis aufmachen. Wenn mir ein Fehler unterläuft, kann mein Anwalt-Partner ihren letzten Willen aufsetzen? Nein, wir waren jung und hatten unseren Spaß, nicht mehr. Wie geht es Nadine, nebenbei gefragt?"

"Oh gut, gut. Grüße Harriet und deine Mutter von mir."

"Sicher. Colin..." John zögerte wieder an der Tür bevor er sie öffnete. "Falls der schlimmste Fall eintritt und ich...würdest du sicherstellen, dass für Mutter und Harriet gesorgt ist? Wenn du dazu etwas aufsetzen musst dann tu das. Wenn es nicht gebraucht wird können wir es immer noch vernichten, wenn alles gut geht. In Ordnung?"

Colin lächelte, "Du weisst das ich mich um sie kümmern würde John. Ich werde etwas aufsetzen. Bis Mittwoch sollte ich etwas fertig haben und ich hoffe wir bekommen einen Anwalt da hinunter, um vor Freitag noch mit deinem Freund zu sprechen. Versuch ruhig zu bleiben John und tu nichts dummes."

John nickte und lächelte, bemüht seine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen, bevor er die Tür öffnete und hinaustrat.

Sherlock hatte eine schlaflose Nacht damit verbracht, in der Zelle auf und ab zu gehen und darüber nachzudenken, was er tun konnte, um seine Unschuld zu beweisen, ohne John da hineinzuziehen. Um halb neun wurde er rüde auf die Füße gezerrt und dem Untersuchungsrichter vorgeführt, die Anklage wurde verlesen und er in seine Zelle zurückgebracht. Danach hatte er keinen Grund gesehen weiterhin seine Uniform zu tragen und legte Rock, Weste, Krawatte und Kragen ordentlich zusammengelegt auf dem einen Ende der Pritsche ab. Dann rollte er die Hemdsärmel auf und rollte sich mit angezogenen Knien auf der Liege zusammen, um sich alles woran er sich von seiner kurzen Untersuchung des Zimmers erinnern konnte und was er über die Gäste und Dienstboten wusste durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen und zu sehen ob er irgeneine Verbindung zu Anderson herstellen konnte.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm Wechselkleidung vom Haus gebracht werden würde aber falls das der Fall sein sollte, erwartete er das man einen der Jungen schicken würde. Stattdessen, hörte er gegen Nachmittag eine zwar vertraute aber überraschende Stimme vom Ende des Flurs.

"Natürlich werden sie mich ihn sehen lassen! Wissen sie wer ich bin? Dieser Mann ist immer noch ein Mitglied des Haushalts von Lord und Lady Lestrade, _meines_ Onkels und _meiner_ Tante. Wir sind sehr besorgt darüber wie er hier behandelt wird und ich bin hier, um sicherzugehen, dass anständig für ihn gesorgt ist."

Drei Minuten später kam Lady Caroline den Flur hinunter, gefolgt von einem sehr verwirrt aussehenden Konstabler der einen Korb und ein in braunes Papier gewickeltes verschnürtes Bündel trug.

Für eine kleine Frau nahm Lady Caroline eine Haltung ein, die sie um mindestens zwei Fuß größer wirken liess als den Wärter und als trüge sie königlichen Ornat.

Der Konstabler stellte den Korb ab, um die Zelle aufzuschließen. Caroline trat ein, die Nase erhoben, als prüfe sie den Zustand der Zelle und fände diesen unzufriedenstellend. Der Konstabler war gezwungen ihr den Korb hinterherzutragen.

"Werden sie mir einen Stuhl beschaffen?" fragte sie ungeduldig.

"Ich bin nicht...ich meine...ich darf sie eigentlich nicht mal hier hereinlassen. Ich kann sie nicht hier mit ihm einschließen."

"Oh pah. Dieser Mann hat sich um mich gekümmert seit ich ein Kind war. Gehen sie und holen mir einen Stuhl."

Sherlock der aufgesrungen war als er Lady Caroline den Flur herunter kommen sah, blickte hinunter auf seine Schuhe, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen. John mochte ja die Ehrerbietung verachten die der Oberschicht entgegengebracht wurde aber in diesem Fall erwies sie sich als vorteilhaft.

Nachdem der Mann auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Stuhl verschwunden war, trat Sherlock näher an Lady Caroline heran. "Sie sollten nicht hier sein. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie dankbar ich ihnen bin aber ich will nicht das sie meinetwegen in Schwierigkeiten kommen."

"Sie wissen doch, dass ich nie gut darin war Schwierigkeiten zu vermeiden." Sie grinste zu ihm hoch. "Außerdem ist es ein Abenteuer. Wie könnte ich da widerstehen? Unser gemeinsamer Freund ist sehr um sie besorgt."

Sherlock schloss die Augen und biss sich erregt auf die Unterlippe. "Bitte sagen sie ihm er muss sich da heraushalten und er soll auch sie nicht auf riskante Missionen schicken. Es gibts nichts was sie beide tun könnten, ich muss die Polizei davon überzeugen -"

Die Schritte des Konstablers waren vom Ende des Flures her zu hören und er erschien wieder mit einem hochlehnigen Holzstuhl. Er hielt außerdem ein kleines Kissen, mit dem aufgestickten Bild eines Löwen und eines Einhorns auf rotem Grund, vermutlich von seiner eigenen Frau gemacht, um seinen Rücken während langer Schreibtischstunden zu entlasten und nun von ihm gedacht, um es ihrer Ladyschaft bequemer zu machen. Er schloss sich wieder auf, stellte den Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes ab. Dann rückte er ihn wieder etwas näher an die Tür und in weiterer Entfernung zur Pritsche. Er legte das Kissen darauf, nahm es wieder hoch, schüttelte es etwas auf und legte es zurück. Er sah aus, als wolle er es wieder aufnehmen, als Lady Caroline mit einem ungeduldigen Seufzer ob seiner Dekorationsbemühungen, tatsächlich mit dem Fuß aufstampfte.

"Danke sehr. Sie können jetzt gehen."

"Ich sagte ihnen doch Ma'am, Miss, ich meine eure Ladyschaft, ich kann sie nicht mit dem Gefangenen allein lassen."

"Und ich sagte ihnen das sie es können. Nun gehen sie schon." Sie machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung in seine Richtung, "Schhh! Ich rufe nach ihnen, wenn ich sie brauche."

Sherlock nahm das Papierbündel auf. Wie erwartet, befand sich darin ein sauberes Hemd und ein Kragen, Unterwäsche, Waschzubehör aber kein Rasiermesser oder Socken.

"Mrs. Turner schickt ihnen das. Mrs. Norris hat den Korb gepackt."

"Glauben sie ich sei schuldig?"

Lady Caroline kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, "Sie wollen es natürlich nicht glauben."

Sherlock legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete sie, "Glauben sie ich sei schuldig?"

Sie sah für einen Moment auf ihre Fingernägel bevor sie antwortete. "Nein," sagte sie schließlich entschlossen. "Doktor Watson sagt sie können es nicht getan haben und ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie so etwas tun würden." Damit setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl, legte das unnötige Kissen auf dem Boden ab, da sie nicht wusste wo sie sonst hinlegen sollte. "Bitte setzen sie sich. Ich weiss...ich weiss sie würden das normalerweise nicht tun aber das ist ja auch nicht wirklich eine normale Situation oder?"

Sherlock setzte sich etwas verlegen auf die Kante der Pritsche, sich seiner ungepflegten Erscheinung unangenehm bewußt.

"Machen sie schon, essen sie etwas. Es wird uns etwas Zeit zum Reden verschaffen, wenn ich warte, um den Korb mit zurück zu nehmen."

Der Korb enthielt entschieden zu viel Essen. Mrs. Norris wahrscheinlich gemeinsam mit Mrs. Turner hatten wohl ihr schlechtes Gewissen angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie ihm misstrauten beruhigen wollen, indem sie ihn mit Essen überhäuften. Er nahm ein paar Sandwiches heraus und begann zu essen während Caroline fortfuhr.

"Nun denn," sie lehnte sich verschwörerisch nach vorn, "wie ich schon sagte, unser gemeinsamer Freund macht sich große Sorgen und will alles tun, um ihre Unschuld zu beweisen und sie hier herauszuholen."

Sherlock schluckte einen Bissen herunter, "Das habe ich befürchtet. Bitte, bitte sagen sie ihm, dass er sich nicht selbst in Gefahr bringen soll oder sie. Ich könnte - könnte das nicht ertragen wenn etwas geschehen würde."

Caroline nickte, als ob sie der gleichen Meinung sei aber ihr Blick schweifte gedankenverloren ins Leere. "Glauben sie sie können sie von ihrer Unschuld überzeugen? Werden sie ihnen glauben wenn sie ihnen nicht sagen, nun ja, wenn sie ihnen nicht sagen _können, _dass sie ein Alibi haben?"

Sherlock kaute langsam. Er war nicht sicher aber nach seinen bisherigen Begegnungen mit Inspektor Thompson bezweifelte er große Aussichten auf Erfolg zu haben aber das zuzugeben würde nur John und Caroline dazu bringen etwas dummes zu tun. Auf der anderen Seite, wenn er seine Unschuld nicht beweisen konnte, würde er hängen. Soviel war sicher. Es würde keine Nachsicht geübt werden. Das einzige das ihn retten konnte war den Schuldigen zu entlarven. Und wie sollte ihm das aus der Zelle heraus gelingen?

Caroline unterbrach sein Schweigen, "Ich habe Doktor Watson erzählt, dass sie Dinge herausfinden können, wie damals als ich noch ein Kind war und sie mich gefunden und vor einer Tracht Prügel bewahrt haben. Glauben sie sie können das hier auch aufklären? Wenn wir ihnen helfen? Sie könnten sein wie Poes Dupin!"

Sherlock lachte zum ersten Mal seit er verhaftet worden war, "Ich bin gerührt von dem Vertrauen, das sie und John, Doktor Watson, in meine Fähigkeiten haben. Das bin ich wirklich. Ich versuche dahinter zu kommen, wer ein Motiv gehabt haben könnte Anderson zu töten -"

"Abgesehen davon, dass er ein schrecklicher Mensch war? Er war so gemein zu uns Kindern. Tat anständig vor den Erwachsenen und kniff uns in die Backen und fuhr uns an, wenn sie es nicht mit bekamen."

"Ja abgesehen davon, das er schrecklich war, was er sicherlich war," er gluckste. "Nein, da muss mehr sein. Da waren Briefe, ich bin ganz sicher. Er hatte mit einem Band zusammengebundene Briefe in einer Schublade seiner Kommode und jemand hat sie mitgenommen. Ich glaube wenn sie herausfinden könnten wer diese Briefe haben wollte, wären wir einen guten Schritt näher daran zu wissen wer ihn umgebracht hat."

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, stellte sich den Raum vor. Er konnte die blassblauen Bänder sehen, ihre Länge und wo sie vom Knoten zerknittert waren. "Da waren drei Bündel Briefe, etwa sieben bis zehn Umschläge basierend auf der Dicke der Korrespondenz.

Wenn sie und John darauf bestehen mir zu helfen, versuchen sie - vorsichtig, ich bitte sie - herauszufinden, wer diese Briefe haben wollte. Wie lange werden sie noch bleiben?"

"Ich glaube wir planen am Ende der Woche in die Stadt zu fahren."

"Vielleicht können sie die Hausmädchen und die übrige Dienerschaft befragen. Gehen sie vorsichtig vor. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass wer auch immer es sein mag, die Flucht ergreift, weil wir herumschnüffeln. Molly wäre ein guter Anfang. Sally...Sally und Anderson hatten irgendeine Übereinkunft. Ich bin nicht sicher wie weit diese ging. Sie wäre wahrscheinlich die beste Quelle für Informationen aber sie wird vielleicht nicht reden wollen."

Caroline nickte eifrig. "Und Doktor Watson? Ich weiss er wird auch etwas tun wollen."

Sherlock bedachte das. Johns Lage war heikler. Caroline hatte die Entschuldigung als neugierig bekannt zu sein und Zugang zu den Dienstboten aber John konnte schwerlich damit anfangen in jedermans Vergangenheit zu graben. Er musste sich einfach auf Johns Selbsterhaltungstrieb verlassen, wenn er ihm helfen wollte.

"Ich vermute er ist zurück in London?"

"Ja."

"Schreiben sie ihm, wenn sie können, und versuchen sie ihm mitzuteilen, worüber wir gesprochen haben aber vorsichtig. Briefe können verloren gehen."

"Oohh, sollte ich einen Code verwenden wie in _Der Geheimagent_?"

Er war nicht sicher ob er von ihrem Enthusiasmus amüsiert oder von ihrem Leichtsinn abgestoßen sein sollte. Sein Leben stand auf dem Spiel. Das war kein Abenteuerroman.

"Ich glaube nicht, das wir soweit gehen müssen. Das ist die Realität und kein Roman."

Sie sträubte sich sichtlich. "Das weiss ich."

"Natürlich tun sie das Lady Caroline. Es tut mir leid." Er lächelte, "Ich danke ihnen. Ich weiss das sie ihr Bestes tun werden und sie werden gut darin sein. Bitten sie John so unauffällig wie möglich etwas über die Vergangenheit der Gäste herauszufinden, ob sie irgendetwas wissen oder ob jemand von ihnen diese Briefe geschrieben haben könnte. Ich glaube das Anderson vielleicht jemanden erpresst hat und als er die Beweise nicht aushändigen wollte wurde er getötet. Aber machen sie deutlich das sie beide vorsichtig sein müssen."

Er wischte sich die Hände an einer Serviette ab, "Ich fürchte ich kann diesen hervorragenden Lunch nicht aufessen. Sehen sie zu, dass sie die Reste vor Mrs. Norris verstecken können. Sie sollten jetzt besser den Wärter rufen."

Sie griff plötzlich nach seiner Hand und drückte sie mit ihrer kleineren behandschuten und lächelte ihn an. "Es wird alles gut ausgehen. Doktor Watson und ich werden klug und vorsichtig vorgehen und sie hier herausholen."

Zögernd tätschelte er ihre Hand mit seiner eigenen und lächelte zurück.


	10. Herausforderungen

**Kapitel 10: Herausforderungen**

"Ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht."

Inspektor Thompson lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Das Holz ächzte unter seinem Gewicht. "Ich sehe schon. Sie bestehen also immer noch darauf unschuldig zu sein."

"Ja," antwortete Sherlock. "Genau wie die letzten siebzehn Male als sie mich gefragt haben. Ich bestehe darauf, weil es zufällig die Wahrheit ist."

Sie waren jetzt seit eineinhalb Stunden dabei, nach Sherlocks Berechnung. Da war keine Uhr. Am späten Nachmittag war er in einen kalten fensterlosen Raum gebracht worden, dessen Metalltür sich hinter ihm mit einem dumpfen Schlag geschlossen hatte. Er saß dem Inspektor an einem hölzernen Tisch gegenüber.

"Lassen sie uns doch vernünftig sein Robbie."

Sherlock zuckte jedesmal zusammen, wenn Thompson ihn mit diesem Namen ansprach. Ein Teil von ihm wollte dem Mann ins Gesicht schreien, "Mein Name ist nicht Robbie! Er ist Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes und ich habe genauso ein Recht korrekt angesprochen zu werden wie sie," aber er wußte genau, die Fassung zu verlieren würde Thompson nur mehr Grund geben ihm nichts zu glauben was er sagte.

Thompson fuhr mit ruhiger Stimme fort, "Wir wissen das sie es getan haben. Sie sind der einzige mit einem Motiv und der Gelegenheit-"

"Und was ist mein Motiv, ihrer Meinung nach?"

"Ihre Position zu sichern und vielleicht eine Beförderung zum ersten Diener."

Sherlock ließ das Kinn auf die Brust sinken und stieß die Luft durch die Nase aus. Er sah wieder zu Thompson auf, "Und ich dachte mir das niemand darauf kommen würde das es Mord war und das Leben ginge einfach normal weiter?"

"Ich glaube sie wollten vielleicht mit Anderson sprechen, versuchen die Dinge zu klären und alles lief ein wenig aus dem Ruder."

"Gott! Vor einer Minute sagten sie noch ich hätte es geplant um an seine Stelle zu kommen, jetzt sagen sie ich hätte es im Affekt getan! Was denn nun?"

"Ich weiss es nicht Robbie. Darum sind wir hier, um es herauszufinden."

"Haben sie sich die Leiche überhaupt angesehen? Die Art und Weise wie er da lag? Lassen sie uns das doch mal rekapitulieren, sollen wir?" Er ließ unklugerweise seine Emotionen die Führung übernehmen aber er konnte Thompsons selbstgefällige Dummheit einfach nicht mehr länger ertragen.

"Erstens, Anderson trug immer noch seine Livree. Er hatte nur sein Jacket abgelegt. Das sagt uns, dass er ermordet wurde kurz nachdem er in sein Zimmer hinaufgegangen war. Das er sein Jacket ausgezogen hatte zeigt uns, dass er sich in Gegenwart der Person die sein Zimmer betrat wohl fühlte. Es wäre möglich, dass sie sich bereits vorher getroffen haben oder diese Person hatte Anderson wissen lassen, dass sie ihn an diesem Abend besuchen würde. Anderson hätte mich nie in sein Zimmer gelassen und er hätte in meiner Gegenwart nie nur in Hemdsärmeln, noch dazu mit aufgerollten Ärmeln dagestanden. Er wußte das ich ihn sonst Gregson gemeldet hätte, genau wie er meine nächtlichen Spaziergänge im Park gemeldet hätte. Wir haben einander verabscheut, das gebe ich zu aber ich wollte das er entlassen wird. Ich wollte ihn nicht umbringen.

Dann, wurde er mit seiner eigenen Krawatte stranguliert...," Sherlock machte eine Pause. Da war irgendetwas mit der Krawatte, die Art wie sie gebunden gewesen war und wie sie so wirkungsvoll eingesetzt worden war Anderson zu erwürgen aber er konnte noch nicht den Finger darauflegen und erwähnte deshalb nichts gegenüber Thompson.

"...seine eigene Krawatte und so gut wie keine Kampfspuren. Wenn ich in sein Zimmer marschiert wäre und angefangen hätte mit ihm zu streiten, wäre er doch sicher auf der Hut gewesen?"

Thompson versuchte ihn zu unterbrechen, "Ja, aber -," doch Sherlock sprach im Stakkatotempo weiter, die Puzzleteile vor seinem geistigen Auge betrachtend.

"Also noch mal, es war jemand mit dem er zuvor bereits zu tun gehabt hatte. Jemand mit dem er auf vertrautem Fuss stand, deshalb war er nicht darauf vorbereitet angegriffen zu werden und konnte von dieser Person so leicht überwältigt werden.

Dann die Art wie der Körper drapiert wurde. Er war ordentlich aufs Bett gelegt, mit dem Laken über dem Gesicht. Das zeigt Achtung vor dem Toten und glauben sie mir, ich hatte überhaupt keine Achtung vor Anderson."

Thompson unterbrach ihn, "Sie waren entsetzt von dem was sie getan hatten und bedeckten sein Gesicht, um es zu verstecken!"

"Also verschaffte ich mir Zutritt zu Andersons Zimmer, tötete ihn schnell und methodisch mit einer Waffe die ich zufällig vorfand und war _dann_ so entsetzt, dass ich sein Gesicht bedecken musste? Nein, ich bin nicht sicher ob der Mord vorsätzlich begangen wurde - Andersons eigene Krawatte zu benutzen scheint dagegen zu sprechen - aber die Person die das getan hat ist sehr sang-froid vorgegangen. Da war kein Zögern und keine Gewissensbisse. Ich bin tatsächlich überrascht, dass derjenige das Gesicht bedeckt hat, nachdem er den Körper aufs Bett zurück fallen ließ." Das war noch so ein Punkt den er sich durch den Kopf gehen lassen musste sobald er allein war.

"Ist dieses sang fwad irgendeine Art Waffe?" fragte Thompson.

"Es ist französisch und bedeutet wörtlich übersetzt kaltblütig."

Thompson lächelte, "Sie scheinen mir auch ziemlich kalt zu sein, Holmes."

"Aber ich habe ihn in der Hitze des Zorns getötet, passen sie auf."

Thompsons Gesicht verdunkelte sich, "Keine von ihren Frechheiten! Ich lasse sie hier nur diese Geschichte erzählen, weil ich denke sie werden sich am Ende verraten aber langsam verliere ich die Geduld also ist das nun ein Geständnis?"

Sherlock antwortete nicht darauf, er redete einfach weiter, "Schließlich durchsuchte der Mörder den Raum auf der Suche nach etwas und fand es in Andersons Schreibtisch. Er könnte genau deswegen dorthin gegangen sein und Anderson weigerte sich es ihm zu geben. Ich glaube es waren Briefe -"

"Ah ja, sie wieder mit ihren Briefen."

"Nicht meine Briefe!" Sherlock machte eine ärgerliche Handbewegung. Er schloss die Augen und nahm sich zusammen. "Sehen sie da waren drei blassblaue Bänder auf dem Boden, von der Art mit der man Briefe zusammenbindet die man aufbewahren will. Drei Bündel, zu jeweils sieben bis zehn Briefen. Jemand wollte sie haben, suchte danach und nahm sie mit."

"Es könnten Liebesbriefe gewesen sein die Anderson aufbewahrte."

"Wie von mir an Anderson? Welches plausible Motiv sollte ich gehabt haben Andersons Briefe zu stehlen?"

"Erpressung," sagze Thompson, ein gieriger Ausdruck ging über sein Gesicht. "Wie wäre es damit? Anderson hat sie mit irgendetwas erpresst. Vielleicht eine verbotene Affaire, vielleicht Diebstahl oder irgendeine andere Missetat und sie wollten diese Briefe zurück, weil sie befürchteten er könnte sie benutzen, um ihre Entlassung zu erreichen. Sie boten an ihn in seinem Zimmer zu treffen, um ihn zu bezahlen und stattdessen haben sie ihn umgebracht. Ist es so passiert?" Er grinste hämisch, "Ah, ich wusste wenn ich sie reden lasse verraten sie sich! Die Schuldigen verraten sich immer."

Sherlock biss sich fast auf die Lippe, schaffte es aber sich zu fassen und seinen Gesichtsausdruck gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Die Erwähnung einer verbotenen Affaire war viel zu nah an der Wahrheit.

Er seufzte und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen. "Ich bin sicher das sie mein Zimmer durchsucht haben. Haben sie irgenwelche Briefe gefunden?"

"Oh ich habe nie gesagt sie wären nicht schlau Holmes. Ich bin sicher diese Briefe sind schon längst im Herd oder irgendeinem Kamin in diesem Haus verbrannt worden. Nein, ich denke wir haben was wir brauchen. Also, haben sie ihn umgebracht?"

"Nein, das habe ich nicht."

Thompsons rotes Gesicht wurde noch ein bisschen röter. "Schön, dann also auf die harte Tour und wir erzählen dem Richter von ihrer...ihrer sungfwud angesichts der Beweise. Merken sie sich meine Worte, wir werden sie überführen. Das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."

John rollte den Manschettenknopf in seiner Handfläche hin und her. Er war mit der morgendlichen Post gekommen. Die Polizei hatte eine kurze Notiz beigelegt:

_Doktor Watson,_

_Wir fanden diesen Gegenstand bei einem gewissen Mr. Robert Holmes. Er gab zu, dass er ihnen gehört. Falls sie Anzeige wegen Diebstahls erstatten wollen nehmen sie bitte unverzüglich Kontakt mit uns auf._

Er umklammerte den Manschettenknopf ganz fest und dachte daran wie ehrlich sich Sherlock gefreut hatte als er ihn bekommen hatte und wie glücklich sie in dieser Nacht gewesen waren als sie ihre Pläne machten. Er stützte die Stirn in seine andere Hand und hob die goldenen Scheiben an den Mund, um sie zu küssen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er sich an irgend etwas zu erinnern das für Sherlocks Fall hilfreich sein konnte aber sein Verstand war zu abgelenkt. Alles an das er denken konnte war wie Sherlock ausgesehen hatte in diesem ersten Augenblick, als er in der Empfangsreihe stand - majestätisch, stolz, schön. Ich wußte es da noch nicht, dachte er aber ich war bereits verloren.

Dann, in seinem Zimmer, die unmittelbare Anziehung, ihre augenblickliche Lust. Aber auch, grübelte er, ihre Kameradschaft, die ebenfalls sofort da war, eine Ungezwungenheit jenseits der Leidenschaft.

Und dann diese Nacht und die nächste. Diese perfekten Nächte voller Wonnen. Unter seinem Nachthemd wurde sein Schwanz hart. Er fuhr mit der Handfläche darüber, drückte ihn nach unten aber er wollte sich nicht beruhigen lassen, nicht wenn er fast Sherlocks Haut schmecken konnte, die Art wie er duftete, wenn sie beide schweissgebadet waren. Er gab auf und zog sein Nachthemd nach oben, so das er sich selbst reiben konnte, bereits so hart, dass sich an der Spitze ein erster Tropfen ebildet hatte. Er erinnerte sich wie Sherlock in ihn gestoßen hatte, die blassen Augen so voller Verehrung. Ihre Hände die sich an seinem eigenen Schwanz vereinigt hatten und als Sherlocks Stöße härter geworden waren, tiefer und hektischer, hatte John sich über sie beide ergossen. Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen kam er, allein in seiner Küche.

Der Orgasmus verschaffte ihm keine Lust. Wieder dachte er, Gott kann nicht so grausam sein. Wenn schon sonst nichts, dann lehrte einen der Krieg, dass das Leben und Gott niemals fair waren aber das sie einander gefunden hatten, war so wunderbar gewesen, dass es unmöglich schien, dass all ihre Pläne zunichte gemacht werden sollten. Er blickte in der Küche umher und dachte daran wie anders es jetzt wäre, wenn er mit Sherlock frühstücken würde, lachend während sie aßen, all die Freude und die Albernheit wenn man mit jemand zusammen war den man liebte. Wieviele Männer ihrer Art konnten das jemals haben?

Und nun sah Sherlock dem Tod ins Auge. John versprach Gott in diesem Moment das Gleiche wie schon soviele vor ihm. "Bitte Gott, lass ihn frei kommen, lass sie ihn unschuldig finden. Selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass ich ihn nie haben kann, selbst wenn wir nie zusammen sein können, bitte lass ihn leben."

An Sherlock zu denken, allein und schutzlos in einer Zelle, unfähig in den Erinnerungen Erlösung zu finden, liess ihn leer und zurück und er wollte weinen.

Zu letzt riss er sich zusammen und widmete sich dem anderen Brief der in der Post gewesen war, einem von Lady Caroline.

_Mein lieber Doktor Watson,_

_Es war eine solche Freude sie letztes Wochenende bei Lord und Lady Lestrade kennenzulernen. Ich wollte sie wissen lassen, dass ich, wie sie vorschlugen, unseren gemeinsamen Freund besucht habe. Er schien wohlauf zu sein, soweit das unter den Umständen möglich ist. Er bestand ausdrücklich darauf, dass sie auf sich aufpassen sollen. Allerdings erwähnte er, dass es von großem Vorteil für uns alle wäre, mehr über einige unserer anderen neuen Freunde zu wissen._

_Es gibt einige Briefe die verlorengingen. Sie könnten von jemandem gefunden worden sein und die Besitzer wollten sie verzweifelt zurückbekommen. Vielleicht können sie mit ihrem beträchtlichen Taktgefühl und Charme Nachforschungen darüber anstellen, wer diese Briefe geschrieben hat._

_Bitte lassen sie mich wissen, wie es ihnen ergeht und ich hoffe dass wir uns zum Tee treffen können, wenn ich Ende der Woche nach London komme.  
_

_Ich verbleibe, herzlichst ihre,_

_Caroline Westerley_

In einem Versuch zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, wie es Lady Caroline sicherlich beabsichtigt hatte, vermutete John, dass Sherlock wollte, dass er mehr über die anderen Gäste herausfand, um zu erfahren, wer ein Motiv gehabt haben könnte Anderson zu töten. Briefe waren verloren gegangen und Leute wollten sie zurück. Meinte sie das Anderson jemanden von den Gästen erpresst hatte?

John hatte keinerlei Verbindungen mit den anderen Gästen, abgesehen davon, dass er sie an diesem Wochenende getroffen hatte. Er konnte sie schwehrlich fragen, ob sie von dem Diener erpresst worden waren.

Nun, er konnte versuchen sie näher kennenzulernen und sehen was er herausfand. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch.

_Liebe Jane,_

_Ich hoffe sie nehmen es mir nicht übel, dass ich sie Jane nenne, da sie so nett waren als wir uns letztes Wochenende bei Lord und Lady Lestrade kennenlernten..._


	11. Die anderen Gäste: Jane

**Kapitel 11: Die anderen Gäste: Jane**

"Doktor Watson, kommen sie für eine weitere Tanzstunde?"

Es war elf Uhr morgens und Jane Larkin trug einen blass grünen Kimono mit pfirsichfarbener Stickerei. Ihr Haar hing ihr offen und unfrisiert über den Rücken. Ohne Make-up sah sie älter aus als unter dem Gaslicht von Carleton Hall. Ihr Wohnzimmer war mit elektrischem Licht ausgestattet, das sie allerdings mit Tüchern verhängt hatte, so dass alles in einem weichen, rötlichen Licht gebadet war. Sie setzte sich in einen Morris-Stuhl, lehnte sich John entgegen, damit dieser ihr die Zigarette anzünden konnte und ließ sich dann wieder zurückfallen.

Jetzt da er tatsächlich jemanden befragen wollte, fühlte John sich völlig überfordert. Er hatte sich vorher nicht überlegt, was er sagen sollte, stattdessen hatte er gehofft, dass ihn dann schon etwas einfallen würde. Er wusste nur, dass er etwas über irgendwelche Briefe herausfinden musste, Briefe die sich in Andersons Besitz befunden haben mussten und die nun nicht mehr da waren. Warum hatte jemand diese Briefe haben wollen?

"Danke das sie mich empfangen. Ich schätze es wird am besten sein, wenn ich direkt zur Sache komme. Wie sie ja wissen wurde bei Lord und Lady Lestrade am letzten Wochenende ein Diener ermordet."

"Ja und sie haben den anderen Diener dafür verhaftet, den hübschen. Ein Jammer."

"Ja, nun der andere Diener, der den sie beschuldigen, war mein Kammerdiener an diesem Wochenende und ich bin sehr sicher, dass er es nicht getan hat. Ich glaube...das ich ihn ganz gut kennengelernt habe als er, ähm, mir geholfen hat und ich habe ihn als sehr integeren Mann kennengelernt."

Jane hob eine sorgfältig gezupfte Augenbraue und zog an ihrer Zigarette. "Sie sind sehr schnell sehr loyal."

"Das bin ich nicht...aber ich habe eine ganz gute Menschenkenntniss. Die braucht man als Armeearzt."

"Also glauben sie er ist unschuldig," sagte sie ein wenig spitz. "Was hat das alles mit mir zu tun?"

John blickte auf das Muster des türkischen Teppichs. "Wenn sie so fragen, will ich ganz offen sein." Er sah wieder hoch in ihr Gesicht. "Anderson war kein netter Mensch. Er war...er hatte ein paar Briefe die mir gehörten, Briefe die ich zurück haben musste. Und auch wenn ich ihn nicht getötet habe, so vermute ich doch, dass es jemand anders aus ähnlichen Gründen getan hat." Es war ein gefährlicher Schachzug zu behaupten es seien seine Briefe. Er fragte sich, ob sie den Köder schlucken würde.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung, warf Jane den Kopf zurück und lachte, ein herzliches heiseres Lachen. "Ich bin sicher, dass sie viele Geheimnisse haben Doktor Watson. Haben wir das nicht alle? Aber ich bin sehr sicher, dass egal was sonst noch vorgehen mag, Anderson keine Briefe von ihnen hatte."

"Was? Doch hatte er. Sie waren -"

"Nein, hatte er nicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiss das, weil ich meine Briefe zurückbekommen habe, gestern mit einer getippten Notiz: 'Sie sind jetzt sicher.' Das ist es doch was sie wirklich wissen wollten nicht wahr? Ob er irgendetwas gegen mich in der Hand hatte? Außer die Person die die Briefe zurückgegeben hat hätte irgend etwas gegen sie speziell, vermute ich sie hätten ihre Briefe ebenfalls zurück erhalten."

John starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. "Ihre Briefe wurden zurückgegeben?"

"Ein Brief, ja genau wie ich sagte."

Ihm kam eine Idee, "Sie sagen es lag eine getippte Notiz dabei? Ein bisschen ungewöhnlich oder?"

"Ja ich schätze schon. Ich war so erleichtert, dass ich meinen Brief zurück hatte, dass ich nicht besonders darauf geachtet habe."

"Aber...Anderson _hat _sie erpresst oder?"

Jane entzündete eine neue Zigarette mit dem Rest der ersten. "Ja. Schmieriger kleiner Mann. Er hat es vorher schon versucht. Hat gedroht meinem Mann einige Briefe und Hotelrechnungen zu zeigen. Ich wollte nicht zahlen und er hat seine Drohung wahrgemacht aber mein Mann hat ihm ins Gesicht gelacht." Sie hielt inne, "Schon früh in unserer Ehe haben Tom und ich bemerkt, dass wir im Schlafzimmer nicht wirklich harmonieren, obwohl wir sonst hervorragend zusammen passen. Also haben wir eine Vereinbarung getroffen. Er hat seine Hobbys und ich die meinen.

Unglücklicherweise war eine junge Person aus meiner Bekanntschaft so leichtsinnig einen Brief zu unterzeichnen, nicht mit ihrem richtigen Namen aber mit einem Spitznamen unter dem sie in ihrem Freundeskreis bekannt ist." Sie zupfte anwesend an der Stickerei auf ihrem Morgenmantel. "Während es unglücklich für mich wäre im Zentrum eines Skandals zu stehen - wie Oscar Wilde sagte, 'das einzige was noch schlimmer ist als wenn über einen geredet wird ist, wenn nicht über einen geredet wird' - so wäre es vernichtend für diese Person."

Sie machte eine Pause und sagte mit einem verzagten Lächeln, "Also war ich leider gezwungen zu zahlen. Wir hatten vereinbart am Sonntagmorgen mit einander zu sprechen aber wie sie wissen, konnte er diese Vereinbarung nicht mehr einhalten. Natürlich als er starb habe ich befürchtet jemand anders hätte den Brief nun. Ich machte mir keine großen Sorgen wegen der Polizei. Der Brief wäre für sie nicht von Interesse aber ich wusste nicht, ob Anderson nicht vielleicht einen Komplizen gehabt hatte. Er hatte diesen Brief von irgendjemandem bekommen und ich vertaue meinem Mädchen so wie sie diesem Diener vertrauen."

"Darf ich den Brief sehen? Und die Notiz?"

Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte wieder, "Doktor Watson, bitte! Gebranntes Kind scheut das Feuer. Sie dürfen ihn sich gern ansehen, wenn sie können." Sie wies zum Kaminfeuer. "Sicherheit geht vor Sentimentalitäten."

John legte anerkennend den Kopf schief. Er wußte nun, dank Janes Offenheit, sehr viel mehr als zuvor. Und es galt nun die Möglichkeit eines Komplizen ins Auge zu fassen. Vielleicht hatte es einen Streit zwischen Anderson und dieser anderen Person gegeben? "Sie sagen, er hatte nur einen Brief von ihnen. Wissen sie wer von den übrigen Gästen vielleicht ebenfalls in seine Falle getappt ist?"

"Was um Himmels willen glauben sie worüber wir Frauen miteinander reden? Ich kann ja schlecht sagen, 'Oh Lady Alice, ihr Diener erpresst mich. Wissen sie wer sonst noch darunter leidet?'" Sie sah ihn schief an.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie waren bemerkenswert offen zu mir und dafür danke ich ihnen. Eine gravierendes Unrecht ist begangen worden und ich suche nach allem was dabei helfen kann den Namen eines Unschuldigen reinzuwaschen. Ich habe nur gehofft sie könnten etwas wissen, das hilfreich sein könnte. Nochmals vielen Dank das sie mir ihre Zeit geschenkt haben." Er erhob sich um zu gehen.

"Doktor Watson -"

Er wandte sich um, "Ja?"

Sie schien abzuwägen was sie sagen sollte. "Sie könnten schlimmeres tun als sich mit Miller Darlings Vergangenheit zu beschäftigen. Das Geld kommt von Seiten seiner Frau und er hätte viel zu verlieren, sollte irgendetwas ans Licht kommen."

"Welche Art von Irgendetwas?"

"Geliebte. Eine Menge davon. Er könnte immer noch jemanden in London haben. Ich weiss das Claire glaubt das er geläutert ist aber ich bezweifle es. Diese Art Mann gibt es nur selten." Sie lächelte traurig, "Ich sollte das wissen."

John setzte sich wieder und lehnte sich zu ihr hin, "Sonst noch irgendwer? Irgend jemand von dem sie wissen?"

Wieder musterte sie ihn durch den Rauch ihrer Zigarette.

"Sir Neville?" schlug John vor. "Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen welche Art Geheimnisse er hütet."

"Hhm. Ich glaube schon das er zu einem Mord fähig wäre aber ich weiss nicht, ob es ihn kümmern würde, wenn seine Geheimnisse ans Licht kämen."

"Welche Art Geheimnisse?"

"Ich bin nicht wirklich sicher. Unseriöse Geldgeschäfte, ruinierte Leute. Nicht wirklich mein Gebiet."

"Leute wie Mr. und Mrs. Charles?"

"Sie scheinen ihre Hausaufgaben ja bereits gemacht zu haben."

"Was ist mit Lord und Lady Lestrade oder ihrer Familie?"

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen was sie getan haben sollten." Sie lächelte, "Abgesehen von ihrerm Pech was Verwandte angeht, ist Lady Lestrade eine liebenswürdige Frau und ihre Ehe scheint perfekt. Natürlich kann niemand wissen was sich wirklich zwischen zwei Menschen abspielt, wenn sie allein sind."

"Und die Kinder sind zu jung um irgendetwas getan zu haben, schätze ich."

"Ja, das nehme ich an. Sie haben Louisa und ihren Verlobten doch getroffen. Schwerlich verdorben. Sybil und Jonathan sind Kinder. Und ich habe niemals irgendwelche Gerüchte über Peter oder Elizabeth gehört. Elizabeth ist mit einem Anwalt verheiratet, aber noch mal, ich habe nie auch nur vom Hauch eines Skandals gehört. Außerdem waren sie an diesem Wochenende ja nicht da."

John lachte. "Dann bliebe nur Tante Agatha."

Jane lachte und nickte. "Nein, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das sie jemals etwas täte was sich nicht gehört. Oder es bei anderen tolerierte."

Sie kicherten zusammen.

Jane straffte sich, "Nein, ich glaube immer noch die Darlings sind am wahrscheinlichsten."

John starrte ins Feuer, plötzlich ernst, "Ja aber wie kann ich mich ihnen nähern. Wenn Mr. Darling etwas verbirgt, wird er es mir schwerlich offenbaren. Besonders wenn er seine Briefe ebenfalls zurück erhalten hat so wie sie."

Jane biss sich auf die Unterlippe und tippte mit dem Fingernagel gegen eine intarsienverzierte Schatulle auf dem Tisch neben ihr. "Ich sollte ihnen das nicht sagen."

"Dieser Satz führt meist zu etwas anderem."

"Claire Darling wünscht sich ein Kind. Seit Jahren schon. Wenn...wenn sie...ihr Vertauen gewinnen wollen, sollten sie ihre Position als Arzt nutzen. Ich würde ihnen das nicht sagen aber...ich glaube das es nicht an ihr liegt. Falls sie verstehen was ich meine."

John nickte. "Ich danke ihnen Jane, ich danke ihnen." Er stockte, "Ich schätze sie würden nicht in den Zeugenstand treten sollte es dazu kommen?"

"Nein. Und bitte erwähnen sie nicht meinen Namen. Ich bin immer noch darauf angewiesen in die Wohnzimmer der Aristokratie eingeladen zu werden."

Wieder erhob er sich um zu gehen.

"Doktor Watson -"

"Ja?"

"Bitte seinen sie taktvoll. Ruinieren sie keine Leben um ihren Freund zu retten, wenn sie nicht unbedingt müssen."

John nickte. "Es liegt nicht in meiner Absicht irgendjemandes Leben zu ruinieren, nur eines zu retten." Jane betätigte die Glocke und das Mädchen erschien mit Johns Hut und Mantel.


	12. Noch mehr Fragen ohne Antworten

**Kapitel 12: Noch mehr Fragen ohne Antworten**

Am Donnerstag brachte Caroline Sherlock einen weiteren Korb mit einem sauberen Hemd und Unterwäsche. Jeden Tag zu kommen hätte Verdacht erregt.

Sie wurde den Wärter mit derselben Zielstrebigkeit los wie am vorangegangenen Montag und nach dem er am Ende des Flures verschwunden war, flüsterte sie, "Da ist eine Serviette. Am Boden des Korbes."

Sherlock nahm die in Wachspapier gewickelten Sandwiches heraus. Die 'Serviette' war ein Brief von John.

_Meine liebe Lady Caroline,_

_Es scheint als seien die verschwundenen Briefe an ihre Besitzer zurück gegeben worden. Vielleicht kann unser Freund sich denken warum und wie. Habe die reizende Jane Larkin getroffen und eine sehr erhellende Unterhaltung mit ihr gehabt. Ich frage mich, ob der betreffende Herr einen Freund gehabt hat, einen guten Freund oder Vertrauten. _

_Eine hiesige Stiftung hat ihre Unterstützung angeboten. Sie sollten bald bei ihnen da unten sein._

_Ich hoffe mit Mrs. Darling sprechen zu können. Jane erwähnte sie ganz speziell. Jeden Hinweis den sie mir geben können würde ich sehr zu schätzen wissen. _

_Noch einmal, ich hoffe sie bald wieder zusehen, wenn sie in London sind. Sagen sie unserem Freund, dass ich ihn ebenfalls bald zu sehen hoffe._

_Herzlichst ihr,_

_John Watson_

Sherlock sah nachdenklich drein, nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte und legte ihn wieder in den Korb zurück, ein Sandwich lag vergessen auf seinem Knie.

"Was galuben sie bedeutet das?" fragte Caroline.

§Die Briefe wurden zurückgegeben," sinnierte Sherlock,

"Das klingt nicht sehr nach einem Erpresser," gab Caroline zu bedenken.

"Nein, nein, in der Tat. Wenn es einer von denen war die erpresst wurden, hätte ich erwartet, dass er die Briefe zusammen mit seinen eigenen vernichtet. Warum sollte er sich die Mühe machen sie zurück zu senden?"

"Ein guter Samariter?" fragte Caroline

"Der Anderson ermordet hat um an die Briefe zu kommen?"

Caroline nahm seinen Einwand mit gerunzelter Stirn zur Kenntnis.

"Was ist wenn," begann Sherlock, seine Überlegungen laut anstellend, "mehr als eine Person beteiligt war?"

"Der Mörder und ein Komplize? Glauben sie das ist was Doktor Watson gemeint hat?"

"Nein, ich denke er fragt sich, ob Anderson von seinem eigenen Komplizen getötet worden ist, statt von jemandem den er erpresst hat. Was ich mich frage ist, ob der Mörder und die Person die die Briefe zurück geschickt hat gar nichts miteinander zu tun haben. Da waren Einzelheiten die bisher überhaupt keinen Sinn ergeben haben. Der Mord wurde kaltblütig und brutal verübt und doch wurde der Körper aufgebahrt und das Gesicht bedeckt, ein Zeichen von Respekt.

Aber das würde bedeuten, dass die zweite Person wußte, dass Anderson tot war und nichts getan hat. Sie nahm nur die Briefe."

"Richtig. Vielleicht haben die zwei nicht wirklich zusammen gearbeitet aber beide wollten Anderson loswerden. Der erste, der Mörder, wusste vielleicht nicht von den Briefen oder das es noch andere neben seinen eigenen gab."

"Dann kam die zweite Person und sah, dass Anderson bereits tot war..."

"Sie bedeckte Andersons Gesicht, durchsuchte den Raum nach ihren eigenen Briefen, fand die anderen - ob sie das erwartet hatte oder nicht - und nahm es dann auf sich, den anderen Opfern zu helfen! Das wird ein immer faszinierenderes Problem," rief Sherlock aus. "Wenn es bei der Polizei einen richtigen Detective gäbe und nicht bloss einen Bullen, der in diese Position hineingestolpert ist, dann wäre dieser Fall wirklich wert gelöst zu werden."

Caroline bemerkte wie sich Sherlocks Gesicht erhellte während er sprach. Für einen Moment schien er vergessen zu haben, dass sein eigenes Leben hier auf dem Spiel stand, so sehr freute ihn die Herausforderung.

"Was glauben sie meinte Jane als sie über Mrs. Darling sprach?" fragte sie.

Er sah zu ihr auf. "Ich weiss es nicht. Wissen sie es?"

"Ich wünschte wir müssten in unseren Briefen nicht so vorsichtig formulieren. Meinte er, dass sie eine von denen war, die erpresst wurde -"

"Oder ist es Mr. Darling? Wissen sie...eines der Mädchen erwähnte das Mr. und Mrs. Darling nicht..." er stockte, unsicher wie direkt er bei Lady Caroline werden konnte.

Sie blickte zu ihm hoch. "Ja, sie können es ruhig sagen. Sie können keine Kinder bekommen. Sie war schwanger wissen sie. Einige Male."

"Wirklich? Und doch hat sie kein Kind geboren." Sie dachten beide schweigend darüber nach, schließlich öffnete Sherlock das verpackte Sandwich und fügte an, "Nun, wir sollten Doktor Watson dieses Rätsel lösen lassen."

"Ich bin Mr. Marlowe, Esquire (engl. Höflichkeitstitel, Anm. der Übersetzerin), ihr Anwalt. Mr. Donaldson wird als beratender Anwalt fungieren."

Sherlock nickte. "Verzeihen sie mir bitte die Frage aber wie werden sie bezahlt? Ich habe kein Geld."

"Die Stiftung wird alles bezahlen," fuhr Mr. Marlowe fort und schien von Sherlocks Frage überrascht zu sein. Er war ein Mann mit dunklen Teint, von und durchschnittlicher Größe aber durch seine Schlankheit wirkte er größer. Während er sich langsam und mit Bedacht bewegte, als fürchte er sonst etwas kaputt zu machen, srach er sehr schnell, so dass die Worte wie Schnellfeuergewehrschüsse klangen. Seine kleinen halbmondförmigen Brillengläser bildeten eine scharfe Linie quer über seinem langen Gesicht.

"Oh. Ähm...welche Stiftung wäre das?"

Mr. Marlowe zog ein Stück Papier aus seiner Aktentasche und übergab es.

"Die Gesellschaft zur juristischen Verteidigung von Hausangestellten. Ich vermute sie haben sich in ihrer Sache an sie gewandt."

"Nein, das muss jemand meiner...Freunde oder Familie gewesen sein. Vielleicht meine Mutter." Das musste es gewesen sein, was Johns Brief gemeint hatte. Der schlaue John hatte einen Weg gefunden ihm einen Anwalt zu verschaffen, ohne das sein Name ins Spiel kam.

Marlowe blickte Sherlock über seine Brillengläser hinweg an, fuhr aber fort, "Nun denn, wir nehmen an, dass sie gedenken auf Nicht-schuldig zu plädieren?"

"Ja, weil ich es bin." Sherlock bemerkte das Mr. Marlows Zungenspitze geschwärzt war.

"Natürlich, natürlich. Wir mussten das fragen." Marlowe schüttelte seinen Füllfederhalter und schrieb dann etwas in seine Papiere. Sherlock versuchte zu entziffern was das war.

"Was halten sie von meinem Fall?"

Marlowe schaute kurz in unbestimmte Ferne und leckte geistesabwesend die Spitze seines Füllers. "Nun, die Beweise sind bestenfalls Indizien. Sie galuben sie hätten ein Motiv." Er winkte plötzlich mit seinem Federhalter in Sherlocks Richtung, "Haben sie ein Motiv?"

"Ich mochte ihn nicht. Ich schätze das werden sie anbringen. Wir hatten oft Wortwechsel aber nicht mehr."

"Gut, na ja, schlecht aber gut zu wissen. Gewarnt ist gewappnet, wie man so sagt."

"Da war nichts was ich durch seinen Tod zu gewinnen hatte, besonders bei einem so verdächtigen Tod. Wenn er entlassen worden wäre oder gekündigt hätte, wäre ich vielleicht befördert worden aber es hätte genau so gut sein können, dass jemand anders eingestellt worden wäre. Ich glaube alle würden ihnen sagen, dass ich zu vernünftig bin, um etwas so unbesonnenes zu tun. Ich hätte gewusst, dass der Verdacht auf mich fallen würde."

"Mm-hmm," Marlowe nickte und schrieb weiter. "Aber sie hatten die beste Gelegenheit. Was ist mit diesem Mr. Dimmock? Hätte er Mr. Andersons Tod gewollt?"

"Nicht mehr oder weniger als ich, schätze ich."

"Aber nur sie oder er hatten Grund sich nachts auf diesem Flur aufzuhalten, abgesehen von diesem beiden jungen Burschen, richtig?" Marlowe hörte auf zu schreiben und sah Sherlock wieder mit diesem starren durchdringendem Blick an.

"Ja," antwortete Sherlock. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Nach vier Tagen im Gefängnis, war eine unordentliche Frisur seine geringste Sorge. Das war die Kernfrage nicht wahr. Selbst wenn sie sein Motiv abtun konnten und Motive für andere fanden, hatten doch nur er und Dimmock die Gelegenheit. Mr. Gregsons Zimmer war im Stockwerk darunter. Mrs. Norris oder Mrs. Turner kamen in den Männertrakt falls einer der männlichen Bediensteten krank war aber keines der Mädchen würde jemals dort auftauchen, ebenso wenig wie er oder Dimmock oder sogar Mr. Gregson jemals einen Fuss in den Frauentrakt gesetzt hätten. Also wer blieb übrig?

Jemand aus der Familie oder einer der Gäste. Er kam immer darauf zurück nicht wahr? Jemand der keine Skrupel hatte den Dienstbotentrakt zu betreten.

Sherlock erläuterte seine Theorie von den verschwundenen Briefen. Mr. Marlowe hörte aufmerksam zu und machte sich Notizen. "Erpressung wäre mit Sicherheit ein starkes Motiv für einen Mord und würde auch jemanden das Risiko eingehen lassen, in den Dienstbotenflur zu kommen, um Anderson zu sehen. Und sie sind absolut sicher, dass sie nichts gehört oder gesehen haben?"

"Ja. Ich wünschte bei Gott ich hätte." Sherlock gluckste. Mr. Marlowe sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Falls ich etwas gehört hätte, hätte ich eher Andersons Leben gerettet, statt mich beschuldigen zu lassen sein Leben genommen zu haben."


	13. Mr Darlings Geheimnisse

**Kapitel 13: Mr. Darlings Geheimnisse**

Als es daran ging sich mit Claire Darling zu treffen, erwies es sich als einfacher als John erwartet hatte. Es bedurfte nur eines Briefes, in dem er seine Dienste als Arzt anbot und durchblicken ließ, dass er von ihren Schwieirgkeiten wusste. Er fühlte sich schrecklich schuldig. Mrs. Darling wünschte sich derart verzweifelt ein Kind, dass John den Verdacht hatte, sie hätte selbst einen magischen Stein von ihm angenommen und unter ihr Kopfkissen gelegt, wenn er ihr gesagt hätte, das würde ihr helfen.

"Doktor Watson," sagte sie als sie seine Praxis am Samstag Nachmittag betrat, "Ich war sehr überrascht ihren Brief zu erhalten. Sie waren Arzt in der Armee nicht wahr? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie viel Kenntniss von Frauenkrankheiten haben."

John war nicht gänzlich unwissend was Frauen Angelegenheiten betraf, wenngleich nicht in dem Umfang den er in seinem Brief angedeutet hatte. Da hatte es Soldatenfrauen gegeben, die zurückhaltend gegenüber den dortigen Ärzten gewesen waren und während die meisten sich in Geburtsangelgenheiten an die Hebammen wandten, war er doch auch bei Schwangerschaften konsultiert worden und bei schwierigen Geburten geholfen. Er war sogar gerufen worden, als die arme Frau eines indischen Offiziers siebenundzwanzig Stunden in den Wehen gelegen hatte. Sie war halb wahnsinnig vor Schmerzen und Angst und am Ende war das Kind nach zwei Tagen tot geboren worden, an Blutvergiftung gestorben. Es hatte nichts gegeben was John hätte tun können.

"Nun," sagte er, "Ich werde sie zunächst einmal untersuchen und dann können wir darüber sprechen, was meiner Meinung nach getan werden kann."

Später, als Mrs. Darling sich hinter dem Paravant wieder angekleidet hatte, betrachtete John die Objektträger unter dem Mikroskop. Sie bestätigten den Verdacht, den er bereits nach Jane Larkins Andeutungen gehabt hatte.

"Doktor Watson?" fragte sie hinter der Stellwand hervortretend. Claire Darling war eine gedrungene Frau von durchschnittlicher Größe mit feinem blondem Haar, das immer geneigt zu sein schien sich aus den es aufsteckenden Kämmen zu lösen. Sie sah müde und abgespannt aus aber da war eine angespannte Intensität an ihr, die auf eine verborgene Stärke hinwies.

"Bitte, bitte setzen sie sich." John hatte einen bequemen Sessel am Fenster der Praxis für eben diese Art von Gespräch. "Nun denn, nur ein paar Fragen, wie alt sind sie jetzt?"

"Einundvierzig."

"Ich verstehe."

"Ich weiss das das ein bisschen spät ist, um eine Familie zu gründen," warf sie schnell ein, "aber ich hatte eine Tante die ihr zweites Kind mit vierundvierzig bekam und -"

John hob die Hand und lächelte um sie zu stoppen. Er wusste das ihre Kinderlosigkeit nichts mit ihrem Alter zu tun hatte aber er musste sich dem Thema so vorsichtig wie möglich nähern. "Wie alt waren sie als sie Mr. Darling geheiratet haben?"

"Vierunddreissig." Sie stockte und blickte auf ihre Hände, "Er hat ein Kind. Eine Tochter mit einer...mit einer unstandesgemäßen Frau. Er bezahlt für ihre Erziehung, so dass sie eine Gouvernante werden kann."

"Wissen sie ob...kennt ihr Mann viele solcher unstandesgemäßen Frauen?"

"Nein - ich meine, ja. Bevor wir geheiratet haben aber ich sagte ihm das das aufhören müsste wenn wir heirateten. Ich kenne einige Frauen die so etwas...tolerieren können aber ich konnte das nicht."

John nickte. "Hatten sie Fehlgeburten?"

"Ja," antwortete sie mit vor Trauer leiser dünner Stimme.

"Wie viele?"

"F - fünf."

"Ich verstehe. Und keine dieser Schwangerschaften wurde zu Ende ausgetragen?" Er sprach so sanft er konnte.

"Eine...ich trug ein Baby vier Monate und ich war so froh, weil ich glaubte, ich glaubte wirklich..." Ihre Worte erstarben und sie weinte leise.

John bot ihr sein Taschentuch an, eines von vielen sauberen die er in der Praxis für die Patienten bereithielt.

"Doktor Watson?" Sie sah zu ihm auf und er bemerkte wieder diese standhafte Entschlossenheit in ihrem Gesicht. "Bitte sagen sie mir was sie denken."

"Mrs. Darling, es gibt keine Einfache Möglichkeit für mich ihnen das zu sagen. Sie haben eine Krankheit, eine Krankheit die ihre Fähigkeit Kinder zu bekommen beeinträchtigt. Ich fürchte sie haben Syphilis. Nachdem was sie mir über den Lebenswandel ihres Ehemannes vor ihrer Heirat erzählt haben, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie es von ihm haben. Die Krankheit...in gewisser Weise ist es ein Segen, dass sie kein Kind haben da..." Der Ausdruck auf Mrs. Darlings Gesicht brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

"Syphilis? Aber ich habe nie..." Sie stockte und ihr Gesicht bekam einen harten Ausdruck. Der Anblick erschreckte ihn. Er hatte Tränen erwartet, einen hysterischen Ausbruch, er hatte Riechsalz in der Tasche, aber nicht diese eisige Wut. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stieß ein bellendes Lachen aus. "Die Infektion und die Behandlungen. Behandlungen!"

"Was ist geschehen? Bitte sagen sie es mir Mrs. Darling. Wie lange glauben sie sind sie bereits infiziert? Es ist absolut notwenig, dass wir sofort mit ihrer Behandlung beginnen. Da ist Quecksilber und es hat große Fortschritte gegeben mit Salvarsan -" (eine Arsenverbindung mit der erstmals eine Behandlung der Syphilis möglich war, kam ab 1910 in den Handel, Anm. der Übersetzerin).

Sie sah ihn kalt an. "Als wir aus unseren Flitterwochen zurückkamen war ich sehr krank. Mein Arzt sagte mir es sei eine Infektion, die ich mir im Ausland zugezogen hätte. Er 'behandelte' mich mit Tabletten. Und seither gibt er mir 'Vitamine'."

John nickte. Er hatte sich gewundert, warum ihr eigener Arzt die Symptome nicht diagnostiziert hatte. "Nun, solange sie eine Behandlung erhalten -"

"Oh, ja. Dank der Zuvorkommenheit meines Arztes. Zweifellos hat ihn mein Ehemann gebeten diskret zu sein." Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. "Wie dumm ich doch war! Wie dumm." Sie sah wieder auf. "Ich eine gebildete intelligente Frau, bin auf solch eine Lüge hereingefallen. Behandlungen oder nicht, ich werde nie ein Kind haben nicht wahr?"

John überlegte. Nein, er würde sie nicht anlügen, sie war schon genug belogen worden. "Nein. Ich vermute ihre Gebärmutter ist nach der ersten Infektion so vernarbt oder vielleicht nach der ersten Fehlgeburt, dass sie nie ein Kind werden austragen können."

"Ich verstehe." Sie nahm ihre Handtasche und begann die Handschuhe anzuziehen.

"Mrs. Darling? Sie haben gerade einen furchtbaren Schock erlitten. Möchten sie das ich ihnen einen Tee mache, jemand anrufe der ihnen Gesellschaft leistet? Sie können auf jeden Fall hier bleiben und sich so viel Zeit nehmen wie sie brauchen, um sich zu fassen."

"Um mich zu fassen? Ich bin völlig gefasst. Dieser Mann - der Mann der mein Leben ruiniert hat. Er hat mir jahrelang falsche Hoffnungen gemacht und dabei zugesehen als jeder Tod einen Teil meiner Seele mit sich genommen hat. Und er hat mit einem Mediziner konspiriert, um diese Lüge zu seinem eigenen Vorteil aufrecht zu erhalten. Nein, ich bin völlig gefasst. Ich will ihn dafür vernichtet sehen. Nach dem heutigen Tag wird er nirgendwo hin gehen können. Er wird kein Geld und keine Freunde haben. Dafür sorge ich. Soll er Trost finden bei den schmutzigen Frauen mit denen er verkehrt. Er wird nie wieder einen Fuss in mein Haus setzen."

Sie erhob sich, um zu gehen und John stand mit ihr auf. Er hatte solche Wut nicht erwartet, Trauer ja aber nicht diesen rächenden Zorn, gleichwohl war er nicht sicher, wie diese Informationen Sherlock helfen sollten.

Im Flur wandte sie sich zu ihm um, "Doktor Watson, sagen sie mir was sie dazu gebracht hat, mir ihre Dienste als Arzt anzudienen? War es der Klatsch der Dienstboten? Weiss die ganze Welt über meinen Mann Bescheid? Nur sehr wenige Menschen wissen von meinen Verlusten und fast niemand außer meinen engsten Freunden weiss von meiner Krankheit."

Er zögerte. Er wollte Janes Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen aber er wollte auch diese Frau nicht belügen, die bereits so schlimm von denen betrogen worden war, denen sie vertraut hatte. "Es wurde mir von jemandem zugetragen, dass ...das ihr Ehemann vielleicht erpresst würde."

"Also ist es möglich, dass er seine Huren nie aufgegeben hat. Ich danke ihnen für ihre Aufrichtigkeit, Doktor Watson. Wir werden uns nicht wieder begegenen, glaube ich." Und damit rauschte sie aus seinem Haus in ihren wartenden Wagen.

Am Montag morgen waren die Zeitungen voll mit den beiden Geschichten von Mrs. Darlings Anschuldigungen wegen Ehebruchs gegenihren Mann und dem Tod von Anderson und der Verhaftung Sherlocks. Spekulationen grassierten, ob diese beiden Ereignisse in einem Zusammenhang standen und dafür wusste auch John keine Antwort.

Neben den unmittelbaren Familienangehörigen die John Lady Caroline überließ, blieben nur noch die Charles auf Johns Liste der zu besuchenden Verdächtigen.


	14. Zwei Treffen

**Kapitel 14: Zwei Treffen**

Margaret Easton war so liebenswert wie Caroline sie beschrieben hatte: etwas größer als ihre Schwester, mit dunklem kastanienbraunem Haar anstelle von Carolines langweiligem mausbraun. Sie war gut angezogen mit einem braunem Mantel mit Pelzbesatz und ihre Haltung war eine bewußtere Pose als die ihrer jüngeren Schwester. Nur ihre Augen waren die gleichen: dunkel, rund und lebendig.

"Lady Margaret," John nickte höflich, "wie schön sie kennenzulernen."

"Ganz meinerseits, Doktor Watson. Caroline hat mir...soviel von ihnen erzählt."

"Nicht alles meine Geheimnisse hoffe ich," sagte John mit einem Lachen von dem er hoffte das es entspannt klang. Er warf Caroline einen kurzen Blick zu.

Lady Margaret schaute zwischen ihnen hin und her und richtete ihre Handschuhe, "Caroline, ich werde in dem Hutgeschäft in einer halben Stunde auf dich warten. Das ist alle Zeit die uns bleibt bevor wir nach Hause zurück müssen. Komm nicht zu spät." Sie wandte den Kopf in Johns Richtung. "Ich vertraue ihnen Doktor Watson, dass sie sie aus Schwierigkeiten heraushalten. Guten Tag." Und damit entschwebte sie anmutig aus der Teestube.

Caroline hatte John eine Nachricht mit Timmy dem Stiefeljungen gesandt, sobald sie und die Lestrades in London angekommen waren. 'Meine Schwester und ich werden Hüte kaufen gehen, gegen zwei Uhr am Montagnachmittag. Können sie mich zum Tee treffen? Margaret wird nichts dagegen haben.'

"Ich habe ihn bestochen, damit er die Nachricht überbringt," kicherte sie als sie sich setzten, "mit Schokolade und einer halben Krone."

John lächelte, "Und ihre Schwester, haben sie sie ebenfalls bestochen?"

"Margaret kann mir nichts abschlagen."

"Sie haben ihr nicht gesagt, ich meine, sie denkt nicht..."

Caroline öffnete die Augen weit und sagte feierlich, "Ich habe ihr gesagt wir seien verlobt."

"WAS?" John blickte sich zu den aufgeschreckten Gesichtern der übrigen Teestubenbesucher um, lächelte schwach und tätschelte Carolines Hand.

"Seien sie nicht dumm. Ich habe ihr erzählt, dass ich einen Freund gewonnen habe und das ich ihnen helfe. Unglaublicherweise vertraut sie mir. Nun ich denke wirklich wir sollten etwas bestellen und ich möchte ein Brötchen."

John lachte, "Sie sind manchmal wirklich ein Kind," aber er meinte es freundlich.

"ALso, erzählen sie mir was sie herausgefunden haben," rief sie aus sobald die Bedienung den Tee gebracht hatte. "Waren sie es der Mrs. Darling gesagt hat, dass ihr Mann Geliebte hat?"

"Ja. Sie hat es anders aufgenommen als ich erwartet hatte muss ich sagen."

"Sie und meine Tante hingen deswegen den ganzen Morgen am Telefon. Wir haben daheim auf der Burg kein Telefon, ich bin sicher sonst hätte Tante Alice auch meine Mutter angerufen. Aber sie hat einen sehr langen Brief geschrieben. Zumindest kann Mami nun alles nachlesen. Mit wem haben sie sonst noch gesprochen?"

John berichtete von seiner Unterhaltung mit Jane über die Rückgabe der Briefe und wie sie ihm den Hinweis auf Mrs. Darling gegeben hatte.

"Ich habe Mrs. Charles heute morgen getroffen," fuhr er fort. Ich werde erschreckenderweise immer besser darin mich in anderer Leute Häuser einzuladen. Nach ziemlich viel sinnlosem Smalltalk und zu viel schwachem Tee, ist ihr entschlüpft, dass ihre Geldprobleme bald ein Ende haben würden."

"Wegen Andersons Tod?" fragte Caroline, sie klang aufgeregt, hoffnungsvoll und verwirrt zugleich.

"Ich glaube das auch und ich habe versucht herauszufinden, ob es daran liegt, dass sie nun nicht länger erpresst werden aber als ich sie fragte, ob es etwas mit Andersons Tod zu tun habe, schien sie sich nicht einmal an ihn zu erinnern. Nein, sie sagte, dass sie nun endlich frei seien von Sir Neville!"

"Sir Neville" rief Caroline aus.

"Ja! So habe ich auch reagiert. Irgendwie müssen sie an Geld gekommen sein. UND sie sagte, dass es an dem Wochenende des Mordes geschah."

"Ich frage mich woher um alles in der Welt sie das Geld bekommen haben Sir Neville zu bezahlen?"

"Von jemandem geborgt? Aber sie scheinen das dann wohl nicht zurückzahlen zu müssen, denn sie deutete an, dass sie nun das Geld hätten ihre Söhne auf eine gute Schule zurück zu schicken. Auf jeden Fall hatte es nichts zu tun mit Anderson. Ich bezweifle, dass er es war der ihnen Geld geliehen hat. Obwohl, wenn Anderson Shylock (Geldverleiher in Shakespeares Kaufmann von Venedig, Anm. der Übersetzerin) gespielt hat, würde das bedeuten sie müssten es nicht zurückzahlen..." Er schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. "Nein, sie konnte sich definitiv nicht an Anderson erinnern. Wenn ihre Probleme in irgendeiner Verbindung mit ihm gestanden hätten, hätte sie sich erinnert."

Sie tranken für einige Minuten schweigend ihren Tee.

"Konnten sie irgendetwas vom Personal oder der Familie erfahren?"

"Sie seufzte und spielte mit ihrem Löffel herum. "Nicht viel, fürchte ich. Ich war nicht in der Lage so tapfer zu sein wie sie. Ich habe Molly gefragt, ob sie etwas darüber wüsste, wer Anderson töten wollte und sie schien geschockt zu sein, das arme Ding. Sie gab zu, dass niemand Anderson gemocht habe. Sogar Sally, die ihm wahrscheinlich am nächsten stand, schien ihn nicht wirklich zu mögen.

Sally hasste Holmes allerdings. Aber sie wollte nicht mit mir sprechen, deshalb weiss ich nicht warum. Sie sagte nur Holmes habe es zu lange zu leicht gehabt und das er verdiene was er bekommen habe." Sie sah unglücklich zu Boden.

"Schon in Ordnung. Sher- Holmes sagte wir sollen uns auf die Gäste konzentrieren. Haben sie oben irgend etwas erfahren? Haben sie ihre Tante gefragt warum sie sich mit Anderson gestritten hat?"

"Ja aber sie sagte es sei um eine Haushaltsangelegenheit gegangen. Anderson habe Suppe verschüttet oder so etwas, das Kristall beschädigt vielleicht."

Irgendetwas daran kam John merkwürdig vor. Caroline war so angespannt gewesen zu der Zeit, als ob sie gedacht hätte, der Streit sei heftiger gewesen als es der bloße Tadel eines Dienstboten rechtfertigte. Aber auch das war etwas was Sherlock sicher besser beurteilen konnte. John biss frustriert die Zähne zusammen.

"Und ihr Onkel, Lord Lestrade? Konnten sie mit ihm sprechen?"

"J-ja." Noch mehr Spielerei mit dem Löffel. "Alles was er sagte war, dass er hoffe die Fakten würden im Prozess ans Licht kommen. Und das ich mich nicht damit befassen solle. Es sei morbid." Sie verzog das Gesicht und streckte die Zunge heraus. "Der Prozess ist Donnerstag aber das wissen sie sicher. Es stand in der Zeitung. Onkel Gregory muss als Zeuge aussagen aber sonst niemand von uns. Hat der Anwalt mit ihnen gesprochen? Es scheint als habe er mit Onkel Gregory gesprochen, obwohl er als Zeuge der Anklage auftreten wird."

"Ich habe heute morgen ein Telegramm von ihm erhalten, in dem er mich bat ihn heute nachmittag in seinem Büro aufzusuchen. Ich hoffe das er mich bittet als Zeuge aufzutreten. Dann hätte ich einen Grund wieder hinunter zu fahren. Ich könnte ihn besuchen!"

"Wäre das nicht gefährlich?"

John zuckte die Achseln. "Mich kümmert meine Sicherheit nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass obwohl wir diese ganzen Informationen zusammengetragen haben, kann keiner von uns wirklich etwas damit anfangen. Wir müssen ihm die Informationen zukommen lassen. Er wird wissen was das alles bedeutet. Wir müssen es ihm nur mitteilen."

John saß in Mr. Marlowes Büro und wartete darauf, dass dieser mit dem Rechtbeistand, Mr. Donaldson, zurückkehren würde. Das Büro war erschreckend nüchtern, dort herrschte keinesfalls das Chaos aus Akten, das John bei einem vielbeschäftigten Strafverteidiger erwartet hatte. Es lagen vier Stapel Papier auf dem Schreibtisch, jeder perfekt ordentlich und zwei Füllfederhalter, genau parallel zur Kante ausgerichtet, am anderen Ende des Schreibtisches.

Als Mr. Marlowe zurückkehrte, wurde er von einem jungen Mann mit flammend rotem Haar begleitet. Einem sehr jungen Mann. John spührte ein Aufkeimen von Besorgnis. War das wirklich das beste, das Colin hatte finden können?

"Doktor Watson," Marlowe wies auf den jungen Mann, "Mr. Donaldson, Esquire. Wie ich bereits erwähnte, wird er den beschuldigten Dienstboten von Carleton Hall vertreten, Mr. Holmes. Erinnern sie sich an ihn? Ich glaube er fungierte als ihr Kammerdiener." Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich. Mr. Donaldson ließ sich auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke nieder.

"Ja, ja, natürlich erinnere ich mich. Er war ein sehr...ein sehr guter Diener."

"Ja sicher. Das scheint die allgemeine Meinung zu seiner Arbeit als Diener zu sein. Aber es gab auch nur wenige Klagen bezüglich Mr. Anderson. Es scheint, dass es sich um einen gut geführten, sehr respektablen Haushalt handelt. Bis zu diesem Wochenende. Zusätzlich zu dem Mord auch noch der Darling-Skandal. Bewegte Zeiten wie es scheint. Sie waren der letzte der ihn gesehen hat." Mr. Marlowe machte eine erwartungsvolle Pause.

"Wen?" Mr. Marlowe sprach so schnell, dass John Schwierigkeiten hatte ihm zu folgen, besonders da es mehr klang wie eine Feststellung und nicht wie eine Frage.

"Mr. Holmes."

"Ja, ja, ich glaube das war ich."

"Sie sagten der Polizei er habe sie um Mitternacht verlassen?"

"Ja, das ist richtig. Das kann ich bezeugen. Vor Gericht, meine ich, falls er mich - sie mich brauchen." Ich muss vorsichtig sein, dachte John bei sich.

"Nein, das wird wohl nicht nötig sein. Wir gehen nur den Polizeibericht durch, um sicher zu gehen, dass wir alle Fakten kennen. Wir sprechen mit einigen von den Gästen, ebenso wie mit der Familie. Wir werden morgen hinunter fahren, um wieder mit Mr. Holmes zu sprechen und mit den übrigen Dienstboten des Hauses."

John zuckte etwas. "Da haben sie sich aber etwas Zeit gelassen nicht wahr, um mit den Dienstboten zu sprechen, der Prozess ist Donnerstag."

Mr. Marlowe sah ihn über seine halbmondförmigen Brilengläser hinweg an. "Ich habe es vorgezogen zu warten, bis die Familie nach London gefahren ist. Ich finde das Dienstboten eher Klartext zu reden geneigt sind, wenn sie nicht von ihren Pflichten abgelenkt werden."

'Und die Konsequenzen fürchten,' dachte John. Vielleicht war Mr. Marlowe doch eine gute Wahl.

"Der Bericht sagt auch, dass sie den Toten in ihrer Eigenschaft als Mediziner begutachtet haben," fuhr Mr. Marlowe fort.

"Ja. Lord Lestrade wecjte mich am Sonntag morgen. Ich habe mich rasch angezogen und bin mit ihm ins Dachgeschoß gegangen. Mr. Anderson war bereits einige Stunden tot, mit seiner eigenen Krawatte erwürgt worden und ordentlich auf dem Bett aufgebahrt, das Gesicht von dem Laken bedeckt."

Mr. Marlowe sah ihn durchdringend an. "Sie sagen, dass sein Gesicht mit dem Laken bedeckt war? Sind sie sicher? Könnte das von Lord Lestrade oder dem Butler, Mr. Gregson getan worden sein, als ein Zeichen des Respekts?"

"Ich weiss es nicht. Aber ich glaube nicht. Sie schienen sehr darauf bedacht den Tatort nicht zu verändern."

Aus seiner Ecke sagte Mr. Donaldson, "Das war nicht in dem -"

"Ja, ich weiss," entgegnete Mr. Marlowe.

"Glauben sie -?" Mr. Donaldson sprach ebenso schnell wie Mr. Marlowe.

"Durchaus möglich. Wir sollten nichts überstürzen."

"Ja. Das passt zu der Annahme das - "

"Genau das," nickte Mr. Marlowe und schrieb in gestochener Schrift auf eine Blatt Papier.

Diese ganze Unterhaltung geschah so schnell, dass John kaum folgen konnte. Die beiden Männer schienen eine eigene Kurzschrift zu benutzen, um sich zu verständigen. John fing an ein besseres Gefühl zu haben, was ihre Fähigkeiten betraf Sherlock zu helfen.

Der Anwalt wandte sich wieder John zu. "Als er sie verließ, erschien ihnen Mr. Holmes da irgendwie aufgeregt? Durcheinender, verärgert, unglücklich?"

'Er verließ mich glühend nach einer leidenschaftlichen Nacht,' dachte John bei sich. Laut sagte er, "Nein, er schien ganz gefasst zu sein, wie das ganze Wochenende. Ein vorbildlicher Diener, wie ich schon sagte."

"Ich danke ihnen." Die Spitze des Federhalters kratzte über das Papier. "Das wäre alles Doktor Watson. Ich danke ihnen, das sie kommen konnten, obwohl es so kurzfristig war. Mr. Donaldson wird sie hinausbegleiten." Mr. Marlowe erhob sich nicht und schrieb weiter.

Da waren moindestens ein Dutzend Dinge, die John fragen wollte oder gern gesagt hätte aber alle hätten zuviel von seiner Beziehung zu Sherlock preisgegeben.


	15. Der Prozess beginnt

**Kapitel 15: Der Prozeß beginnt**

Sherlock lief auf und ab. Er hatte das Gefühl jeden Riss in der Ziegelwand und jeden Fleck auf dem Fussboden der zehn mal zehn Fuß ( ca. 3 x 3 m, Anm. der Übersetzerin) großen Zelle auswendig zu kennen. Sein Prozess begann am nächsten Tag und er war nicht näher daran sich selbst zu retten als am Tag seiner Verhaftung. Er hielt in seinem Lauf inne und legte lauschend den Kopf schief, als er Geräusche vom anderen Ende des Flures hörte.

"Ich bin Doktor Watson. Ich bin gekommen, um den Gefangenen auf seine Verhandlungsfähigkeit zu untersuchen."

Ein Gemurmel war zu hören, vermutlich der Wärter der protestierte. Dann Schritte als die zwei Männer den Flur hinunter zur Zelle gingen. Sherlock hielt die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet. Was zur Hölle tat John da?

Der Wärter öffnete die Zellentür und John trat herein.

"Mr. Holmes, ich bin hier, um sie zu untersuchen. Wenn sie bitte ihr Hemd ausziehen könnten. Ein bisschen Privatsphäre bitte Officer." Der Wärter drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und trat ein paar Schritte zurück in den Flur aber er ließ sie nicht wirklich allein.

"John, was für ein Spiel spielst du hier?" zischte Sherlock.

Laut sagte John, "Ihr Hemd, Mr. Holmes."

Sherlock schob seine Hosenträger herunter und liess das Hemd von den Schultern gleiten. Sie saßen zusammen auf der Bank, John schirmte Sherlock zur Tür hin ab.

"Ich musste dich sehen," flüsterte John, "um dir zu sagen was wir herausgefunden haben. Und...und um dich einfach nur zu sehen." Er zog sein Stethoskop aus seiner Arzttasche und fuhr mit dem kalten Bruststück über Sherlocks Rücken. Sherlock erschauerte, seine Haut prickelte von dem kalten Metall und von der Berührung von Johns Hand.

"Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Ich weiss nicht wie lange der Wärter uns allein lässt," fuhr John fort. "Mrs. Darling wird sich von ihrem Mann scheiden lassen, weil er sie mit Syphillis angesteckt hat."

"Das habe ich gelesen. Sie lassen mich eine Zeitung haben."

"Die Charles' sind zu Geld gekommen, an diesem Wochenende."

"Interessant. Weisst do woher?"

"Nein. Aber ich weiss, dass sie sich damit von einer Schuld die sie Sir Neville gegenüber hatten freikaufen konnten."

"Sie waren bei ihm hoch verschuldet. Faszinierend. Konntest du mit ihm sprechen?"

"Nein. Ich wusste nicht wie ich mich ihm nähern sollte. Er konnte mich von Anfang an nicht leiden."

"Ein Jammer. Das du nicht mit ihm sprechen konntest meine ich. Ich würde es lieber sehen, dass er dich nicht mag. Konnte Lady Caroline mit ihm sprechen oder mit irgendjemand anderem von ihrer Familie?"

John bewegte das Stethoskop zu Sherlocks Brust. Er hielt inne, ließ seine Fingerknöchel über Sherlocks Haut streifen. "Das Mädchen, Sally glaube ich heisst sie, hasst dich offenbar."

Sherlock blickte nach unten auf Johns Hand. "Bitte nicht John. Ich kann nicht...Deine Berührung das..."

"Ich weiss; für mich auch." Für den Wärter, "Bitte einmal husten."

Sherlock gehorchte, fuhr dann leise fort, "Ich bin mir Sallys Hass durchaus bewusst. Sonst noch etwas?"

"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das wichtig ist aber Lady Caroline hat Lady Lestrade mit Anderson streiten sehen, in der Nacht in der er ermordet wurde. Sie hat Caroline gesagt, es sei nur eine Meinungsverschiedenheit wegen einer Haushaltsangelegenheit gewesen."

Sherlocks Kopf schnellte nach oben. "Wirklich? Das ist interessant."

John fuhr zum Schein mit der Untersuchung fort. "Ist es? Glaubst du das wird helfen? Erzähls mir. Ich fühle mich so hilflos und der Wärter wird ungeduldig."

"Es könnte nützlich sein. Ich treffe mich bald wieder mit meinem Verteidiger. Ich danke dir übrigens dafür. Ich weiss, dass du dahinter steckst."

Jemand hustete hinter ihnen. "Doktor Watson? Stimmt etwas nicht mit dem Gefangenen? Es ist nur das - "

"Nein, nein. Er scheint bei guter Gesundheit zu sein. Ich beende nur noch die Untersuchung." Zu Sherlock, "Gibt es irgend etwas das ich tun kann um zu helfen? Du wirst - dein Prozess beginnt morgen und alles was ich getan habe ist, ein paar schmutzige Geheimnisse auszugraben." Er packte sein Stethoskop zurück in seine Tasche und ließ sie zuschnappen. "Ich muss aussagen."

"NEIN. Ich vertraue Mr. Marlowe und Mr. Donaldson. Zumindest galube ich, dass sie einen Plan haben. Bring dich nicht selbst in Gefahr. Du solltest gehen. Komm nicht zum Prozess! Lord Lestrade wird da sein. Vielleicht auch andere Leute die dich kennen. Sie werden dich sehen und sie werden reden."

Johnschaute Sherlock ins Gesicht. Er musste glauben, dass er ihn wiedersehen würde. Das Sherlock freigesprochen würde.

"Ich sehe dich bald wieder."

Sherlock lächelte, "Da bin ich ganz sicher."

"Wärter!"

Als er das Gefängnis verliess stieß er fast mit zwei Männern zusammen, die zügig in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gingen.

"Doktor Watson?" rief ihm eine Stimme nach.

Zögernd drehte er sich um und blickte Mr. Marlowe und Mr. Donaldson ins Gesicht, der immer noch viel zu jung aussah, um ein Strafverteidiger zu sein.

Mr. Marlowe legte den Kopf schief, "Was bringt sie zurück nach Carleton?"

"Ich, ähm...ich wurde gebeten ihn zu untersuchen, um seine Gesundheit zu bestätigen."

Ob Mr. Marlowe ihm glaubte oder nicht war ihm unmöglich anzusehen. "Ich verstehe. Ich glaube sie fanden ihn gesund?"

"Ja."

"Gut." Die beiden Männer, der spröde Mr. Marlowe und der stille Mr. Donaldson, wandten sich wieder um und setzten ihren Weg in das Gefängnis fort.

Unvermittelt spurtete John hinter ihnen her. "Wie läuft es? Ich meine, glauben sie sie haben den Fall im Griff?"

Diesmal war es Mr. Donaldson der sprach aber es war nur ein Wort. "Ja."

"Es ist nur das...wenn es irgend etwas gibt, das ich tun kann. Ich könnte vielleicht etwas... zu seiner Entlastung beitragen."

Mr. Donaldson und Mr. Marlowe tauschten Blicke aus. Mr. Marlowe tat einen Schritt nach vorn, "Doktor Watson, wenn sie der Polizei Beweise vorenthalten haben..."

"Nein. Nun, nein. Gut, da ist etwas aber ich habe gezögert etwas zu sagen, weil...es mich selbst belastet in einem minderen Vergehen."

Wieder tauschten die beiden Anwälte Blicke aus. Mr. Donaldson sagte, "Wenn wir sie in den Zeugenstand rufen, werden sie unter Eid stehen. Wir können sie dann nicht schützen."

John öffnete den Mund, um wieder zu sprechen aber Mr. Marlowe hob eine Hand. "Noch sind wir zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet, in Bezug auf alles was sie uns jetzt sagen, da sie nicht unser Klient sind."

John nickte. "Aber falls es um Mr. Holmes Leben geht. Wie ist ihre Verteidugungsstrategie?"

"Wir glauben, das wir berechtigten Zweifel geltend machen können. Die Anklage glaubt es sei ein einfacher Fall und wird nicht sonderlich gründlich sein. Wenn sie uns jetzt entschuldigen, wir kommen zu spät zu unserer Verabredung mit unserem Klienten."

Am Morgen des Prozesses, bekam Sherlock eine Waschschüssel mit warmem Wasser, um sich nach seiner kalten Dusche zu rasieren. Er versuchte sein Haar zu bändigen aber ohne Brillantine war es ein vergebliches Bemühen. Er schaffte es es mit einem Kamm zu scheiteln und gab es dann auf, besser würde es nicht gehen.

Wie John, war Sherlock ursprünglich von Mr. Donaldsons jungem und naiv wirkenden Äußeren alarmiert gewesen aber während ihrer Gespräche hatte er begonnen Respekt für das Team Marlowe und Donaldson zu entwickeln. Nun da sein rotes Haar von der Perücke bedeckt und er in seine seidene Robe gekleidet war, wirkte Donaldson tatsächlich würdevoll, trotz seiner immer noch engelhaft rosigen Wangen. Die Amtstracht schien ihm eine Erhabenheit zu verleihen, die ihn aufrechter stehen und größer erscheinen ließ.

Sherlock wurde zu dem Geländer geführt, welches sich hinter Marlowes und Donaldsons Sitzplätzen befand. Zwei Wächter standen neben ihm. Lord Lestrade war auf der Empore aber er sah sonst niemanden aus Carleton Hall. Das Personal hatte wahrscheinlich den Rest der Familie nach London begleitet. Es überraschte ihn, dass sonst niemand als Zeuge geladen war, Sally oder Mr. Gregson zum Beispiel.

Die Zuschauer-Gallerie war voll mit Journalisten, die auf eine Sensationsstory über das nun berüchtigte Wochenende auf Carleton Hall hofften. Hoffentlich würden ihnen die Herren Marlowe und Donaldson eine lohnenswerte Vorstellung liefern.

Nach dem der Gerichtsdiener die Anklage verlesen hatte, begann Mr. Smith, der Vertreter der Anklage, damit Inspektor Thompson in den Zeugenstand zu rufen. Mr. Smith war ein korpulenter Herr mittleren Alters, ungeliebt von seiner Frau, seiner unordentlichen Erscheinung nach zu urteilen - wahrscheinlich sein eigener Fehler, wenn er eine soviel jüngere Frau heiratete (ein neuer Ring schnitt ihm ins Fleisch seines dicken Fingers), mit einer Hypothek für ein Haus, das er sich nicht leisten konnte (zweifellos, um seine junge Frau zufriedenzustellen) und das unbequem weit außerhalb der Stadt lag. Diese Deduktionen im Kopf durchzugehen beruhigte Sherlock, ließ ihn zuversichtlicher werden, dass man ihn für unschuldig befinden und er schließlich freikommen würde. Um mit John zu leben. Aber er widerstand der Versuchung auch die Geschworenen zu deduzieren, da er befürchtete ihre Vorurteile und Schwächen und so sein Schicksal besiegelt zu sehen.

Inspektor Thompson, mit selbstzufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck, legte den Eid ab und der Prozess begann.

"Inspektor Thompson, bitte schildern sie uns in ihren eigenen Worten, was am Morgen des 23. November diesen Jahres geschehen ist."

Thompson begann mit der gleichen selbstverliebten Arroganz, die er auch bei seinen Ermittlungen gezeigt hatte. "Gegen neun Uhr wurde auf der Polizeiwache angerufen und ein Mord auf Carleton Hall wurde uns gemeldet. Der Wachtmeister kam zu mir in mein Haus, um mich zu informieren. Ich hatte gerade mein Frühstück beendet, ein üppiges noch dazu, mein Frau..."

Sherlock seufzte. Es würde ein langer Prozess werden, wenn Thompson so weitermachte. Dankenswerterweise, gab Mr. Smith ein Husten von sich, um den Inspektor anzutreiben.

"Ja, nun, nachdem ich meine Männer zusammengetrommelt hatte, machten wir uns etwa gegen halb zehn auf zum Herrenhaus. Mr. Gregson, der Butler des Hauses, führte uns ins Zimmer des Verstorbenen, wo wir uns den Leichnahm besahen, begleitet wurden wir von Holmes, dem Angeklagten, der den Toten entdeckt hatte." Thompson betonte das Wort entdeckt. Also hatte er zumindest einen Sinn für Sarkasmus.

"Ich fand das Holmes ein durchtriebener Kerl war, der nur magere Ausflüchte zu seinen Machenschaften zum Zeitpunkt des Mordes machte."

"Einspruch!" Mr. Donaldson erhob sich halb aus seinem Stuhl. "Der Zeuge äußert seine Meinung und hält sich nicht an die Fakten."

Der Richter, unbestimmbar hinter seiner amtlichen Robe, nickte und wandte sich an Thompson, "Inspektor, bitte bleiben sie bei den Tatsachen so wie sie sie gesehn haben."

"Ja, wie ich schon sagte, wir gingen uns die Leiche anzusehen, Er war tot, lag auf dem Bett, stranguliert und der Raum zeigte Spuren eines Kampfes. Ich ermittelte, dass Mr. Holmes das Zimmer nebenan bewohnte und fragte ihn, ob er irgend etwas gehört hätte. Er erzählte uns eine Geschichte - er sagte, dass er einen langen Spaziergange gemacht hätte und in der ersten Nachthälfte nicht auf seinem Zimmer gewesen war, der Gerichtsmediziner geht davon aus, dass der Mann in dieser Zeit getötet worden ist."

"Ich verstehe," sagte Mr. Smith. "Und was geschah dan?"

"Ich organisierte die Vernehmung des Personals. Ich hatte schnell aus ihnen heraus, dass Holmes und Anderson sich tags zuvor fast geprügelt hätten und Holmes Anderson Gewalt angedroht hatte. Der Butler hatte beide verwarnt, dass einer von ihnen gehen müsse. Nach Holmes unzureichenden Erklärungen über seinen Aufenthalt, wusste ich, dass er schuldig war und ließ ihn für weitere Verhöre auf die Wache schaffen."

Mr. Donaldson stand wieder auf, "Euer Ehren!"

Der Richter seufzte, "Geschworene, sie werden Inspektor Thompsons Schlußfolgerungen über Mr. Holmes Schuld oder Unschuld als seine Meinung und nicht als Fakt ansehen."

Mr. Smith warf Thompson einen warnenden Blick zu und fuhr fort, "Hat der Beschuldigte in den weiteren Vernehmungen gestanden?"

Der Inspektor sah unbehaglich drein. "Nicht im eigentlichen Sinne."

"Nicht im eigentlichen Sinne?"

"Er hatte Wutausbrüche während der Befragung. War arrogant und stolz. Er wusste zuviel über die Art des Mordes, um nicht daran beteiligt zu sein. Außerdem bewohnte er das Nebenzimmer und die jungen Burschen auf der anderen Seite des Flures konnten es nicht getan haben, weil es doch einiges an Kraft gekostet haben dürfte."

"Ich verstehe. Also schlossen sie das Mr. Holmes Gelegenheit, Motiv und Mittel hatte?"

"Absolut. Niemand sonst hätte es tun können."

"Danke Inspektor Thompson. Keine weiteren Fragen."

Der Richter nickte zu Mr. Donaldson. "Ihr Zeuge."

Mr. Donaldson erhob sich. "Inspektor Thompson, haben sie irgeneine andere Richtung bei ihren Ermittlungen verfolgt oder waren sie so sicher, dass Mr. Holmes schuldig ist, dass sie alle anderen Beweise vernachlässigten?"

Thompsons Gesicht wurde noch eine Spur röter, "Was sagen sie da über meine Ermittlungen? Wissen sie ich habe - "

Mr. Donaldson hob eine Augenbraue. "Wir haben gehört, dass sie ihn vom ersten Moment an für schuldig hielten, da sie ihn gesehen haben. Ich wollte lediglich feststellen, ob sie jemand anderen verdächtigt oder andere Möglichkeiten in Betracht gezogen haben."

"Natürlich habe ich das. Ich habe meine Pflicht getan!"

"Und diese anderen Untersuchungen waren...?"

Ich ...wir...keine davon war von irgend einem Wert."

"Mmmmm. Ich verstehe. Haben sie zufällig auch einen der Gäste des Hauses als Verdächtigen in Betracht gezogen?"

"Was? Nein natürlich nicht. Warum sollte einer von ihnen einen Diener umbringen wollen?"

"Diener wissen viele Dinge über die Herrschaften denen sie dienen. Manche dieser Geheimnisse könnten es wert sein dafür...zu morden. Untreue zum Beispiel."

Diesmal war es Mr. Smith, der aufsprang, nicht sehr würdevoll, "Einspruch! Ist das eine Frage oder führt der gelehrte Herr zufällig Selbstgespräche?"

Mr. Donaldson beugte anerkennend das Haupt. "Inspektor Thompson, ist es möglich, dass jemand von den Herrschaften ein Motiv gehabt haben könnte Mr. Anderson zu töten?"

"Ja aber -"

"Haben sie ein solches Motiv in Betracht gezogen oder untersucht?"

Inspektor Thompson blickte mürrisch drein. "Nein. Ich hielt das für Zeitverschwendung." Und herausfordernd, "Das tue ich immer noch!"

"Ich verstehe." Mr. Donaldson sah auf seine Papiere, als sei seine Zeugenbefragung vorüber aber dann blickte er Thompson scharf an. "Nur noch ein paar Dinge, wenn ich darf. Als sie sagten es gab Anzeichen eines Kampfes, was meinten sie da?"

"Der Raum war in Unordnung."

"Unordnung, hhmm. Könnte Anderson nicht einfach unordentlich in seinen persönlichen Gewohnheiten gewesen sein? Könnten sie die Unordnung beschreiben? Was brachte sie dazu es für Kampfspuren zu halten?"

Sherlock musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Mr. Gregson hätte der Schlag getroffen, beim bloßen Gedanken daran, dass ein Diener der unter seiner Aufsicht stand, ein unordentliches Quartier haben könnte.

"Dinge waren verstreut. Möbel, Kleidung." Thompson war nicht sicher wohin das führte und das liess ihn in Abwehrhaltung gehen.

"Möbel? War irend etwas zerstört? Wie es passieren würde, wenn zwei erwachsene Männer in einem kleinen Raum miteinander kämpfen?"

"Ich weiss es nicht."

"Sie wissen es nicht? Sie waren doch dort oder nicht?"

"Meine Männer haben die Laufarbeit erledigt! Meine Aufgabe ist es die...Beweise später zu...beurteilen."

"Und dennoch, waren sie sehr von Mr. Holmes Schuld überzeugt und das auf der Stelle...ohne Beweise."

"Ich war sicher - es war gestützt durch die Beweise."

"Welche sie nicht gefunden haben."

"Ich...sie! Sie verdrehen die Dinge. Schauen sie, ich bin schon länger Detektive als sie den kurzen Hosen entwachsen sind und ich weiss wie ein Mörder aussieht -!"

Mr. Donaldson hob eine Hand, "Euer Ehren, bitte ermahnen sie den Zeugen sich auf die Beantwortung der Fragen zu beschränken, die ihm gestellt werden."

"Mr. Thompson. Sie werden sich darauf beschränken die Fragen zu beantworten und nicht mehr," sagte der Richter.

"Ich stehe hier nicht vor Gericht!" schrie Thompson.

Auf der Galerie entstand Bewegung und Gemurmel, ob aus Wut über Thompsons Behandlung durch Mr. Donaldson oder in Anerkennung dessen, wusste Sherlock nicht sicher.

Donaldson wartete bis die Unruhe sich gelegt hatte. "Fahren wir fort Inspektor Thompson. Sie sagten das der Verstorbene stranguliert wurde. War da irgend etwas merkwürdig an der Art wie er erwürgt wurde?"

"Was? Nein. Er starb durch erdrosseln!"

Donaldson seufzte als ob Thompsons Dummheit ihn verzweifeln liess. "Wie wurde er erdrosselt? Mit bloßen Händen, einer Schlinge, einem Seil?"

"Mit seiner eigenen Krawatte."

"Mmm. Und gab es da irgendetwas besonderes an der Art und Weise wie er auf dem Bett arrangiert wurde?"

"Er war im Bett."

"Also sah er still aus, friedlich sogar. Abgesehen davon, dass er tot war?"

"J - ja."

"Und sein Gesicht. War es bedeckt?"

Thompson sah mürrisch drein. "Ich erinnere mich nicht."

Wieder hob sich Donaldsons Augenbraue. "Sie erinnern sich nicht?"

"Es müsste im Bericht stehen."

"Ja, der Bericht." Er sah zu seinem Partner, Mr. Marlowe schob ein paar Papiere über den Schreibtisch zu ihm hin. "Im Bericht steht nichts darüber."

Thompson rückte sich selbstzufrieden zurecht, "Dann war es nicht bedeckt."

"Und das ist die Wahrheit?"

"Natürlich!"

"Danke sehr. Nur noch eins, wenn ich darf. In ihrer langjährigen Erfahrung, wieviele Morde haben sie da untersucht?"

Inspektor Thompson wollte nicht antworten. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und zupfte an seinen Händen. "Einen."

"Einen außer diesem?"

"Nur diesen."

"Danke. Keine weiteren Fragen."

_Eine Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Ich habe ein bisschen Schwierigkeiten bei der korrekten Einordnung der Rolle der Anwälte, letzlich sind sie aber alle entweder Anklage oder Verteidigung, der Rest ist für mich undurchschaubares britisches Rechtssystem aus dem vorigen Jahrhundert..._


	16. Lord Lestrades Aussage

**Kapitel 16: Lord Lestrades Aussage**

Die Anklage rief als nächsten Zeugen den Gerichtsmediziner. Er war ein maulwurfähnlicher Mann, der die Welt hornbebrillt beäugte und amüsanterweise Mr. Digger ( to dig = graben, buddeln, Anm. der Übersetzerin) hieß. Er antwortete in kurzen trockenen Sätzen: ja, er hatte den Abtransport der Leiche aus dem Haus beaufsichtigt; ja, der Mann war mit seiner eigenen Krawatte erdrosselt worden; nein, er hatte keine Autopsie vorgenommen. Die Polizei hatte keine angeordnet.

Mr. Donaldson nahm den Zeugen mit Freude. "Wie war der Körper platziert als sie ihn sahen?"

"Er lag auf dem Rücken, wie ich gesagt habe."

"War das Gesicht bedeckt oder unbedeckt?"

"Unbedeckt. Das Laken war zurückgeschlagen, der Oberkörper war ebenfalls unbedeckt."

"Hhmm. Ich verstehe. Nun," Donaldson bewegte einige Papiere auf dem Tisch neben sich, "das Opfer starb durch Strangulation. Wies der Körper irgendwelche anderen Zeichen von Verletzungen auf? Abgesehen davon das er tot war? Spuren eines Kampfes? Hat er um sein Leben gekämpft?"

"Nein."

"Dann müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass das Opfer von seinem Angreifer überrascht wurde? Oder hat er seinen Tod erwartet?"

Mr. Smith stand auf, "Euer Ehren, das ist Spekulation."

"Zurückgezogen. Erzählen sie uns wie er erdrosselt wurde."

"Er wurde mit einer Krawatte stranguliert, die als seine eigene identifiziert wurde - "

"Nicht die Krawatte die zu seiner Livree gehörte?"

"Nein. Eine lange schmale Krawatte. Es scheint als sei sie ihm um den Hals gelegt worden, dann wurde sie verknotet und zugezogen und unterbrach so die Sauerstoffzufuhr des Opfers."

"Ein Henkersknoten?"

"Das war merkwürdig. Ich habe noch nie solch einen Knoten gesehen. Er war kompliziert aber sehr wirkungsvoll. Es erlaubte dem Täter die Krawatte sehr schnell sehr eng zu zuziehen."

"Das Opfer wäre davon überrascht worden, unfähig sich zu wehren?"

"Er könnte sich gewehrt haben aber das hätte ihm nichts genützt. Einmal zugezogen, konnte dieser Knoten nicht mehr gelöst werden."

"Könnte der Angreifer von hinten gekommen sein? Ihn überrascht haben? Und dann den Knoten nach vorn geschoben haben?"

"Hhmm...möglich. Die Leichenflecken auf seiner Rückseite, da er auf dem Rücken lag, hätten dazu geführt, dass die Blutergüsse in seinem Nacken sozusagen maskiert wurden."

"Dann kann man sagen, nach ihrer fachlichen Einschätzung, dass der Körper erst nach seinem Tod auf das Bett gelegt wurde und nicht in der Position getötet wurde, in der man ihn fand?"

"Ja."

"Sie sagen, dass die Polizei keine Autopsie angefordert hat?"

"Nein. Es schien keinen Grund dafür zu geben."

"Es schien keinen Grund dafür zu geben. Haben sie irgeneine dieser Merkwürdigkeiten mit der Polizei besprochen?"

"Sie haben mich nicht gefragt."

"Ich danke ihnen."

"Die Anklage ruft den ehrenwerten Lord Gregory Lestrade."

Die Reporter, gelangweilt von der Aussage des Gerichtsmediziners, lehnten sich nach vorn, erpicht darauf seine Lordschaft aussagen zu sehen und zu hören über den Tod eines Dieners, mutmasslich durch die Hand eines anderen.

Mr. Smith strich seine Robe glatt. "Bitte erzählen sie uns von den Ereignissen des 23. November."

"Mr. Gregson, mein Butler, kam in mein Schlafzimmer, gegen halb acht, um mir mitzuteilen, dass Anderson tot sei. Nachdem ich mich angezogen hatte, holte ich Dr. Watson - ein Arzt und Gast an diesem Wochenende - und wir gingen hinauf, um uns den Leichnahm anzusehen. Doktor Watson schätzte, dass Anderson seit sechs oder sieben Stunden tot war. Ich ging dann, um mit meiner Frau zu sprechen, ihre Ladyschaft und wir kamen überein alles so normal wie möglich weiterlaufen zu lassen. Das Personal war zu dieser Zeit in der Kapelle und als sie zurückkamen haben wir - ihre Ladyschaft und ich selbst - mit jedem unserer Gäste einzeln gesprochen und sie darüber informiert was geschehen war. Die meisten beschlossen daraufhin das Frühstück in ihren Zimmern einzunehmen, statt dafür herunterzukommen und um neun gingen wir alle zum Gottesdienst in die Kapelle.

Ich glaube als die Dienstboten zurückkamen, hat Gregson mit ihnen gesprochen und die Polizei informiert. Ich weiss, dass die Polizei da war als wir zurückkamen und die Dienstboten befragt hat. Danach kam Inspektor thompson nach oben und sprach mit den Gästen. Er sagte uns es gäbe keinen Grund, dass irgend jemand länger bleiben müsse für weitere Befragungen und wir fanden es sei besser das Wochenende unter diesen Umständen früher zu beenden."

"Natürlich. Und dann, was hat die Polizei dann getan?"

"Inspektor Thompson sagte mir, dass er Holmes für schuldig halte. Ich war geschockt aber sie waren felsenfest davon überzeugt. Dann haben sie ihn verhaftet und ihn mitgenommen und ins Gefängnis gesteckt."

"In Ordnung. Sie sagen sie waren schockiert. Wie würden sie Holmes beschreiben, in seiner Eigenschaft als Dienstbote?"

"Als Diener hat er seine Pflicht immer tadellos erfüllt. Er ist sehr aufmerksam, was Kleinigkeiten angeht. Wenn man ihm eine Aufgabe überträgt, weiss man, dass sie hundertprozentig ausgeführt wird."

"Hatten sie je Grund unzufrieden mit ihm zu sein?"

"Manchmal...manchmal konnte er ein bisschen flapsig sein."

"Bitte erklären sie das."

"Er äußerte seine Meinung zu Haushaltsangelegenheiten: Gästelisten, das Platzieren von Gemälden, andere Dienstboten, solche Sachen. Ich weiss, dass Gregson ihn mehr als einmal ermahnt hat wegen seiner überheblichen Art und wie er die anderen Dienstboten behandelt hat."

"Die Behandlung anderer Dienstboten, sagen sie. War er gewaltätig, beleidigend?"

"Oh nein! Nichts dergleichen. Oder besser, er hat vielleicht bissige Kommentare über ihre Arbeit gemacht aber niemals gewalttätig. Er hat nie jemanden angegriffen. Sonst hätten wir ihn längst entlassen."

"Was wissen sie über seine Beziehung zu dem Verstorbenen?"

"Ich...ich glaube nicht das sie Freunde waren."

"Warum glauben sie das?"

"Gregson erwähnte, des öfteren, dass er sie ermahnen musste, weil...ich glaube wegen Streitigkeiten waren seine Worte."

"Waren sie sich bewußt, dass Mr. Gregson die beiden am Samstag nachmittag trennen musste?"

"Nein das wusste ich nicht." Lord Lestrade machte eine Pause. "Ich bin sicher, wenn es etwas ernstes gewesen wäre, hätte Gregson mich informiert." Er schwieg wieder, etwas unsicher. "Nein, ich bin sicher das er etwas erwähnt hätte. Wenn es etwas gegeben hätte um das man sich hätte sorgen müssen."

"Dennoch hat er in der Vergangenheit solche Vorkommnisse erwähnt?"

Lord Lestrades Blick schweifte zu dem am Geländer stehenden Sherlock, "Ja."

"Gab es irgendetwas an Mr. Holmes Charakter, das die Geschworenen wissen und in ihr Urteil einbeziehen sollten?"

Mr. Donaldson schickte sich schon an sich zu erheben, um Einspruch einzulegen aber Mr. Marlowe berührte seinen Arm und schüttelte den Kopf.

Lord Lestrade brauchte so lange um zu antworten, dass Mr. Smith zum Richter blickte, um ihn zu ersuchen einzuschreiten.

"Sie stehen unter Eid, eure Lordschaft, bitte beantworten sie die Frage."

"Ich glaube er hat uns ausspioniert. Nicht - nicht böswillig aber manchmal...manchmal schien er Dinge zu wissen."

"Dinge?"

"Dinge über Leute, unsere Gäste, die Familie. Es war als ob er Gedanken lesen könnte. Ich weiß nicht wie er es gemacht hat. Aber..." und wieder sah seine Lordschaft unbehaglich drein, als zögerte er etwas zu offenbaren, "meine Frau sagt, dass er eine Unterhaltung zwischen uns belauscht hat, die wir am Samstag vor dem Dinner hatten. Dem Samstag vor diesem Sonntag,wissen sie."

Auf der Galerie wurde gewispert. Also hatte Lady Lestrade ihn an diesem Abend gesehen. Das war unglücklich.

Mr. Smith dankte Lord Lestrade dafür, dass er seine Zeit geopfert hatte, er klang dabei so ehrerbietig, dass es schon fast erbärmlich unterwürfig erschien.

Mr. Donaldson erhob sich und obwohl er respektvoll auftrat, kamen seine Fragen dennoch ebenso schnell und scharf wie diejenigen, die er Inspektor Thompson und Mr. Digger gestellt hatte.

"Ich danke ihnen, das sie uns heute ihre Zeit geopfert haben eure Lordschaft. Wir verstehen wie schwierig diese ganze Situation für sie und ihre Familie gewesen ist. Nun, wir haben gehört, dass Mr. Holmes nie zu Gewalttätigkeiten neigte und seine Arbeit tadellos erledigte. Können sie uns etwas über den Verstorbenen erzählen?"

Mr. Smith sprang auf. Er sah merklich unglücklicher aus, je mehr der Prozess voran schritt. "Einspruch, euer Ehren! Das Opfer steht hier nicht vor Gericht."

"Es geht um das Motiv mein Lord."

Der Richter wedelte mit der Hand und sagte, "Ich gestatte es. Fahren sie fort Mr. Donaldson aber gehen sie vorsichtig vor."

"Natürlich mein Lord. Nun euer Lordschaft, Mr. Anderson?"

"Ich möchte nicht schlecht von den Toten sprechen."

"Ich respektiere ihr Taktgefühl euer Lordschaft aber das Leben eines Mannes steht auf dem Spiel."

Obwohl er von der Intelligenz der Herren Marlowe und Donaldson und der Art und Weise wie sie die Untersuchung vorantrieben beeindruckt war, konnte sich Sherlock dennoch keinen Reim darauf machen, worauf sie letztlich abzielten. Sie hatten ihm gesagt, dass sie zunächst versuchen wollten das Verfahren einstellen zu lassen und falls das nicht zum Erfolg führte noch ein Ass im Ärmel hatten. Er war deshalb unsicher, ob Lord Lestrades Meinung über Anderson, die, da war er sicher, keine positive sein konnte, ihm helfen würde. Wenn Anderson hier als der verbitterte und inkompetente Mann dargestellt wurde, der er gewesen war, würde das nicht ein noch besseres Motiv abgeben?

"Sie müssen verstehen, dass Anderson bei uns war, seit er vierzehn war. Ich...ich glaube nicht, dass er gern ein Diener war."

Was für eine absurde Aussage, dachte Sherlock. Es war Lord Lestrade möglicherweise nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass die Menschen nicht gern Dienstboten waren. Manche waren stolz auf ihre Tätigkeit und andere nicht. So war das eben.

"Wie äußerte sich das?"

"Er war manchmal nachlässig was seine Pflichten anging. Er nahm Tadel und Hinweise auf Fehler übel, war mürrisch. Wenn er nicht, wenn er nicht schon so lange bei uns gewesen wäre, hätten wir ihn wohl nicht bei uns behalten."

"Ich verstehe," sagte Mr. Donaldson ganz ruhig. "Also wenn sie hätten wählen müssen, ob sie Mr. Holmes oder Mr. Anderson behalten, hätten sie wahrscheinlicher Mr. Anderson entlassen."

Lord Lestrade sah verärgert drein, "Ich hatte nicht die Absicht jemanden zu entlassen! Besonders nicht so kurz vor den Feiertagen. Das wäre erstens lieblos gewesen und zweitens hätte es den Haushalt durcheinander gebracht. Was es ja auch tatsächlich hat!"

Mr. Donaldson legte den Kopf schief, wie um die missliche Lage anzuerkennen, in die seine Lordschaft geraten war. "Also ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass einer der beiden Männer wirklich geglaubt hat, er sei in Gefahr entlassen zu werden? Besonders so kurz vor Weihnachten."

"Ich denke nicht, dass das einer von beiden glaubte. Holmes ist ebenfalls bei uns seit er sechzehn war. Sie hätten sich wirklich etwas unverzeihliches zu Schulden kommen lassen müssen, um sie fort zu schicken."

Wie einander umzubringen, dachte Sherlock.

"Und keiner von beiden war in irgend einer Art gewalttätig?"

"Nur mit Worten, wie schon gesagt. Und meine Kinder erzählten mir, dass Anderson ihnen manchmal in die Wangen kniff als sie noch klein waren. Allerdings war er ja nur wenig älter als sie, ich glaube da war ein wenig Nachlässigkeit ganz normal."

Mr. Donaldson zuckte ein kleines Lächeln über das Gesicht, wohl ein Zeichen das auch ihm die Grausamkeit Heranwachsender nicht unbekannt war.

"In der Tat. Daher wäre ein Mord beiden nicht zu zutrauen gewesen?"

Mr. Smith sprang mit rotem Gesicht auf. "Euer Ehren! Ich muss Einspruch erheben. Das ist Beeinflussung des Zeugen!"

"Zurückgezogen," sagte Mr. Donaldson. Zu Lord Lestrade gewandt, "Die beiden haben einander nie geschlagen während sie bei ihnen angestellt waren, richtig?"

"Richtig."

"Euer Lordschaft, nach Mr. Holmes, waren sie selbst, Doktor Watson und Mr. Gregson die ersten, die den Raum und den Leichnahm sahen, stimmt das?"

"Ja."

"War das Gesicht des Toten bedeckt oder unbedeckt?"

Lord Lestrade zog konzentriert die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Es war...es war zugedeckt! Bedeckt von dem Laken."

"Ich verstehe. Haben sie das Laken herunter genommen?"

"Nur um einen Blick auf den Toten zu werfen. Danach hat Mr. Gregson ihn wieder zugedeckt, damit die Polizei ihre Arbeit machen konnte."

"War das Zimmer in Unordnung, wie der Inspektor ausgesagt hat?"

Wieder überlegte seine Lordschaft. "Ich glaube schon. Ja, ja, das war es. Ich bin fast über einige Kleider gestolpert, als ich zum Bett ging."

"Über Kleidungsstücke. Keine zerbrochenen Möbel?"

"Nein. Die Möbel waren alle in Ordnung."

"Sind sie sicher?"

"Ziemlich."

"Wie können sie da so sicher sein?"

"Nachdem die Polizei die Leiche mitgenommen hat, machte Mr. Gregson eine Bestandsaufnahme des Raumes. Er hätte mir gesagt, wenn es irgend etwas zu ersetzen gegeben hätte."

"Aber sie sagen dennoch, dass der Raum in Unordnung war. Wieso?"

"Wie ich schon sagte, ich bin über einige Sachen gestolpert als ich hineinging. Es sah aus, als wären die Schubladen der Kommode einfach auf den Boden gekippt worden."

"Fast als ob - Sah es so aus, als habe jemand die Kommode durchsucht?"

"Ja, ja. Genauso sah es aus."

"Danke. Keine weiteren Fragen."

Die Anklage hatte keine weiteren Zeugen, glaubte sie doch, dass Thompsons Aussage die Gelegenheit, die des Gerichtsmediziners die Methode und Lord Lestrades das Motiv zeigen würde. Und das die Verteidigung nicht viel aufzubieten haben würde, um das zu entkräften.

Das Gericht vertagte sich bis nach dem Mittagessen und Sherlock wurde in die Zelle im Gerichtsgebäude gebracht, wo er ein kaltes geschmackloses Essen auf einem Blechtablett bekam.

Nach der Pause bat Mr. Donaldson darum das Wort erteilt zu bekommen, bevor die Verteidigung weitere Zeugen aufrief und bekam es gewährt.

"Mein Lord, die Verteidigung beantragt die Anklage abzuweisen." Auf der Gallerie entstand große Unruhe.

"Ruhe! Ruhe!" bellte der Richter. "Die Zuschauer werden des Saales verwiesen, wenn nötig."

Die Reporter beruhigten sich, die Bleistifte gezückt für Donaldsons nächste Worte.

Der Richter blickte Mr. Donaldson kühl an. "Mit welcher Begründung?"

"Mit der Begründung, dass die Anklagevertretung es nicht vermocht hat tatsächliche Beweise gegen meinen Mandanten vorzubringen. Wir konnten zeigen das der Angeklagte zwar die Gelegenheit hatte aber jeder andere im Haus ebenfalls. Was die Mittel angeht - gründliche Erdrosselung mit einer Krawatte, die nachträgliche Platzierung der Leiche - passt das alles nicht zu Inspektor Thompsons Beschreibung eines Verbrechens aus dem Affekt blinder Wut. Der Raum war in Unordnung aber so als sei er durchsucht worden, nicht als ob zwei erwachsene Männer mit einander gekämpft hätten. Weiterhin hat Lord Lestrades Aussage gezeigt, dass mein Mandant weder gewaltättig, noch böse oder verrückt ist.

Nichts davon passt zusammen. Von Beginn an hatte Inspektor Thompson etwas gegen meinen Mandanten. Im besten Fall waren seine Ermittlungen inkompetent, im schlimmsten Fall böswillig. Beweise wurden möglicherweise zerstört, durch Mr. Thompsons Manipulationen an der Leiche, bevor der Gerichtsmediziner sie untersuchen konnte. Diese Veränderungen tauchen im Polizeibericht nicht auf. Es scheint, dass Inspektor Thompson es versäumt hat, irgend jemand anders als Täter in Betracht zu ziehen, eingeschlossen die Familie und die Wochenendgäste.

Um es kurz zu machen, der Fall ist von Anfang bis Ende verpfuscht worden."

Mr. Smith stand der Mund offen. Der Richter blickte perplex. Sherlock riskierte einen Blick zu den Geschworenen. Auch sie sahen überrascht aus, angesichts von Mr. Donaldsons Rede. Aber sie sahen nicht wütend aus, als ob eine Klageabweisung ein Missbrauch der Justiz wäre. Einer oder zwei blickten hoffnungsvoll drein, als ob ein Ende des Prozesses ihnen erlauben würde, zum Tee daheim zu sein.

Schließlich sagte der Richter, "Die Anwälte bitte zu mir."

Mr. Smith und Mr. Donaldson traten an den Richtertisch, wo eine hitzige Diskussion entstand, mit einem mit den Armen wedelnden Mr. Smith und einem gewohnt ruhigen Mr. Donaldson.

Der Richter sagte ein paar Worte und Mr. Smith beruhigte sich merklich. Als sie zurückkehrten nickte Mr. Donaldson kurz mit dem Kopf, worauf Mr. Marlowe sich in seiner präzisen, staksigen Art erhob und aus dem Saal glitt.

"Der Prozess wird fortgesetzt," verkündete der Richter. "Die Verteidigung wird nun ihre Zeugen aufrufen." Er hob die Hände, wie um einen unausgesprochenen Einspruch zurück zu weisen. "Beide Seiten werden am Ende Gelegenheit haben noch einmal alles darzulegen, wenn sie ihre Schlussplädoyers zu halten."

Mr. Smith schaute selbstzufrieden.

Mr. Donaldson neigte den Kopf. "Natürlich mein Lord. Die Verteidigung bittet nun um eine kurze Unterbrechung, um ihren ersten Zeugen vorzubereiten."

Das war eine seltsame Bitte so kurz nach der Mittagspause aber mit einem Schürzen der Lippen, sagte der Richter, "Werden zehn Minuten genügen?"

"Absolut, mein Lord," erwiderte Mr. Donaldson.

Der Antrag zur Abweisung war gescheitert. Sherlock vermutete, dass was auch immer für eine geheime Waffe seine Anwälte im Sinn hatte, nun zur Anwendung kommen würde.

Nachdem der Richter zurück war und alle wieder Platz genommen hatten, warf Mr. Donaldson einen letzten Blick in seine Papiere und sagte, "Die Verteidigung ruft ihren ersten Zeugen." Wie alle guten Verteidiger hatte er ein Talent zum Unterhalter. Er wusste, dass jede Person in diesem Gerichtssaal, sein eigener Mandant eingeschlossen, gespannt darauf wartete, wer aufgerufen würde. "Die Verteidigung ruft Mrs. Miller Darling."

Mindestens zwanzig Bleistifte kritzelten hörbar über mindestens zwanzig Notizbücher und jeder Kopf im Saal flog herum, um zur Tür zu blicken.


	17. Mrs Darling sagt aus

**Kapitel 17: Mrs. Darling sagt aus**

Mrs. Darling hatte sich für ihren Auftritt vor Gericht herausgeputzt wie der sprichwörtliche Pfau. Sie trug einen eleganten dunkelgrauen Wollkrock mit passender Jacke über einer gerüschten weißen Seidenbluse, mit einem Fuchskragen und einem federgeschmückten Hut. Sie sah nicht aus wie eine betrogene Frau; sie sah aus wie eine Frau, die ihr Leben zurückgewonnen hatte und entschlossen war, es nun auch mit Macht zu leben. Sherlock nahm ein ganz leichtes Zittern ihrer behandschuhten Hand wahr, als sie sie auf die Bibel legte. Sie mochte wohl innerlich leiden aber sie verbarg es gut.

Mr. Donaldson beugte respektvoll den Kopf. "Ich danke ihnen für ihr Kommen, Mrs. Darling. Ich bin sicher das jederman hier Verständnis dafür hat, welch schwierige Zeit sie durchmachen. Vergeben sie mir, wenn ich taktlos sein muss aber die Zeitungen haben berichtet, dass ihre Ehe vorrüber ist. Ist das wahr?"

Mr. Smith stand auf, "Mein Lord, ich bin sicher, das Gericht ist nicht interessiert an Mrs. Darlings Unglück. Ich sehe nicht -"

"Mein Lord, bitte," Donaldson hob die Hände, "die Relevanz wird sich gleich zeigen."

Die Reporter auf der Galerie waren kaum imstande sich zurückzuhalten. Das war eine weit bessere Geschichte als sie zu hoffen gewagt hatten: eine Verbindung zwischen dem Mord und dem Darlings-Skandal. Lord Lestrade, der nach seiner Aussage auf die Galerie zurück gekehrt war, war offensichtlich aufgewühlt.

"Fahren sie fort Mr. Donaldson," sagte der Richter, "aber ich warne sie, falls dies ein Versuch ist mit einer Sensations -"

"Mein Lord!" sagte Mr. Donaldson in einem so entrüsteten Tonfall, als habe der Richter seine Mutter beleidigt.

Der Richter grunzte aber er machte eine Geste fortzufahren.

"Mrs. Darling, weiter im Text. Bitte erzählen sie dem Gericht etwas darüber, was zwischen ihnen und ihrem Ehemann in der Nacht des 22. November geschehen ist."

"Wir hatten uns gegen halbzwölf in unser Zimmer zurückgezogen. Wir waren am Samstagnachmittag nach Carlton Hall hinuntergefahren, da mein Mann am Samstagmorgen noch geschäftlich in der Stadt zu tun hatte. Wir gingen früher hinauf als die übrigen Gäste, weil ich...ich war krank gewesen und fühlte mich müde.

Ich entkleidete mich sofort aber mein Mann schien aufgeregt. Er lockerte seine Krawatte aber er zog sich nicht zum zu Bett gehen um. Er wollte eine Zigarre rauchen aber ich sagte ihm, das er dann hätte unten bleiben sollen, da der Rauch mir Übelkeit verursachen würde." Sie stockte und für einen Moment verrutschte ihre Maske. "Wir stritten."

"Ich verstehe," sagte Mr. Donaldson. Er schwieg für einen Moment, drängte aber dann, "Was geschah dann?"

"Er ging."

"Er ging? Aus dem Haus?"

"Ich meine er verließ das Zimmer. Die Lestrades sind meine Freunde, nicht seine und überhaupt, es muss da schon nach Mitternacht gewesen sein. Da wäre um diese Zeit niemand mehr auf gewesen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen wo er hin ging oder was er tat."

"Kam er zurück?"

"Ja. Ungefähr eine Stunde später. Ich dachte ich könnte nicht einschlafen, ich war so verärgert aber ich muss wohl doch eingenickt sein, weil ich davon wach wurde, dass er sich ein Bad einließ."

"Er ließ sich ein Bad ein? Etwas unübliche Zeit für ein Bad, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte, die Feder an ihrem Hut wippte fröhlich, "Nicht nur das, ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass er in der Lage wäre sich selbst ein Bad einzulassen!"

Sherlock unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Er bezweifelte auch ob Mrs. Darling dazu in der Lage wäre aber es war ein guter Seitenhieb und wahrscheinlich wohlplatziert, angesichts der Mitglieder der arbeitenden Klasse unter den Geschworenen.

"Gab er eine Erklärung dafür ab?"

"Er war sehr erhitzt aber er sagte, dass er draußen gewesen sei und einen Spaziergang unternommen hätte und nun sei er durchgefroren. Das schien seltsam, da seine Stirn schweiß überströmt war aber er scheuchte mich aus dem Badezimmer und nahm sein Bad."

"War das üblich für ihren Mann? Unternahm er häufig mitternächtliche Spaziergänge?"

"Nein. Üblicherweise verabscheute er es irgendwohin zu Fuß zu gehen. Er ist kein Sportsmann."

Die Galerie kicherte.

"Ging er manchmal nachts aus? Nahm eine Kutsche, wenn sie in der Stadt waren?"

Sie blickte auf ihre Hände in den Handschuhen aus weichem Leder. "Manchmal."

"Und welche Erklärung hatte er dafür?"

"Das er in seinen Club ging."

"Ah. Ich verstehe."

Plötzlich brach es aus ihr heraus, "Ich weiß nun warum er ausging!" in ihrer Aufregung beugte sie sich vornüber.

Mr. Donaldson hob die Hand in einer beschwichtigenden Geste. "Mrs. Darling. Ich muss sie bitten sich auf die Beantwortung meiner Fragen zu beschränken."

Sherlock sah, wie ihre Schultern sich hoben als sie tief Luft holte. Die Lippen fest zusammengepresst aber sie schwieg.

Mr. Donaldson fuhr fort, "Haben sie beide am folgenden Morgen noch einmal über dieses Ereignis gesprochen?"

"Ja. Als die Polizei kam. Nachdem wir erfahren hatten das dieser Mann ermordet worden war, der Diener. Mr. Darling sagte mir ich solle nichts darüber sagen, dass er hinausgegangen war. Er sagte, dass die Polizei es zu wichtig nehmen würde und das das nichts mit dem Tod des Dieners zu tun habe."

"Was dachten sie darüber?"

"Zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich mir gar nichts dabei gedacht."

"Haben sie seit dem letzten Wochenende ihre Meinung darüber geändert?"

"Ja. Ich weiß nun, dass mein Ehemann mir wiederholt untreu gewesen ist. Als ich das erfahren hatte, war ich überzeugt davon, dass er ein geheimes Rendezvous gehabt haben musste, vielleicht mit einer vom Personal. Und das er deshalb auch ein Bad genommen hat, nachdem er in unser Zimmer zurückkam. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass er diesen Diener umgebracht hat!"

Der Gerichtssaal explodierte förmlich. Auf der Galerie brach Chaos aus, als einige Reporter hinausdrängten, um als erste ihre Zeitung anzurufen, damit die Neuigkeiten es noch in die Abendausgabe schafften. Andere blieben auf ihren Plätzen, begierig darauf zu sehen, ob es noch weitere Offenbarungen geben würde, die vielleicht sogar eine Extra-Ausgabe rechtfertigten. Seine Lordschaft war gezwungen aus dem Gerichtssaal zu flüchten, da ihn die Reporter mit Fragen bombardierten. Mr. Smith sprang auf, rotgesichtig und wütend und verlangte, dass alles was Mrs. Darling gesagt hatte, aus dem Protokoll gestrichen würde. Der Richter kämpfte darum die Ordnung wiederherzustellen und auf Mr. Smith Einspruch zu antworten.

"Ich lasse den Saal räumen!" bellte der Richter. "Mr. Smith, sie werden Gelegenheit für ein Kreuzverhör bekommen. Setzen sie sich! Mr. Donaldson, fortfahren aber ich warne sie, wenn das bloße Spekulation ist..."

Mr. Donaldson lächelte ruhig inmitten des Tumults, "Mein Lord, ich versichere ihnen, dass dies nicht nur bloße Spekulation ist. Darf ich?"

Er wandte sich wieder seiner Zeugin zu. "Mrs. Darling, das ist eine schwere Anschuldigung, die sie da gegen ihren Ehemann erheben. Was macht sie glauben er habe Mr. Anderson ermordet?"

"Weil dieser Mann ihn erpresst hat," antwortete sie, nun wieder vollständig beherrscht.

Weitere Reporter drängte von ihren Sitzen, hin und her gerissen zwischen gehen und weiter zuhören, da jede neue Enthüllung die Geschichte noch sensationeller machte.

"Und wie haben sie davon erfahren?"

"Nachdem bekannt wurde, dass ich die Scheidung eingereicht habe, was mein Mann nicht anfechten wird, erhielt ich einen Packen Briefe mit der Post. Die meisten davon waren von meinem Mann an seine zahlreichen...Huren..."

Schockiertes Keuchen kam von den wenigen Frauen auf der Galerie. Mrs. Darling warf ihnen unter ihrem Hut hervor einen Blick zu. "Huren. Ich sage es wieder. Es waren Briefwechsel zwischen einer Menge dieser Frauen und meinem Mann, einschließlich Hotelrechnungen, Kleidung und sogar Arztrechnungen!"

Das war interessant, dachte Sherlock, sich im Geiste aus dem laufenden Prozess zurückziehend. Sie hatte ihre Briefe, besser die Briefe ihres Mannes, erhalten, _nachdem _die Geschichte seiner Untreue bekannt geworden war. Die Briefe waren nicht vorher an Mr. Darling zurück gegeben worden.

"Wie bringt ihn das mit Mr. Anderson in Verbindung?"

"Da war auch ein Brief meines Mannes an diesen Mann, Anderson, in dem er ihn anflehte ihm mehr Zeit zu geben ihn zu bezahlen und auch, sich nicht an mich zu wenden. Es war erbärmlich." Sie spie das letzte Wort förmlich aus und Sherlock bemerkte, dass sie es kaum über sich brachte Andersons Namen auszusprechen.

"Ich erkannte da, warum mein Mann nicht wollte, dass ich der Polizei etwas von seinem Spaziergang erzählte. Er hat diesen Diener ermordet, damit seine Affären nicht ans Licht kamen."

"Wo ist ihr Mann jetzt, Mrs. Darling?"

"Er ist aus dem Land geflohen, mit dem bisschen Geld, das ihm zur Verfügung stand und, wie ich glaube, mit einer von diesen Frauen."

"Warum haben sie diese Informationen nicht der Polizei übergeben?"

"Ich habe einen Brief an diesen Detektiv geschrieben und ihm mitgeteilt, dass ich meinen Mann für schuldig halte."

"Und was war seine Antwort?"

Sie schniefte, "Er ließ einen seiner Untergebenen bei mir anrufen und mir ausrichten, dass da wohl meine Gefühle mit mir durchgingen. Ich war sehr ungehalten darüber und habe mich bei seinem Vorgesetzten bei Scotland Yard über ihn beschwert, der Beamte ist ein Freund meines Vaters."

"Ich danke ihnen Mrs. Darling. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass sie so schlecht behandelt wurden. Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen an sie."

Mr. Smith ordnete seine Papiere mit mehr Geräuschentwicklung als nötig gewesen wäre, bevor er sich an Mrs. Darling wandte.

"Mrs. Darling," sagte er freundlich, "Ich möchte ihnen ebenfalls mein aufrichtiges Bedauern darüber aussprechen, dass sie in diesen schmutzigen Fall hineingezogen wurden. Ich verstehe, dass sie unter einem enormen Druck standen und ihnen vieles im Kopf herumging. Sie müssen sehr wütend auf ihren Mann sein. Hatte ihr Ehemann in dieser Nacht tatsächlich für eine Stunde ihr Zimmer verlassen? Ich erinnere sie daran, dass sie unter Eid stehen."

Von der Galerie konnte man jemand sagen hören, "Schämen sie sich." Und sogar der Richter blickte missbilligend. Mr. Smith bemerkte seinen Fauxpas und ruderte zurück.

"Oder besser, mit ihrem derzeitigen Wissen, glauben sie da nicht, dass es wahrscheinlicher ist, dass ihr Ehemann sich für ein heimliches Treffen mit einem Hausmädchen davongeschlichen hat, wie sie ja zunächst vermuteten, so abscheulich das zuzugeben auch sein mag?"

Mrs. Darlings Lippen wurden schmal. "Wollen sie sagen ,dass ich lüge, Sir?"

"Nein, nein! Nur, dass sie nicht wirklich wissen was ihr Mann in dieser einen Stunde getan hat. Es könnte ja auch sein, dass er der Polizei nichts von seiner Abwesenheit erzählen wollte, damit sie nichts von seinem Fehltritt bemerken. Wäre das nicht möglich?"

"Es wäre vielleicht möglich aber er ist aus dem Land geflohen. Warum sollte er das tun, wenn er unschuldig ist?"

"Er wurde in der Presse bloßgestellt und ist nun ein Aussätziger in seinen gewohnten sozialen Kreisen. Glauben sie nicht, das ist Grund genug?"

Mr. Donaldson stand auf, "Einspruch, mein Lord. Er bedrängt die Zeugin und versucht sie zu beeinflussen."

Der Richter runzelte die Stirn in Mr. Smith Richtung. "Sie werden Mrs. Darling mit dem Respekt begegnen den sie verdient, Mr. Smith. Fahren sie fort."

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, begann Mr. Smith von vorn. "Bitte erzählen sie dem Gericht, ob sie wissen, was ihr Mann in dieser Stunde getan hat, Mrs. Darling."

Ihn kalt anblickend antwortete Mrs. Darling, "Nein. Aber Anderson hat meinen Ehemann erpresst und nun ist er tot und mein Mann ist aus dem Land geflohen."

"Ja, die Erpresserbriefe. Wenn dies die Briefe sind, die Mr. Anderson in seinem Besitz hatte, wie wurden sie dann an sie zurückgesandt, nachdem er tot war?"

Da war es wieder, das Problem der zurückgeschickten Briefe, dachte Sherlock. Eine zweite Person war in dieser Nacht in diesem Zimmer gewesen.

Mrs. Darling blickte verwirrt, als sei ihr der Gedanke nie gekommen. "Ich...weiss -" Sie stockte, dachte einen Augenblick nach und machte dann ein selbstzufriedenes Gesicht, "Offensichtlich hat jemand anders die Briefe gefunden, ein ehrenwerter Mensch, der sie mir geschickt hat. Vielleicht eines der Hausmädchen. Ich bin sicher sie mussten das Zimmer in Ordnung bringen nachdem...nachdem."

"Warum hat ihr Mann die Briefe nicht mitgenommen?"

Das war eine gute Frage. Warum hatte der Mörder die Briefe nicht an sich genommen?

"Ich schätze er konnte sie nicht finden. Er war nie der klügste."

Von der Galerie kam lautes Lachen und sogar Mr. Marlowe huschte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht.

Dieses mal griff der Richter ein, "Mr. Smith. Ich glaube Mrs. Darling hat ihre Fragen beantwortet. Haben sie sonst noch etwas?"

Man konnte direkt sehen wie Mr. Smith aufgab. Der Fall war verloren. Ein Mitglied der Aristokratie hatte gesprochen. Die Geschworenen würden ihn freisprechen, weil es viel interessanter war, wenn ein Mr. Darling flüchtete, als wenn ein kleiner Diener einen Mord beging. "Nein, nein keine weiteren Fragen."

Die Geschworenen brauchten fünfundzwanzig Minuten um Sherlock für nicht schuldig zu befinden. Er war frei. Als sie ihre Entscheidung verlasen gaben Sherlocks Knie fast nach. Die Erleichterung drohte ihn zu überwältigen.

Seine Anwälte sammelten ihre Unterlagen ein. "Mr. Marlowe, Mr. Donaldson, ich weiss nicht wie ich ihnen danken soll."

"Wir verabscheuen Inkompetenz," sagte Mr. Marlowe.

"Und Dummheit," sagte Mr. Donaldson.

Sherlock lächelte, sein erstes echtes Lächeln seit diesem Sonntagmorgen, nach der Nacht mit John. "Genau wie ich Gentlemen, genau wie ich."

"Ich fürchte wirmüssen sie nun allein lassen Sir. Wir müssen zurück nach London." sagte Mr. Marlowe.

"Gibt es noch irgendetwas was wir für sie tun können?" fragte Donaldson.

"Nein. Gentlemen, ich danke ihnen. Nochml vielen Dank." sagte Sherlock und verbeugte sich leicht. Zu seiner Überraschung verbeugten sich beide ebenfalls vor ihm.

Es gab nichts weiter zu tun. In ihrer Hast die Neuigkeiten über Mr. Darling zu verbreiten schienen ihn alle vergessen zu haben. Wie betäubt ging Sherlock zurück zum Gefängnis, um seine wenigen Besitztümer zu holen: Wachbeutel, Wechselkleidung. Der Beamte lächelte ihn verlegen an und packte seine Sachen für ihn in Papier und band eine Schnur darum. Inspektor Thompson war anscheinend nicht da.

Nach dem Aufruhr im Gerichtssaal war Mrs. Darling von den Reportern bedrängt worden. Lord Lestrade hatte sie in seinem Wagen mit nach London genommen, damit sie ihnen entfliehen konnte. Sherlock dachte daran John zu telegrafieren aber das Telegrafenamt war übervoll mit Reportern, die einander umrempelten, um als erster ihre Zeitung zu informieren.

Er ging alein zurück nach Carleton Hall. Erst auf halbem Weg dorthin kam ihm der Gedanke, dass möglicherweise niemand dort war, um ihn einzulassen. Der Wildhüter hatte bestimmt einen Schlüssel, dachte er und ging weiter. Es war bereits dunkel und ihm war sehr kalt, als er endlich das Herrenhaus erreichte aber eine einladendes Licht schien aus den Fenstern des Pförtnerhauses.

"Holmes?" sagte Carter, der Wildhüter als er auf Sherlocks klopfen an die Tür kam.

"Ich...ich wurde freigesprochen. Können sie mich ins Haus lassen? Ich kann sonst nirgends hin."

Carter starrte ihn mit einiger Verwirrung an, "Mrs. Turner ist im Haus. Sie kann sie reinlassen."

"Mrs. Turner ist nicht in Lodon?"

"Nö."

"Gut, danke. Dann gehe ich mal."

"Joh," sagte Carter und schloss die Tür.

Sherlock ging die lange Auffahrt zum Haus hinauf und hintenherum zum Kücheneingang. Er läutete die Glocke und fragte sich, ob er von Mrs. Turner denselben Empfang zu erwarten hatte, wie von Carter aber zu seiner Überraschung, schloss sie ihn in die Arme, sobald sie die Tür geöffnet hatte.

"Oh Robbie! Ich bin so froh, dass sie es nicht waren. Lord Lestrade rief an, um mir zu sagen, dass es Mr. Darling war und das sie frei sind. Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass sie es waren aber die Polizei hat gesagt... Oh, aber was tue ich denn da, lasse ich sie einfach da draußen auf der Türschwelle stehen und frieren. Und sie sind noch dünner geworden, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war. Kommen sie rein. Ich habe mir gerade etwas zum Abendessen gemacht, die Küche ist warm vom Herd und in meinem Wohnzimmer ist ein kleines Feuer, da können wir uns unterhalten."

Sie wuselte durch den Flur davon und Sherlock folgte ihr. Die Küche war wohlig warm im Vergleich zu draußen. Er setzte sich und Mrs. Turner goss ihm eine Tasse Tee aus der Kanne ein.

"Ich habe ein bisschen Eintopf gemacht und da ist Brot und Käse, das reicht leicht auch für zwei. Sicher hat ihnen dort niemand etwas zu essen gemacht."

"Danke?" Er bemerkte, dass er fast verwirrt klang, als käme ihre Freundlichkeit überraschend für ihn. "Warum sind sie nicht mit der Familie oben in London?"

"Oh, seine Lordschaft und sein Kammerdiener brauchten doch jemand der sich um sie kümmerte. Jetzt wo der Prozess vorbei ist, wird seine Lordschaft bestimmt nachreisen, da bin ich sicher."

Sie brachte die Suppe und einen Laib Brot auf den Tisch und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

"Hat er..." begann Sherlock, "Hat seine Lordschaft gesagt was ich nun tun soll?"

"Ich bin sicher er sagt es ihnen morgen. Er sagte, dass er morgens zurückkommen wird, um das Haus ordentlich zu schließen."

Sherlock nickte.

Er nahm einen Löffelvoll von der herzhaften Suppe. Nach den mageren Rationen im Gefängnis, die Proviantkörbe kamen nicht mehr, nachdem Lady Caroline nach London abgereist war, war die Suppe schon fast zu gehaltvoll. Er brach sich ein Stück von dem Brot ab und stippte es hinein.

"Stellen sie sich bloß vor. Mr. Darling," meinte Mrs. Turner. "Der arme Mr. Anderson. Wissen sie, es war ja nicht immer so ganz leicht ihn gern zu haben. Aber das war bei ihnen manchmal auch nicht anders."

Sherlock blickte in seine Schüssel. "Es tut mir leid, wenn ich ihnen und Mr. Gregson über die Jahre Ärger bereitet habe."

"Oh mein Lieber, nein! Ich meinte nicht... Sie sind einfach temperamentvoll, das ist alles. Anderson war so jung als er hier her kam. Er und Sally."

"Er und Sally kamen zusammen hier her? Sie sind nicht verwandt."

"Nein aber sie waren zusammen im Waisenhaus, Fernwood in Little Shepperton. Wir haben so einige Kinder von dort hier her geholt über die Jahre. Das ist so eine von Lady Lestrades Wohltätigkeitsgeschichten."

Das war interessant, dachte Sherlock aber irgendwie konnte er nicht genau sagen wieso. Ihm war noch immer kalt und ohne die Anspannung und den Stress der letzten paar Wochen, gab es nichts, was ihn wach hielt und so fühlte er sich plötzlich ungemein müde.

"Schauen sie sich nur mal an, da zittern und bibbern hier. Sie müssen völlig erschöpft sein."

"Ich... Ich glaube ich gehe hoch ins Bett."

"Unsinn. Ich lasse sie nicht da oben auf dem Dachboden schlafen, kalt und ganz allein. Ich mache ihnen ein Bett zurecht in Mr. Gregsons Wohnzimmer und wir machen ein schönes großes Feuer im Kamin."

"Mr. Gregson wäre das sicher nicht recht."

"Ja nun, Mr. Gregson ist nicht da. Warum nehmen sie nicht auch ein Bad. Gehen sie hoch und holen ein paar saubere Sachen aus ihrem Zimmer und ich mache die alte Badewanne voll mit schön heißem Wasser für sie. Sie können hier vor dem Herd baden und dann gleich schlafen gehen. Machen sie sich keine Gedanken." Sie tätschelte ihm die Hand. "Ich bin so froh das sie sicher hier sind und es nicht getan haben."

Sherlock nahm eine Lampe und schleppte sich die vertrauten ausgetretenen Stufen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Er kam an Andersons altem Zimmer vorbei. Das Bett war abgezogen und die Matratze aufgerollt. Sein Zimmer war genau so wie er es verlassen hatte; wer auch immer seine Kleidung besorgt hatte, hatte nichts durcheinander gebracht. Es schien seltsam. Als sei das alles nicht mehr seins. Er holte ein Nachthemd, seine Hausschuhe und den Morgenmantel und ging wieder nach unten.

Nach seinem Bad, rollte er sich auf dem Klappbett zusammen. So hart es auch war, war es doch bequemer als die Gefängnispritsche und er fiel fast sofort in tiefen Schlaf.

Am Morgen klopfte Mrs. Turner an die Tür, "Robbie, seine Lordschaft hat angerufen und gesagt, dass er gegen elf hier sein wird und sie dann sehen möchte. Ich habe Kaffee und Eier für sie in der Küche."

Um elf ging Sherlock durch das Haus zur Bibliothek, wo seine Lordschaft wartete. Die Möbel im Rest des Hauses waren mit Laken verhängt, die Vorhänge fest zugezogen, gegen das Winterlicht.

Lord Lestrade sah auf und lächelte, schwach aber er lächelte. "Ah, Holmes, Ich bin froh...so froh, dass sich alles zum Guten gewendet hat für sie. Ich meine, ich kann nicht...Nun ja, Mr. Darling. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er zu so etwas fähig wäre. Sie ist besser dran ohne ihn. Die arme Frau, so wollte so sehr ein Kind."

Sherlock wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte und so sagte er nur, "Danke Sir."

"Ich weiss...Nun, das ist ein bisschen unangenehm aber ich denke es wäre am besten, wenn sie...es wäre peinlich wenn sie...ich meine, sie bekommen für zwei Monate Lohn und ich schreibe ihnen sehr gern ein Empfehlungsschreiben, falls sie eins brauchen. Sie verstehen doch oder?"

"Natürlich Sir. Wie sie sagen, es wäre peinlich. Ich danke ihnen Sir."

"Haben sie...können sie irgendwohin gehen? Ihre Mutter lebt noch nicht wahr?"

"Ja Sir. Ich habe...Freunde in London. Ich glaube ich werde zuerst dort hingehen und meine Mutter dann besuchen."

Lord Lestrade sah einen Moment zu Boden, dann wieder zu ihm auf, "Wegen dem was ich vor Gericht sagte..."

"Bitte Sir. Machen sie sich keine Gedanken."

"Nein, nein. Sie waren immer ein ausgezeichneter Diener."

"Danke Sir."

"Nun, dann gehen sie mal. Ich bin sicher sie haben noch ein bisschen was zu packen. Ich werde in einer Stunde mit Mrs. Turner nach London aufbrechen. Glauben sie sie können bis dahin fertig sein? Dann könnte ich sie zum Bahnhof mitnehmen."

"Ich danke ihnen Sir. Wünschen sie noch etwas?"

"Nein, nein. Packen sie ihre Sachen."

Sherlock wandte sich um aber an der Tür blickte er noch einmal zurück, "Es war immer eine Ehre ihnen und ihrer Familie zu dienen, euer Lordschaft."

Die beiden Männer lächelten einander zu. So nah daran sich gleichberechtigt gegenüberzustehen wie niemals zuvor.

Sherlocks Lächeln wurde breiter als er die Stufen hinauf ging. Er konnte heute Abend dort sein. Er konnte heute Abend bei John sein. Er würde ein Telegramm schicken und es John wissen lassen, bevor er den Zug bestieg.


	18. Baker Street

**Kapitel 18: Baker Street**

In Sherlocks Telegramm an John hatte nur gestanden, dass er gegen sieben in der Baker Street sein würde, nicht mit welchem Zug er eintreffen würde. Er war nicht sicher, ob er das ertragen könnte: John am Bahnhof zu sehen, nach allem was geschehen war, so zu tun als seien sie nur Arbeitgeber und Angestellter.

Es war dunkel und es nieselte als er 221 Baker Street erreichte aber alle Fenster des Hauses waren erleuchtet und der Schein der Straßenlaterne schien hier wärmer zu sein als in jedem anderen Teil der Stadt. Er klopfte an die Tür, zögerlich zuerst, dann energischer.

John öffnete die Tür und zog Sherlock aus der Nacht hinein ins Haus und warf die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

Ohne ein Wort drängte er Sherlock durch den Windfang in die Eingangshalle und schob ihn gegen die Wand. Sherlock fiel unbemerkt seine Reisetasche aus der Hand auf den Boden, als John ihn küsste und ihn überrascht und atemlos zurückließ.

Oh, wie sehr er sich wünschte dieser Kuss würde nie enden aber er musste Atem holen und als er das tat, nahm er einen bestimmten Geruch wahr... "John. John! Ich glaube da brennt etwas an."

John zog sich von ihm zurück, die Lippen immer noch zum Kuss geschürzt und schnupperte kurz, "Oh Gott, das Kotelett!" Er rauschte den Flur entlang davon und ließ Sherlock verdutzt, ein wenig sprachlos und mehr als ein bisschen frustriert zurück. Das gab ihm die Gelegenheit sich in der Halle ein wenig umzusehen. Die Stufen in den zweiten Stock führten links nach oben, bedeckt von einem abgetretenen orientalischen Läufer, mit messingnen Treppenstangen. Da waren drei Türen auf der rechten Seite des Flures, zusätzlich zu der Tür an der Rückseite, durch die John verschwunden war, während an der Wand an der Treppe Kleiderhaken und eine lange gepolsterte Holzbank angebracht waren, wo die Patienten warten konnten. Ein Telefon stand auf einem Beistelltisch am Fuss der Treppe. Er hängte seinen Mantel an einen der Haken.

John kehrte zurück und wischte sich die Hände an einem Geschirrtuch ab. "So, das sollte in ein paar Minuten fertig sein. Lass mich dir die Praxis zeigen. Ich wohne oben im ersten Stock aber die Küche und das Esszimmer sind hier hinten und der Raum hier vorne ist in ein Behandlungszimmer umgewandelt worden." Er öffnete die erste Tür zur Rechten, so stolz wie ein König, der sein Schloss zeigt. Das Arztzimmer war sauber und weiss, elektrisches Licht fiel auf glänzende Metalloberflächen und frisches weisses Leinen. Der Untersuchungstisch war mit gebleichtem Baumwolltuch bedeckt. Da waren Vitrinenschränke, hinter deren Glasfronten dunkle Flaschen mit Jod, Ipecacuanha-Sirup, Wundalkohol und Hamameliswasser. Es gab Gläser mit Watte und Zungenspateln und Mörser und Stößel. Alles für eine moderne Arztpraxis, einschließlich Johns Diplom vom St. Batholomews an der Wand.

"Es ist sehr schön John. So ordentlich. Deine Patienten sind sicher sehr beeindruckt."

John strahlte. Zurück im Flur öffnete er die zweite Tür. "Ich habe ein kleines Stück des Esszimmers dahinter in dieses Büro hier verwandeln lassen. Das hier, na ja, ich könnte hier etwas Hilfe gebrauchen, wenn du wirklich für mich arbeiten willst." Er kicherte nervös.

Sherlock blickte kurz in den schmalen Raum. Er war nur wenig größer als eine Vorratskammer, mit einem Schreibtisch, der den Großteil des Platzes einnahm. Die Wände waren von Bücherregalen gesäumt und quollen über vor halb geöffneten Büchern, Papieren und Anatomie-Karten. Da war noch eine Vitrine mit einem Schloss, wo die stärkeren Medikamente wie Morphium und Kokain aufbewahrt wurden.

John nahm für einen Moment seine Hand und Sherlock hoffte, dass die Führung nun vorbei war und sie das Küssen und vielleicht mehr fortsetzen konnten aber stattdessen führte John ihn zu der dritten Tür, die sich in das Esszimmer öffnete. Verkleinert, war der Raum angefüllt mit dem Tisch, einem Sideboard und einem Geschirrschrank. Der Tisch war feinsäuberlich eingedeckt und Kerzen brannten zusätzlich zu dem hellen elektrischen Licht.

"Setz dich, bitte, setz dich. Ich bin gleich mit dem Essen zurück. Nur das übliche Kotelett mit Gemüse, fürchte ich. Es war so kurzfristig, dass ich nicht mehr zum Einkaufen gekommen bin."

"John, warte, es ist nicht..." aber John war schon verschwunden, in Richtung der Küche. Ich will kein Abendessen, dachte Sherlock gereizt.

Aber John erschien wieder mit zwei Tellern und schien fast ebenso eifrig darauf bedacht seine Kochkünste zu demonstrieren, wie er seine Praxis hergezeigt hatte.

John goss ihnen beiden etwas Rotwein ein und plapperte weiter, Sherlocks wachsende Ungeduld offenbar nicht bemerkend.

"Die Zeitungen sind voll mit dem Prozess und Mrs. Darlings Aussage. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Mr. Donaldson und Mr. Marlowe. Ich hatte zu Beginn meine Zweifel, was die beiden anging aber sie scheinen wirklich bemerkenswert zu sein. Natürlich haben sie sich mit diesem Prozess nun einen Namen gemacht, sie werden weit über ihr Honorar hinaus davon profitieren. Glücklicherweise nennt die Presse dich immer noch Robbie oder Robert, ich bezweifle, dass irgend wer dich hier in London damit in Verbindung bringen wird, ganz sicher nicht aufgrund dieser Zeichnung in der _Times. _Und überhaupt sind alle nur noch an Mr. Darling interessiert. Ich habe gestern den ganzen Tag die Zeitungen gelesen und ich wollte nur so schnell wie möglich zu dir hinunter eilen aber ich wusste, das wäre nicht gut und dann erhielt ich heute dein Telegramm..."

"John, ich..."

"Sag mir wie du Carleton Hall verlassen konntest. Gab es Schwierigkeiten weil es so kurzfristig war?" Es war als ob John Angst hatte das Stille zwischen ihnen eintrat.

"Nein. Er hat mich entlassen."

John sah von seinem Teller auf, "Er hat dich entlassen?"

"Ja. Es wäre...unangenehm gewesen. Sie haben hier in der Stadt bereits neue Diener eingestellt und werden sie nach den Feiertagen mitnehmen nach Carleton."

"Aber trotzdem..."

"Er hat mir zwei Monatsgehälter gezahlt und sagte er würde mir ein Empfehlungsschreiben geben, wenn ich eins brauchte. Das war sehr großzügig von ihm."

Den Kopf schüttelnd sagte John, "Dennoch. Ich schätze ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie diese Dinge in den oberen Klassen gehandhabt werden. Noch Wein?"

"Nein. Danke," antwortete Sherlock. "Ich nehme nur Wasser." Obwohl sich John anscheinend große Mühe bei der Auswahl des Roten gegeben hatte, war er doch nicht vergleichbar mit denen aus den Kellern von Carleton. Er vermutete, dass das etwas war woran er sich würde gewöhnen müssen.

"Ich habe diese Praxis mit einem Teil des Erbes meines Vaters gekauft. Von einem seiner Freunde der sich zur Ruhe setzen wollte. Ich habe das Haus elektrifizieren lassen." Er gluckste, "Doktor Silverstone hatte es nicht so mit dem ganzen modernen Kram, wie Elektrizität. Ich hatte einiges zu tun, um die Praxis auf den jetzigen Stand zu bringen. neue Instrumente, all so was.

Ich möchte gern ein Badezimmer unter der Treppe einbauen lassen und jetzt mit dem unerwarteten Geldsegen, sollte das auch möglich sein. Es ist so mühsam, die Leute nach oben zu führen. Besonders ohne einen Assistenten. Da war ein Plumpsklo hinten im Garten aber das habe ich zuschütten lassen. Ich hatte genug Freilufttoiletten drüben in Indien, vielen Dank"

Seine Stimme wurde sanfter. "Du musst...müde sein nach den letzten paar Wochen."

"Nein, ich hatte nicht viel anderes zu tun als schlafen. Das oder in der Zelle auf und ab marschieren. Und ich habe letzte Nacht im Herrenhaus hervorragend geschlafen. Mrs. Turner, die Haushälterin war dort um sich um seine Lordschaft zu kümmern."

"Das ist gut. Gut. Ich wünschte...ich wünschte ich hätte da sein können, beim Prozess. Um dich zu unterstützen." John blickte auf seinen Teller und aß mit einer aggressiven Anspannung, als sei er wütend auf das Essen. Sherlock schob seins nur auf dem Teller hin und her.

Als klar war, dass keiner von ihnen aufessen würde, sagte John, "ich fürchte ich habe keinen Nachtisch." Er begann sich zu erheben, "Ich habe allerdings eine Dose mit Keksen, falls du welche möchtest."

So ruhig wie es ihm möglich war sagte Sherlock, "Was ich wirklich möchte John, bist du. Im Bett, auf dem Fußboden, auf dem Tisch. Mir ist völlig gleich wo."

John gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und sprang so rasch auf, dass sein Stuhl nach hinten gegen das Sideboard kippte. Sherlock erhob sich ebenfalls und als John ihn packte katapultierte ihr Schwung sie beide nach hinten gegen die Wand.

"Oh Gott," sagte John, "Ich war nicht sicher - ich wollte dich nicht drängen."

"Halt die Klappe John."

"Ja."

Mehr noch als die Küsse an der Tür, waren diese hungrig, gierig. John bugsierte sie um den Türrahmen und in den Flur. Sherlock schob dagegen und drückte John in die gegenüberliegende Wand, wobei er ihn fast an einem der Kleiderhaken aufspießte. John ruß Sherlocks Jacke von dessen Schultern und ließ sie zu Boden fallen, während Sherlock mit John Krawatte kämpfte. Sie taumelten die Treppe hinauf, stießen einen orientalischen Schirmständer um, der dabei zu Bruch ging, was keiner von beiden bemerkte, zu beschäftigt waren sie mit küssen und alle möglichen Kleidungsstücke loswerden.

John fiel fast rückwärts auf die Stufen und zog Sherlock mit sich. Sherlock griff nach dem Pfosten des Treppengeländers, um sie vor dem Sturz zu bewahren und drängte John weiter die Treppe hinauf.

Oben angelangt, steuerte sie John durch die geöffnete Tür auf der rechten Seite, das Schlafzimmer. Sherlock erhaschte nur einen winzigen Blick auf einen aufgeräumten Raum mit einer rosa-beigen Tapete, das Himmelbett mit den bereits zurückgeschlagenen Decken, bevor er mit einem dumpfen Geräusch rückwärts darauf fiel, John auf ihm.

John hatte es geschafft die Knöpfe von Sherlocks Hose zu öffnen und er pumpte Sherlocks Schwanz schnell und hart. Zu viel - John vermissen, alleine sein, verlangend - Sherlocks Kopf fiel nach hinten und und er kam nach Luft ringend. John schob seine eigene Hand in seine Hose und kam nur Sekunden später, den Kopf gegen Sherlocks Schulter gelehnt.

Plötzlich, zu Sherlocks Überraschung, begann John zu kichern, sein ganzer Körper schüttelte sich. John rollte sich auf die Seite, immer noch lachend.

Sherlock schaute ihn verwirrt, besorgt und verletzt an. "Was?"

John nahm sich zusammen und sagte, "Wir sollten das noch mal versuchen. Nur langsamer. Und ohne Kleider an." Er grinste und zog Sherlock dann für einen Kuss zu sich.

Sherlock begann zu lachen und schon bald kicherten sie beide unkontrolliert.

John setzte sich auf und reichte Sherlock ein weiches Tuch, dass er Berit gelegt hatte.

Sherlock richtete sich ebenfalls auf. "Du wolltest mich nicht drängen?" fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Na ja, ich...ich weiss nicht, ich dachte du wärst vielleicht zurückhaltend oder müde, oder oder...ach, ich weiss nicht. Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass du denkst du müsstest." John schloss die Augen und wandte den Kopf ab, "Ich bin ein Idiot."

Sherlock grinste, "Ich liebe dich John."

"Ich liebe dich auch." Sie küssten sich wieder, langsamer, zärtlicher und dann wurden die Küsse heftiger.

"John, ich...ich muss ins Badezimmer."

"Oh! Ich habe nicht mal daran...ich bin ein schrecklicher Gastgeber. Die nächste Tür. Ich habe Handtücher für dich herausgelegt."

Sherlock erhob sich und schloss den obersten Kopf seiner Hose, um sie vor dem Herunterrutschen zu bewahren. Er wandte sich um, um hinauszugehen aber John griff sich seine Hand und küsste sie, dann drehte er sie um und küsste die Handfläche, bevor er ihn gehen ließ.

Als Sherlock zurückkam, hatte John die Kerzen im Zimmer entzündet. Er hatte den Rest seiner Kleider ausgezogen und war auf das Bett gekrochen, wo Sherlock ihn nun fand.

"Das elektrische Licht ist ein Gottesgeschenk in der Praxis aber es ist furchtbar hell," erklärte John.

Sherlock ließ die letzten verbleibenden Kleidungsstücke fallen, kletterte auf das Fußende des Bettes und kniete sich zu Johns Füßen hin. Er arbeitete sich an Johns Körper nach oben vor, pflanzte Küsse auf dem Weg auf Beine, Schenkel und dann auf die Hüfte, den Bauch. "Darf ich?"

Johns Stimme war nur ein zittriger Hauch, "Bitte."

Sherlock leckte einmal Johns sich aufrichtenden Schwanz nach oben. Er ließ seine Zunge um die Spitze kreisen und hielt ihn dann fest, um ihn in den Mund zu nehmen. Über ihm stöhnte John. Sherlock ließ seinen Mund langsam an Johns Schwanz hoch und runter gleiten, fühlte wie er härter wurde, größer. Er knetete Johns Oberschenkel, rollte seine Hoden in seiner Handfläche.

"Darf ich?" wiederholte er, als ob er nicht schon die Antwort erhalten hätte.

"Bitte," antwortete John.

Mit den Handtüchern hatte John auch ein Glas mit Öl neben dem Bett platziert. Er mochte ja ängstlich darauf bedacht gewesen sein, Sherlock nicht zu drängen aber er wollte dennoch vorbereitet sein. Sherlock nahm sich Zeit und als er hineinglitt murmelte er, "Oh John," und schloss die Augen um besser fühlen zu können wie gut sie zusammen passten. John sagte nichts aber er strich mit seinem Daumen Sherlocks Kiefer entlang, bis zu seinen Lippen und ließ ihn im Rhythmus seiner Stöße daran saugen.

Diesmal war es langsam und ausgedehnt, auf der Jagd nach der schneidenden Intensität eines zweiten Höhepunkts, den Duft ihres Schweißes und ihrer Lust genießend, den Geschmack auf der Haut. Sherlock leckte über Johns Schlüsselbeine , seine Brust hinunter, schmeckte die feinen Haare dort. Er bog sich zurück als John an seinen Haaren zog und sich streckte, um kleine Küsse auf seinem Hals zu verteilen.

"Halt nichts zurück," sagte John zwischen Küssen. "Ich will alles hören. Ich weiss zufällig, dass die alte Frau auf der anderen Seite dieser Wand so taub wie ein Laternenpfahl ist, also schrei wenn du willst. Ich will dich hören."

Fast a, das erwartungsvolle Brennen größer werdend, Sherlock gab sich der neuen Freiheit hin, überrascht von den Lauten die aus seinem Mund kamen, als ihn die Lust übermannte. Wortloses Stöhnen, kleine Schreie als ein Lagewechsle ihn näher heranbrachte und ein lauter Lustschrei als der Höhepunkt kam.

Die ganze Nacht ging so dahin: zusammen kommen, in Schlaf fallen, wach werden - erstaunt über die Körperwärme einer anderen Person - nur um sich zu erinnern und einander wieder in die Arme zu sinken und von vorn zu beginnen, heiße Haut auf Haut, die Laken verdreht und auf den Boden geworfen, bis die frühen Morgenstunden sie völlig ausgepumpt, nicht einmal hart, nur sich aneinander reibend, fanden. Sherlock saß rittlings auf John und brach auf ihm zusammen, während John seinen Arsch wiegte. John wisperte, "Du bist hier, du bist in Sicherheit, ich habe dich," wieder wund wieder während sie sich hin und her wiegten.

Als Sherlock aufwachte, wußte er nicht wo er war. Das Bett war weich, viel weicher als die Pritsche im Gefängnis und auch weicher als sein Bett in Carleton Hall. Auch die Laken waren fein und weich. 'Ich bin in irgend jemandes Bett eingeschlafen,' dachte er panisch aber als er sich bewegte, fühlte er ein Ziehen in selten benutzten Muskeln, an der Hinterseite seiner Oberschenkel und in den Arschbacken, er erinnerte sich und streckte sich behaglich, erwartete Johns warmen, festen Körper neben sich.

Die andere Seite des Bettes war leer, die Laken bereits kalt. Wo war John? Warum war er nicht hier?

Er setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Der Diener in ihm bemerkte das die Kerzen alle in ihren Haltern zu Stümpfen heruntergebrannt waren, das Wachs auf die Platte des Ankleide- und des Schreibtischs getropft war und der Raum einmal Staubwischen vertragen könnte. Die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims zeigte halb zehn und es brannte immer noch ein fröhliches Feuer im Kamin, also konnte John noch nicht lange fort sein.

Die Tür öffnete sich und John manövrierte sich beladen mit einem schweren Frühstückstablett herein. "Oh, du bist wach! Gut Jetzt brauch ich mir keine Gedanken machen, es könnte alles kalt werden." Er stellte das Tablett auf Sherlocks Schoß und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Sherlock sah auf das Tablett hinunter. "Werde ich jetzt der Herr John? Verwöhnt im Bett?"

"Ich dachte nur, dass du wahrscheinlich noch nicht oft Frühstück im Bett bekommen hast in deinem Leben."

"Als ich noch ganz klein war, ich war krank und meine Mutter brachte mir Porridge. Aber abgesehen davon, nein." Da war Tee und Milch; ein Teller voll kross gebratenem Speck, eine dicke gebratene Scheibe Schinken, Tomaten und Blutwurst; ein weich gekochtes Ei in einem Halter, ein Gestell voll Toast und am wunderbarsten, Erdbeeren.

"Erdbeeren! Aber du musst ein Vermögen ausgegeben haben, zu dieser Jahreszeit." Sherlock nahm eine und steckte die Spitze in den Mund. Auf Carleton erhielt die Dienerschaft einen großen Korb voll zu Beginn der Saison und dann nur noch die Reste von Parties. Er schloss die Augen und genoss den süßen Saft aber er öffnete sie wieder als John ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich gab.

"Oh," stöhnte John. "Ich gebe mit Freuden jeden Tag ein Vermögen dafür aus, wenn ich dir dabei zusehen kann, wie du sie isst."

Sherlock Sherlock runzelte die Stirn, dann wurde ihm klar, was er für einen Anblick bieten musste. Er grinste und ließ sich Zeit, ließ die Zunge um die ganze Frucht herumfahren, bevor er hineinbiss und sich den Saft von den Lippen leckte. "Hör auf damit," schimpfte John. "Oder du wirst dein Frühstück nicht beenden."

"Was ist mit deinem Frühstück?"

"Ich habe gegessen während ich gekocht habe. Das ist alles für dich. Ich hoffe ich habe Dinge gemacht die du magst."

"Es ist wundervoll." Im Stillen fragte er sich, ob Johns Kochkünste was Frühstück betraf besser waren als die beim Abendessen. "John, denkst du du könntest meine Reisetasche holen. Ich glaube ich habe sie unten gelassen. Und da ist mein Nachthemd und mein Morgenmantel drin."

"Wie dumm von uns sie unten zu lassen."

"Ja. Wir waren...offensichtlich abgelenkt."

"Abgelenkt, allerdings." Sie lächelten einander an und John errötete tatsächlich bevor er davoneilte sie zu holen.

John kehrte zurück und begann Sherlocks Sachen auszupacken, während dieser aß. "Ist das alles was du besitzt?" fragte er als er Sherlocks bescheidene Besitztümer aus der Tasche zog.

"Da sind noch ein paar Bücher bei meiner Mutter," antwortete Sherlock rechtfertigend.

John sah auf den Inhalt der Tasche der auf dem Stuhl ausgebreitet lag: Waschbeutel, ein zweites Hemd, Unterwäsche, sechs Paar Socken, ein Päckchen Kragen, zwei Nachthemden, ein Morgenmantel, Hausschuhe und ein Paar Halbschuhe, zusätzlich zu den Stiefeln und dem Anzug, die er am Tag zuvor getragen hatte.

"Am Montag," erklärte John, "sollten wir dir eine komplett neue Garderobe kaufen und das hier verbrennen. Zwei Anzüge zumindest und ich denke ein Dutzend neue Hemden. Und dieser Mantel ist schrecklich fadenscheinig, Die Socken sind auch schon mehr Garn als Gestricktes. Die Schuhe können neu besohlt werden. Ich habe erst Nachmittags Praxisstunden, also sollten wir das Morgens alles erledigen können und ich kann dich bei meinem Schneider lassen."

Sherlock spielte mit den Resten von seinem Toast, den er in den Eierbecher stippte. "John, ich sagte dir doch schon. Ich will mich nicht von dir aushalten lassen."

John kam herüber und setzte sich auf das Bett. "Ich weiss. Und ich würde nie deinen Stolz verletzen, indem ich es vorschlage. Aber sieh es einmal so. Wenn ich dich als meinen Diener engagiert hätte, müsste ich dir doch eine Uniform kaufen, nicht?"

"Ja."

"Und als ein aufstrebender Arzt kann ich meinen Assistenten doch nicht so schäbig herumlaufen lassen oder?"

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, "Nein."

"Gut. Kein Wort mehr davon." Er machte eine Pause, dann sagte er mit leiser plötzlich schüchterner Stimme, "Sherlock?"

"Ja John?"

"Ich..." Statt den Satz zu beenden, griff John in die Tasche seines Morgenmantels und zog eine Juwelierschachtel heraus. Er hielt sie Sherlock hin ohne ihn anzusehen. Innen war ein schmaler goldener Ring.

"Er hat einen versteckten Mechanismus," begann John aber Sherlocks geschickte Finger hatten den richtigen Dreh bereits gefunden und er zog die beiden Teile auseinander.

_Für SH von JW _war auf der einen Seite eingraviert. _Von ganzem Herzen - 1913 _auf der anderen.

Für eine kleine Ewigkeit starrte Sherlock nur auf das Ding in seiner Hand. Er hatte daran gedacht John zu fragen, ob er den Manschettenknopf zurückhaben könne. Vielleicht um ihn immer bei sich zu tragen. Er war nicht vorbereitet gewesen für das hier, nicht einmal auf den Gedanken an so etwas.

Unglücklicherweise hielt John sein Schweigen für ein Zeichen von Missfallen. "Oh Gott. Es ist zuviel oder? Ich hätte nicht. Ich weiss nicht mal, ob es deine Größe ist. Und wahrscheinlich willst du gar nicht...ich meine wir können nicht...nicht wirklich. Und es ist zu früh. Du musst nicht...ich kann ihn zurücknehmen," brabbelte er.

"John, ich...John...JOHN! Er ist so wunderschön. Ich wäre auch nur mit dem Manschettenknopf glücklich gewesen."

John blickte endlich auf in Sherlocks Augen. "Wirklich? Du magst ihn wirklich? Du kannst ihn an einer Kette tragen oder ihn einfach in einer Schublade lassen, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Sherlock steckte sich den Ring auf den Finger der rechten Hand. Er ging eng über den Knöchel aber saß locker unten am Finger. "Ich werde ihn nie mehr abnehmen." Er streckte die Hand aus, um zu bewundern wie das Licht in dem Gold schimmerte und John ergriff sie und küsste den Handrücken, die Handfläche, das Handgelenk.

"John?"

"Mmm?"

"Nimm das Tablett weg."

"Was? Oh! Oh Gott, ja!"

Der Rest des Morgens verlief auf dieselbe Weise wie die Nacht davor. An einem Punkt entschied Sherlock ein Bad nehmen zu wollen. John entschied ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, was zu viel Gekicher, Gekitzel und der Entscheidung führte, dass sie vielleicht, wenn unten das Bad eingebaut würde, eine größere Badewanne gebrauchen könnten. Nach dem Herumgealber im Bad gingen sie zurück ins Bett, was die ganze Baderei sinnlos machte.

John stieß sanft in Sherlock, sich kaum bewegend, nur gerade eben genug. "Ich wünschte wir könnten für immer so bleiben. Verbunden für immer."

"Mmm. So wie ich es verstehe funktioniert die menschliche Anatomie so nicht."

John nippte an Sherlocks Lippen. "Aber wenn wir es könnten?"

"Wir würden hungrig werden."

"Langweilig."

"Wir müssten das Bad benutzen."

"Nicht wenn wir nichts essen."

"Wir wären bald völlig erschöpft."

Bei diesen Worten erstarrte John. "Oh Gott! Ich tue dir weh. Ich höre sofort auf."

"Wag das ja nicht!" schrie Sherlock und klammerte die Beine fester um Johns Rücken. Er zog John nach unten, um ihn zu küssen und schob die Hüften nach vorn, um ihn tiefer in sich aufzunehmen.

Schließlich, gegen ein Uhr, standen sie auf. John brachte etwas Schinken, Käse, Gurken mit Brot und Tee. Sie aßen im Wohnzimmer in ihren Morgenmänteln, John in seinem Sessel, Sherlock zusammen gerollt auf dem Sofa, das dekadente Gefühl genießend nichts zu tun zu haben.

Der Raum war recht ordentlich, mit Bücherregalen die in die meisten Wände eingelassen waren. Neben dem Sofa und zwei Sesseln waren da noch zwei lange Tische bedeckt mit Büchern, wie der Schreibtisch unten, mit hochlehmigen Holzstühlen daran. Es gab ebenfalls einen hübschen kleinen Kamin, wo sie ein ordentliches Feuer angefacht hatten. Die Wände waren von weinroter Seidentapete bedeckt, daran hingen sepiafarbene Fotografien von Johns Verwandten, neben einigen wenigen Schaukästen mit Schmetterlingen, Blättern und anderen Objekten aus der Natur.

Es war ein angenehm gemütlicher Raum, viel schöner als die kalten hohen Räume auf Carleton Hall oder das niedrige Steincottage seiner Mutter.

Als ob er seine Gedanken lesen könnte, fragte John, "Wirst du deine Mutter besuchen? Weiss sie was passiert ist? Wenn du gehen willst, nimm dir alle Zeit die du brauchst. Ich möchte nicht zwischen dir und deiner Mutter stehen."

"Ich habe ihr geschrieben, aus dem Gefängnis, um sie zu beruhigen, als ich verhaftet wurde und ich habe ihr noch einen Brief geschrieben und ihn aufgegeben, bevor ich in den Zug steig. Ich sagte ihr, dass ich eine neue Stelle in London habe. Und das ich sie besuchen komme, wenn ich mich eingelebt habe. Als Diener hatte ich selten die Gelegenheit sie zu besuchen, also ist es nicht so schlimm. Was ist mit dir? Verbringst du die Feiertage normalerweise mit deiner Mutter und deiner Schwester?"

"Nicht immer. Mutter und Harriet haben oft Meinungsverschiedenheiten, das macht Familienbesuche eher ungemütlich. Vielleicht fahre ich für einen Tag hin oder über Nacht. Aber nicht gerade jetzt." Sie würden niemals mit jemandem über ihre Beziehung sprechen können, würden vielleicht nie die verbleibende Familie des jeweils anderen treffen. Das wussten sie beide.

"Erzähl mir von deiner Mutter," sagte John. "Ich will alles über dich wissen. Wie war deine Kindheit? Was hat dein Vater gemacht?"

"Er war Wildhüter. Aber Ers starb als ich noch sehr klein war, zwei Jahre alt. Meine Mutter war vor ihrer Heirat Kindermädchen. Als er starb erhielt sie das Cottage und eine Pension."

"Keine Geschwister?"

"Keine von denen ich wüsste."

John hob eine Augenbraue.

Sherlock lachte, "Mein Vater war einiges älter als meine Mutter. Alles ist möglich. Aber es war am besten so."

"Was?"

"Wenn er überlebt hätte, hätte es mehr Kinder gegeben, weniger für mich."

Das schien ein wenig selbstsüchtig. John runzelte die Stirn. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Weniger von meiner Mutter, weniger Geld für meine Ausbildung," Sherlock zuckte die Achseln.

Wahr, dachte John aber es war seltsam, das laut ausgesprochen zu hören. "Du sagtest sie hatte Vorstellungen die über ihrer Stellung lagen."

Sherlock lächelte. "Sie wollte das ich ein Hauslehrer werde."

"Sicher hättest du das gekonnt, mit den Sprachkenntnissen und der Geige."

Für einen Augenblick spielte Sherlock mit dem Gürtel seines Morgenmantels. "Es ist nicht leicht, mit achtzehn oder neunzehn, mit meiner Herkunft, Arbeit als Hauslehrer zu bekommen. Ich habe es versucht."

"Es tut mir so leid."

"Mir nicht," sagte Sherlock und sah auf, "wenn ich ein Hauslehrer geworden wäre, hätte ich dich nicht getroffen."

"Aber dennoch," John streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, "all diese vergeudeten Jahre. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Was auch immer du jetzt tun möchtest, ich werde dir helfen so gut ich kann."

Sherlock starrte in die Flammen und lächelte, "ich weiss nicht was ich tun will, abgesehen von dem hier, mit dir zusammen sein."

Sie lauschten dem Schneeregen, der gegen die hohen Fenster klatschte und dem Knacken der Holzscheite im Kamin, während sie ihr Mittagessen verzehrten.

Die Anstrengungen der vergangenen Nacht und das beruhigende Geräusch des Regens, lullte John in Schlaf. Als er erwachte, saß Sherlock auf dem Boden vor dem Kaminfeuer, die Knie angezogen, die Finger aneinander gelegt unter dem Kinn, gedankenverloren. Das Licht ließ seine hellen Augen aufleuchten und hob sein schönes Profil hervor. John wurde bewusst, dass dies das erste Mal war, das Sherlock außerhalb des Bettes komplett entspannt wirkte, als ob er schließlich zu sich selbst gefunden hätte.

"Ich sagte, es war nicht Mr. Darling," sagte Sherlock anscheinend ganz auf das Feuer konzentriert.

"Was? Wann?"

"Oh, vor einiger Zeit. Du hast nicht geantwortet."

"Ich war eingeschlafen," sagte John amüsiert. "Aber wie auch immer, das Gericht sagte etwa war es."

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, " Das Gericht der öffentlichen Meinung sagt, dass er schuldig ist. Es gibt nicht mehr Beweise für seine Schuld, als es für meine gab."

John glitt auf den Fußboden neben Sherlock. "Denkst du Mrs. Darling hat gelogen?"

"Nein, es ist sehr gut möglich, dass er wirklich nachts eine Verabredung hatte, wahrscheinlich mit einer der Hausmädchen, wie sie ja auch zuerst vermutet hat, allerdings kann ich nicht sagen, mit welcher."

"Aber er ist geflohen. Beweist das nicht seine Schuld?"

Sherlock sah auf und verzog leicht das Gesicht. "Er ist ein Feigling John. Er ist fortgelaufen. Er wäre viel zu ängstlich gewesen, um Anderson zu töten und zu riskieren gefasst zu werden. Nein, es war jemand anders. Und wir wissen immer noch nicht, wer diese Briefe zurück geschickt hat. Er hat sie nicht an Mr. Darling geschickt, sondern erst an Mrs. Darling, nachdem sie öffentlich gemacht hat, dass sie sich von ihm scheiden lassen wird."

"Spielt das eine Rolle?"

"John! Ist es dir egal, wenn ein Mörder frei herumläuft? Oder das ein Unschuldiger verdächtigt wird?"

"Ein sehr schlechter Mensch. Und es scheint, dass Anderson zu töten, das Leben einiger Menschen sehr erleichtert hat. Also nein, es kümmert mich nicht." John strich das Haar aus Sherlocks Gesicht und fuhr sanft fort. "Ich will das du sicher bist. Ich will das alles hinter uns lassen und mit unserem Leben weitermachen."

Sherlock fing Johns Handgelenk, "Das jemand willens war mich sterben zu lassen. Ist dir das gleichgültig? Mir nicht."

John seufzte, "Natürlich ist es mir nicht gleichgültig. Und genau das ist es, ich will nicht, dass du da hineingezogen wirst. Derjenige hatte keine Skrupel dich dort verrotten zu lassen. Wer weiss, was er tun würde, wenn du hinter ihm her wärst."

Sherlock ließ John los und legte den Kopf in seine Handfläche. "Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber ich will es wissen. Auch wenn nichts dabei herauskommt, ich will es einfach wissen."

John ließ seine Hand unter Sherlocks Nachthemd gleiten und streichelte sein Bein.

"Versuchst du mich abzulenken, John Watson?"

"Ja," gluckste John, "funktioniert es?" Seine Hand glitt höher, über Sherlocks Oberschenkel. Sherlock ließ die Knie auseinander fallen, um John mehr Raum zu geben.

"John," murmelte Sherlock, ob als Warnung oder aus Lust konnten sie beide nicht sagen.

Johns Hand setzte ihren Weg fort, legte sich auf Sherlocks Hoden. Sein Zeigefinger fand Sherlock noch feucht und offen und er presste seinen Daumen gegen Sherlocks Perineum, rieb ihn in festen Kreisen.

Sherlock stöhnte und sah nach unten vor seine Vorlusttropfen sein Nachthemd durchdrangen. "John, ich habe nur zwei Nachthemden."

John ließ auch die andere Hand unter Sherlocks Nachthemd gleiten, "Ich kaufe dir neue. Für jeden Tag der Woche eins." Er drückte mit der flachen Hand gegen Sherlocks Bauch. Sherlock wimmerte und sein Kopf fiel zurück gegen das Sofa. Es fühlte sich an, als stehe die Basis seines Schwanzes in Flammen; zwischen Johns gekrümmtem Finger in ihm, der diesen perfekten Punkt fand - er vermutete er hatte einen Namen - dem Daumen an seinem Perineum und der hartnäckigen Spannung an der Wurzel seines Schwanzes, von Johns Handfläche. "Oh John, ich..."

Es brauchte nur ein paar wenige Berührungen von Johns Hand, um ihn zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Er war erstaunt, dass er überhaupt noch etwas übrig hatte. "John, nimm mich."

"Ich kann warten," flüsterte John.

"Nein, nimm mich. Ich mag es so. Wenn alles so empfindlich ist. Bitte. Nimm mich hier, jetzt."

"Ich hole etwas Öl. Bin gleich zurück."

Als John zurück kam, war Sherlock auf den Knien, über die Sitzfläche des Sofas gebeugt. Er hatte sein Nachthemd nicht ausgezogen, nur hochgeschoben. Irgendwie bot er so, noch halb bekleidet, einen erotischeren Anblick, als wenn er nackt auf ihn gewartet hätte.

Sherlock machte ein verzweifeltes knurrendes Geräusch, als John in ihn eindrang.

"Bist du sicher," fragte John, sich beruhigend über ihn beugend und küsste seine Schulter.

"Jaa-aa...'s ist gut."

John schaute, fasziniert zu, wie sein Schwanz in Sherlocks Arsch verschwand. Er zog ihn wieder ganz heraus, drang dann nur mit der Spitze ein, wieder und wieder. Sherlock erschauerte, keuchte lange Aaahhs der Lust und versuchte sich zurück zu drücken, um mehr von Johns Penis in sich aufzunehmen.

"Als ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, als ich zum ersten Mal den Gedanken hatte, dass du vielleicht nicht abgeneigt wärst," wisperte John, "habe ich mir vorgestellt, wie mein Samen wohl auf deiner blassen Haut aussehen würde. Würdest du das mögen, kann ich auf dir kommen?"

Sherlock antwortete nicht aber er machte ein zusammenhangloses Geräusch, als ob er keine Worte fände.

Ein paar Stöße mehr und John kam. Er griff seinen Schwanz und sah zu wie die Tropfen auf die feste Kurve von Sherlocks Arschbacken und unterem Rücken fielen. "Oh Gott, ja," schrie er auf und brach auf Sherlock zusammen, bis sie beide vornüberfielen, Sherlock halb in Johns Schoß.

"Gott, ja," wiederholte John. "Ich kann nicht genug von dir bekommen. Du bist alles woran ich denken kann."

"Ja," echote Sherlock. Aber als sie dort lagen, wurde Sherlock bewusst, dass er immer noch darüber nachdachte, wer Anderson getötet hatte aber er sagte nichts zu John.


	19. Was Lady Caroline enthüllte

**Kapitel 19: Was Lady Caroline enthüllte**

Wenn es nicht zu dem Vorfall mit Lady Caroline gekommen wäre, hätte Sherlock es vermutlich aufgegeben herauszufinden, wer Anderson getötet und wer die Briefe zurückgesandt hatte. Die folgenden beiden Tage waren ein Wirbelwind an neuen Erfahrungen und Veränderungen, einschließlich mit John im und außerhalb des Bettes zusammen zu sein, so das wenig Zeit blieb an etwas anders zu denken.

Am Montag morgen gingen sie in das neue Kaufhaus, Selfridges und erwarben zwei Anzüge, einen schwarzen aus Kammgarn und einen aus grauem Tweed; ein dutzend Hemden, acht in weiß und vier gestreifte; drei neue Krawatten; eine Schachtel Kragen und Kragenknöpfe; ein dutzend Paar Socken;sechs neue Nachthemden, vier aus Leinen und zwei aus aufgerauhter Baumwolle (was eine geradezu unanständige Anzahl zu sein schien, allerdings kauften sie auch zwei neue für John). Sie konnten keinen Mantel finden, der ihnen gefiel, die meisten Geschäfte hatten ihre Winterware bereits ausverkauft und so verschoben sie diesen Erwerb auf einen anderen Tag. Sherlocks Schuhe wurden zu Johns Schuster zum Neubesohlen gebracht und eine Melone wurde bei seinem Hutmacher erstanden.

Sie aßen ein paar Sandwiches in einer kleinen Teestube am Picadilly, unweit der Jermyn Street und dann ließ John ihn bei seinem Schneider zurück, wo die Hosen gesäumt werden sollten, er stellte ihn dort als "meinen neuen Assistenten, gerade eben vom Lande eingetroffen und er braucht dringend eine einem Gentlemen angemessene Garderobe." John gab Sherlock auch fünf Pfund als Taschengeld, obwohl Sherlock protestierte, das sei viel zu viel.

Er war nur wenige Male mit der Familie in der Stadt gewesen und dabei immer beschränkt auf seine häuslichen Pflichten, mit vielleicht einem zu kurzen Nachmittag Freizeit, wenn der Aufenthalt lang genug war. Aber nach nur ein paar Tagen, fühlte er sich als sei er nun da wo er sein ganzes Leben hingehört hatte. Die Buchhandlungen allein schienen unendliche Möglichkeiten zu offerieren. Alles faszinierte ihn. Am Montag abend, nachdem der letzte Patient gegangen war und er und John einander die Treppe hinauf ins Schlafzimmer gejagt hatten, faulenzte er in einem neuen Nachthemd und blätterte durch Bücher über Bücher, die er aus Johns Regalen zog. Anatomie, Chemie, Biologie um ihn herum auf dem Boden vertstreut, er kritzelte Notizen und steckte abgerissene Fetzen Zeitungspapier zwischen die Seiten, als Lesezeichen an Stellen, die er noch einmal nachlesen wollte. Und mehr als nur wissenschaftliche Themen, Senecas Dialoge, Herodians römische Geschichte, sogar Chaucers Erzählungen. Die Zeitungen in London schienen interessanter zu sein, wahrscheinlich weil er sie lesen konnte, ohne sie vorher bügeln zu müssen. Er lass mit Vergnügen den Artikel über den Prozess und Mr. Darlings Flucht auf den Kontinent. John beobachtete ihn, fasziniert von Sherlocks Wissensdurst.

Am Dienstag holte er den geänderten Anzug ab und zog ihn gleich im Geschäft noch an, seine alten Kleider trug er in braunes Papier gewickelt. In seinem neuen Anzug begegnete man ihm in den Geschäften zu seiner Überraschung als sei er ein Gentlemen, bediente ihn bevorzugt und grüßte ihn mit einem höflichen: "Wie kann ich ihnen helfen, Sir?" Er kam mit noch mehr Büchern wieder nach Hause, ordentlich verschnürt von den Verkäufern.

"Ich liebe London," erklärte er über einem kalten Abendessen am Dienstag abend. "Du nicht?"

John lachte, dieses Kichern, in das Sherlock inzwischen so vernarrt war. "Mit dem Ruß und der schlechten Luft, dem Lärm und den Menschenmassen? Den Automobilen die die Pferde ängstigen?" Aber John gab zu, dass auch er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, irgendwo anders zu leben.

Die Abendpost am Dienstag brachte eine Nachricht von Lady Caroline, in der sie um ein Treffen mit ihnen beiden im britischen Museum bat. Obgleich ihre Worte immer noch vorsichtig waren, wie es einer unverheirateteten Lady zustand, die einem Gentlemen schrieb, endete ihr Brief doch mit einer Aufforderung "erzählen sie mir alles was passiert ist, wie unser gemeinsamer Freund seiner Verurteilung entgangen ist und was ihre Pläne für die Zukunft sind."

Um zehn Uhr am Mittwoch morgen trafen sie Lady Caroline im größten Saal der ägyptischen Ausstellung und taten so, als handele es sich um ein zufälliges Treffen und nicht um eine geplante Zusammenkunft.

"Doktor Watson! Wie schön sie hier zu treffen! Und Mr. Holmes, sie sehen wohlauf aus." Sie streckte ihre kleine Hand aus und schüttelte Sherlocks kräftig, wie die eines gleichgestellten. Sherlock war gerührt von ihrer Geste.

Sie wanderten von Raum zu Raum, hielten vor Sarkophagen und Papyrusrollen, während Sherlock alles berichtete was vor und nach dem Prozess geschehen war, manches war auch John nocht unbekannt.

"...und dann hat ihr Onkel, seine Lordschaft, mich mit Entlohnung entlassen und ich kam nach London," endete Sherlock.

"Wie aufregend das alles doch ist," rief Caroline. "Und nun können sie Doktor Watson _asisstieren." _Die Anspielung war nicht zu überhören.

John rollte die Augen. "Lady Caroline!" Er fragte sich, ob er und Sherlock ihre Unschuld irgendwie verdarben aber sie schien sehr angetan davon zu sein.

Sie senkte die Stimme, "Also _war _es Mr. Darling. Die Zeitungen sind voll davon und wie er geflohen ist, um der Strafe zu entgehen."

"Nun," Sherlock machte eine nachdenkliche Pause, "ich glaube nicht das es Mr. Darling gewesen ist. Der wahre Mörder ist noch irgendwo da draußen. Ich will immer noch herausfinden wer er ist und ihn hoffentlich der Gerechtigkeit zuführen."

John runzelte die Stirn, "Mr. Holmes, ich dachte wir hätten dieses Vorhaben aufgegeben. Lassen sie uns nicht schlafende Hunde wecken, ja?"

Es war zu spät; Caroline bekam große Augen. "Aber wer bleibt dann noch?"

"Ich weiss es nicht," gab Sherlock zu.

"Was ist mit meinem Großonkel, Sir Neville?"

John hatte sich das auch gefragt. Er sagte, "Ich weiss es nicht. Ich konnte vor dem Prozess nicht mit ihm sprechen. Ich habe ihm zweimal meine Karte gesandt, einmal war ich persönlich dort und, nun, sein Hausmädchen hat mir fast die Tür vor der Nase zu geschlagen. Ich will das wirklich nicht erörtern aber wenn sie beide so entschlossen sind, darüber zu sprechen, was ist mit Sir Neville?" Sie blickten beide Sherlock an.

Sherlock starrte auf eine tönerne Figur in einem Kasten. "Ich glaube nicht. Anderson schien ihn zu bewundern. Sprach immer in den höchsten Tönen von ihm. Alle anderen hat er verachtet aber nicht Sir Neville. Eher unwahrscheinlich das er etwas gegen ihn in der Hand hatte, um ihn zu erpressen."

Alle drei betrachteten für einen Moment nachdenklich die kleine Statue. Sie gingen weiter in den nächsten Ausstellungsraum Caroline nieste zierlich und griff in ihre Kleidertasche nach einem Taschentuch. Dabei flatterte ein gefaltetes Stück Papier zu Boden. Sherlock bückte sich, um es aufzuheben aber statt es zurück zu geben, entfaltete er es unhöflicherweise. Er blickte zu Lady Caroline auf und sagte mit scharfer Stimme, "My Lady, wo haben sie das her?"

"Meine Einkaufsliste? Von meiner Tante. Sie bat mich darum ein paar Kleinigkeiten und Süßigkeiten mitzubringen, um sie den Kindern in die Strümpfe zu tun."

Sherlock hielt es John hin, damit er es ansehen konnte. Es war eine mit einer Schreibmaschine getippte Liste.

"Ihre Tante hat eine Schreibmaschine?" fragte John.

Caroline starrte zwischen ihnen hin und her. "Ja. Warum?"

Sherlock wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Papier, "Warum besitzt eine Dame von der Stellung ihrer Tante eine Schreibmaschine?"

Caroline sah verängstigt aus und John legte eine Hand auf Sherlocks Brust, um ihn zurückzuhalten, "Ich...ich...Onkel hat sie für sie gekauft als sie erhältlich waren."

Sherlock drängte sie weiter, ungeachtet John, "Aber warum? Sicherlich für ihr Mädchen?"

Caroline wich sichtlich zurück und John bemerkte, dass sie Aufmerksamkeit erregten. "Sie...sie hat eine schreckliche Handschrift," stammelte Caroline. "Absolut unleserlich. Sie ist von einem Pferd gefallen, als sie ganz jung verheiratet war und hat sich die rechte Hand verletzt, so das sie keinen Stift richtig halten kann. Sie hasst es ihre Briefe zu diktieren." Sie sah John um Hilfe suchend an, "Erinnern sie sich, ich habe ihnen erzählt, dass Mutter nun Tante Alices Briefe lesen kann. Was ist damit? Sie machen mir Angst."

"Sie haben es vielleicht erwähnt aber ich habe zu der Zeit nicht..." sagte John und versuchte sie beide weiter zu drängen.

"Was ist damit? _Bitte." _Ihre Augen waren hell und es schien als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

Sherlock richtete sich auf und lehnte sich nach hinten, so dass er nicht länger drohend über ihrer kleinen Gestalt stand aber sein Gesicht war noch immer angespannt. "Jane Larkin hat John gesagt, dass die Briefe, die Erpresserbriefe, mit einer getippten Notiz zurückgeschickt worden sind!"

Wieder blickte Caroline zwischen den beiden hin und her, "Aber jeder könnte eine Schreibmaschine besitzen. Sie können doch nicht glauben...sie können nicht! Sie würde niemanden töten."

"Sherlock," zischte John, "hör auf damit! Du machst eine Szene und du verärgerst Lady Caroline." Er gab Sherlocks Brust abermals einen Stoß, mit mehr Kraft diesmal aber Sherlock wich nicht zurück.

"Sie haben John erzählt, dass sie gesehen haben wie ihre Tante einen Streit mit Anderson hatte, an eben diesem Abend!"

"Über eine Haushaltsangelegenheit! Bitte hören sie auf. Sie würde nicht! Sie könnte nicht. SIe ist nicht so stark."

"Nein aber ihr Onkel, Lord Lestrade."

Für einen Moment schienen diese Worte in der Luft zu hängen. Caroline erinnerte sich an das Taschentuch, welches sie vorher aus der Tasche gezogen hatte. Sie wandte den Kopf ab, tupfte sich die Augen und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. "Ich werde nicht hier stehen und mir das anhören. Sie haben kein Recht so von meiner Familie zu sprechen." Sie wandte sich um und ging mit sicheren Schritten davon, dann lief sie schneller und verschwand in der Menge der Museumsbesucher.

John griff Sherlocks Ellbogen und zog ihn in einen kleineren nicht so überfüllten Raum. "Das war unglaublich unfreundlich. Du hast sehr wahrscheinlich meine Freundschaft zu Lady Caroline zerstört, einer Frau die ein so starker Verbündeter in einer Lage war. Um nicht zu erwähnen, dass sie von uns beiden weiss und wofür? Für die unbedeutende Tatsache, dass ihre Tante eine Schreibmaschine besitzt und gesehen wurde wie sie Anderson zurechtwies. Er war ihr Angestellter! Lass jetzt endlich ab von dieser...dieser Besessenheit, bevor du noch jemanden anderen verletzt."

John stürmte davon, hoffte wahrscheinlich Lady Caroline noch einholen zu können um sie um Verzeihung zu bitten. Sherlockblieb noch einige Zeit, betrachtete das eine oder andere Ausstellungsstück, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Er wusste nicht was in ihn gefahren war. Es war b_esessen _gewesen. Besessen, unverschämt und ehrlich gesagt grausam. Zorn vielleicht, missgeleitet auf Lady Caroline aber trotzdem einfach zornig. Weil jemand ihn in Todesangst in dieser Zelle gelassen hatte. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass es seine Lord- oder ihre Ladyschaft gewesen sein könnte aber die Beweise schienen in diese Richtung zu deuten.

Er durchstreifte das Museum, bis es schloss. Manchmal erregte ein Teil der Ausstellung sein Interesse genug, um ihn seine Probleme vergessen zu lassen aber nicht für lange. Als er es nicht länger aufschieben konnte, wandte er sich heimwärts, zurück zur Baker Street, falls das noch sein zu Hause war. Anders als am ersten Abend, schien kein Licht aus den Erdgeschoßfenstern von 221. Da war Licht, wenn auch gedämpft von den zugezogenen Vorhängen, im Wohnzimmer im ersten Stock. Er ließ sich selbst mit seinem neuen Schlüssel ins Haus und tastete sich an der Wand entlang die Treppe hinauf. Die Wohnzimmertür war geschlossen, ebenso die ihres Schlafzimmers. Tief luftholend öffnete er die Tür die ins Wohnzimmer führte.

John saß beim Feuer. In seinem Sessel zusammengesunken. Er hatte die Jacke ausgezogen, Weste und Krawatte geöffnet. "Ich habe Lady Caroline geschrieben," begann er ohne Vorwarnung. "Ich habe sie um Verzeihung gebeten, ihr gesagt, dass du müde warst und nervös nach allem was du durchgemacht hast. Ich schrieb ihr, dass ich hoffe, dass sie uns vergeben kann und das alles was wir heute zu dem Thema gesagt haben vergessen werden sollte. Ich habe noch nichts von ihr gehört."

Sherlock betrat das Zimmer, blieb aber zögernd neben dem Sofa stehen, wagte nicht sich zu setzen. "Ich danke dir dafür. Denkst du ich sollte selbst noch eine Nachricht schreiben oder würde das merkwürdig erscheinen, auch wenn ich sie in deinem Namen schickte und adressiert in deiner Handschrift?"

John blickte ihn ausdruckslos an, "Es ist doch vergessen oder?"

Sherlock setzte sich auf die Sofakante, senkte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar. "Ich weiss nicht, ob ich das kann John. Ich...ich hatte solche Angst in dieser Zelle. Solche Angst zu sterben oder deprtiert zu werden, dich niemals wieder zu sehen. Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, dass es die Lestrades waren die mich dort verrotten liessen aber wenn ich nicht herausfinde, wer es war, werde ich verrückt. Ich habe nicht gewußt wie zornig...wie wütend ich war, nicht bis zu diesem Nachmittag." Er sah auf. "Kannst du das verstehen?"

John blickte ins Feuer, seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten. "Ja," sagte er ruhig. "Aber diese Art Gedanken bringen nichts Gutes. Ich habe es auch gefühlt. Nach Mazouqs Tod. Ich wollte im Alleingang das Lager des Feindes stürmen und sie alle umbringen. Das brachte mich dazu allerhand dumme Dinge zu tun, es endete schließlich damit, dass ich mir die Schulter zerschießen ließ."

Sie saßen schweigend zusammen, jeder in seinen Gedanken, seinen Erinnerungen versunken. John kam wieder zu sich als die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims neun schlug. "Da ist etwas Dosenfleisch, eingesalzene Sardinen und Pickles in der Küche. Hast du irgendetwas gegessen? Du musst am Verhungern sein." John Watson, der Doktor kam wieder zum Vorschein.

Sherlock war nicht hungrig, er fühlte sich als würde er nie wieder Hunger haben, wegen des Gefühls in seinem Magen. "Nein, danke. Ich bin nicht hungrig."

"Na ja, ich brauche einen Tee. Ich bringe eine Kanne hoch."

"John?"

"Ja?"

"Wenn...wenn die Beweise auf jemanden vom Personal hinweisen würden, wärest du auch so ungehalten? Abgesehen davon, wie ich Lady Caroline behandelt habe. Das war scheußlich von mir. Sie war nichts als freundlich und hilfsbereit. Ich hoffe wir können wieder gut machen, was ich angerichtet habe. Aber wenn es Gregson der Butler wäre oder der Chauffeur, Richards, würdest du mir dann auch sagen ich solle es vergessen?"

John überlegte, "Wenn ich dächte sie wären eine Gefahr für dich, wegen deiner Nachforschungen, ja." Er schwieg wieder und schaute auf den Boden. "Ich weiss warum du fragst. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Lestrades ausschließe weil sie der Oberschicht angehören. Ich kann es nur einfach nicht glauben. Ich kann ihn mir nicht vorstellen wie er jemanden auf diese Art kaltblütig ermordet." Sanfter sagte er, "Laß mich einen Tee holen."

Nachdem John mit dem Tee zurückkam, ließ sich Sherlock auf dem Boden nieder, etwas näher an John, unsicher wie nah John ihn haben wollte.

"John?"

"Ja?"

"Erinnerst du dich an diese erste Nacht als wir uns unterhalten haben und du mir von Mazouq erzählt hast, ich habe dir erzählt das ich fünf, na ja vier Liebhaber hatte?"

"Ja."

"Du musst erraten - bemerkt haben, dass ich dir nur etwas von den ersten beiden erzählt habe."

"Ich wusste, dass du deine Gründe haben musstest."

Sherlock zog die Knie nah an den Körper unter das Kinn und blickte auf seine Kniescheiben. "Mein dritter Liebhaber...mein dritter Liebhaber war Peter, Peter Lestrade, Lord und Lady Lestrades Sohn."

"Oh." Johns Stimme blieb ausdruckslos, er wartete.

"Er kam in seinen Ferien aus Oxford hoch. Er...wir...ich weiss nicht wie es anfing. Ich war sein Kammerdiener, wenn er zu Hause war und dann habe ich angefangen die Nächte in seinem Bett zu verbringen."

Sherlock nahm einen Schluck Tee, "Ich dachte ich würde ihn lieben. Ich glaubte er liebte mich. Er sagte mir ich sei hübsch; sagte wieviel ich ihm bedeutete."

Er fuhr das Muster des Teppichs mit seinem Finger nach. "Eines Nachts...Er hatte einen Freund mitgebracht, Charles. Ich war so glücklich ihn zu sehen und ging in der Nacht in sein Zimmer, ich dachte, na ja, du weisst schon. Stattdessen schlug er vor...bat mich...schickte mich zu Charles. Ich sollte ihm...als wäre ich...als ob-." Sherlocks Stimme brach.

Da sank John neben Sherlock auf den Boden, griff nach seiner Hand und unterbrach sein zielloses malen. "Sherlock, es tut mir so leid. Er hatte kein Recht so etwas von dir zu verlangen."

"Es ist noch schlimmer John. Ich bin gegangen und ich...habe es getan - was er wollte, als wäre ich eine gewöhnliche Hure."

Zu seiner Überraschung entzog ihm John nicht seine Hand, stattdessen rückte er näher an ihn heran. "Oh Sherlock. Du armes armes Ding. Es tut mir so so leid."

"Ich ging hin John," schrie er kläglich auf. "Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann. Ich war größer als Peter, viel größer als Charles, ich hätte sie beide niederschlagen können und doch bin ich hin gegangen. Ich habe nicht nein gesagt oder gesagt das ich nicht will oder das er mich das nicht hätte fragen dürfen."

John zog ihn an sich heran, umfing Sherlocks zitternden Körper mit den Armen. "Du hast getan was du musstest. Du hast keine Schuld. Du hast keine Schuld."

"Du verachtest mich nicht? Glaubst ich wäre schwach?"

"Nein! Gott, nein! Ich verachte dich nicht und ich halte dich nicht für schwach. Ist es das wovor du Angst hattest? Das ich dich verurteilen würde? Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Nichts wird das ändern. Ich will dich beschützen." Er wiegte Sherlock sanft in seinen Armen, bis das Zittern nachließ. Er küsste Sherlocks Haar, seine Stirn, Wangen und zuletzt seinen Mund. Es war zart und sanft, nur eine Berührung der Lippen nichts mehr.

Bevor es weitergehen konnte, sagte Sherlock, "John, ich hatte mir geschworen, mich nie mehr so zu fühlen aber ich tat es. Ich habe mich im Gefängnis so gefühlt und ich kann das nicht ertragen. Ich muss wissen warum. Ich hoffe es waren nicht die Lestrades. Oder zumindest, dass seine Lordschaft nicht der Mörder ist aber ich glaube, dass ihre Ladyschaft in Andersons Zimmer ging nachdem er tot war und die Briefe an sich nahm und sie an ihre Besitzer zurück gab."

John fuhr mit den Fingern durch Sherlocks wirres Haar. "Vielleicht hat sie das getan. Vielleicht glaubte sie wirklich, dass du ihn umgebracht hast und hat deshalb nichts gesagt, um dich zu retten. Ich kann nur einfach nicht glauben, dass der gute Mann, den ich kennengelernt habe jemanden umgebracht hat und dann im Gericht saß und zusah wie dir der Prozess gemacht wird."

"Agghhh," stöhnte Sherlock, den Kopf zurück werfend. "Was macht das schon? Ich habe keinen Beweis, keinen Beweis. Und ich habe die eine Person beleidigt, die vielleicht in der Lage gewesen wäre zu helfen."

"Wirst du es dann ruhen lassen? Zumindest für eine Weile. Für mich? Für uns. Sei glücklich hier mit mir, in London. Die Lestrades können dir nicht mehr wehtun." John küsste Sherlock wieder, energischer diesmal, als wolle er jede weitere Diskussion ersticken.

Vorsichtig öffneten sich Sherlocks Lippen unter Johns. Er schlang die Arme um Johns Schultern, zog ihn näher an sich und John erwiderte zärtlich, bis sie Seite an Seite auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin lagen, einander auszogen, hungrig, es schien als müssten sie sich erneut körperlich verbinden, nach ihrem ersten Streit.

Sherlock presste die Lippen gegen Johns Kiefer und Hals in schnellen, heißen Küssen. Er drückte John auf den Rücken und legte sich nackt auf ihn, sein rechtes Bein presste sich zwischen Johns Beine, so das ihre Schwänze sich zwischen ihren Körpern aneinanderrieben. Er betrachtete Johns Gesicht als er seine Hüften gegen ihn stieß, sah die Zärtlichkeit in Johns blauen Augen, sogar als Johns Atem immer schneller ging und der nasse Fleck ihrer Vorlust zwischen ihnen immer größer wurde. "John, John, John," flüsterte er. In diesem Augenblick wollte er alles tun um was John ihn gebeten hatte. Die Welt vergessen in den Tiefen von Johns Augen.


	20. Anderson und Lady Lestrade

**Kapitel 20: Anderson und Lady Lestrade**

Donnerstags kam Mrs. Thorn, Johns Aufwartefrau, um zu putzen und seine Wäsche mitzunehmen. Daher machte John zu dieser Zeit einen Spaziergang, um ihr nicht im Weg zu sein, wenn sie die Laken in der Praxis wechselte und die Fußböden wischte. Mrs. Thorn war eine wortkarge Frau, deren linker Mundwinkel leicht nach unten gezogen war. Sie war weder freundlich noch unfreundlich. Sie kam, tat ihre Arbeit und ging wieder.

John blieb lange genug, um ihr Sherlock als seinen Assistenten und Untermieter vorzustellen und ihr zu sagen, dass Sherlock den Tag in der British Library (britische Nationalbibliothek) verbringen würde, um ihr nicht im Weg zu nickte Sherlock höflich zu und fragte dann, ob von ihr erwartet wurde, den ganzen Weg hinauf in den zweiten Stock zu machen, um seine Bettwäsche mitzunehmen und sein Zimmer zu putzen. Nach einem flüchtigen Blick zu John sagte Sherlock, dass er seine Bettwäsche nach unten in die Küche bringen würde, damit sie sie zusammen mit der Wäsche aus der Praxis mitnehmen könne und das er es bevorzuge sein Zimmer selbst sauber zu halten. Sie hatten das Problem das es in seinem Zimmer keine Bettwäsche zu wechseln und nichts zu putzen geben würde erörtert. Es war auch klar, dass sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer genug Bettwäsche brauchen würden, um jeglichen Verdacht zu beschwichtigen den sie vielleicht hegen könnte. Seine Antwort schien sie zu beruhigen und sie begann mit ihrer Arbeit im hinteren Teil des Hauses, ganz wie es ihre Gewohnheit war.

Als John jedoch gegangen war, ging Sherlock hinauf in sein Zimmer und zog seinen alten Anzug an. John hatte seine alten Kleider dem Lumpensammler geben wollen aber Sherlock hatte gesagt, sie sollten sie oben aufhängen, nur für den Fall. Bereits jetzt erschienen ihm seine alten Sachen wie ein Kostüm, das er anlegte und nicht wie etwas was er noch vor einer Woche getragen hatte. Nach kurzem Zögern, nahm er den goldenen Ring vom Finger, fädelte ihn auf ein Band und und hängte ihn sich unter seinem Hemd um den Hals. Dann, eine Begegnung mit Mrs. Thorn vermeidend, die sich vielleicht darüber wundern würde, warum er alte Kleider angelegt hatte (oder auch nicht - er wußte nicht wie aufmerksam sie war), schlüpfte er die Haustür hinaus.

Er bedauerte die Täuschung. Obwohl er John nie wirklich gesagt hatte, dass er damit aufhören würde, nach dem Mörder zu fahnden, wußte er das John diese Unterscheidung nicht überzeugen würde. Am Vormittag suchte er die British Library auf und genoss die Stille und dunkle Anonymität, die es ihm ermöglichte nachzudenken, besonders darüber, was er nun plante. Es gab eine Person, eine Person, die gewusst haben könnte, worauf Anderson aus gewesen war und er musste mit ihr sprechen, wenn er je herausfinden wollte, was geschehen war.

Die Lestrades gaben ihren Dienstboten alle zwei Wochen einen halben Tag frei, was sehr großzügig war. Manchmal wurden diese zurückgenommen, wenn die Familie ihre Pläne änderte aber er vermutete, dass die Familie über diese Weihnachten möglichst nicht auffallen wollte. Um halb zwölf kaufte er sich Fisch und Chips bei einem Straßenhändler und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Park am Grosvenor Square, der gegenüber des lestradeschen Stadthauses lag. Um halb zwei zahlte sich sein Einsatz aus. Eine ordentlich aussehende Person in einem braunen Kleid und dunkelblauem Mantel und Hut kam von dort heraus und ging die Straße entlang.

Sherlock eilte Sally nach und schloss zu ihr auf, gerade als sie um die Ecke bog.

"Sally!"

Sally wirbelte herum, ihre Handtasche fest an die Brust gepresst, als sei Sherlock ein Dieb. "Bleiben sie mir vom Leib. Ich schreie Mord, das werde ich!"

"Ich bin kein Mörder Sally. Sie haben mich freigesprochen." Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus aber sie wich bis gegen die Mauer vor ihm zurück.

"Bloß weil sie dich haben laufenlassen, bedeutet das nicht, dass du unschuldig bist. In den Zeitungen steht es war Mr. Darling aber er war es nicht, also musst du es gewesen sein." Sie sah wirklich aus, als habe sie Todesangst.

"Sally, Sally," sagte er und versuchte so beruhigend zu klingen wie John in derselben Situation. "Ich habe ihn nicht getötet. Ich schwöre ich war es nicht. Und ich will herausfinden, wer es getan hat, ebenso sehr, vielleicht sogar noch mehr als du. Lass mich dir ein Bier spendieren und wir teilen unser Wissen. In Ordnung?"

"Warum sollte ich?"

Für einen Moment erwog er ihr Geld anzubieten aber er wußte, das würde sie beleidigen. Wenn er noch in ihrer Position wäre, wäre er beleidigt. Er lehnte sich wieder zu ihr, diesmal versuchte sie nicht zurückzuweichen. "Ich weiss, dass Anderson Leute erpresst hat - Mr. Darling war nur einer von vielen - ich glaube einer von denen hat ihn umgebracht und ich will herausfinden wer es war. Du nicht auch ?"

Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte. "Willst du sie jetzt erpressen?"

"Was? Nein! Ich will Gerechtigkeit. Willst _du _sie erpressen?" Er machte eine Pause und dachte über etwas nach was sie gesagt hatte. "Du sagtest es war nicht Mr. Darling. Woher weisst du das?"

Sie seufzte wieder und sah ihn direkt an. "Kauf mir dieses Bier."

Sie fanden einen Pub. Sherlock setzte sie zu ihrer Überraschung in einen Nebenraum und ging das Bier zu holen. Er kehrte zurück und setzte sich auf die Bank ihr gegenüber. "Was ist mit Mr. Darling?"

Sally blickte nach unten und zog langsam ihre Handschuhe aus. Nach einem großen Schluck Bier sagte sie, "Als Mr. Darling in dieser Nacht Mrs. Darling verließ hat er nicht Billy getötet. Er war mit mir zusammen. In der Wäschekammer." Sie blickte ihn scharf an, als warte sie darauf, dass er sie dafür verurteilte.

"Oh," war alles was er sagen konnte. Und dann, "Er hätte ihn äh...später getötet haben können. Bevor er in sein Zimmer zurück ging."

"Vielleicht," sagte sie mürrisch. "Aber ich glaube es nicht. Er sprach darüber, dass er versuchen wolle etwas vom Schmuck seiner Frau zu verkaufen, um einen Erpresser zu bezahlen. Er wußte nicht, dass ich wußte, dass es Billy war. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich gewehrt hätte. Er war schwach und weinerlich."

"Aber warum...?" Warum würde sie sich mit einem Mann einlassen, den sie nicht mochte? Ein schlimmer Gedanke kam ihm, "Hast du mit Anderson gemeinsame Sache gemacht? Hast du ihm die Beweise beschafft und er -"

"Nein! Na ja, nicht wirklich. Manchmal habe ich ihm Informationen beschafft aber er hat mich aus seinen Geschäften herausgehalten. Meinte er wolle mich beschützen." Sie stieß ein bitteres Lachen aus, "Nein, Mr. Darling war nur ein bisschen Spaß. Er konnte ein Mädchen zum Lachen bringen." Wehmütig fügte sie hinzu, "Er schaffte es, dass man sich als etwas besonderes fühlte, wenn man mit ihm zusammen war, auch wenn man wußte, dass es nicht wirklich so war."

"Du könntest seinen Namen rein waschen, weisst du? Rück damit heraus. Er könnte nach England zurückkehren."

Sie stieß ein bellendes Lachen aus, "Damit herausrücken! Meine Arbeit verlieren, meinen Ruf für einen Mann, der sich nicht an meinen Namen erinnern würde, wenn er auf der Straße an mir vorüberliefe? Nie im Leben." Sie nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck Bier. "Nein, ich und Billy...ich und Billy." Ihr brach die Stimme und Sherlock hörte die Traurigkeit darin "Er hat mich immer beschützt. Ich wußte was er tat, wie ich schon sagte, manchmal habe ich ihm Informationen beschafft - über Leute die es verdient hatten - aber er sagte mir nie wen er erpresst hat. Sagte es wäre besser, wenn ich es nicht wüsste. Sicherer."

Zu seinem Schrecken begann sie zu weinen. Er begriff, dass sie niemanden hatte mit dem sie ihre Trauer über Andersons Tot teilen konnte. "Wart ihr... ein Liebespaar?" fragte er.

Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, "Mehr wie Bruder und Schwester. Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen im Waisenhaus." Sie schluchzte, "Alles was wir wollten war ein kleines Geschäft. Etwas eigenes. Ich habe Fußböden geschrubbt seit ich groß genug war den Wassereimer zu schleppen. Ich habe es gehasst. _Wir _haben es gehasst. Wussten wenn wir nur an ein bisschen Geld kämen könnten wir das alles hinter uns lassen."

"Ich habe es auch gehasst ein Dienstbote zu sein."

Ihr Kopf flog wütend nach oben, "DU! Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Du kommst herein getanzt, lauter Larifari, mit deiner Bildung und deinen Manieren und deinem hübschen Gesicht. Das Leben war doch so leicht für dich."

Er zuckte zurück. "Was meinst du? Ich bin in Armut aufgewachsen, genau wie du. Ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit als ein Dienstbote zu werden, trotz all meiner, wie du sagst, Bildung."

"Du bist nicht wie wir. Du hast keine Ahnung wie es im Waisenhaus gewesen ist, Asburnham Haus. Klingt das nicht schön? Du schrubbst und putzt den ganzen Tag und für jeden Fehler gibt es Schläge und dann liegst du Nachts da, frierend und verängstigt. Du hattest eine Mutter nicht? Eine Mutter die dich geliebt hat und dich abends ins Bett gebracht hat. Die dir Sachen in die Strümpfe gesteckt hat an Weihnachten. Ich habe dich reden hören, darüber wie sie für deinen Unterricht bezahlt hat und dich herausgeputzt, damit aus dir was besseres wird, alles damit du auf uns herabsehen konntest, die wir nie irgend etwas hatten. Hast dich lustig gemacht über unsere Art zu sprechen - du tust es auch jetzt, ich sehe doch den höhnischen Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht - und wie wir die Herrschafft gehasst haben. Natürlich haben wir sie gehasst! Was haben sie jemals für uns getan? Diese feinen Damen, die an Weihnachten kamen und für uns beteten und uns sagten, wie dankbar wir doch sein müssten für das was wir hatten, weil wir doch die Schande unserer Mütter waren. Sollten froh sein, dass wir getauft wurden und nicht auf der Straße leben müssten. Sollten dankbar dafür sein geschlagen zu werden und immer hungrig zu sein und zu frieren und immer gesagt zu bekommen wie wertlos wir seien. Die Hälfte der Mädchen endete wahrscheinlich nur wieder auf der Straße und ihre Babys wieder in Ashburnham nach ihnen. Nein du warst nie wie wir!" Sie sank auf ihrem Sitz zurück, als habe diese Rede sie alle Kraft gekostet die sie hatte.

"Es tut mir leid Sally. Das wusste ich nicht." Kleinlaut fügte er hinzu, "Es tut mir leid, dass er gestorben ist. Ich wollte seinen Tot nicht." Sie saßen schweigend zusammen, nippten an ihrem Bier und Sally beruhigte sich wieder etwas, betupfte sich die Augen genau wie Lady Caroline tags zuvor.

Plötzlich blickte er auf. Dumm, dumm, dumm, dachte er bei sich. Er war so auf die Briefe fixiert gewesen, dass er gar nicht daran gedacht hatte, was sonst noch aus Andersons Zimmer mitgenommen worden sein konnte. "Sally, was wurde aus dem Geld? Dem Geld das Anderson erpresst hat?"

"Ich weiss es nicht. Wir wurden nicht, ich und Molly wurden nicht geschickt um sein Zimmer sauberzumachen. Mr. Gregson und Mrs. Turner haben seine Sachen zusammengepackt und sie schickten Violet danach zum Putzen und Mrs. Turner hat aufgepasst. Ich weiss nicht, ob irgend jemand von ihnen das Geld gefunden hat, hat es wahrscheinlich für sich selbst eingesteckt. Oder die Bullen habens genommen als sie seine... als sie ihn mitgenommen haben. Zumindest habe ich es nicht gekriegt." Sie begann wieder leise vor sich hin zu weinen. "Und jetzt werde ich ein Dienstbote bleiben bis ich sterbe und ich werde allein sein. Ich habe ihn wie einen Bruder geliebt. Manchmal habe ich ihn gehasst, genau wie bei richtigen Geschwistern aber wir haben aufeinander aufgepasst und jetzt ist er fort."

Sherlock wartete bis sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. "Sally, ich werde ihn finden. Ich finde den Mörder. Ich kann dir das Geld nicht wieder beschaffen, selbst wenn ich wüsste wo es hingekommen ist aber ich finde den der ihn umgebracht hat. Ich schwöre ich werde das für dich tun und für ihn. Aber du musst nachdenken. Wirklich nachdenken. Was hat er sonst noch gewusst? Wen hat er noch erpresst? Du sagtest du hast ihm Informationen beschafft; war irgendwer dabei der stärker war als Mr. Darling? Ihr beiden habt nicht noch mit jemand anderem zusammen gearbeitet oder? Jemand von außerhalb des Hauses?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, "Nein, es waren nur wir zwei. Ich habe ihm immer nur Informationen über die Frauen gegeben die ich nicht leiden konnte. Meist erfuhr er Dinge von anderen Dienstboten."

"Weisst du... weisst du ob er Lady Lestrade erpresst hat?"

Ihr Bier war leer. Sie rollte das Glas zwischen en Händen hin und her und sah blicklos hinein. "Sie war keine Jungfrau mehr als sie geheiratet hat und es war nicht seine Lordschaft. Ein Hausmädchen das mit ihr kam als sie ihn heiratete hat Billy das erzählt, als sie sie entlassen hat. Zuerst sagte er er würde es nicht verwenden, weil wir nicht wüssten, ob sie uns nicht auch entlässt. Wir waren schließlich zusammen aus dem Waisenhaus gekommen. Sie hätte bestimmt angenommen, dass wir da zusammen drinsteckten."

Das war es. Was Anderson im Sinn gehabt hatte an diesem Samstag. Lady Lestrade war keine Jungfrau mehr gewesen als sie seine Lordschaft heiratete. Er fragte sich, ob es darum gegangen war in ihrem Streit an diesem Abend. "Also hat er sie erpresst?"

"Ich... ich glaube schon. Ich wollte das nicht, weil sie eine anständige Herrin war."

"Hat sie bezahlt?"

"Ich weiss es nicht. Ich wünschte ich wüsste es. Ich wünschte ich wüsste was in der Nacht passiert ist." Sie gluckste wieder, "Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich war nicht davon überzeugt, dass du es warst. Dachte nicht, dass du dir deine schönen weißen Hände mit so was schmutzig machen würdest."

Er ignorierte den Seitenhieb. "Ist da noch irgend etwas was er vielleicht gesagt haben könnte, über irgend etwas in dieser Nacht?"

Sie runzelte konzentriert die Stirn und sagte langsam, sich erinnernd. "Ich sah ihn gerade bevor ich hoch in mein Zimmer ging. Du warst früh zu Bett gegangen und Molly und ich hatten auch Extra-Pflichten, deshalb war es spät geworden."

"Ging er auch nach oben?" Hatte Sally ihn vor oder nach seinem Streit mit Lady Lestrade gesehen fragte er sich.

"Ich glaube ja. Ja, weil Gregson uns aus der Küche gescheucht hatte. Er schien sehr glücklich zu sein, froher als er seit Tagen gewesen war. Ich fragte ihn, na ja, ich fragte ihn nachdem Gregson außer Hörweite war, ob ihn jemand bezahlt hätte und er sagte, dass er etwas viel besseres bekommen hätte, etwas womit wir für den Rest unseres Lebens ausgesorgt hätten."

"Was war es?" Sherlock beugte sich zu ihr.

"Ich... ich weiss es nicht. Er sagte, er würde es mir nach der Kirche erzählen, wenn alles gut liefe." Sie fing an mit ihren Handschuhen zu spielen und Sherlock wusste, dass ihm die Zeit davon lief.

"Hast du irgend etwas davon der Polizei erzählt?"

Sie sah ihn schief an. Offensichtlich nicht also.

"Noch ein Bier?" fragte er.

"Nein," sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, "Ich muss gehen. Ich habe Mrs. Turner gesagt, ich würde ein paar Sachen für die Küchenmädchen besorgen."

"Ein andern mal dann," sagte Sherlock, obwohl sie beide wussten, dass das unwahrscheinlich war. "Danke für alles was du mir erzählt hast. Ich werde wirklich versuchen seinen Mörder zu finden und der Gerechtigkeit zuzuführen. Es tut mir leid... es tut mir leid, dass du deinen Freund verloren hast."

Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen, "Danke." Dann raffte sie ihre Handschuhe und die Tasche zusammen, "Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen. Frohe Weihnachten Mr. Holmes."

"Frohe Weihnachten Sally."

Nachdem er in die Baker Street zurück gekehrt war, zog er ein neues Hemd und Hosen an und hängte den alten Anzug im Dachzimmer auf. Er steckte glücklich den Ring zurück an den Finger, machte sich eine Kanne Tee und ließ sich vor dem Kamin nieder, um sich alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.


End file.
